My Troubled Life
by lulupetts
Summary: We all have secrets. Emily has hers. What happens when her deeper secret becomes an obsession, and comes up to the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, folks, this is my new fanfic, it begins near the end of the seventh season of Criminal Minds, Doyle never came after Emily. At least for now.**

**Again I apologize for the errors, because English is not my first language. **

**Attention: this story will get really dark. Rated M for language, behavior and maybe more.**

**I own nothing**

"Ohhhh yessssss...Derek, yesssssss ... fuck me ... yessssssss ... Yesssssssss ...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh"

After another orgasm, even before Derek barely get off her, Emily was already standing, wearing her clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Home"...

Still recovering his breath, he:

"Come on, please, you can go tomorrow morning..."

"No... I promised the girls... they think I'm landing now..."

"It's almost midnight, Emily... they'll be sleeping. Tomorrow is Saturday, you can wake up and go..."

"No, Derek (buttoning boots), I promised to come today, they will expect for me, awake. We were out four days in the latter case, it is not fair to them. Also, I'm miss them..."

Derek standing also, dressed his underpants, and took Emily to the door:

"See you on Monday..." She said, kissing him lightly on the lips and left.

Coming home:

"I'm hoooooooooome..." Emily screamed as she locked the door from inside.

Christine Prentiss (eight) came running to hug her mother, Nicole (twelve) also came to hug and kiss affectionately her mother:

"Hi Mom..."

Emily hugged her daughters:

"Ohhh Hi Nic, Hi Chris, I missed you so much..."

She walked into the living room where Beatrice was lying watching TV; Emily told her, kissing her forehead:

"Hi to you too, Bea ..."

"No drama mother, only four days we don't see each other...I'm not missing you yet..."

Emily was spechless by the sincerity of her daughter, she ignored:

"Where is Declan?"

"He was already sleeping..." Nic said.

"So...girls, everything all right around here?"

"Despite the fact Nic drawing hearts but being afraid to write in 'Declan' inside (Bea stressed the word Declan making quotation marks with her fingers); and Chris use my IPOD because she is too lazy to download their own music, everything's fine..."

"You always teasing your sisters, huh!"

"Mom, we have to go to live in a bigger house, I want my own room, I deserve my own room, please, please, please..."

"Now you come hug me, huh! selfish..."

"Please Mum..."

"When you stop to provoke your sisters, I promise to think about it, okay?"

"Seriously, Mom, I can't stand living in this small apartment, having to share a small bedroom with my two sisters, and Declan is not even your son... is not even my brother, is not even family, has his own bedroom just for him ... It's not fair..."

"Enough, Bea! Declan is family ! He IS your older brother... STOP saying that!"

"And stop complaining... everytime Mom is not home, you sleep in her big bed..." Nicole said.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Stop... don't speak with your sisters like that! I just came home, and you are starting a fight!"

"You know what, I'm going to sleep ..." Beatrice spoke and quickly climbed the stairs.

"Good night for you too!" Emily protested.

The girl didn't even bother to respond and slammed the bedroom door. Emily leaned against the couch, looking up, rolling her eyes and huffing, taking a very deep breath and emptying all the air out of her.

"Don't worry about her, Mom..." Nic said.

"Can I sleep with you today, Mom?"

Emily smiled for her youngest daughter and:

"Yes, you can, Chris..."

"Then go up and wait for Mom in the bedroom, okay?

"Ok..."

Emily waited the girl up and turned to her oldest daughter and:

"We need to talk..."

"About what?"

"Declan..."

The girl swallowed.

"I need you to be honest with me, Nic... I'm your mother and I love you, and I worry about you...You're in love with him?"

"No mother! Of course not!"

Nicole answered her mother and quickly got up from the couch, gave goodnight kiss on her mother and went upstairs.

Of course, for a profiler, the way her daughter snuck out of the room, practically running away from there; brought much new information for Emily, and she would have to deal with it sooner or later. Emily stood there for a while thinking. She dealt with the worst kinds of people, but it was difficult to deal with four children pre adolescents. She was starting to get seriously worried about it.

She thought about Declan: since Ian Doyle was arrested, she decided to raise the boy for her own, as a son. She had lived with him long enough to love him at the time that she was sent undercover to spy Ian Doyle, she lived with him for six months, sacrificing her own life with her daughter (Nicole), who at the time was only two. Declan was four at the time. Emily was not sure how much the boy knew or remembered about everything that had happened. And they avoided the subject, it was a subject that deeply hurt the boy, he knew that his father was in jail. But Ian Doyle thought the boy was dead. Declan was introspective. Emily thought Thank God, he did not pull anything his father. He was a very good boy.

Emily thought about his daughter Nicole, 12: Nic was a sweet, romantic, passionate, the opposite of her mother; exact opposite. Emily worried about her too much, she was very sensitive, very emotional, dreamy, sometimes it seemed like she lived in a world apart. Her Father was a former boyfriend of Emily, who died in a car accident. At least that was the story Emily used to tell her.

Then Emily thought about Beatrice, 9, Ahh, Bea, was the most wayward, bad temper, stubborn, selfish, she didn't care even a little about people feelings. She was a legacy of Ian Doyle. But he never dreamed of the existence of that girl. And she also pulled everywhere strong and courageous from her mother.

Then she thought about her youngest daughter, Christine, 8: She was thoughtful, very intelligent, strong but sensitive at the same time. She was a happy child, playful, she was always trying to help everyone, and always had a word of affection for everyone. Emily was proud of her, she was proud of all her daughters, also of Declan. She was Clyde's daughter, but he also even imagined this, he didn't know she was his. She finally went to sleep beside her daughter, but when she arrived at the bedroom, the girl was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly...I Own Nothing.**

On Friday, the team was working on a case in a nearby town; Morgan was at the police station talking to a sexy detective, who was wearing tight pants and big necklines. Emily broke into the room and talked to Morgan:

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but Hotch wants us to get back to the crime scene..."  
"Ok... I'll talk to you later. Morgan said to the woman with the world's most captivating smile.

In the car, Morgan was driving:

"I felt a twinge of jealousy, or is it just me Prentiss?"

She laughed ironically, without showing her teeth:

"Stop fancies yourself. You are totally free to do whatever you want..."

"Seriously?"

"Don't pretend surprise... we were always like that..."

"I'm not pretending anything... I have a heart... in case you don't know..."

"Oh... yeah! a BIG one... it must fit hundreds of women... Just don't forget that I am too..."

"What?"

"FREE... to do whatever I want...!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we both are free, what happens between us is only in four walls, and will always be our secret, but we have freedom when one of us does not want it any more, just say so..."

"Okay, princess, you rule!"

* * *

At the same time, at Emily's apartment:

"What are you doing?" Nic asked Declan, entering his bedroom.

"I'm doing English exercises..."

"I'm really good in English. Do you want some help?"

"No, Nic, thanks. I already passed your grade... I'm not that dumb..."

"I'm not saying you are dumb!"

"Yeah... I know... But if you let me alone, I can finish this very quick..."

"Ok... Ok... I'm leaving..."

Nic left his room and went straight to her room, slamming the door behind her. Bea didn't miss the opportunity to tease her, she said, ironically, imitating the voice of a child, and making provocative gestures:

"What happened, darling, another dump from Dec?"

"Shut up!"

"Ohhhh... what you gonna do, huh! Are you going to call mommy?" Call mommy... Idiot!"

"Shut up! My life is none of your business!"

"Of course not, you're too insignificant for it! You only serves to me to poke fun on you..."

Bea said that and left the bedroom, leaving Nic crying with her face tucked into the pillow. Chris was watching TV at Emily's bedroom, lying comfortably on her mother's bed:

"Get out..."

"No! I was here first..."

Bea lay down and picked up the TV remote control from the hand of her younger sister, changing the channel..."

"Hey, I was here before..."

"Yeah I know, but now I AM! And I'll repeat: GET OUT!"

"You can watch TV in the living room. I was here first!" Chris insisted.

"I'll have to get you out?" Bea was pushing her sister with her feet to fall out of bed.

"Chris got off the ground, leaving her mother's bedroom, Bea gave a sarcastic smile of satisfaction.

* * *

The team managed to resolve the case that same day, so at 7 pm, they were back to BAU. Emily was saving the reports in the drawer of her desk, that could wait until Monday.

"Can I wait for you at home?"

"I'll have to pass..."

"Ohhhhhhhh .. Please, Emily, it's been a week..."

"Sorry, Derek, I promised to go out with the girls... Have a nice weekend..."

So she left and went to her place. Emily arrived home, went through the kitchen to get a drink of water, she heard from the kitchen:

"Chris, please open that bathroom, I have not even showered, Mom should be arriving anytime. She scored eight with us. Please. Opens the door..."

It was Nic who was begging for his younger sister. Emily went upstairs, kissed her daughter:

"Why don't you use my bathroom?"

"Because it's been hours that Bea is stuck there in the Hot tub..."

"Hot tub? Come with me..."

Emily went to her room, tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked.

"Beatrice! Open the door!"

"I'm finishing up, Mom..."

"NOW!"

The girl came out of the bathroom fast, dressed in her bath robe. Her mother was the only person she still had a little respect.

"If you wanted to take a bath in the tub, you should have done it before. Don't you think about your sisters? There are five people to two bathrooms..."

"Iiiiiiihh what?... the little baby was already complaining with you?" Bea was being ironic with her older sister.

Emily grabbed her arm:

"No! I AM!"

There was a tense exchange of glances and Emily finally dropped her daughter's arm:

"Go get dressed..."

The girls were finishing getting ready, while Emily was in the shower. Declan was ready, sitting on the living room sofa. Nic went downstairs to join him. But both remained quiet.  
Emily finished tidying up, knocked on the door of the girls' bedroom and went downstairs. Declan stood up to talk to her:

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dec..." Emily responded by adjusting the collar of the jacket he was wearing, as he asked:

"Can I go to John's, we are going to have pizza and play video games..."  
The expression of disappointment on Nic face has not gone unnoticed by Emily:

"You're not gonna join us tonight?"

"Mom, is that... is... just girls night... please?"

"OK. But I'll leave you there, hang out with the girls and come back to get you...okay?"

"Ok... Thank you, Mom..."

Emily kissed the boy on the top of his head.

Emily parked the car in front of John's house and she got out of the car to follow Declan to the door:

"You don't need to go with me, Mom..."

"I know... but I want..."

"It's kind of embarrassing..."

"About that, I don't care..."

Emily stopped walking, took Declan's shoulder, facing her, and:

"Dec, sweetie, you're my son of the heart, I care about you, I love you..."

Declan gave a shy smile.

"Besides, I want to see the faces of people who are in this party..."

"There is no party, Mom..."

"Well, it looks like one..."

Inside the car:

"I bet there's a lot of girls in there..."

"Shut up..."

"I bet they are much more beautiful than you..."

"Stop! I don't care..."

"Are you going to tell mommy?" Bea said, imitating the voice of a child.

"Shut up!"

"Ohhh... look there, look there, I can already see Dec kissing a girl in the mouth through the window, look out!"

It was a lie, of course, but she loved provoke her sister. But when Bea realized that her mother was about to open the car door, she shut up.

"So, girls, where are we going?"

"I choose!" Chris said.

"It's my turn to choose..." Bea said, she was already sitting at front bank, next Emily.

"You're still too young to go in front, right young lady?" Emily said, now driving.

"Ahh Mom, is that I miss you so much, just today, please, Mommy... Besides, I trust you a lot on driving... You are the best pilots in the world, you are the best mother in the world! YOU CARRY A GUN!"

The girl said excitedly. She loved knowing that she had a mother working for the FBI, carrying guns and shooting around. Emily stared eyes, and prayed that this proud would not be a heritage of Ian Doyle's passion for guns.

"Ohhh I love this song!" Bea said turning up the volume of the radio. The girl started do sing and dance moving her arms.

At the pizzeria:

"Mom, you thought about buying a house?"

"No, Bea, I will not buy a house..."

"But Mom!"

"While you don't get along with your sisters... while you don't learn to respect them and not provoke them... you will have to sleep with them in the same bedroom..."

"But I don't provoke them... They're overreacting..."

"You provoke ! You always provoke Nic... And today, I was in your bedroom watching TV, she went there, pushed me out of bed, took the remote control and changed the channel... and I was there before..."

"Did you do it Bea?"

"It wasn't like that... I just entered the room and asked if I could stay there because I had a slight headache, and needed a quiet place to stay. I had to beg, mom, and she didn't leave the bedroom... You should be angry with her, not me..."

...And Bea is always saying that Nic is in love with Dec..."

"About that, I'm gonna tell just once: I do not want this issue, nor a joke! You understand me, Bea?"

"But, Mom ..."

"NOT A WORD! Got it?"

"Yes..."... Beatrice replied, lowering his head.

"Promise me..."

"I Promise, but it's true!" Bea raised her head to face her mother.

"But it's not of your business... even if it is true, is none of your business!"

"The thing is girls... with this dangerous work Mommy does, I need to know that you will always be united, Declan and the three of you, I love you all. Likewise, with the same intensity..."

* * *

Ten days later, the team was working on a case in Pennsylvania, they were there for three days. They were exhausted, so Hotch allowed the team to get some rest in the hotel. Emily's cell beeped with a message:

"_Open the door... I'm coming..."_

_"It's already oppened! Not only the door ...lol_" She replied.

Morgan looked surreptitiously through the corridors of the hotel, he saw no one, so quickly, he entered Emily's bedroom. He locked the door, she was just lying waiting for him just in her lingerie. He literally plunged into her; taking off the few pieces of clothing she still wore.

Once he was inside her, he kept saying:

"You're so hot, so tight, so wet ..."

"Just for you ... so fuck me hard...I wanna feel you deep inside me..." She answered.

And with morgan thrusts deeper and deeper, while intercalated sucking her nipples.

"Ohhhh Derek... it feels so good... so fucking good ! Don't stop..."

"Do you like me to fuck you like that..."

"Yesssssss...please... fuck me... yessss..."

After another long, sweaty bodies, wet, glued, they enjoyed together. Derek left her, lying beside her. Hearts accelerated, heavy breaths, nor could they think they could not even speak. After another ten minutes, Morgan hugged her from behind, kissing her neck, raising her since she was almost asleep:  
"You'd better go..."

"Come on, Emily. Tomorrow morning I will..."

"It's too risky, Derek..." She was very sleepy.

"Please..."

"Tomorrow morning, before sun, then..."

* * *

The next day at the police station, near lunchtime, Emily's cell vibrates with a message from 'unknown':

_"Your daughter Nicole was very beautiful dressed in blue shirt with a butterfly drawn; today at school."_

Emily opened her mouth a bit, frowned. She had no idea who he was. She gulped and called her daughter:

"Nic... hi sweetie... it's me. Can you talk?"

"Yes, I can, mom. Is everything okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm good. I'm in between classes..."

"Oh... good... Nic ... listen ... what clothes you're wearing?"

The girl laughed a little, amused at her mother's question.

"Why, Mom?"

"Just answer me..."

"I'm in jeans ... and a blue shirt, the one with a butterfly drawned on the back, gift from JJ, remember?"

Silence.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, baby..."

"Are you okay, Mom?"

"Yes, I am. Listen, baby, just go straight home when you go out the school today, please. You and everyone. Please... okay?"

"Mom, we always go straight home..."

"Do not accept rides from A-N-Y-O-N-E!"

"You're scaring me mom... we never do that! what is this about?"

"No, that is ... I'm working on a case and I worried about all you..." Emily lied. She hung up the phone with an "I love you", she could hardly speak. Hotch, who was also at the police station, noticed her behavior:

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was talking to Nic..."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is! Thank you..."

Emily was deeply anguished, she could hardly breathe, she grabbed her cell phone and reread the message:

_"Your daughter Nicole was very beautiful dressed in blue shirt with a butterfly drawn; today at school."_

**Well, folks, these first two chapters, wereto present the girls and show a little of each one behavior. The story will get very tense from the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

After a few days, the team managed to solve the case and they returned to Quantico, Emily was leaving the BAU:

"Hey, princess, can I wait for you tonight?"

"No, Derek, I need to go home…"

Emily arrived home around nine o'clock at night. Nic and Chris were watching TV in the living room; Declan was in his bedroom, playing video games, and Bea was comfortably in Emily's bedroom, watching TV. Emily kissed the girls, Chris jumped into her lap:

"I missed you so much, Mom…"

"Me too, sweetie…"

After spent some time with the girls, Emily asked:

"Nic, did you notice something different these days, someone came talking to you for the first time?"

"No, Mom. Why?

"Think about it, Nic... At the school gate, or anywhere else you may have gone…"

"I'm not going to remember all the people who I talked to, Mom; but I don't remember anything out of the ordinary, but why?"

"No… it's nothing…. Don't worry… I'll go up and take a shower…"

Emily went to say hi to Declan and went to her room:

"You're right there, baggy ..." She said to Bea.

"I like to sleep on your pillow, it has your smell, and I miss you so much…"

"Yeah… I know…." Emily spoke, a little ironic.

Beatrice had a knack of winning mother; she knew how to melt the heart of her mother.  
Emily sat up, then, beside her daughter and:

"You know I love you, right?!"

The girl jumped sitting on mother's lap, hugging her tight:

"I know mom, I love you too…"

Emily stayed for a few minutes hugging her daughter, stroking her hair, thinking. 'My God, if she knew who her father is…. how she would react. I had no right to hide it from her; from any of them…. four children being raised without a father. And one way or another, I am so responsible for this, directly or indirectly…' Before she starts shedding tears, Emily got up:

"I'm going to take a shower…"

"Mom, I'm going to sleep here tonight, okay? Nic is in those days and she is very angry…"

Emily knew it was just a lame excuse, but she was surprised with the new information:

"What? What do you mean, 'Those Days'?"

"Bleeding ... Arghh"….

"You mean menstruating?"

"Yes… it's…... You didn't know mommy?"

"For how long ...?"

"I don't know…I think a few months, I guess ..."

Emily sighed, went to the shower in her bathroom.

After bathing, Emily went downstairs to talk to her eldest daughter. Chris also was there lying on the couch, asleep. Emily sat on the edge of the couch, stroking her leg:

"Hey, sweetie, it's time to go to bed…"

"But Mom, I wanna be with you a bit…"

"I know, sweetie, I know…. Look… go to your bed, I'll talk to Nic and then I promise to go there to be with you, I'll stay with you, okay?"

"Ok Mom…"

Emily gave her hug, and the girl went upstairs.

"Mom! I already said, I have not talked with anyone different, you're scaring me…"

"Hey, calm down! It's not about that…"

"What is it then?"

"Menstruation?"

"Ohhh .. Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter… YOU should have told me…"

"Why? That's MY business. It's MY life…"

"And you are my daughter, I worry about you, I care about you. I want to help you in your… doubts…"

Nicole gave a bitter laugh.

"Doubts? Spare me…. I have no doubts. Is everything on line at web…"

"Yeah… I know… But I want you to know that I'm here for you…that you can talk to me…."

The girl rolled her eyes indicating that this was not quite true. Emily realized, of course:

"I know I'm a missing mother, a horrible mother, due to my work…"

"You're not horrible a mother, you're…. just ... busy…"

"Yeah….But I know this 'busy' makes me a horrible mother... But that doesn't mean I don't care, and that you can not call me anytime…"

"C'mon mom, I won't be calling you while you're finding dead bodies and shooting people to say I was menstruating…"

"You should... But you could also have told me when I was home…"

"Well, I didn't…"

"Ok… But I want you to tell me e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g, Nic... Please. ANYTHING different, you can talk to me, okay?"

"OK mom, can I go to sleep now, I'm sleepy…"

Emily went with her to the girl's bedroom, she lay down next to Chris, the girl woke up just to hug her mother; they were sleeping well for a long time. In the middle of the night, Bea (who was sleeping on Emily's bed) went into the girls' bedroom:

"Mom, your cell is beeping…"

Emily got up quickly and the two left the room. Emily went straight to her bedroom; her first thought was that it was a horrific case in the middle of the night; she always left the cell phone on the headboard of her bed. And she forbade girls to tinker in her cell. She picked up the phone just to read the message from an unknown, saying:

_"You knew your daughter, Christine, likes to leave school during the breaks to play in that swing made of rope, in front of school?"_

Emily heart soared. Agony. She swallowed hard. Anguish took hold of her body. She didn't remember any swing in front of the school.

"It's everything right, Mom?" Bea asked.

"Yeah ... just sleep, baby…. Just go back to sleep… I'll be right back…"

Emily came downstairs, she needed a stiff drink. She prepared a whiskey for herself. That night, she didn't sleep anymore. She had no idea what it means.

On the next morning, Emily left the kids at school, before they got out of the car, Emily said:

"I don't want any of you to leave school during school hours, understand?"

"We don't do that, Mom…" Nic said.

"Chris does, she likes to go and play in there, Mom…" Bea pointed her finger to a little square that had a swing made of rope.

Emily froze. She had never noticed that. She took Chris's hand, held strong, looked into the girl's eyes and:

"I want you to promise me you will not leave school…"

"I promise…"

"Chris, there are a lot of bad guys around, please… this is serious, I'm not kidding…"

"I know, mom, I promise…."

Ten days passed, and Emily still had no idea who was sending those messages. They were working on a case nearby, they were at the police station, they'd just send the profile.

"Prentiss, you seem a little distracted."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hotch…"

"Is everything okay? Actually, you seem quite agonized…"

"It's this case… Is that ..."

Well, lie to one of the best profilers in the world was not a good deal. When she lied that it was about the case, Hotch just raised an eyebrow at her, indicating that he knew it was not. Her reaction was biting her lips.

"You're acting that way for much longer than this case… Anything I can help?"

"I'm worried about the kids…. But there is nothing specific… Thanks for asking."

"I know that raising a child by far…. it's very complicated, especially being a single parent. With four, I imagine it must be very difficult…"

"Yeah…"

"If you need something…"

"Thank you, Hotch."

Emily had gone along with Morgan to interview relatives of the victim, the return to the police station, in the car, he was driving. Emily's cell vibrated:

_"Your three daughters are really beautiful, but the most beautiful is Beatrice."_

These messages came as a shot in her chest. Open mouth, heavy breathing, facial expression fall. It not went unnoticed by Morgan:

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"C'mon, Emily, I know you; spit it out…"

"It's nothing!"

"You don't want to share…. ok, but something is definitely happening… We used to meet in secret at least twice per week and now ..."

"Oh, Derek, just in case you don't know, my life is not just about sex…..like yours…"

"Hey, calm down! I'm trying to help here…"

"I'm sorry… It's about the kids; it's not easy to raise four children. I feel I'm missing much of their lives… and there are things happening…"

"Things?"

"In their lives…. things happening ….that I'm missing…."

"Emily, always has been like that, and always worked. Do you remember when you came to BAU? They were 1, 5, 7, and Chris was what? months? It worked very well..."

"I had Louise to take care of them, to help me, and now, they're all by themselves…"

"It's been a year since she died, and the children are doing well ... C'mon, relax ... They're not alone, they've all of us..."

Silence.

"Unless you're hiding us something…"

"….No… it's… just… a bad feeling, I guess…"

"You know you can count on me, huh… with anything!"

"Yeah…. I know... Thank you… Maybe I should take a break…"

"Break?"

"Yeah… From BAU…"

"If you are really in need, princess, I will support you…"

"Thank you, Derek…"

Forty days later, no new message. Emily was calmer. She had not told anyone about the messages, she did not think that would be the moment to alarm anyone yet. It was a Friday, she was leaving the Morgan's house, one in the morning, after a few more hours of pleasure; she got in her car, which was parked in front of his house. She tried to start the car, but the car did not work, she tried again, did not work again, she realized then that the tank was empty:

"What the hell ..."

She was sure she had enough fuel to go home; but she decided to get off the car and get into Morgan's house again, she had the key. She locked the car, took five steps on the sidewalk, when someone came out of the blue put a black bag on her head; a van passed, braked sharply, stopping long enough to get the person in the back of the van with Emily.

Immediately she was handcuffed with her hands behind, and had both feet tied together with plastic seal. And the bag on her head. She could not see anything. Fear. Panic. Lips trembling. She was paralyzed. But she was not going to beg for someone she did not even know who he was. That was not Emily Prentiss. After a few minutes, someone removed the black bag from her head, she could see, right in front of her, in the flesh, Ian Doyle. Her first reaction was open her mouth; it was a dream, a nightmare, the worst nightmare, it could not be, he was arrested, in jail. He was a little different than nine years ago, but the same sarcastic smile ever. Emily racing heart, panic, completely speechless. She could expect the worst. She knew what he was capable to do. At least, he came to me and not my children.

"What a shame… Our children alone and you fucking with your coworker…" He said, with a bitter smile.

Emily bit her lips looking at him with a mix of hate and fear. She felt a chill down my spine to hear 'our children'.

She prayed in thought that Morgan saw that her car was still out there. But she knew he slept like stone. Especially after sex.

"Ian, let's settle this. What do you want… tell me what you want… Let's get this over with… I work for the FBI, people who will come after me… That will not last for you…"

"Oh, really?" He gave a sarcastic smile. Taking another sip of his whiskey.

"I appreciate your concern, but we have a lot to talk about. I am no longer a wanted by the police. I proved my innocence, because nothing was in my name, I'm clean to justice, anywhere in the world…You and your little friends from Interpol failed…"

"But you're kidnapping me. That is a crime if you don't know…"

"I'm not kidnapping you; you're going to live with me…"

"No!"

"You and our beautiful family…"

"No, Ian, please, I'll do whatever you want, but leave them out of it…"

"Well, we'll have time to talk about it…"

Ian came to sit beside her in the van. He had the gun in his hand now. He passed the gun over her body.

"We have a lot to catch up on, in all the years that we were separated. You will feel the skin which made me spend in jail…" He spoke to her ear, as he passed the gun over her body.

After a few hours, they put the black bag on her head again, they went on a chartered plane, and she had no idea where they were going.

The next morning, it was Saturday; Morgan woke up late, around 11 am. He came out with the dog for a walk. Only then he found Emily's car parked in front of his home. He picked up the phone to call her. The phone was out of range. He tried again and nothing, so he decided to call her at home:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nic, how are you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Is your mom there?"

"No, I thought she was working…"

"No, we arrived yesterday…"

"Yeah, she said she would come yesterday, but she never did. So, I thought she was in another case…"

"No, well, if she appears, ask her to call me, okay?"

"OK…"

He did not want to scare the girl. But that's too weird. He decided to call JJ and Penelope; sometimes they went out together. But nobody had seen Emily since the case. He informed Hotch, and everyone went to meet at BAU. Retraced the last steps of Emily:

"What Emily was doing at your home, one in the morning?" Reid asked. Everyone looked at Morgan waiting his answer.

"We were talking… drinking something…. No big deal… That's it…"

"Of course, nobody believed, but that was not the main topic at the time, find Emily was…"

The team went to the place where Emily disappeared, searched her car, looked around for clues, but nothing, absolutely nothing. They decided not to tell the press and wait until Monday to see if she appeared. Otherwise, they would publish photo of her to the national press. There was nothing more they could do for now.

"Morgan, are you sure we should not talk to her children?"

"Rossi, the way Nic told me it was clear, they know nothing... It'll just worries them early with the disappearance of their mother. They will panic..."

"Morgan is right. Let's wait until Monday..." Hotch agreed.

"I'll check on them this weekend..." Penelope said.

"They're gonna ask for her, Pen...Better not go..."

"I can say she's doing some revaluation for FBI..."

"Better not lie... if something bad really happened..." Reid said.

"Wait... Reid... What do you think that happened to her?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know... we just know she never willingly would disappear out of nowhere..."

"Guys, argue will lead to nothing. Let's meet here on Monday, if anyone has any news before then, communicate to all, otherwise on Monday we publish a picture of her." Hotch said.

On Monday, all were in the meeting room; JJ had separate a photo of Emily to disclose, when Hotch entered the room and:

"Guys, listen to this":

**_"Hotch, It's me... Emily, I need some time away from everything and everyone, please take care of my children. I'm fine. Do not look for me. Please."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing!**

**_"Hotch, It's me... Emily, I need some time away from everything and everyone, please take care of my children. I'm fine. Do not look for me. Please."_**

"It can not be…. she would not abandon her children like that….never…" JJ said.

"I agree, but she was speaking about a break…" Morgan said.

"A break?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago, she said she was missing a lot of things that were happening with the children. But she didn't go into details…"

"What kind of thing?" Rossi asked.

"She didn't go into details, but I think it comes from ordinary things, everyday…"

"Sir, I got it! I traced the call … it was made from a place in California with a cell phone bought at exactly the 8:39 Saturday night, at Walmart. The payment was the cash."

"Garcia, Did you try to call this number?"

"Yes! Hundreds of times. Voicemail…"

"The phone was bought on behalf of whom?"

"Emily Prentiss…"

"So she is still with her documents…"

"And if we consider the possibility of she actually having fled?" Rossi said.

"No! She never would leave the children…" Morgan said.

Hotch: "Garcia?"

"No!"

Hotch: "Reid?"

"No!"

Hotch: "JJ?"

"No! Never…"

"I also think she never would leave the children… So, let's go…" Hotch said.

"What about the children…" (JJ)

"They think she's working, right…" (Rossi)

"Yeah… I know… but… she used to call them everyday, sometimes two, three times a day… They will strange she does not call them…" (Morgan)

"We go to California, we'll get all the information we can, if we get nothing, we'll have to bring the kids here, talk to them, and we'll have to tell them what happened…" (Hotch)

"We don't know what happened…" (JJ)

"For now, we know that she was gone, leaving this electronic message… It's all we have… let's investigate" (Hotch)

The team traveled to California, but they did not get much information. They knew that Emily had bought the cell phone, in person, they had showed a photo of her and the seller confirmed that she was there in person and she was alone. They asked to see the security cameras, but the images were not enough to know where she had gone after he left the store. They interviewed some people; they asked the security cameras throughout the area, but achieved nothing.

"C'mon, she's not here anymore. Whatever had happened, came up here only to baffle. We're wasting time…" Hotch said.

Meanwhile, in a mansion in Turkey; Emily was being taken by Ian for a room in the basement of the house, she was still handcuffed with her hands behind, and with a black bag over her head. She stayed with the black bag over her head all the time. She had no idea where she was. Hotch was right, the trip to California was only to baffle.

"For a federal agent, you go down stairs very slowly…" Ian said as he held her by the neck from behind.

"I'm seeing fuck nothing!"

"You know that your dirty mouth makes me very excited, huh…" He said smiling.

"You'll not ever never touch me again…. I'll kill you with my bare hands…"

He just laughed ironically.

"Ahh.. you know… I really missed you ..."

On the plane back to Quantico:

"Hotch, and if we publish her photo in the press?"

"JJ, is too risky, in case she had been kidnapped, it would be the trigger to kill her faster…" Hotch pondered.

"We'll have to investigate everything her life…" Rossi said.

Everyone was extremely uncomfortable with the situation; dig the life of a friend this way: it wasn't something they wanted do; further Emily, who was always so reserved. They also thought about the possibility of her had actually fled own her free will, they had to consider it, but it was a very small percentage probability of she has done this.

"I just realized we know nothing about her…" Rossi said.

"She has three daughters…. she creates a boy as her own…. Who is this, boy? Where did he come from?"

"We don't know who his father is, who the girls' father is..."

"We don't know if they are of the same father…"

"The FBI doesn't ask these questions when they hire someone?…"

"We could look at her file…"

"No this kind of question, 'who are the fathers of their children'... But let's check the record, we'll check everything…"

"We'll have to find out everything…"

On Wednesday, Morgan went to get the kids in school. The SUV was parked in front of exit school, he was outside, sunglasses, arms crossed, waiting children to leave. They came out almost at the same time.

"Uncle Derek!" Beatrice was rushing to jump on his lap.

"Hi princess, wow, you're too heavy. See how you're a little girl grown up!"

"Hi, Uncle Derek…." Derek bent down to kiss the girl, still with Bea in his arms.

"Hi, princess… look how pretty you are!"

"Hi Derek..." Nic said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Nic was the eldest of the girls, she was 12, she was smart and intelligent, she was very perceptive, she picks things up fast:

"Something happened to my mother?"  
Derek just looked at her, placed Bea on the ground, took a deep breath:

"We talk at BAU, ok?"

"Hi Declan…"

"Hey…" Declan said, shyly. He was a little shy. Bea was much more like Ian Doyle in her behavior than him.

"Derek, please, what happened to my mother?"

They got into the car.

"We don't know much… actually, we know nothing…"

Meanwhile in Turkey:

Emily was in a room in the basement. She had already profiled the place. Concrete walls. It had a single window, it was very small and in the very top. It was made by iron and glasses, the space between the anchors was very narrow, enough to pass only a cat, for example; she could never pass through a space like that. She also realized that in the other side of the window there was a kennel, she heard the dogs barking, and the smell was almost unbearable. But it was the maximum of air she could have from there; the door was made by iron, entirely closed, like a bank safe. The room was very big, huge, it had a large bed with only a sheet over it. There was nothing else in the room, only a toilet in a corner and a small table next do the bed. Emily was without the handcuffs. She was sitting in bed, holding her own legs, thinking.

It was night, she realized someone opening the door: Ian. He was bringing food and water to her. He put on the table. She continued in the same position, she only raised her eyes to look at him, scared.

"Love, I forgot to tell you: that door has a secret code, three incorrect attempts and she sounds the alarm. I would not want to be bothered with this alarm. I would not want to have to keep you handcuffed. Only I know that password… So behave yourself…"

"You can't keep me prisoner in here…"

"That depends on you…"

"So tell me, what I have to do? I can not stay here... Ian, please, for the love of God, I have kids that depend on me! They have nobody!" Emily begged.

"The time that we bring them to live with us will also depend on you…"

Emily gasped upon hearing this: 'never; motherfucker from hell, shit I'll bring my kids here!' she thought. But she stayed in silence.

"Ian, I do what you want… Please…"

"I know you will do what I want…" Sarcasm.

"So tell me what you want! I do ... everything!"

"Not now, honey… Everything in its own time…"

Emily's lips trembled. He left the room leaving the food there for her.

"Ian, please IAN!"

He slammed the iron door and gone.

She had no desire to eat, but she ate, she did not want to be weak.

At BAU:

The team decided that each one would talk separately with one child. They were all gathered in the meeting room and the children waiting outside the room. They had selected some questions in common and each one was going to talk to a child. Everyone was annoyed to having to do that, but Morgan was particularly sad.

"Hotch, Is there a way I don't participate that?"

'There's something there that we'll have to talk!' Hotch thought. But he only looked at Morgan (His gaze for Morgan was more or less this: okay, you don't have to do that, but I disapprove you for that), and spoke for everybody:

"Rossi, I want you to talk to Beatrice, JJ talk to Christine; Reid talk to Declan, and I'm going to talk to Nicole…"

Hotch and Nicole:

"Nicole, you remember the last time you saw your mom?"

The girl made a face who was thinking.

"It was on Tuesday, before she went to Florida for a case; she left us in school. After that, we just talked on the phone…"

"She was acting strange…. lately?"

"No… I mean, about two months ago, she seemed to be hiding something…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… She asked if anyone had come talk to me…. if I had met someone new..."

"You asked her why she was asking that?"

"Yes….. but she said it was nothing…. That was just for me to be careful…"

"How she was at home, with you and the others?"

"When she was home, she wanted to be with us all the time… just talking… she sometimes got lost not knowing which of us give more attention… But I realized that, actually, she was very tired… Sometimes I felt that we were a burden for her…"

"Nicole, I need you to remember something out of the ordinary that might have happened. Anything. Nothing is insignificant."

"I don't remember anything out of the ordinary… Sorry…"

"It's okay….. Nicole, who is your father?"

The girl looked at him embarrassed, she lowered her eyes:

"He's dead…"

"Do you remember having met him?"

"No. My mother said I was a baby…"

"And you've seen pictures of him?"

"No…"

"What else your mother told you about him?"

She looked up thinking:

"She said they were dating, then they had a fight, then they broke up, and I was born and he died…"

Hotch realized that her eyes were full of tears:

"Ok Nic… You helped a lot... Thank you. If you remember anything, tell me."

"Do you think she actually fled?"

"I don't know… But we're going to find out."

Rossi and Beatrice:

Unlike other children, she was having fun. She sat on the small couch in the office of Rossi, and he stood up, walked slowly around the room, thoughtful. He was very upset and appalled at the fact that she was amused while her mother was missing. He finally sat down in another chair to talk to her:

"Beatrice, you miss your mother?"

"A little…"

"Just a little?"

"Yeah… 'cause if she never had gone, we never would be here!"

"What if she never comes back?"

The girl twisted her mouth (figuratively), and thought for a moment:

"I don't give a damn…"

Rossi breathed heavily, looking up. He continued:

"Do you love your mother?"

The girl looked down, then up:

"She's cool…"

"I asked if you LOVE her…"

"I think so…"

"Did you notice something strange… in her behavior… lately?"

"My mother is always strange…. She carries guns and she kills people!"

Her eyes sparkled as she said it, making Rossi stunned. He swallowed.

"She did something different that she is not used to do…"

"No."

"How is your relationship with her?"

"It's great, because I (she was not sure she wanted to tell it, but of course, she had to brag about, so she said) I always tease my sisters until they cry, but my mother always pretends not to notice…"

"And why do you think this happens?"

"Because I think she loves me more than she loves my sisters…"

"What do you feel when your sister cry?"

"I like…" Devilish smile.

Rossi was completely speechless. Throughout his career, nothing had unsettled him as much as that child of eight years old.

JJ and Christine:

Even before JJ closing the door of her office, the girl asked:

"Where's my mommy?"

JJ looked at her with sad face:

"We'll trying to find out, dear…. Can you help us with that?"

The girl took a deep breath and nodded.

"Mommy said you if she was going to travel, go out with someone different…?"

The girl shook her head, meaning 'no'.

"It happened something different these last months or weeks…"

The girl shook her head, meaning 'no' again. JJ paused, searching for the right words for what would come now:

"Mom ever talked to you about your dad?..."

"Once I asked her… she said he lives far away…"

"She said where… he lives?"

"I said I wanted to go there, and she said that he lives in the other side of the sea…"

JJ quickly wrote this new information.

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"Did you never saw him? Even by photo?

"No…"

The girl began to cry a lot, nonstop. JJ got her put on her sitting in her lap, hugging her:

"Shhh ... shhh ... It's gonna be alright…." JJ spoke while her own eyes filling with tears.

"I want my mommy!" The girl screamed in tears.

Reid and Declan:

"Do you remember the last time you saw your mother…"

"It was on Tuesday, she left us at school…"

"Have you noticed anything different in her behavior?"

"Nothing…"

"Declan, Tell me a little about your life…"

"I go to school, I play football, I have games every Saturday, I like to play video games, and listening to music. I also like hanging out with my school friends, but my mother does not let much…"

"What do you think about that?"

"It's because she wants to protect me, because she sees so many bad guys killing people. So she just wants to protect me…"

"Tell me about your life before, as far as you remember…"

"I know she is not my birth mother. But I love her as my mother. I vaguely remember that she lived with me and my father. I think she was her girlfriend. But they split up and I went to live with her…"

"Declan, who is your father?"

**And now, folks? Declan is the person who knows more there. But how far will he remember? Next chapter soon!  
Sorry for my grammatical errors, but as I said, English is not my first language.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Own Nothing!**

"Declan, who is your father?"

"I don't remember him..."

"What's his name?"

"I don't remember..."

"And what you remember about what happened with your father..."

"I just remember my mother packing my things very quickly, she picked me up and we left..."

"As if you were running?"

The boy thought a little:

"I think so..."

"Who else lived with you?"

"Louise… She came with us."

"What about Nic?"

"She came after we left…"

"She didn't live with you and Emily and your father…"

"I don't remember her; but I remember that when we travelled, Louise, me and my Mom… Nic already existed. I remember Emily saying that I would be her big brother and she would be my little sister…"

"But she was already two!"

"I guess so…. 'cause she was not a baby at all…"

"But you don't remember her living with you and Emily and you father and Louise?"

"No, she never lived with us…"

"About Louise….Did you really like her, huh?"

"Yes, she was like my mother, before Emily; she was always with us, because my mom travels a lot. But after cancer, she died, last year. But I remember her with me all my life..."

"Yeah… I remember when she died….Declan, if you see a picture of your dad, you would be able to recognize him?"

"I don't know..."

"Thank you, Declan... If you remember anything else, just say, ok?

"Ok..."

They were all gathered in the meeting room, children were in the waiting room.

Hotch: "I got nothing new from Nicole; she confirmed what Emily had said that her father is dead. The only thing she said that might help is that about two months ago, Emily was often asking something to her as if someone was chasing the girl..."

Reid: "Maybe she was getting threats..."

Hotch: "It's a possibility. JJ?"

JJ: "Christine said almost nothing, she cried all the time asking for her mother. The only new information was that her father lives far away, 'across the sea'..."

Morgan: "He is alive... so, he is a potential suspect..."

Hotch: "Rossi?"

Rossi: "Hotch, I couldn't get anything from Beatrice; she didn't make a point of help, she made no effort to try to remember something. There is something about this girl that I just don't get... She is having fun... this is weird... It looks like she has no feelings. She enjoys hurting her sisters; she enjoys see them crying... It's really frightening... she thinks Emily loves her more than the others and she brags that..."

Reid: "Guys, maybe this is because she still loves the father of this girl, more than the father of the other girls..."

Morgan: "I don't believe Emily loves a daughter more than another..."

Reid: "Statistically, recent researches show that parents do have a favorite child and siblings are able to realize that parents establish different relationships between them. Studies show that parents pay less attention to the middle child, especially when all children are the same sex, but in this case, is exactly the contrary: the middle child is the favorite. This reinforces the argument that if is always the middle child should be deprecated, but she is not, it can only be because Emily has loved her father more than the father of the other girls; or still loves."

Morgan: "So, we have to find out who is this guy..."

Hotch: "We'll try to find out who is the father of these children... We will try to contact them...Reid?"

"Hotch… it's weird, but Declan told me that Emily lived with him and his father, and Louise, but he does not remember Nicole living with them…"

Rossi: "But she is two years younger than him… maybe she was not born yet…."

Reid: "If she had not been born yet; Declan would have only two years old, he would not be able to remember some details…"

Hotch: "What details?"

"He remembers Emily catching him and his stuff, very quickly, as if they're running away, and he mentioned a long trip, so she really ran away with him and Louise. And only then met Nicole, and he said she was not a baby at all…"

Morgan: "Then, during the period Emily lived with his father, Nicole didn't live with them? Who took care of this girl during that period?"

JJ: "She may have lived, but he does not remember…"

Reid: "It could be… but this probability is very small…"

Hotch: "We have to consider everything…"

Rossi: "Also is possible that Emily had left this man already pregnant, giving birth to Beatrice…"

Hotch: "Which makes her, Declan's biological sister…"

They brought the children into the meeting room.

Rossi: "Bea, what do you know about your father?"

"I know is beautiful and very brave... and I look like him... I have his color eyes..."

"Bea… look….( Rossi was very close to losing patience with her.)….What we want to know is…. do you know where he is now? Where he lives…. Have you ever talked to him?"

"No... Emily never told me!" the girl said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Emily?" Rossi said, through gritted teeth, wondering with himself how could a child call her own mother by name.

All of them were surprised how she refers to her mother as well.

"When I'm mad at her, I call her by name..."

"Mad at her?"

The girl was a surprise pit.

"She never showed me who my father is, I always ask and she never speaks, every child has a father, but me, and it's all her fault! You know what... I hope she NEVER comes back!" the girl screamed very angry.

All of them were stunned, shocked!

The only one could say something was Nicole:

"Shut up! Of course she will come back…"

Christine began to cry.

In an amazing act, Bea took the girl by the shoulders and:

"Stop crying! Prentiss don't cry; NEVER! Remember? We're Prentiss! Stop crying; even Emily never comes back; we can't cry, only the weak cry..."

With that, the girl shocked everyone even more.

It was a contradiction if she was referring to her mother with such contempt, how could she be proud of the family name? That was what everyone thought.

Nicole asked to everyone: "What is gonna happen to us?"

Hotch: "You can wait there outside the room, please."

After the children left:

Rossi: "How could Emily never noticed the strange behavior of this girl?"

Hotch: "She could have pretended she did not notice…"

Reid: "This reinforces the argument that she is the daughter of the man who Emily loved more. For that reason Emily loves her more, protects her and minimizes her evils acts".

JJ: "Or she really does not see her daughter straight…"

Reid: "Yeah…It's pretty possible; statistically, people whose ties are so strong, they tend to not absorb evil deeds of those who they love, they think they are just playing or doing something without malice…"

Garcia: "Sir… I brought the data you asked me: Declan Jones, he was born in Ireland, June 6, 1998; Nicole Prentiss, was born in London on April 2, 2000; Beatrice Prentiss, was born in London on 19 November 2003, and Christine Prentiss, was born on January 10, 2006…in the USA."

JJ: "We already knew that Hotch…."

HOtch: "But it's good to cross data..."

Reid: "Wait, Declan Jones, Louise Jones… same surname, and no father's name on his record?"

Garcia: "No….. After Louise died …of cancer… last year…. Emily was able to adopt him and include her last name on his name…... Declan Jones Prentiss…."

Hotch: "JJ, Garcia, you always hang out with her; Emily never said anything about the father of these children? About the relationships she had?"

JJ: "Nothing too concrete…"

Garcia: "She was always very evasive…"

JJ: "And she never left we had much contact with these children…"

Hotch: "Guys, unfortunately, we have to make the victimology… Tomorrow, at 8 am…"

Garcia: "And these poor children?"

There was an exchange of glances between them. It was a lot of responsibility. But dammit, they were Emily's children! They could not stay that way; abandoned.

Hotch: "Emily asked me to take care of them…"

Silence.

Rossi: "I take them to my house…"

JJ: "All of them? We could divide..."

Hotch: "I don't think it is a good idea to divide them now…"

Rossi: "I have employees, chauffeur, anyway…. everything that they need…"

"And a mansion!" Reid tried to break the ice.

Rossi laughed a little, embarrassed. But he was really shaken.

Rossi: "I want to watch this girl, her behavior ... I think it would make a good book…"

They left, but before he could leave Morgan, Hotch called out to him:

"Morgan…"

Morgan turned to looks at him:

Hotch spoke only to him:

"Come prepared tomorrow, you'll have to talk about everything…"

Morgan, closed expression, just nodded.

In Turkey:

It was morning and the sun came through the small window. The dogs barking; should be the time the feed them. After much crying, Emily gave herself to sleep, she got some sleep. Just hours. She woke up, she decided to take a bath. She had no idea about the hour, but by the time the sun should not be so early. In the bathroom, she continued crying, remembering her children; wondering if the team would be looking for her. She doesn't want it, after all, they would discover things she did not want, that she had worked so hard to hide. She left the bathroom, thinking, 'damn, no clean clothes, shit… I need to get out of here… I need to find out what this man wants ...' She wrapped herself in a towel and went into the bedroom, came face to face with Ian Doyle sitting on the bed. He smiled at her and she took a step back on defense.

"Come here, love…"

She just stared at him from afar.

"Come here, c'mon… I've seen you with far less clothing than that... Incidentally, with none…." He was amused.

"I need clean clothes…"

"I'll arrange it for you dear…. I brought your breakfast…"

"Ian, you can not keep me here forever…"

"We have much to discuss, Emily... But not now…"

"I can not stand it ! Get me outta here…. Please…"

"You are here for a little over 24 hours... Calm down…"

Emily was sitting beside him in bed. He was calm, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs stretched out on the floor, legs crossed, both hands in pocket, looking at his feet, but with the thought away. He was a man determined, focused, patient, very smart and confident. He knew things would happen exactly the way he wanted. Suddenly, he turned his head to face her. His eyes ran all over her face. Nose, cheeks slightly flushed, mouth half open, and her brown eyes; 'my god how beautiful she is, that skin…' he thought, but said nothing. Emily felt invaded with his gaze, she could not face him, then she looked down. And this exchange of silence brought good information to him, 'Emily Prentiss avoiding eye contact. What did she have to hide? She still loves me ...' He thought, but, again, said nothing. He smiled faintly, without opening his mouth. With his smile, she glanced at him suspiciously, but quickly looked away again.

The next morning, at BAU:

Reid: "What kind of mother abandons her own daughter to get along a man and create his son as hers, having abandoned hers own daughter?"

Rossi: "And getting out for so long, who cared that girl during this time?"

JJ: "Christine was born and Emily started working here... I remember the girl had only three months…"

Reid: "Statistically, not breastfeed a baby means a will of cutting ties early, soon as possible…"

Hotch: "What kind of mother does that?"

Rossi: "A mother sufficiently able to abandon them now as she did…"

Morgan: "I don't believe she did it willingly…"

Rossi: "But…. assuming she did… why?

Hotch: "We have no idea…"

Rossi: "But we have to consider that…"

Hotch: " But… we may be only wasting time here…After all she left a message saying that she was fine and that we should not look for her…"

Reid was drawing something on the blackboard, drawing the profile of Emily.

Hotch: "We need more data ... we must seek it in the heads Interpol ... Morgan, you have anything to add?"

**Thanks for the reviews… **

**=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Own Nothing!**

Hotch: "Morgan, you have anything to add?"

Morgan swallowed; the whole team was looking at him. Everyone knew how close they were, but no one was sure if they were really just good friends or something more, and this information would help to draw the correct profile of Emily. Although, the way Hotch said, let up to him, want to speak or not. All eyes turned to him, waiting for an answer. Reid, standing with pen in hand to write down more stuff on the board and add with that had recorded the previous day.

"Ok… Right!... We are friends, at least I thought we were ... what do I know about her? ... I know ... that ... (he stopped to think) ... I don't know anything else more than you do…" Morgan said gesturing hands.

'Well… this helps nothing!' Everybody thought.

'Damn, this is hard!' he thought. He was feeling trapped; everyone looking at him, waiting for the truth.

"Ok we ... (he stammered a bit), we ... slept together a few times ..."

Each one reacted in a different way, changing facial expressions. But it was not exactly a surprise at all. The worst reaction was from Hotch. It was scary to look at him. He frowned even more, as if that were possible, and continued:

"For how long?"

Morgan hesitated a bit:

"Since the exorcism episode... Because of that case, our friendship had become a little unsettled; and I wanted to fix things, so I called her; she came to my place to talk, it was raining, cold, I asked her to stay, and things just ended up happening…"

"That makes at least two years!" Hotch was pissed now.

Morgan just looked at him, the expression increasingly closing. Finally he said:

"Yeah…"

"Two years under my nose!" Hotch really pissed, greatly increasing the sound of his voice.

"Hotch, it NEVER harmed our work performance!" Morgan stared at him steadily in the eye.

Reid, nicely quiet, to calm the tempers of men, asked:

"What kind of relationship did… do you have?"

Morgan took a deep breath, wondering how he would say it was just sex:

"It wasn't…. exactly…. a relationship…"

JJ: "You two had sex for over 2 years and you say this is not a relationship?" JJ was indignant. 'Men!' she thought.

"JJ, Emily always made it clear that she didn't want a relationship… She always said I was free to do whatever I want, so did her…"

"Very convenient for you, huh…" She said more to herself than to him.

Reid wrote on the board: 'not cling to people'. And this phrase beside the other as 'not breastfed the baby', 'left her daughter for two years because of a man'; 'privileges daughter who is possibly sociopathic'; 'not open to people', 'do not trust the people', and some other things. The team looking at those things written, neither seemed they were talking friend who were so close for so many years.

JJ: "Reid, you can save it…. that she did not breastfeed their children, we're not sure about that…"

JJ does not conform with those things written about her friend, she was sad.

Reid: "JJ… actually, if she came to work with us, the girl was only three months, she always traveled, staying out for days, weeks even, I think this is pretty clear…"

JJ: "ok….But this information is not necessary…"

Reid started talking nonstop: "Actually it is…. because it has been already proven that breastfeeding is a strong emotional bond mother-baby, which is ratified by each feeding. While feeding, mother and child reach maximum skin to skin contact, and living closer, which facilitates further narrowing of affective and is increasingly strong feeling of love of mother for her child. Thus, mother be emotionally tied to son is a paradise. And Breastfeeding is the main key of the door of this paradise, figuratively speaking. It is also an emotional connection, strong, durable, involving mother and child. If the mother loves the father of the child, if the child is a desired fruit of this love, she'll make a point to breastfeed, but many pregnancies are unwanted, planned or being accepted only with time. Some are not even accepted. And, in this case, the mother does not mind breastfeeding ... and ..."

JJ: "Ok… ok… ok…. Reid ... stop, please." She was almost crying. Hotch noticed:

Hotch: "JJ, is everything alright?"

JJ (crying already): "Emily… is NOT like that!" She said pointing to the board where Reid was writing and ran from the meeting room.

JJ contacted Interpol, the only one who was still working there since Emily time, and who knew her was Clyde Easter. But he was on a secret mission, which ended in, at least, 30 days. Thirty days was too long to wait, but they simply had no choice. They took other cases, until Clyde be able to talk to them.

In Turkey (30 days later)

Ian used to go down where Emily was, three times a day to see Emily and bring food to her. He had also arranged for her new clothes. Strangely, Emily was calmer. She began to yearn for Ian visits in the basement. She was not quite sure what this feeling was about. But she was happy when he opened that door. She didn't know if it was because she would not be alone for a little while; or if it was because she would have someone to talk to; or if it was because of the food; or if she could see a chance to escape (very unlikely this one), or if it was because something more that she didn't even want to think about. Emily was there for thirty days now. It was night; Ian went down with her dinner:

"Hi, love…"

She saw two plates of food on the tray.

"Two?"

"I'm having dinner with you tonight, love…"

Silence.

"I want to see if you are really eating or flush it down the toilet. I noticed that you are losing weight…"

Emily remained quiet. She really had slimmed down a bit. They ate a little, Ian took the dishes and put on the table next to the bed, sat on the bed beside her, looked at her and:

"Let's talk…"

She just looked at him. The expression on her face was closed, sad, but she still had a certain twinkle in her eye. He could see that. She bit her lip and waited for him to start talking.

"Emily, I should kill you, you know that, right…"

She was silent, but the expression on her face was like 'yeah, I know that you would be able to do that,' so she felt fear.

"After all you did…. you took me by surprise, sending me to jail, my son was killed; well, at least I thought he was dead… for all these years…. I'm glad he is not, and that he is so well cared by you…"

He stared at her:

"Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"To finance war is not reason enough?"

"I'm not talking about my business…. I'm talking about our complicity, our love, our happiness, our plans for the future, our vows of love, our dreams; how we guessed the thought of each other just by looking; our incredible hot nights on the bed, how I made you feel the most desired woman in the world, and you made me feel more manly man on the planet…"

Emily was getting restless. She knew it was all true.

"Answer me!" He asked firmly, but still calm.

A desperate voice began to speak:

"This is all true, Ian, but I was on an important mission… Even if I hadn't surrendered you to the Interpol, and if we had fled, they would find us… eventually. The only difference it would be that instead of just arresting you, they'd arrest me too; Declan would not have anyone…"

Silence.

…. "Beatrice…. she's mine, right?"

Emily looked at him, looked down, lie to him wasn't a good idea; surely he had investigated her whole life. And stupid was a thing he was not at all. So, let's say the true:

"Yes…"

Silence.

"Ian, this talk will not lead to anything. That's the past… I have four kids that are there, crying my absence. Without knowing what happened… Just tell me what you want, we'll fix it in good way…"

He looked into her eyes. She said:

"I do loved you ! Really ! I did not pretend in any time... Never!..."

He kept looking into her eyes. And he could see: it was complete truth.

She continued:

"You were the only one I truly loved... I never fell in love again... But at that moment, I could not stay with you…exactly like you said that you could not leave your business when I asked you…. when I said you that I could get you out of it…"

He was looking down now, sad face, thoughtful, he gave a sarcastic dry smile, before say:

"You forgot to tell me that if I did not, you would send me to jail…"

Emily, a totally spontaneous gesture, without thinking, she touched his arm:

"Forgive me…."

'My God, he is the bad guy here... how can I be apologizing to him'. She thought. She didn't want to get in touch with that feeling, that madness, she was crazy about him. But that feeling was still there? She did not want to look for that answer.

He shuddered at her touch, 'my god, I was supposed to hate her, how can I still be crazy about her? What kind of spell is this woman? I still love this bitch'. He thought. Of course he wanted her so bad, he would have the physical strength to rape her there at that very moment, but he did not want that. Ian Doyle was a man accustomed to women begging for him, and he never had to beg the love of any woman. So if Emily still loved him, she would beg at the right time. And he has the patience to wait.

At BAU

The team had not achieved anything more about Emily's case; coexistence of Rossi with children was being inside the relatively normal, he was not used to a full house, but he was almost enjoying their company, he became differently involved with each one. Beatrice was a case apart. He was studying her. The children, except Bea, were very shaken, they really missed their mother. Bea was praying for her mother does not return, so she can continue living in that mansion, with a private driver going to school.

One night, near midnight, Rossi was in the living room, at his place, sipping a whiskey, reading a book, when Nicole shyly appeared at the top of the ladder; Rossi raised his head to look at the girl in pajamas, there; stuck in the place.

"Come here…"

She came and sat on the couch, he was on a comfortable chair.

"You know… sometimes I also have trouble sleeping…" He said to her.

Rossi stared at the girl; he knew she wanted to say something.

"Uncle Dave…. I want to thank you for everything you are doing for us. I mean, you had no obligation to take care of us…"

These words delighted him, the girl who has not had an easy life, was now away from the mother; unaware news of her mother. Was concerned on thank him.

"I'm helping a friend, which I really like…"

"I never understood why Mom never let us to live longer with the team…"

"She must have her reasons…"

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"This is difficult to know... We made her profile, to try to predict her actions. And we have to consider various possibilities…"

"Like if she had been taken by force?"

Rossi only nodded. It was enough for the girl to start crying. Rossi immediately got up and sat beside her. He hugged the girl, leaning her head on his chest; running a hand through her hair.

"It's okay to cry, sweetie…"

And she did, she wept, a lot.

All of them were at BAU. JJ knocked on Hotch's office door:

"Hotch, Clyde is here…"

"Gather the team ... I'm going…"

They were all in the boardroom after the initial greetings:

Clyde: "Agent Jarreau already put me on top of everything. What can I do to help?"

Hotch: "When was the last time you spoke with Emily?"

Clyde thought a little: "when she left Interpol…. in July 2005. I checked before I came. In fact, she left the Interpol in April 2005... (he paused, he would go into private matter, he was looking for the words) ... we lived together…

Reid (pen in hand): "As…. a couple?"

Clyde: "Yeah…. more or less…"

Hotch: "You never had contact with her after that?"

Clyde: "No…. actually…. we had a fight…. a big one, and she decided go away, she told me not to look for her, it was all over…."

JJ (indignantly): "And you left it at that?"

Clyde: "Look, it's not that we were married or something…. It was just… sex…"

Morgan could recognize his own acts in this man; and it disgusted him a lot.

Reid: "Clyde, why did you had a fight?"

Clyde hesitated a lot to talk about.

Hotch: "Clyde, this is very important so we can find her…"

JJ: "We know it involves your life, but how you can help, please…."

Clyde: "When she went to Interpol, in 2000, we met and immediately there was a incredible chemistry between us…. We became partners in work and…. in bed. She had a small daughter, Nicole, the girl was only months when she started working at Interpol…"

The team looked at each other, remembering that it was the same thing had happened when she entered the BAU, which Christine was months.

"Who took care of this child….for Emily goes to work, travel and stuff?"

"My home employees did."

Clyde began to hesitate again. At first he did not want to give everything, then he began to fantasize the true story:

Clyde: "fter a few years we lived together, she became involved with another man…. she spent time with him… and when she turned to me….she was pregnant with his baby and also brought his son to live with us…."

JJ: "And you accepted her back, and you say your connection with her was just sex? Only those who are in love can do that!"

Clyde: "It was a different situation….. we were not living as a couple, we just lived in the same house… and I kind felt responsible for that child…."

Well, that nobody understood. Even Clyde realized he had said too much. He felt responsible because he was the one who sent her undercover. But he would not tell the secrets of Interpol.

Reid: "Responsible for a child you did not do?"

"Responsible because she was in a strange country and because we had that connection… I would not go leave her alone with three children…" He continued lying.

Reid: "The country was not so strange, since she was already there for more than two years; statistics show that a person gets used to a different country in just ..."

Hotch: "Reid, Reid…" He motioned for him to stop talking.

JJ: "And what do you know about this man she went to live together?"

"Nothing…" He continued lying.

Rossi: "Something does not fit. How could she have brought his son, with his permission, and never saw him again?"

Hotch: "There is no way to understand it. Are you sure you know nothing else about this?"

Clyde shook his head meaning 'no', but it was very clear to everybody that he was hiding a lot. He was among the world's best profilers.

Hotch: "Why she left the Interpol?"

Clyde: "Because she had to do a job which she did not want, and she opted out. And after three months she decided to return to America… After our fight…"

Reid: "Guys, she already fled once and asked that Clyde did not seek for her, and in the end she was right here with us… And now she did the same thing…"

JJ: "But leave the children? No…. Emily would not do it spontaneously…"

Hotch: "And do you have any idea who is the father of her youngest daughter?"

"Beatrice, is ... this man that I talked ..."

Rossi: "No… we are talking about Christine…"

Clyde frowned.

"Who is this?"

It was very clear to the team that he did not know about this last one. He did not know he had a daughter. And the team did not know whether she was his or not.

**Thanks for those who are reading this story, please leave your comments, your opinion is very important to me. Next chapter, Clyde will meet his daughter. And lots about Emily.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing! I just like to travel in my mind and if you guys want to follow me is an honor, and participate which I love.**

Rossi: "No… we're talking about Christine…"

Clyde frowned.

Clyde: "Who is this?"

JJ: "Emily's …youngest… daughter."

Clyde's heart accelerated, he felt a nuisance heat through his body, as if prickling:

"I…. didn't….. know she had had another daughter ... after Bae…."

Rossi: "She had, her name is Christine; she's 7, almost 8…"

JJ: "She was born on January 10, 2006…"

Reid: "Emily left London in July 2005, according to you…"

Hotch: "Well, if this is true, unless this girl was born prematurely… six months, this child was conceived in there, in London…"

Clyde froze, his hands were shaking. Everyone was looking at him.

Clyde: "I swear; I didn't know anything about her…" He was in panic.

Hotch: "We can see it…"

Of course, nothing went unnoticed by the world's best profilers.

Reid: "Unless she had other dates, this girl is very likely to be your ... daughter…"

Clyde breathing hard, heart pounding racing, cold sweat, he rose, walked from one side to the other in the room. He ran a hand through his hair.

Hotch: "Do you have something to tell us?"

Clyde trying to put ideas together in his mind, thought for a moment and:

"We were together… Unless Emily was having a very hidden affair, yes, this girl is my daughter…"

Reid (writing on the board) "So, you're discarded as a probable suspect…"

Clyde: "What?"

Rossi: "Is that…..our main suspects are the fathers of her children…"

Hotch: "And we know nothing about them…"

JJ: "And we were hoping that you could help us a little more, since when Beatrice was born, you already knew Emily…. You lived with her…"

Hotch: "We were hoping you could tell us the true…"

Rossi: "It's pretty clear you're hiding something…"

Clyde: "Wait… wait… please… calm down…It's too much for me… I just found out I have a daughter … How could Emily keep it from me?"

Reid: "Guys, it fits in Emily's profile…she does not cling to people, do not trust anyone; flees ..."

Clyde: "Yeah…. she is very good at it!"

Silence

Clyde: "I do have stuff to say, and this definitely can help a lot… But, I'm not saying anything until I meet my daughter…" Arms crossed.

Hotch: "JJ, provide a DNA test with the utmost urgency..."

Hotch: "You have to keep in mind that this girl until now knows nothing about you. Never saw you. This will be a big surprise for her…"

Reid: "One more to consider is that she is in an emotionally fragile time. She is very shaken and sad because of the disappearance of her mother…"

JJ: "Reid…Could you please talking about Emily as a person…. Not as a thing…"

Reid: "What?!"

JJ: "You all keep saying 'her mother'…. It's E-M-I-L-Y we're talking about here!"

Men looked one another. 'Well, women are usually more sentimental'. Everyone thought, but nobody said anything.

Hotch: "Clyde, there are many things happening to this child; she's only 7 years old…"

JJ: "I'll talk to her… I want to prepare her for this moment…"

Hotch: "Are you sure, JJ? You seem a little too shaken…"

JJ: "And I am not supposed to be shaken? When my best friend is missing, for almost 40 days! Without any news, when I know from the bottom of my heart, that she did not go for free and spontaneous will, when I'm pretty sure she NEVER would abandon her children like that... I'm not supposed to be suffering for her? For these children?"

JJ's outburst shook everyone; of course Emily was loved by everyone in there, but nobody had really stopped to think about it, they were treating it as if it was just another case; not that the other cases were not important; but it was about someone they loved. And at that time, everyone had realized that. Everybody had tears in eyes. Morgan, who has been avoiding talking, left the meeting room. After a while, JJ finally managed to compose herself:

JJ: "Even with all that suffering I might be feeling. I would NEVER cease to help my friend…." And she left the meeting room to arrange the DNA exam.

In Turkey.

Ian was bringing dinner for Emily. He came in and locked the door. She was lying in bed. When she realized he was entering, she immediately sat down.

"Hi love…"

She did not answer. She used to never respond.

He waited her eat. She ate a little; after he left the dish on the table. She drank all the water. She was thirsty. She did all this without say a single word; and he stared at her the whole time. Usually he not stayed there with her; but sometimes he liked to stay there. And today, he had a reason, something important to say:

"I checked the kids…"

Her face lit up when he said it. She glanced at him.

"You did!"

"Yeah…" He said smiling a little.

She breathed quickly yearning for more information, staring at him, big bright eyes.

"They are fine…..they moved to David Rossi's house… They go to school and are leading a normal life…"

Emily took a deep breath; she didn't know what to say. Her eyes filled with tears. Ian noticed. He just sat right next to her, hugged her, rested her head on his shoulder and began to console her.

"Don't cry, honey… They are doing great…"

"I miss them so much…" crying.

"At least you know they are good…"

"Why did you do that?"

"First I wanted to calm your heart, then because I have two children in there. I need to keep eyes on them…"

Emily got out of bed and began to walk from one side to the other she begged:

"Ian…. they can't stay there for long….. Dave is retired, he works as a hobby, he wants peace, he didn't want to have to deal with children and teenagers… Ian… please tell me what you want, I will do whatever you want. But I must return to my children. They have no one but myself… Please…"

She sat back down next to him, looked into his blue eyes; she would go to the ultimate consequences, with all the courage in the world, willing to do anything, she asked::

"Just tell me what you want…"

Moments of silence. He looked into her eyes:

"I want you!"

This sent chills throughout Emily's body. She felt a pang in her heart. They were very close. One could feel the breath of the other. Surely it was shivering of fear, panic. She just didn't know if it was fear of her own feeling, or fear of him.

She could see the sincerity and a deep desire in his eyes. Ian was crazy about her, his feeling was more than an obsession: he wanted to keep her under the total control of him, he had cravings for her. He wanted to keep her imprisoned because he knew how much she could make him crazy. At the same time, he felt his heart in motion, he felt his body burning with desire; a strong feeling that grows to the point of being afraid to lose. For her, he was able to love, a love that made him an observer, a love that made him knows what she likes, feel what she feels, observes her attitudes, tastes, way she talks, acts, dresses; and he felt it all for her. And she knew it. And she also felt. But it was very difficult to accept and admit.

"I want you!"

She kissed him. Deep, long, slow, wet kiss. Ian returned the kiss. 'This woman will not fool me again, but I was right, she always loved me….'

And it was true, despite everything she did, she still loved him. He could feel it. She felt protected in his arms. She felt truly loved, Ian was never a man of lot of words or talks, but he always had many attitudes and attitudes are convincing, and all the time they lived together, she felt loved, supported by him. To him, she could always give herself entirely, because she always felt protected, supported, cared, loved! She always had to incorporate a mask that her mother had placed in her since she was born, that she must be a strong person, independent and that she could never cry; but deep, deep down, every woman is fragile, delicate, needy. With Ian, she could get rid of the fake shield that she had carried throughout her life, and surrender herself into a simple things like lap, a kiss on the forehead, or a hug ... With Ian, she felt a kind of "shelter", "security" ... Because he, and only he, made her feel unique. Ian showed her that a man does not have to be perfect, he must just love her; very much. And that he did, and he wanted to continue doing, despite everything that happened.

After the long, crazy, passionate kiss, Ian quickly left the room, because he could no longer control his desires, and he knew that if he wanted, she would give herself to him, but he would not be sure whether if she would be doing that just because of the children, or because she still loved him. And this time, he wanted things very clear in his mind. The moment he felt his pants tighten, he flew from there.

Emily stood there thoughtfully, in a certain way, relieved. Her children were fine. She trusted the team. She knew that the team would never abandon them.

Then he began to think in his kiss. My God, this man has that spell on me? I would be able to roll over in bed for hours with him again, I feel like there's no more reason, just emotion and feeling. She was still trying to deceive herself telling herself she would give herself to him only because of the children. But she was crazy to fall into his arms again.

At Rossi's mansion, Clyde's DNA exam was positive:

JJ took Christine at Rossi 's library to talk privately. They sat facing each other, JJ took both hands of the girl with her own hands, and looked right in her little eyes:

"Chris, do you remember what I asked you… about your father?"

The girl nodded.

"You told me that he lived far away…"

The girl nodded again. The girl's situation was enough difficult for rodeos, so JJ went straight to the point:

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Before… I wanted, but now… I dunno… Whatever…"

This was not quite the answer JJ was waiting.

"Why did you want to meet him before and now not anymore?"

Of course deep down, JJ knew, but she wanted to hear the reasons from the girl.

"Because I lost my mother… so whatever… I don't care anymore…"

JJ's heart broke even more. She said to herself: 'calm, JJ, don't you cry here in front of the girl.'

"And if he helps us find mommy?"

The girl thought. Eyes down. She looked at JJ:

"Do you think he can help?"

'Dammit! what responsibility! And if his help give us nothing! What am I gonna tell her?' JJ thought. She said:

"He knew very well your mommy, so I think he can help, we're trying…"

The girl thought a little more:

"Where is he?"

"He is coming anytime…"

"Ok…"

"Can I ask him to enter here, when he arrives?"

"mmhmm" The girl was not even a little excited. She wanted her mother.

In fact, Clyde was already in the BAU car parked in front of Rossi's house. He had gone there with JJ. So JJ was calling him in the car:

"You may come…"

Clyde looked JJ, he was really moved. He was accustomed to dealing with the worst thugs, murderers, criminals, but never with kids! Especially being this child his own daughter! Blood of his blood! JJ saw his hesitation.

"She is a very sweet girl, smart... It'll be okay…"

He got out of the car. Before he enter the library, JJ told him:

"Just don't forget, she is very sad because of Emily, be careful…"

He nodded. JJ grabbed his arm:

"I'll be right here…"

"Thanks…"

He seemed he could feel his own body vibrate by every heartbeat. He would rather have 330 guns pointed at him, he thought he would know better how to handle it. He entered in the big library, the girl was sitting on the couch, her back to the door, she did not bother to turn around to look at him. Clyde walked up to the girl, he sat beside her on the couch. He looked at her amazed, she was beautiful, gorgeous blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, just like his, the nose and mouth just like Emily's; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The shape of her face was like his, he could recognize himself in her. After looking a little at her face while she looked down, he said:

"Hi... I'm Clyde... I'm your father..."

She didn't even look at him.

"I know... JJ told me..."

Clyde heart was still accelerating, he took a deep breath and continued, after all, he was the adult here:

"I don't know what to say... except that I am very happy to meet you...you are my... daughter..."

Only now she looked at him to him; to cut him off:

"Will you help find my mother?"

It broke his heart. He wanted to kill Emily this time. For several reasons, but mainly for hiding him he had a daughter, and because she had fled like that, though he still was not sure about this last.

"We're trying..."

Tears began to flow from the eyes of the girl. The natural paternal instinct soon made Clyde go to protect his daughter. He came very close to the girl and hugged her:

"It'll be okay, honey... We will do everything to find Emily, but now you have me, and I'll never leave you alone... I promise..."

The girl hugged her father, he was still a stranger to her, but she could feel some comfort, she knew she had a father now.

Outside the library, JJ and Rossi were in the living room, sitting, talking about the whole situation, suddenly Beatrice comes into the room, she was soon lying on the couch with her feet up on the couch, there was an exchange of glances between JJ and Rossi, the girl said:

"What is happening here? Who is this man?"

JJ: "It's an adults matter..."

"Since my sister is there... and she's only 7... it is not a matter only of adults... I want to know what is happening..."

Rossi came with his face very close to the girl and said:

"In time, you will know... Now, I want you to pull away from the room. Go to your bedroom and stood there quietly..."

The girl stomped out.

Meanwhile, upstairs. Nicole was Declan's bedroom:

"Do you think mom coming back?

Declan thought for a moment:

"I don't know... We don't know what happened, for real..."

"I really miss her..."

"Me too..."

"Do you think she's still alive?"

"Of course, she is!"

"Do you think she still remember us?"

"Sure, Nic! She loves us!"

"So why did she leave?"

The boy turned to talk to her:

"Nic, we don't know for sure what happened, but I'm sure... one day we'll understand everything..."

"You think?" The girl had tears in her eyes.

Declan was sitting beside her and:

"I'm sure. Stay calm. Just believe, ok?..." And with those words, he hugged her. He spent some time with her head resting on his chest, stroking her hair.

Nicole had not very clear in her mind the exact moment came Declan to live with them, she knew he had come to live with them when he was four and her two. And throughout the second year of her life, she had been raised by Clyde's employees; but obviously she did not remember anything. She loved him, she clung to him from the first moment. At first, of course, it was because they were siblings, but now she just does not understand, she did not realize exactly the exact moment she fell in love with him. She knew they were not biologically siblings. She just started to see him differently. But Declan saw her only as a sister.

Declan wasn't sure she was in love with him, but he had a certain mistrust. Nicole was just 12, also she had no such certainty. Can someone 12 years fall in love? She reflected. Well, if you get anxious to see the person you love; if you get nervous every time I see this person, if you stay with sweating hands; if the thoughts become a little disjointed; if you have an urge to kiss him; if the cheeks are rosy for anything; if you stay with lack of appetite; if you feel a sudden warmth when the person is very close to you; if you plan on staying together when they are away ... ah then, it IS love!

But Nicole tried hard not nurture that feeling. On the contrary: she didn't want feel it, but she just could not help herself: she ...just... felt.

Suddenly, Beatrice entered the bedroom and:

"How cute the two lovebirds embraced…"

Declan got rid of Nic and:

"I'm NOT lovebird!" And he fled to the computer and Nic fled the bedroom.

Nicole went to her room, grabbed his backpack from school and locked herself in the bathroom and she sat on the floor, she opened the pencil case and grabbed the craft knife.

**The next chapter is almost ready. What will Nic do?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Own Nothing **

With shaking hands, she took the craft knife, she still was not sure about it, but she was already thinking about it for some time. She leaned the knife on the inside of her forearm. She took two deep breaths and she cut her own skin, it was very superficial cut and approximately five centimeters. She cut herself for the first time, instead of pain, she felt relief. Seeing your own blood dripping she felt a great freedom, a relief from all her troubles, the feeling of emptiness; depressive situations, the frustrations, the abandonment, the feeling of chronic emptiness, all the stored anger. She loved that feeling. She stood there on the bathroom floor for a while.

A few days after:

Clyde was with the team, at BAU to provide more details about the Emily's period at Interpol.

Clyde: "Emily came to Interpol she was pregnant with Nicole, I have no idea who is the father of this child… after three years she was working with us, we had to hunt down an international terrorist… We had no evidence against him… So Emily was sent undercover to investigate his life…"

Hotch: "It was this man who you said before she left for you to stay with him…leaving Nicole for yours employees to take care..."

Clyde: "Yeah…. It took only a few months so she could get him to ask her to marry him… In fact, he gave her a jewel, the gimmel ring, to symbolize the marriage… After six months, they were already living in together. And from there, Emily began to make things difficult for Interpol, instead of helping us, she spared him. She was stalling us. That began to hinder our work. We didn't have enough evidence against him, and she was not helping us anymore…"

Morgan: "Wait, I'm not following straight: she was sent undercover, she didn't know the man? And she agreed to do it knowing that she would have to sleep with him?"

Clyde: "Yes…"

This shocked; a little; everyone in there, especially Morgan.

Clyde: "This situation curled up for a little over a year. During that time, she had delivered just a few evidences…"

Hotch: "And what did you do to her that made her deliver him?"

Clyde: "I had to threaten her…"

Rossi: "How?"

Clyde: "I threatened to hand her as an accomplice…. I told her she could be arrested and that her daughter would be sent for adoption… I gave her a deadline."

JJ: "Wow…That was cruel!"

Clyde: "Well, she falls in love with him, definitely, was not in our plans, no way… It almost ruined everything…"

JJ: "Reid, write this: she gave up the man she loved because of her daughter…"

Rossi: "….and just to complicate this doesn't fit the profile…"

Reid: "Actually, we don't know if she gave him up because of her daughter or to not to go to jail…"

JJ sent him a death stare. He quickly turned to write something.

Hotch: "So you were able to arrest him?"

Clyde: "We managed for a while. But I knew he was released for lack of evidence that compromised his name…"

Morgan: "IS HE RELEASED?"

Clyde: "Yeah…. It was a big frustration for us, Interpol…"

Rossi: "Do you have any idea where he is, right now?"

Clyde: "No. He has plenty of money. He has properties all over the planet…"

Hotch: "How long is he released?"

Clyde: "Almost a year…"

Rossi: "Well, that's a long time. If he planned revenge on Emily, he would have done before…"

Clyde: "I don't think so…. It's not only about revenge. He also fell for her…"

Morgan: "Still, he would take so long to come after her?"

Hotch: "He was studying her steps and waiting for the best opportunity…"

Clyde: "He is patient and accurate…"

Hotch: "This is our unsub… Morgan you were the last person that saw her… try to remember something different in her behavior…"

Reid: "Yeah… because we need to be sure if we are leading with an unsub, or if Emily just fled with him…"

Hotch: "…Try to remember any gesture, word, anything that might give the impression that she was about to flee…"

Morgan: …"That night…. nothing happened out of the ordinary…."

Morgan was uncomfortable having to talk about his personal life there in front of everyone. But it was to help Emily if she was actually kidnapped. So, since everyone already knew about their affair, he decided to speak:

Morgan: "We arrived here at BAU from a case, we agreed that she would go to my place, so I went away and she went soon after, in her car. Once there… we took a few drinks, she was not very fond of drinking, because she would have to drive after, and she would be with children. But it was too late and she knew the kids would be sleeping, so she drank a little more, but she didn't get anything close to get drunk…"

He stopped talking and everyone kept looking at him, waiting for more.

The only one who didn't know about their affair was Clyde; he was a little surprised, just a little. He thought: "quite typical Emily, cling to coworkers to ease her tensions through sex…" And he knew it was very far from be love.

Morgan (a little pissed): "…..I'm not supposed to talk about our sexual positions, right…"

Hotch: "You can skip that part and say what were her last words to you…"

Morgan: … "Normally she expected me to sleep, dressed quickly and went out, just to make me wake up to open the door for her… We argued a lot because of it... I don't remember what she said …. I remember me looking through the window ... she getting into the car…. but before she could start the car I left the window and went back to sleep…"

Rossi: "Morgan, are you sure she left to go to her place?"

Reid: "Because she just left in the middle of the night…"

Morgan: "She always did that…she never spent the whole night…"

Hotch: "We have to continue investigating… until we can discard all possibilities she had been kidnapped..."

Clyde: "And if she really fled, I'll take my daughter to London…"

Hotch looked at him with a raised eyebrow:

Hotch: "It is still too early for that; children are not going anywhere until we find Emily…"

After more twenty days searching for the whereabouts of Ian, the team was still lost; all addresses of Ian that had been investigated gave nothing. Clyde had been at Quantico to help the team and also because of his daughter. He went always visit her daughter but she hadn't shown much interest to see him. She and Nicole were increasingly sad because of their mother; they hadn't even smiled anymore, and they had emaciated a lot. They have no desire to eat anymore, nor go out anywhere, only went to school and come back, and stayed in the room. Beatrice was living her life normally, but she was more behaved due to the scolding of Rossi. Her nine years anniversary was approaching, she wanted a party, but she knew it would not happen. The team were relaying between trips to check the addresses of Ian the world, and other cases of BAU.

In Turkey:

Emily was already locked in the basement for more than two months now. Social isolation by itself was a devastating condition for the human psyche, since one of the principles that govern society is that man is a social being and needs to interact constantly. Emily was already isolated in the world for more than two months. She was rationally and emotionally strong, but she was already more than two months alone, distant from everyone and everything; without any news, no television, radio, mobile, absolutely nothing, the only person with whom she was interacting was Ian. Emily's mind was already made itself a deceptive strategy to protect her own psyche. The affective and emotional identification with Ian happened to provide emotional distance from dangerous and violent reality which she was being subjected. After all, she had been kidnapped and she was being kept away from everything and everyone. This, by itself, already was a great violence against her. She didn't know whether it was to protect herself or not; but she had attached much to Ian. It was a growing sense.

It was dawn when a downpour fell, many thunder, lightning, windstorm. It gave the impression that the house would fall. There was a power outage in the entire city. The only light that entered the basement were the flashes of lightning. Emily was not afraid of it, but that day she prayed that she could still live to see her children again. She sat on the bed, picked up and hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees. She really wanted someone there with her. And when she thought about it, she heard the door open. The protective instinct of Ian took him there.

He entered the basement and through the flashes of lightning, he could see her sitting on the bed with her legs tucked up, she thanked God when she saw him. He approached her, pulled his shoes off, sat down beside her and hugged her. They stayed just embraced for a long time. 'If I die now, I die happy'. He thought. Emily was not thinking anything; she just wanted to be there with him. She felt protected from everything. Strangely, she felt it was the safest place for her in the entire world: the embrace of Ian.

After a while, Emily stared at him, she thought: 'the storm was outside, just you and me in here, our particular world; I can feel your breath on my face, I can feel your mouth coming to my mouth, I can feel your desire for me, I can I feel your love, I can feel your warmth, I can feel fire….. without words, just gestures, nothing more is needed when we have our own bodies so close '...

Ian thought, 'All I want is my hands strolling over your body, with all my desire, with all my love, with all my force, with all my fire, … without words, only gestures, nothing is more needed when we have our own bodies so close '...

And, instinctively, they kissed, long, slow kiss, their hands intertwined; mouths breathing in one another; exhaling through the skin they were feeling, sweating desires; horny breathing; whispering moans, they surrendered to become one while the external storms give way to moans and breaths accelerated breath and panting, sweaty bodies, glued, tongue, mouth, skin, reveal all the lust of the world. Emily buries her short nails into Ian's backs in an act of surrender, while she yell at his name, while he works hard inside her, until they reach the top. And in that moment, she knew she could not hide, she no longer needed to hide or pretend. She loved him. It was what she wanted.

After descending from the heavens, they were in bed embraced; Ian caressing Emily's arms; he loved the way how she fit just right in his body. And she loved to feel embraced by him, strong and big arms around her thin body. Of course she has been embraced by many other strong men, but none truly made her feel loved and protected like him, even close.

After a while, Ian said:

"Tell me about Beatrice…"

"She's smart, too smart, shrewd, but….. I worry about her sometimes..."

"Why?"

"Because she has a side ... that sometimes scares me a little…"

"How?"

"She likes to tease her sisters, sometimes she hurts her sisters; it looks like she is having fun, as if she did not have feelings…"

"Seriously?"

"It is... I think she pulled you..." Emily joked.

Emily cared about Beatrice, but deep down, she had no idea how about exact size of the problem. She still thought it was kid stuff.

Ian lay over her, holding her arms and said:

"After everything that just happened here, you think I don't have a feeling…"

They stared at each other, kissed and made love again.

After a long time, they managed to get some sleep. Ian spent the night with her. The next morning, he got dressed, it was enough to wake her; she looked at him:

"You'll still leave me here, stuck, Ian?"

"I'll get our coffee and we talked…"

He went out and left the door unlocked behind him. It was the first test. She realized that he just left the door ajar. She was on the bed, still naked. She felt a mix of feelings, fear of what might happen if she tried to leave, mixed with the desire to stay. Not that she would manage go away, because the house had high walls and everything was locked up, but if she tried; it would bring a lot of new information for him.

After a while, Ian entered the basement again, his heart came into his mouth when he saw that the bed was empty. Immediately after, he heard the sound of the shower running; he breathed a sigh of relief. She had passed the first test! Although he didn't know exactly if it wasn't a trick of her; actually, it wasn't, she really wanted to stay with him. But he wasn't sure about that.

They had breakfast.

"Emily, I'll get you out but you need to wait a little longer. okay?"

Of course she did not like. But she knew that at this point, she had to obey him.

"Ok…"

"I promise I'll come to sleep with you every night…"

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"I'm not sure. But not too much…"

"Ok..."

Ian kissed her lips and went out, locking the door this time.

At Rossi's mansion:

He had been out a few days working on a case; he arrived home around dinnertime, but only Declan and Beatrice were having dinner in the kitchen. He went through the kitchen to say hi to the kids. As the last case was in Miami, Dave had brought gifts for all of them; it was more a caress to please them. He brought a game for Declan, a book for Beatrice, a doll for Christine, and a makeup for Nicole, who was already going to thirteen, undergoing many transformations, and without her mother around to help her with female advices. He went upstairs to girls' bedroom, Nicole was with iPOD on her ears and Christine was lying beside her, with a children's book in hand. Dave knocked on the door:

"Come in…"

"Hi girls…"

"Hi Uncle Dave."

Dave had the gifts in his hands. He told Nic and Chris:

"I brought it for you two, I'm gonna give you and you will have to help me with something…"

Not that the girls were interested in doing something to gain something they not even wanted (they wanted their mother, and only that). But they liked him. They were grateful to him. So they agreed.

"I brought this for you and this for you, and I want, in return, you two have to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, at least. For me, please…"

The girls didn't like. Rossi noticed their discomfort:

"At least, try…"

They nodded. Rossi gave the things and Bea entered the bedroom:

"Thank uncle Dave, for the book, although I don't like reading very much…"

"You don't?" Rossi said, a little sarcastic.

"Is that I was already born knowing everything…" she boasted joyfully, with her eyes taut in her sisters' gifts, while they were opening the package.

That perked the girls, not only because of the gifts but for someone being really Importing with them, their own mother was very rare for them to bring gifts for them.

"I'll expect for you two to dinner with me okay?"

The girls agreed and Dave pulled out of their room. They rose up, Chris put the doll on her bed and her Nic left the makeup case on the dresser, Chris left the room, Nic was leaving the bedroom when he heard a noise of something falling, she turned to look. The makeup case was smashed on the floor. She had fallen and broken all the shadows. The girl frowned, looked at the face of Beatrice and opened her mouth just like her mother:

"Ohhhhhhhh I'mmmmm sooooooooooooo sorry ..." Bea said with her best barefaced. Evil look.

"I hit my elbow ... it was an accident…" In the largest act.

Nic ran out from there and went to cry in the bathroom. Bea stood there laughing; Nic could still hear her laugh before hitting the bathroom door.

She wept and sought something to cut herself. She was desperate because she wasn't finding anything. She saw the bottle her perfume that was about to end, she wrapped the glass in a towel (to muffle the noise) and hit the ground to break it, with the thinnest sliver of glass, she cut herself again. She was relieved when she saw her own blood running down her arm.

"Nic… are you there? I'm waiting for you to have dinner…" Rossi knocking on the bathroom door.

**Does David Rossi will now be able to discover what she's doing?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

"Uncle Dave, I need to take a shower, you know, female problems, I go down in fifteen minutes…"

It was the first thing that came into her mind. Then she cleaned, washed the new cut, she always felt a certain pleasure in pain while she washed the wound. She placed a bandage with cotton, and dressed her jacket.

During dinner:

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Good…"

"Cause…..You look a little pale…"

"I think I have pulled it from my mother ..."

Dave just observed, but she really was very pale, big dark circles. Rossi didn't know, but lately she was cutting herself almost every day. He was an excellent profiler, but he had never dealt with teenagers and their problems. Moreover, he thought that these children were temporarily with these strange behaviors because they were missing their mother a lot, although he knew nothing about her cutting herself.

"If you need something… If you want to see a doctor, you tell me, ok…"

"Thank you, Uncle Dave…"

Later, in the girls' bedroom, Nicole was cleaning the dirt that Bea had left on the floor, all the makeup on the floor.

…. "clean everything properly…for Uncle Dave did not realize you already spoiled the gift he gave you, loser…"

Nicole remained a silent, cleaning down the floor.

"This makeup would not help you at all. Declan will NEVER look at you… Because he is very handsome and you are UGLY… He has gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair, just like me! And you have dark hair and eyes, as well as a witch…"

"Mommy too… and she is beautiful!" Said an innocent voice, Christine.

"Whatever, ends soon with this cleaning and turn out the light… I wanna sleep…"

Oblivious to all the problems of her children, Emily was strangely feeling well in that situation. Strangely she was feeling free, light. Free of her sad and lonely childhood, free from a manipulative mother, free from all the masks she used to dress entitled: 'I'm strong, I'm unbeatable, I don't need men, I don't depend on men, I don't need anyone, I'm the queen the compartmentalization; free of weapons, free of all that was holding her inside the character she had become. Much of that was her choice? Not really, she just stood where her life was pushing her. She just got carried away and finally she had realized that a lot of things were not her choice. But now, now she was free to be able to be herself, Emily Prentiss, the woman, but a woman who has needs; a woman who need to be loved; a woman who can freely declare her love for the world, a woman who can finally expose what she really feels, a woman who can be herself without having to pretend anything. She felt that way for the first time in her life. And she loved this man. And this man had a name: Ian Doyle.

Physically, she was stuck, literally stuck. But she had never felt so free, soul, spirit and heart.

And so she gave herself to Ian Doyle every night he was spent with her in the basement. Sometimes, they just slept embraced, but most times, they made love like crazy, as if the world were to end, as if to recover the lost time.

It was nearly three months since the disappearance of Emily, the team was gathered and Garcia was presenting another case, when a desperate person called JJ came abruptly in the boardroom saying (JJ was working tirelessly on the whereabouts of Emily):

"Hotch, reliable sources informed me that Ian Doyle has settled in Turkey…"

"Do you have an address?"

"Yeah…"

Hotch: "I'm going with Reid, and I want the rest of the team focused on this new case…"

Morgan: "Hotch, I wanna go with you!"

Hotch: "No… you're too involved…"

Morgan: "HOTCH?" Increasing the tone of his voice, begging, really.

Hotch only sent him a withering look:

"No…" Quietly, but firmly.

Rossi: "Don't you think is it too dangerous… go alone… you two?"

Hotch: "We're not going for a hunt, just for the first talk… At first, we don't even know if he has Emily… So, for now, we'll just probe…"

Morgan was very restless; something close to despair. Reid realized, he came very close to Morgan and said:

Reid (just for Morgan): "If we'll meet her or not, I'll let you know. Once I have any news, I'll be in touch…"

Morgan: "Thanks, man…"

Morgan was not sure how he felt about Emily. He liked her. He was really worried if something bad had happened to her, although the fact that she fled by willingly would hurt him too much either.

Before leaving, JJ grabbed Hotch's arm. Big blue eyes begging; she didn't need to say anything:

Hotch: "I'll keep you informed…"

Hotch and Reid traveled to Turkey. Luckily and great competence, the team was able to solve that case the same day. Rossi was coming home. When closing the door behind him, he heard someone shouting:

"Get out of here you filthy piece of trash…"

On the way the TV room (where the scream had come), Christine ran past by him:

"Hey, sweetie, where are you going?"

Rossi grabbed the girl. She did not want to talk. She was crying and wanted to go straight to her bedroom.

"Talk to me, sweetie…"

Rossi sat on a sofa there in the living room and put the girl on his lap.

"Tell me what happened?"

"I want my mommy!"

And the girl cried, cried a lot; for a long time. She screamed. It was more than a cry of pain. If it was only pain it could be solved with a medicine. But this pain, Rossi did not know how to take it from her. Then he just hugged her, and let her cry on his chest. Rossi himself was moved. He let himself shed a few tears. But the girl didn't notice. After a long time, he looked at her:

"Tell me what happened there in the TV room…"

The girl still sobbing a lot, managed to speak:

"I wanted to watch Cartoons… she didn't let me… I was there first… she took the remote control of my hand…"

"I'm gonna talk to her and we'll arrange a way for everyone to have time alone with each one's favorite programs, okay?"

The girl neither agreed nor disagreed. She looked at him and:

"Uncle Dave, just brings my mother back, please?"

Blimey, that's a low blow, fate! That broke him. Those little eyes so innocent there, begging for her mother. He knew that 90% of crying that she had just shed was because of that.

"Look, honey, we're looking for her, every day…"

"What if she never comes back?"

"We don't know… But, look, don't think about it. Okay? Try to think she'll come back… Can you do that?…"

The girl just nodded.

"You can go now… I'll talk to Bea…"

The girl went to her bedroom. Rossi was done; he was fed up with Beatrice. He didn't know how to deal with her anymore. He had already had several talks with Bea. At that moment, he wished deeply that Clyde was her father instead of Christine. So he just would hand Bea to him.

He took a long, deep breath, got up from the sofa, and went to talk to Beatrice once again. Standing at the TV room door, he saw the girl lying comfortably on the sofa, she just looked at him and:

"Hi Uncle Dave…"

Looking at her, she seemed so innocent… a child about to complete only 9.

"Can you turn off the TV? I want to have a quick talk with you…"

The girl obeyed, she knew whom she could bruise, and Rossi was absolutely not an option. She sat up and soon she was just defending herself:

"What did that twat tell you? She is lying!"

"I heard. I heard you calling her filthy trash… Do you think this is a pretty way to call your own sister?"

"I was just…. joking…"

"Well, it's a very odd way of playing of your…"

"Her sisters are already suffering enough because of your mother absence. I don't want to hear bad words here anymore…. I don't want you tormenting your sisters any more. And I will make a schedule for each of you be able to watch TV…"

"Alright. You can do whatever you want. The house is yours…"

Rossi had no words; such was the arrogance of the girl.

"Uncle Dave, I will not even have a birthday party?"

"I think it's not time for parties…"

"At least I can call my friends from school to a night's slumber?"

"I'll think…"

"Please…"

"I said I'll think, ok?... and it will depend a lot of your behavior…"

Rossi hated conditions: 'if' you do this, you will get that. He hated it, but with this girl until he found himself doing this. She took anyone mad. But he simply could not miss this cue, then he:

"Bea, how can you think about party when your own mother is missing?"

"It's not my fault she's gone…"

"Of course not, but how can you enjoy a party? Without her around?"

"Uncle Dave, if she wanted to leave, I don't care, I can't stop my life…"

This made him really deeply sad. That's because he did not even know the things she was able to do and say. She simply didn't care about her own mother. She felt nothing about her own mother.

"Don't you miss her?"

The girl just lowered her head and said nothing. But this silence sounded a thousand words in the ears of the super experienced profiler David Rossi; heavy and bitter words.

"Ok… You can turn on the TV now…"

He said it and withdrew. For a moment he was sorry. Having children at home was much, much more than just food them and take them to school. And he was not even close to be prepared for any of it. Taking care of three girls, Emily's daughters, and Declan, something that sounded really big for him now. Tremendous responsibility and did not know if he wanted to continue with it. More than that: he didn't know if he was really able to do that.

He really thought it was just about to meet the physical needs of these children, and he had the money for this. But he realized how much he was mistaken and he simply did not know what to do anymore.

Far away, in Turkey, Emily had no idea that Christine just cried and did not want to eat that Beatrice was very close to becoming a sociopath and that Nicole had made of razors her best friend.

Of course she loved her daughters, it is clear that she really missed them, and she worried if they were okay. But she knew they were with Dave and they were being well cared for. For escaping from this reality, she tried not to think too much about it.

Ian had arranged a refrigerator and a microwave with food to leave in the basement for Emily, because he had to make some short trips and sometimes he stayed out for two or three days, without appear. He also had left some magazines for her to read and spend time. She tried to deceive herself that it wasn't torture. In moments of despair she promised herself she would flee as soon as possible, but when Ian arrived, she simply could not help herself, she just threw up in his arms. She simply didn't recognize herself anymore. Ian mastered her completely, and she wasn't sure she would know to handle her freedom again, considering that one day she would be physically free again. Having left alone for three days and having already decorated almost every magazine, Emily was having a really bad time. Anguish bordering on physical pain, agony, heaviness of heart, panic attacks, shortness of breath, dizziness, chills of heat, very fast heartbeat, tingling in the body, and a terrifying fear. She was trying to deny, but the closure of more than three months locked in a basement, one day it would come to light.

After three days without appearing, Ian entered the basement, she was not in bed, she was on the floor, curled up with its head tucked between her knees. He bent down to talk to her:

"Emily, what happened?"

She just looked at him, she was in full panic attack, it was the first stronger attack she was having, Emily was completely out of breath; heart racing increasingly; absolute panic; dizziness upward; looking like it will not ever stop; strong tremors through her muscles; intense sweating; feeling of hanging in the throat; a strong fear bordering on insanity; an invisible weight; chest oppression; mimicking a heart attack; increasing dread even more; a wave of nausea; tingling; waves heat and chills; dizziness; and a lightness in the head; leaving her confused and disoriented. At this point, Emily was not sure if she was going to die or go crazy.

"Emily, came to bed…"

Ian did not know how to act; Emily was motionless. She did not dominate over herself. After about fifteen minutes in a crisis, she improved and Ian managed to take her to bed. Ian just stood there hugging her. However, this fact made she become even more attached to him.

After a long time, Emily was already much calmer, his body had returned to normal, she managed to coordinate ideas and talk:

"Ian, don't leave me here alone anymore, please…" Trembling voice.

"I'll see what I can do…"

That night, they slept embraced. Emily held him tightly, as if he did not to leave.

The next morning, he had to leave.

"Ian, please. Don't leave me here…"

"Emily, I promise I'll find a way to get you out… And I'll be back soon… I promise…"

Emily just looked down. And he left.

That same day evening, Ian was finalizing an important phone call when his housekeeper came to talk to him:

"Mr. Doyle… there are two men looking for you…"

Without looking at the woman, Ian asked:

"Who are they?"

"They said they are from FBI…"

Ian looked up at the woman.

**Hi guys. And now? Will they find Emily, Will Emily want to go back?**

**Soon the next chapter.**

**Ohhh and I have nothing against brunettes, ok… even because I myself am a brunette, despite being pale too….. lol.**

**And please please R & R**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, sadly, I own nothing…. =(**

"Mr. Doyle… there are two men looking for you…"

Without looking at the woman, Ian asked:

"Who are they?"

"They said they are from FBI…"

Ian looked up at the woman. He turned back to make the notes that he was doing and said to the woman:

"Tell them to wait in the living room…"

After ten minutes, Ian Doyle was face to face with Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner. He held out his hand to greet both.

"I was told that you are looking for me."

Hotchner: "Actually, we're looking for someone else and we thought maybe you might have some information…"

The men sat down.

Ian: "Who you are looking for?"

Reid: "Her name is Emily Prentiss, a FBI agent…"

Hotch: "What do you know about this person?"

Ian: "In fact, I met her as Lauren Reynolds…"

Reid: "So, you already know that they're the same person?"

Ian: "Yeah, I know…"

Hotch: "So, since we already know the whole story, and so do you; let's just save time here. Do you know where she is?"

Ian: "As far as I know, she's in America…"

This added nothing to Hotch and Reid. Ian was very evasive in his answers.

Reid: "Mr. Doyle, we were told that you had a son and he's dead now…"

Ian has given bitter smile.

Ian: "Yes and no…Yes, I have a son… No, he is not dead…. She take care of him and this is the only reason I didn't go after her yet…"

Ian lied aptly; he was cold, calculating, deliberate and patient.

Hotch: "So, you did consider the possibility of going after her?"

Ian: "I consider go after my SON… But I'm still 'cleaning the house'. I don't want to unfinished business when he returns…"

Reid and Hotch knew he was talking about the dirty business he had. But that would not fit in their investigation; the main aim was to find Emily. It was very difficult to know if

Ian was lying or not.

Hotchner: "Mr. Ian, we have strong evidence to believe that you are the only person who could have taken her. We'll need to investigate you…"

Ian: "Be my guests… I managed to prove my innocence of all Interpol charges, and those were not few… My name is not involved in absolutely nothing shady. What do they have against me are just words… but nobody could prove anything. I have nothing to hide…"

Reid: "With whom do you live in this house?"

Ian: "Just me. Housekeeper and driver come only during the day…"

Hotch: "Do you mind if we search the house?"

Ian scratched his head.

Ian: "That would not be anything pleasant…"

Hotch: "We can come back with a warrant…"

Ian: "Is there any concrete evidence against me?"

Reid: "You're the one who would have a real reason to avenge of her…"

Ian: "And you really believe that I would take her leave behind my own son?"

Hotch: "We're just investigating. We'll come back with a warrant to search the house…"

Ian: "It will not be necessary. You can search the house when you want. As I said, I have nothing to hide…"

The security he passed was amazing. Reid and Hotch were perplexed. Really, at that moment, for the two did not make much sense to take Emily and Ian leave the child behind. But they would not give up the investigation. They went to the car, put on the gloves and went to search the house. They would never leave it for the next day, they didn't want to give time and opportunity to Ian to hide something.

At Quantico, the team was on the plane back to the house after another case solved. Rossi was at the back of the plane. He was very thoughtful face. He was the guy who always had a word to everyone. But lately he had no words for anything else. JJ went to him to talk.

JJ: "Anything I can help?"

Rossi: "Lately…. I find myself asking what are there in the world that I need to see in this life. I wonder how come we keep our eyes so distant and we don't notice our own darkness…. We travel the whole country; we meet people and places so far away... but we are not able to perceive things that are right there in front of us…"

JJ: "I do not follow what is this about…"

Rossi: "Beatrice… I wonder how Emily manages to make profiling very well, with great ability, and never realized that her own daughter is so emotionally distraught. And believe me: I'm being kind…"

JJ: "It's been hard for you to take care of them, right?"

Of course, living with her for more than three months, he had already drawn the correct profile of her.

Rossi: "JJ, it's not that. That girl, she does not feel anything. It is a complete lack of consideration for the feelings of others. She acts with an exaggerated egocentricity that becomes almost pathological; and when I question her, she answers me with theatrical and false emotions, is a total lack of empathy for other human beings, with anyone, even with their own sisters… she is not capable to feel remorse or guilt about her behavior. She is so cynical that scares me… and what I've seen a lot of terrifying behavior my life…. But that's coming from a child, and, mainly, that child being Emily's daughter. This is scaring me a lot; I don't know how to act and what to think… She doesn't see anyone but her... After 35 years of career, I find myself lost in my mind because of this girl….Can you imagine that?"

JJ just looked sad-faced.

Rossi: "How could Emily never have noticed this?"

JJ: "Maybe the answer is, sadly, in her profile… Perhaps Beatrice, being the daughter of the man she loved most, she could not see things straight… Super protecting the girl; and like you yourself said…. she acts theatrically, to a mother is really difficult to believe that her own child is a…. sociopath."

JJ: "What do you intend to do?"

Rossi: "I dunno…. she's just a child… Until what point, we can avoid that she really becomes a sociopath?"

JJ had no answer to that, then they were silent for little while.

JJ: "And the others?"

Rossi: "Nicole and Christine have similar behaviors… but Chistine exposes her feelings, she cries, she yells, she tells me every bad thing that Beatrice does to her…. but Nicole keeps everything to her, all the hurts, all sorrows, all humiliations, all the suffering from missing Emily. I just don't know what to do for her to open up to me; and worse, I don't know where she is taking it out on…."

JJ: "I'll talk to her…"

Rossi: "Do this, JJ….. if you can just take her for a walk, talk to her…. try to get something out of her…. I'm really worried about her…"

JJ: "I'm gonna do that…"

In Turkey, Hotch and Reid had already searched the whole house of Ian Doyle, absolutely every room; they were looking for clues, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary there. There was a tank with some weapons. But all were duly legally registered. After spending all night searching the house of Ian, Hotch and Reid found nothing, no sign of Emily and absolutely nothing that linking her disappearance to Ian Doyle. They returned to the living room where Ian Doyle was patiently waiting for them.

Reid: "Mr. Doyle, we did not find anything…"

Hotch: "We'll leave our card, if you have any news about her disappearance, you can contact us please…"

Ian: "I'll do it with pleasure…"

Reid: "Sir, Do you have any other properties here in Turkey?"

Ian: "No… I have some properties in Ireland, Italy and France. They are all rented...you know…. I live from the income of these properties now… I don't want my name involved in confusion anymore… Those years in prision were enough for me"

Ian: "One more thing, before you go…..Since Emily is gone; I'll get my son soon…"

Hotch: "That will not be an easy task… Emily legally adopted him…"

Ian: "Well…. Since she is missing and we don't know if she ran away, if she's alive or not… So, I'm his father. I'll pick him up and bring to live with me…"

Ian didn't want to say anything about Beatrice, yet. But he also had the intention to get her. Of course, Reid and Hotch already knew about all Ian Doyle's properties, they had done a great research on his name. But what they did not know is that he owned another house there in Turkey, he had bought just to hide Emily. He was very smart and clever. And of course the house was not in his name, or anyone connected to him.

On the way to the hotel:

Hotch: "I don't know…. I have a gut feeling about this man…"

Reid: "Do you think he is hiding something?"

Hotch: "I'm absolutely sure. But he surrounded himself in every way…"

Reid: "What do we do?"

Hotch: "Let's continue here, watching his footsteps for a while…"

Morgan's cell phone beeped with a message:

_"We just left Ian Doyle's house. No sign of Emily."_

Ian Doyle was very very smart; if he had chosen to use that cleverness to the good side, he would surely be an excellent FBI agent; he was a great profiler. Predicting Reid and Hotch's steps, he spent the next few weeks super behaved; returning, including the habits of going to church; once there he prayed that Emily would be okay, and thanked God for have left enough food there for her, enough for several weeks . Not that she was feeding herself properly at all. He didn't go to the basement during all period Reid and Hotch were there. 'Poor Emily', he thought. He wondered if he would meet her still alive when he opened the basement door. He felt pity for her. But then he remembered that he himself had been in this condition for seven years, and it was her guilty (it wasn't because of her at all; it was because of his own wrong acts; but he thought it was her guilty). 'So let her prove how it feels like to be in jail ... and lucky for her, she hadn't to live with rats and cockroaches like me…'

In Quantico:

After much stress and many no's; Nicole finally accepted go to the mall with JJ. They walked for several shoes and clothes shops. After much insisting, Nicole allowed JJ bought new clothes for her. After shopping, they were taking a snack.

JJ: "…And… so did you like the clothes?"

Nic: "Yes… Thanks, JJ…"

JJ: "Nic, I don't know why Emily never left us, the team, approached of you and your siblings… I think she must have her reasons…. But I think we can be friends, right?"

Nic: "mmhmm"

'Well, this is gonna be difficult.' JJ thought.

JJ: "…Since your mother is not here, I'd like you to know that you can trust me, with anything… as a substitute of her… Till she comes back…"

The girl said nothing.

JJ: "If you need to talk to someone, say something… you know… girl stuff…" JJ laughed a little, embarrassed.

The girl said nothing.

JJ: "I know that your sisters are still very young for some issues… And I know you don't like to talk with them too much..."

The girl said nothing.

JJ: "I guess you used to talk a lot with your mother, right?"

Finally Nic said something:

Nic: "She was always traveling…"

JJ: "But when she was at home?"

Nic: "She needed to rest and take care of my sisters…"

JJ: "So… you and her don't used to talk?"

Nic: "Sometimes, but I didn't like to bother her with my stuff…"

JJ: "But she is your mother… Mother are for these things too…"

Nic: "She was never this much around, because of her work. Also, I think she just likes my sisters…"

JJ startled by this statement.

"Why do you think that?"

Only now the girl had begun to eat the fries that were in front of her.

Nic: "I dunno…. I just... feel…."

JJ: "Nic, I'm sure Emily loves all of you, absolutely I'm sure about that… In our travels, she always spoke very well about you all, especially you, saying how smart you are and how you look like her…"

JJ exaggerated a bit, Emily never used to talk about the kids; but it was clear that the girl was in need of some words of comfort.

Nic: "Truth?"

JJ: "Yes!"

The girl was so needy that only by these words she felt a little better.

In the basement, Emily had made an absurd effort to continue conscious. She had had several bouts of panic similar to that first. It was increasingly difficult for her to deny herself the torture to which she was being terribly subjected. That, for her, was no longer about love, for her, Ian wanted to avenge on her and only that. She loved him, but she was not sure if he felt the same. What kind of love is this? Emily was so confused that she did not know which way to guide her own thinking. She just wanted to leave.

After three weeks in Turkey, Hotch and Reid had followed all the steps and Ian, but they found nothing incriminating. So they decided to go back to Quantico. Emily had been alone in the basement during all this time, she had no idea what had happened to Ian, she had thought that she would never go out from there, because if someone had killed Ian, no one would know she was there, no one would find her on time. And this thought led her to the highest degree of paranoia that a human being can endure. She had had several seizures; she had imagined herself dying there, cloistered.

After three weeks without appearing in the basement, and when he was absolutely sure that he was no longer being pursued, Ian opened the basement door. Emily was so mentally disturbed that she threw herself into his arms, as if she was grabbing her last breath of life; she held him strong, with all the little strength she still had. She stayed a long time embraced him.

"Don't leave me alone here anymore, Ian… please… I can't stay without you, I can't live without you….. for God's sake, Ian, stay with me…. I need you…."

She was begging him to dozens of things.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't come to see you during that time... I couldn't… really, but we'll fix that. Let's work something out…"

Emily became a little more confused, as if it was possible. He looked at her, deep blue eyes; she looked at him, dark curious eyes:

"What happened?"

"Aaron Hotchner came to talk to me…"

**What will be Emily's reaction?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"What happened?"

"Aaron Hotchner came to speak to me…"

Emily winced at the name of Aaron Hotchner, this was a direct link with her old life.

"Love, I had to outwit them… that's why I couldn't come here during this time…"

He told her almost begging her forgiveness through his eyes. It was definitely an unhealthy relationship. Despite all the bad feelings that one could feel for another, the love connection was still the strongest, they had certainly many reasons to hate each other, but the love was still prevailing.

"I'm so sorry…" She said and she hugged him. He hugged her back.

After a while Ian kissed her lips. She kissed him back. She opened her mouth a little more. He took that as an invitation to his tongue. And they kissed passionately; proving to each other that even though both have plenty of reasons to hate each other; love still spoke a lot louder.

"And now, what will you do?"

"They have returned to America… We have time to decide…"

Hearing the word 'we' coming out of his mouth; Emily realized she still had a brain, and she could make decisions for herself. Then she said:

"Ian, I wanna be with you…forever… Just let me get out of here. I'll stay with you… I promise…"

For Ian, was very, tremendously difficult to believe her. She kept making plans:

"We can bring the kids and I can tell the team that I came here for my own will…"

He did not believe a word; neither she really believed in herself.

"I'll think…"

"Please, Ian. I can't stand to be here anymore…" She cried.

"I said I'll think about it…"

"So stay with me today…" She begged.

"That, I can do…"

In Quantico, at Rossi's mansion:

"Uncle Dave, my birthday is Saturday and you have not said if I can bring my friends from school to sleep here…"

"How many friends are?"

"How many girls can I bring?"

"At most three…"

"Please, four?"

Rossi twisted his mouth (figuratively), and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It is that I have four best friends….and they'll be very upset if I don't call them all. They want to know my new house, there… at my old apartment, I never could get them; because of the lack of the space…."

"Ok… But your sisters will also participate…"

Of course she did not like, but she agreed. Rossi wanted to bring sisters together, make they become friends, but he never dreamed that this would be the punishment for Nicole and Christine.

That same night in their bedroom:

Bea: "I don't want you both here in the bedroom on Saturday, got it?"

Chris: "And where are we supposed to sleep?"

Bea: "Screw it, I don't care… I don't want you here and that's it... I deserve this birthday present: not having to live with you both at least one night of my life…"

She came very close to Christine, grabbed the girl's hair, pulling with some force, and said:

Bea to Chris: "If you tell anything to that old asshole, you're going to deal with me understand?"

Nicole yelled at Bea: "Leave her alone!"

Bea to Nic: "Ohhh, wow! look who's talking…. you still have a voice, loser, idiot, stupid, anyway, I'm not even going to waste time you (she walked very close to Nicole's face, and yelled) you're NOTHING to me!"

She turned to go to her bed, but she quickly came very close to Nicole only to say:

"I bet Mom fled because of you... She could not stand to have a daughter so loser, ugly and stupid as you…"

Christine that was already lying on her bed began to cry. After all, it was nearly five months since the disappearance of Emily.

Beatrice walked up to her and said:

"Shut up, little shit, I want to sleep…"

And Nicole, of course, flew to the bathroom.

There wasn't no place in her arm for her to cut anymore, she sat on the bathroom floor, grabbed the razor (she had bought many in the pharmacy), she was only in her panties sitting on the bathroom floor. She lightly touched the razor in her right thigh, took a deep breath, and brought the razor blade ripping her thigh. She stood there for a while watching the blood drain and relishing bitterly pain. It was more than a drug to her. It was an immediate relief for all her frustrations.

At BAU, the team was very frustrated with the direction of the investigations into the disappearance of Emily. They were still investigating but there were no new leads, nothing.

Simultaneously, they were working normally on other cases. There was already a new agent substitute for Emily, Alex Blake. Clyde had returned to London to work. There were tense moments because he wanted to take Christine with him, but Hotch stopped him, saying that until they had news of Emily, the children would stay where they were. They were working on a case in New York.

Rossi: "Aaron, have you considered the possibility that Emily never appear?"

Hotch: "I'm starting to consider it…"

Rossi: "What will happen to those children?"

Hotch: "I don't know Dave…Perhaps we should look for Emily's parents…"

Rossi: "No… That would not be an option. Emily said herself that her mother cut ties with her because of her children…"

Hotch: "At worst, we can deliver Christine to Clyde, Bea and Declan to Ian Doyle. And we could find a home for Nicole…"

Rossi: "That is not an option, Aaron, this girl… she already has a lot behavioral problems. She would not stand one more drastic change like an adoption…"

Hotch: "It just feels so cruel to speak about these children like that… Emily's children!"

Rossi: "You're not alone….You and I know that Nicole was virtually rejected by Emily when she was born. She was dropped by her own mother when Emily moved in with Ian Doyle, for over a year, she was almost just a baby… Look Aaron, I'm not crucifying Emily here… I'm certainly sure that Emily had done this totally unconsciously… But the damages caused at that time, determine what she is today, and is only getting worse with everything that is happening to her. She has a great sense of rejection and know that it originated in that past, she feels like there's something wrong with herself, she feels like a failure, like she was not good enough…"

Hotch: "You think we should take her to see a doctor?"

Rossi: "We can try, but she wont go; I'm sure; and we can't force her…"

Far away from there, a month later, in Turkey, Emily was still stuck in the basement, but she was much better, Ian went there every day and sometimes stayed with her the all day long. One night, they were lying in bed after making love, legs intertwined, Emily told him:

"Ian, you need to buy something for me…"

"What, love?"

"A pregnancy test…"

Ian leaned over to look at her. She smiled shyly at him.

It was very likely that she was pregnant. At the time with Morgan, she was on the pills, but since Ian had imprisoned her, six months ago, she never took anything. This new fact would mean a lot of changes for Ian. He did not want to tie her to a bed as he had made with Declan's mother. But he still did not trust Emily at all.

"I'll buy…"

She noticed the concern on his face.

"Are not you happy?"

"I am. A lot..."

The next day, still morning, Ian was there in the basement with the test in his hands. They were sitting on the bed, waiting for the minutes, five more minutes prolonged; Emily had been through it many times, but not Ian, it was the first time for him wait for a test result. And the result was positive, Emily was pregnant. Ian hugged her; he was feeling soft, wobbly legs. The problem was that he still did not trust her. Emily realized his concern; after all she was still Emily Prentiss, the fucking profiler. Despite being a bit disturbed lately. Then she grabbed his face with both hands and said:

"Ian, I love you. I'll never leave you. If you want to leave me here forever in the basement, I'm staying. But let's just get this opportunity. When I got pregnant for our daughter, Beatrice, I was very sad because you were not with me to accompany the pregnancy and her birth. But now I want you with me (she placed her own hand on her belly) you are a big part of this too … and I want you to track every day this baby…"

Ian knew he could not simply keep Emily in the basement forever, especially now carrying his child. He looked at her and:

"I'll get you out…"

Emily's face lit up.

"But before we have to deal how things will be…"

She nodded eagerly:

"Anything you want…"

The only thing she thought was to see her children again.

"We'll bring Beatrice and Declan to live with us…"

Emily's face saddened.

"Ian, I can't leave Nicole and Christine behind. They are my daughters too!"

"And I am not raising children of other men!"

"Ian, I always raised them alone, by myself... Their fathers don't even know they exist…"

"Emily, for now, I'll get you out of the basement, you will be able to walk freely around the house. Let's talk and after the baby is born, we bring all children…"

Ian wanted additional time to test her.

"Only after the baby is born?"

"Yes… After this baby is born, we bring all children…"

He was stalling her.

Meanwhile at BAU, JJ knocked and entered the office of Rossi.

"Rossi, Clyde is here and he wants to talk to you…"

"Any thoughts on the subject?"

"He has a document which gives him Christine's temporary custody..."

"What?"

"Rossi, we can't let that happen…"

"We have to check if this document is legal…"

"Hotch already asked me, I already checked. It is valid and totally legal. He has total temporary custody; applies anywhere in the world…"

Rossi lost his speech. He tried to push out the thought: 'that could well be the Beatrice'.

"Asks him to come in, I want to talk to him here in my office…"

"OK…"

After Clyde entered the Rossi's office, JJ was desperate to talk to Hotch:

"Hotch, we can not let him take the girl!"

"JJ, I was prosecutor, the document is completely valid. There is nothing to discredit him; he has a positive DNA test results, the girl's mother is missing. He is the father! JJ unfortunately there is nothing we can do…"

Hotch was also sad and desperate about the situation, but he knew there was nothing that could be done.

"But when Emily comes back? How will it be? She asked us to take care of the girl!"

JJ was near despair. She had become very attached to the girls in those six months, whenever he was off the BAU, they went to parks and malls.

"JJ, we don't know the whereabouts of Emily…. but after so long, according to my experiences…. I'm starting to doubt she is still alive…"

JJ amid tears and despair total, she simply did not know what to do. There was nothing that could be done.

"So, we just let him take her to another country?"

"It's sad… but, if you really stop to think… is the least worst that can happen to her… Rossi can't stay forever with them there… with him…It's best for her, at least, she be with her biological father than goes to a foster family…"

JJ went sobbing to her office, and Penelope was comforting her.

At Rossi's office:

"Look… I don't want to cause any discomfort here… I just want my daughter. I am no longer in the field. I went back to a desk job, with a full-time job, without travel, to be able to stick around and take care of her…"

"And how do you intend to do this…"

"I'm gonna talk to her. Even if she resists a bit, I know she'll feel better afterwards. I'll provide a home for her…"

"And when you want to do this?"

Rossi talked with Clyde while reading the document content.

"Today. I'm going to your house to help her pack. And tomorrow morning we left."

Rossi felt a deep sadness. But there was nothing he could do or say. The girl's father was with the law by his side. He still had one last shot:

"And to make your decision, did you consider her feelings?"

"Of course I did. I know it will be a little difficult at first. But we'll work on that…"

"She lost her mother… and now her sisters…"

"Her sisters are children and not able to take care of her as I can…Anyway, I'm not asking for any permission here; I already have the law on my side. I came here for a consideration for you… because she is staying in your home….. Know that I've already arranged a beautiful pink room with everything a girl needs and likes, but that's nothing close to the love I have saved here to give her. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to your house now…

"I'm going with you…"

**I really wantto hear fromyou!Please! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Own Nothing**

Rossi's mansion:

Clyde was alone with the girl in her bedroom, she was a little happy that her father had come to see her. Clyde was sitting on the bed with her daughter sitting on his legs.

"Remember I said… I'd make you a lovely bedroom… just for you, there in my house?"

"mmhmm"

"It is now ready!"

"It is?"

"Waiting for you…."

"Really?"

"You want to see it?"

The girl thought for a bit, she was only a child, and the fact of going to new place represented for her an opportunity to get out of there; not that she did not like Rossi's house or Rossi himself. But in her child mind, she associated that Rossi's house with her mother's disappearance, and it was something that had brought her much pain, so she mistakenly thought she going out from there would relieve her pain a bit moving to another place. Therefore, she agreed.

"I want!"

"So let's go?"

"Now?"

"We will first pack your bags, and tomorrow we go…"

Clyde was perplexed how much it had been easy. But he knew it would not be always like that.

In Turkey, Emily was living at home with Ian. Strangely, she couldn't leave him out; she was having trouble resuming her life out of the basement. She wondered if she was suffering from Stockholm syndrome or Panic Disorder, or if it was the crazy love she felt for Ian that left her trapped on herself; without action. She really wanted to be with him, but she wanted her children with them. They were having breakfast.

"Ian, we really have to wait till the baby is born?"

"Let's wait you recover yourself, and we'll get them, you aren't able even go out on the sidewalk, Emily…"

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"How will they react? How will the team react? My friends…. They were family to me…"

"I'll be with you…"

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

Ian sent her a curious look, as if he were returning the question.

"I will say that I was thinking about life and decided to look for you and I came to pick up the kids…"

"I'll be with you all the time. Don't worry…"

She smiled bitterly at him. But her mind raced 'how can I simply admit that I consciously abandoned them?' And that feeling further increased her sense of panic. She didn't want to deliver Ian saying that he had kept her literally as prisoner, but she didn't want to admit something that she had not done. She would never abandon her children voluntarily. She found herself completely lost; and panic sensation just increasing.

"Today I'll not be able to stay all day with you… I need to go to work…"

"Ian, please, don't leave me here, alone…"

"Emily, I don't show up at work for days... I need to go there, see how things are going on..."

"What job is this, anyway, you talk a lot?"

"It is a store that I have…"

"Store of what?"

"Weapons…"

"WHAT? How I'll bring my kids back here surrounded by guns?" She yelled at him

"The shop is not here! It is far away!" He yelled at her.

"You can't even get away from guns, huh?" She screamed.

"Look who's talking…. your whole life you've been carrying guns!"

"It's different! I never had shady business!"

"It's all within the law! ….. you know what….I don't have time for that. I'm leaving…."

Ian got up and leaving, slamming the door.

"Ian…. please don't…. Take me with you, please…." She begged in vain.

Emily was in a strong sense of panic again, shortness of breath, chest tightness, feeling of hanging, sweating and palpitation. But Ian didn't even look at her. The rude had no idea what Panic Syndrome was, that it was a serious illness.

The house was unlocked. Emily could escape anytime, but because of her terrible feeling of fear, she could not even get in the door. She feared for the baby, she was sure that her child was about to be born with some mental disorder. The doctor had gone there to examine her because she would not leave home for anything. She was four months pregnant.

Rossi's mansion:

Rossi down to talk to the girl:

"Sweetie, my home will always be here with open doors for you, ok? You can come back whenever you want right?"

"Thank you, Uncle Dave…"

JJ with tears in his eyes:

"Let's keep in touch by phone and internet, right? Anything you need, you call me ok…"

"Okay, thanks JJ…"

"I love you…" JJ hugged the girl.

"I love you too, JJ…"

Nicole was holding back tears:

"I want you to take this with you…"

"But it is his teddy bear since forever…"

"I want you to keep it with you and when you're missing me, you embrace it, okay?"

"mhm"

The girls hugged very strong. Both wept.

JJ asked Rossi:

"Where's Beatrice?"

"She is in the bedroom, angry because she also wanted a father to come to get her…" Rossi said scornfully. 'so do I'… He said more to himself.

A month after the BAU:

"Hotch, I need a few days off…"

"I agree with you, Morgan. You've been very stressed… you can't focus at work. I really think you need a time out, recycle…"

"Since Alex is well integrated with the team… I need a couple of weeks off…"

"Take your time… And if you need anything, I'm here…"

"Thank you, Hotch…"

And there went Morgan, on a plane, flight direct to Turkey, Ian's Doyle address in hands. He had kept to himself, all concern about what had happened to Emily, all his anger on her in case she had actually fled willingly, and above all the longing, how much he missed her. That was the main issue he was avoiding to get in touch, but now the feeling was screaming inside his heart. He needed to see this man with his own eyes. He needed to see if Ian Doyle really knew nothing about Emily.

In Turkey:

Emily was six full months of pregnancy. She depended on Ian for everything, but she was already able to leave the house. They were at the doctor's office. Emily was on a stretcher, gel scattered across the belly, and an ultrasound machine next to her.

"You two will not even want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

"You know, doctor, I'd love to know, but Emily wants to wait…"

Emily was in a very needy phase, hormones screaming, so she did everything to please Ian:

"I want to know!"

"Really?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!"

"It's a boy!"

They opened a smile. Emily had been pregnant at other times, but it was always like an accident to be corrected. This time she had the love of her life by her side all the time, in every step. She was happy, though the feeling of anxiety for see her daughters will increased every day. But along with it, also increased the panic. She had decidico fetch the children after the baby's birth. It was many emotions to handle it at once.

Leaving the doctor's office, they were walking down the sidewalk to get into the car, when a voice shouted:

"EMILYYYYYYYYYYYY ! EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

She recognized the voice right away. It was frozen in place. Heart in mouth. She turned to look.

'MORGAN!'

Morgan crossed the broad avenue running. He was staying in a hotel near there. He had recognized that was she from far away, and the figure beside her, he had seen many pictures of him. He approached her. The first thing he noticed his belly:

"Are you pregnant?" Disgusting face.

Emily was pale, heart pounding, dizziness, she was about to have another panic attack. Morgan realized.

"What happened to you? SON OF A BITCH ! BASTARD!" He filled Ian Doyle with punches. Within seconds, the two were rolling on the street between punches and kicks.

"Stop! Stop! Derek Stop!"

And Morgan was on top of Ian Doyle punching his face. The two men were very strong, but Morgan was younger and his physical preparation was very strong, due to the intense training at the FBI.

"Stop! Please, Derek, Stop! I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO!" She screamed at him.

That hurt more than any punch that Ian Doyle could even think about giving him. He dropped the man bleeding on the floor, got up from the floor, and stared at Emily:

"What?" Looking straight into her eyes.

She lowered her eyes:

"I'm here because I want to…"

That was definitely not the Emily that he used to know, the expression on her face was an expression who were bordering on crazy.

"Emily, look at me…"

Ian had lifted off the ground. He was right next to Emily. There were tense moments for him. If she wanted to return to America, this would be a perfect opportunity. Then he said, putting his hands on her back…"

"You've heard her…"

"I'm not talking to you…" Morgan said, without looking at him. He never looked away from her.

"Come on, Emily! Speech it out... Look at me and say on my face that you left your life, your job, us!... YOUR DAUGHTERS! To come after this bastard!"

The little word 'us' spoken by Morgan not gone unnoticed by Ian; it Ian left very angry with Emily, 'this bitch fell in bed with all her colleagues... damn it', he thought. 'She would have to explain me that later…'

"Derek, you have to go back to Quantico, I'm happy with Ian, I'm going back to get my daughters… But I'm here now. My life is here now… I don't want to go back…"

Morgan was shocked. She was not the same person as before. Actually, she was very far from this; light-years away, in fact. Something very terrible had happened to her. And he didn't know what it was. But he was sure about that. He was a fucking profiler, damn it. Emily was very far from the woman she used to be, strong, brave, independent, kicked doors; the question was: what was the real Emily? Old Emily or that one in front of him... Worst neither she had this answer; such was the confusion in her mind.

And so Ian took Emily away, leaving Morgan shocked, paralyzed. He just did not seem to believe it. He prayed asking God for he was in a kind of nightmare. Throughout the path of the car, Ian remained silent, seriously. Arriving home, he:

"You went to bed with this guy?"

Emily sat on the sofa, the crisis, it was bad. She could barely think, let alone say anything.

"Answer me, Emily!"

She looked at him:

"Please, Ian…"

"You bitch!" He screamed and left the room leaving Emily there, alone and sick.

He returned hours later. He searched for her in the house; she was dropped unconscious on the bathroom floor. There was a lot of blood spilled on the floor.

Emily?

**I really wantto hear fromyou!Please! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Own Nothing**

Ian had found Emily lying on the bathroom floor, she was unconscious; blood all over the floor. Ian quickly picked her up, put her in the car and took her to the hospital.

Morgan went back to the hotel, grabbed his stuff and headed back to Quantico. He spent the night on the plane. He arrived in BAU around 9 am, the team was assembled, and JJ was presenting another case. Morgan entered the room, where there were Hotch, Garcia, Reid, Blake, Rossi and JJ, Morgan interrupted:

"I found Emily…"

In Turkey, after spending much of the night in surgery and all morning and recovering, Emily was already in the hospital room; still under anesthesia and strong medicines. Ian was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed where Emily was. There were only two in the room at that moment.

Reid: "What do you mean, you found Emily?"

Rossi: "Where?"

JJ: "Is she okay?"

Hotch: "Morgan, where is she?"

Morgan: "She's in Turkey….she's living with Ian Doyle…"

Penelope: "Oh, My god!"

Rossi: "It can not be…"

Morgan: "I talked to her…"

Reid: "We kept an eye on his steps for 3 weeks!"

Rossi: "Maybe she wasn't there yet…"

Morgan: "She was…"

Hotch: "How can you be so sure?"

Morgan: "She is pregnant!"

JJ: "Pregnant?"

Morgan: "And by the size of her stomach she is at least 6 months of pregnancy…"

Everyone was in shock.

At the hospital, Emily slowly opens her eyes; she looks around just to see Ian Doyle looking for her.

Emily: "What happened?"

Ian: "You tell me…"

She made some effort to try to remember.

Emily: "I was in the living room…I felt a very strong pain, it gave me goosebumps, I ran to the bathroom to vomit, the pain was so strong that I fainted…"

Then she put her hand on her belly, and she realized she was completely smooth. With the largest face despair she looked at Ian.

"Ian?"

"He's gone…"

"No!" Emily wept. Desperately.

Ian was without action. He was not emotional at all. He just stood up, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

Morgan: "She told me she is there because she wants to. And her life is beside him. And she asked me to come back here…" Morgan spoke with a very low voice, sad.

This left everyone speechless

JJ: "Morgan… this is not possible… Emily would not leave the girls…"

Morgan: "JJ, there is definitely something wrong with her. But I could not **drag her along**…"

Right now, cell Rossi played:

"Yes, that's me…What? What hospital?"

Rossi got up, agitated.

Hotch: "What's wrong, Dave?"

Rossi: "It's Nicole, she suffered a fainting in school. They took her to the hospital. Aaron, I need to go!"

Hotch: "Go, Dave, we take care of the case… If you need something…"

JJ: "Dave, please, keep us informed…"

The doctor came to talk to Emily and Ian:

"You suffered a massive hemorrhage; unfortunately the baby did not survive, we had to do surgery to remove him. You have to stay for a few days; then you can go home."

Dave hurriedly appeared at the reception of the hospital:

"I'm David Rossi, I'm here for Nicole Prentiss, they called me, she was admitted in this hospital a few hours ago…"

The nurse checked:

"I'll call the doctor…"

Dave was rushed to the doctor's office that was attending her.

"What happened, doctor?"

"Are you related to her?"

"Actually, I am temporarily looking after her…"

"Where are her parents?"

"She has no father and his mother is traveling without a date to return…"

"This issue is pretty serious; I would have to talk directly with them…"

Dave cut him off:

"Doctor, she has no one here, I'm responsible for this child, please tell me what is going on…"

"She is suffering from cutting… she has deep cuts on her arms and thighs. And considering my previous analysis, this has been going on for months…"

Dave was speechless.

"I wonder what kind of parents do not realize this… I'm not here to judge, but I fear for this girl situation…"

"What do you mean, fear?"

The doctor hesitated a little to say:

"I don't know if she… will survive…"

Rossi, face of despair, waiting for more explanations:

"Due to one of the cuts, she took a generalized infection; she has all organs severely compromised…"

Rossi was even more speechless; he felt utterly powerless about the situation. He was

extremely sorry, sad, tears forming.

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the ICU. There is nothing more we can do. We have to wait for her reaction by effective antibiotics intravenous she is receiving..."

"Can I see her?"

"Only through the glass… Because of the infection, she is isolated."

Rossi felt his throat tighten, deliberately tears flowed.

"You can follow me…"

The doctor followed by Rossi through corridors of the ICU. They reached the room where she was; Rossi saw Nicole through the huge window, she was intubated through the nose and mouth; so small, so fragile, completely abandoned, the room was slightly dark, and the girl completely unconscious.

"Is she unconscious?"

"Yes, she is in an induced coma… And she will only get out of the coma when she respond well to medication… And there's no provision for that…"

After a few minutes looking at her:

"Doctor I'll leave my card, please, any news, call me…" It was more a plea.

That day, Rossi came out from the hospital, the team had already gone to travel to another case; he decided to go for a walk. He needed to think. After getting out and walking, even with his car still parked at the hospital parking lot (perhaps unconsciously, he still had some hope that she would open her eyes), he decided to sit on a bench in a park a few blocks from the hospital. The park was very pretty, it had playground, a beautiful lake, children running, playing. This led him to do great reflections on his own life, and about why Emily had abandoned the children. He did not want to judge her, 'maybe she just wanted to live a love', he thought. But he made a decision at that time. He would legally adopt Nicole. He wanted to give her his name, and he promised himself to take care of her from now on if she survived.

In Turkey, some days later, Emily and Ian were coming home, coming home from hospital. Emily was still very shaken because of abortion. Ian was not quite how to handle the situation. He did not have much sense. But he was with her all the time. Still in the living room, she sat down and said to him:

"Ian, I need you to go get my kids, I don't have the strength to go with you, I don't know how they will react, I don't know how the team will react, I'm not ready for this; but I need you to do this for me…now!"

"I will, love… I'll do anything to see you happy…"

She put her hand on her stomach and:

"After losing our baby, the only thing that will make me breathe again, will be having my four children here with me…"

"I'll do it for you…"

After a few more days, all arranged for Ian's trip to America. He went to fetch her children.

"Ian, the four, you have to bring them all…"

"Emily, of course I'll bring them all…"

He didn't want to bring the four, but due to the physical and mental state so weak she was, he decided to bring the four children.

In Quantico, Nicole's situation was the same, Rossi was back traveling with the team, but he always called the hospital for news of the girl. The team was very sad about her situation, but BAU could not stop, there's a humanity to be saved. Ian Doyle made sure that Rossi was traveling. Declan and Beatrice were at school, Ian Doyle went there and asked to speak to the boy. He invented it was an urgent matter; the director allowed him to talk to Declan since it happened inside the school. Ian Doyle was impatiently in the hallway waiting for Declan. He was nervous, excited even. Suddenly, he saw a little boy, 14 years old… His heart pounded. The boy was approaching looking into the face of that man, seeking his face in his memory. He came close to the man. Ian Doyle hugged him strongly, saying nothing. After a while, they looked at each other in the eye. Declan said:

"I remember you…"

"Son. It's me… Your father!"

The boy had many questions in his mind, but of course, that was his father.

"Look… I don't have much time here. But I need you to help me. You and your sisters have to get home today, pack, and I'll come pick you and them up at night. I need you to be ready at midnight, ok?"

"Where we are going?"

"We are going home…"

The boy was a little apprehensive, Ian realized:

"Look, I have Emily. She is waiting…"

"Mom?" The boy's face lit up.

The boy's heart raced. No one in the team had told the children that she was alive and with Ian Doyle, not wanting to rectify them the feeling of abandonment.

"Yes, Emily is waiting for us…"

"OK…. We'll be ready to midnight…"

Ian Doyle saved Declan's cell phone number in her own cell in order to notify him when he was there in front of Rossi's house, at midnight. Inside the house:

"Where we're going, Dec?"

"My dad will come to pick me up and he'll take you too…"

Declan did not want to tell her they were going to meet Emily. He did not know if he could speak it or not.

"Is everything ready?"

"My things are…. but I can't get down with this large suitcases…"

"Why you had to take so many things? It was only the essentials…"

"That's cool! We're kind of running away, in the middle of the night! I already love your father, Dec!"

The girl was having fun. All the bags were next to the exit door, Declan watched through the curtains if Ian Doyle was already there. Declan had no idea that Ian was also the father of Beatrice, and the girl had no idea of this too. Suddenly, he saw a SUV parking. He picked up the phone in his hand. Soon, the message arrived.

_"Son, I'm here…"_

Declan opened the door for him. The first thing Ian Doyle did it was look to his daughter. He recognized the girl at the time; he had seen the girl before, in school. The girl looked at him curiously.

"Hi princess. Can I give you a hug?"

The girl agreed. While Ian down to hug her, she said:

"I told Declan that I already love you… 'cause you're taking us from here, in the middle of the night, it feels like I'm in a movie or something…"

"That 'I love you' she said touched a little his heart…"

"Where are the others? ….We're late!"

"They are not… Nic is hospitalized, and Chris moved in with her father…"

"What? Shit!"

Beatrice laughed at the word.

'If I get there only with these two Emily will think I did it on purpose...' He thought.

Well, he did not have much time, so he just walked away with Declan and Beatrice, in the end, he thanked heaven, it was what he really wanted, and then he would solve things with Emily, on his own way.

Ian had his own private plane, so it was very easy to leave the country with his children, he could rectify the documentation, and he had permission from their mother to travel with them, but that it would require much time, and he did not have time and patience for these bureaucracies, he was a man who did everything in his own way, in his time, when he wanted, on his own terms. Two hours later, they were taking off towards Turkey. Beatrice was amazed inside the plane:

"You have your own plane? This is amazing…"

"You think?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy!...Where are we going?"

"Turkey…"

"Wow! I always wanted to see another country…"

"There's something I want to tell you…"

The girl looked at him, waiting for him to speak:

"I'm your real father…"

The girl opened her mouth, just like Emily. Right after the initial shock, she smiled, big smile:

"This is awesome!"

She jumped to hug him.

"I knew one day you would come pick me up! I knew Dad…"

Declan who was on a chair alongside, looked curiously. He turned to his father:

"You mean, you are her biological father?"

"Yes, son, you remember when we lived together, you, me and Emily, you were four…"

"A little…"

"Well, when me and Emily, we parted, at that time, she was pregnant with Beatrice…"

"Why my mother took me away from you? Why? I always wanted to have a father! I always asked about you!"

"That does not matter now, darling. What matters is that our family is complete and assembled again; and never be apart again. The four of us!"

"Four?"

"Emily is waiting for us!"

"Mom?"

"Yeah….She was with me the whole time…"

"What? She abandoned us! And she was with you all the time! Why she did not take us with her?"

"Honey, there's no reason to think about it now. Let's think from now on, okay?"

Ian Doyle knew very well that it was not Emily's fault or choice; he had kept her imprisoned for six months, without being able to talk to anyone, and developed several disorders because of it; including panic. So he did not want to prolong this very subject. He hugged the girl and:

"Let's start our family, okay?"

The girl just nodded.

Six o'clock, next day they were landing in Turkey, in the parking lot of private jets, where Ian had left his SUV. He placed the bags of the children in the trunk of the car. He text Emily:

"_We'll be home in half an hour…"_

__She prayed to not have a panic attack, such was her nervousness. She walked from one side to the other, taking deep breaths, trying to keep her self control. She locked herself in her bedroom. She breathed deep. After a half an hour:

"Love….. we're home…." Ian yelled as they entered the house.

"Wow, this house is wonderful! I'll have my own room now?"

"Yes, princess"…

That was the concern of the girl. She was not there to see her mother.

"Well, you stay here and I'll get Emily, she should be in the bathroom or something…"

Basically, Ian knew she must was having some crisis. He opened the door to their bedroom, it was locked:

"Emily, open the door!"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, OPEN THE DOOR!"

She opened on time.

"Shit, Emily! The kids are downstairs…"

"I'm scared…"

"Of what? You told me to go get them…"

Emily cried.

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"I already talked to them. You'll not need to say anything. Just hug them and say it'll be alright…C'mon"

**Next chapter almost ready. **

**Emily's reaction to see that he only brought two of her children. **

**Does Nicole will recover?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Own Nothing**

Emily came down the stairs looking down. She arrived at the door of the living room. Declan came quickly to embrace her.

"Hi, Mom! Are you okay?"

"I missed you so much!"

Emily embraced strong the boy, she was already spilling tears. Beatrice was sitting on the couch, face of hatred, arms crossed; she neither looked at her mother.

Emily walked up to the girl, she sat down on the sofa near her and:

"Bea, give me a hug…"

"No! You abandoned me! With that old idiot!"

This was enough for put Emily into despair:

"No, Bea! I'd never do that!"

"But it was exactly what you did ! To come to live with my father!"

"Bea, honey, mommy is a little sick, we'll not talk about it now, ok?" Ian said.

The girl went and sat on the lap of her father.

"Ian, where are the others? Nic, Chris?"

She was even afraid of hear the answer.

"They did not come…"

What do you mean?" You promised bring THEM ALL!"

"Nic didn't want to come…" Beatrice said.

"What do you mean, she doesn't want to come?"

Beatrice got up, walked up close to the face of her mother and:

"She said that she never want to see you again! That you are dead for her..."

Ian was impressed with the cunning of the girl! HIS Daughter! He could recognize his DNA in her behavior.

Declan wanted to tell the truth, but he had already noticed that Emily was not the usual, he realized how fragile she was, and would be a bad idea to tell her now that Nicole was hospitalized near death in a coma in a hospital bed. He felt sorry for Emily. He still was not sure about it, so he kept quiet, for now.

"And Chris?"

"She went to live with her father…" Beatrice said; it could see the venom dripping from her mouth, such was her wickedness.

"Her….. father?"

"Yeah, the team found him in London and he came to get her. She's living in London now…"

Beatrice was speaking everything without the slightest care. Emily sat up, gasping for air. The girl kept talking:

"You thought you'd leave us and then stay good?"

Emily struggling with panic attack that was approaching, as if that were possible, dizziness, dimming of vision, feeling faint, tingling, tremors, muscle spasms, tightness in the throat, cramps, palpitations. With much difficulty, Emily managed to speak:

"Do not talk to me like that….. I'm still your mother!"

"You lost that right when he decided to leave me!" The girl yelled at her mother face.

"Ian…. Please…. help me…. help me…."

She was in a strong panic crisis.

"Okay kids go upstairs now, go choose your bedroom…"

Beatrice ran happily. Declan stayed to try to help his father:

"Can I help, Dad?"

"No, Son, you can go, I'll take care of her…"

Ian knew nothing about panic attack, but he had already learned what to do to improve her. So he stayed with her, in silence, just the two, holding her hands, slowly massaging her hand; doing everything to calm her down. After half an hour the crisis improved. But then came another crisis: a cry crisis.

"Ian, you promised…"

"I know, love, and I was there to pick up the four, I swear. But things did not go as planned…"

"What am I gonna do? I can not stay without them…"

"Emily, we'll find a way. But now, you have to stay calm… We'll find a way to bring them…"

"Maybe it's better you treat first, then we bring them…" Emily hugged him

"I love you…" She said.

"I love you too"...

In Quantico, Rossi arrived at his house to find nobody, besides a letter left by Declan, saying that their father had gone to pick them up, he and Beatrice. Declan also wrote that would keep in touch by email and thanked him for everything that Rossi had done for them. Really, the boy was very good personality, he did not seem to be the Ian's Doyle son.

Rossi was at BAU, the team was assembled, Rossi told everyone that Ian Doyle had come to pick up his children.

Morgan: "Emily said that she would pick up the kids…"

Reid: "But then she was referring only to Declan and Beatrice…"

Blake: "That, from what I understand, are the children of the man she really loves… Since always…"

Morgan heads down.

Reid: "Yeah… That fits her profile…"

JJ: "Reid, this profile is wrong. Emily would never abandon her children willingly!"

Morgan: "JJ, I saw her, I talked to her! She did not seem to be tied up or something, I saw them coming out of a building, they were happy. Until I came along…"

JJ: "Until she tells me personally, face to face, I do not believe she would pick up only two of her children…"

Rossi: "And we do not know if she knows about Nicole and Christine. We do not know that Ian Doyle, or children told her…"

Hotch: "Emily is a mature, independent, intelligent, hard to be deceived…"

Morgan: "She was very far from being that Emily we used to know."

Hotch: "Still, I believe that if she needs help, she will look for us… she knows very well where to find us"

JJ: "So, we forget her, just that?"

Rossi: "JJ, that was HER choice!"

Hotch: "We have a stack of cases, each more horrifying than the other, I don't want this issue Emily here anymore. She left because she wanted to, is already proven. Let's help Rossi get the custody of Nicole and over!"

It was very easy for David Rossi get custody of Nicole, he claimed that the girl's mother fled and just abandoned her, and it had more than eight months, he got temporary custody. He still could not give her name to her, but with the temporary custody, he and just he had the full responsibly on the girl.

After fifteen days, Nicole was still comatose, similarly, the state of the girl was stable, neither better nor worse. Whenever Rossi was not traveling in one case, he was in the hospital to see her, even though she was in a coma.

In Turkey, Ian Doyle was spoiling the little girl; she had chosen pink for her bedroom she was loving everything, helping to choose things for decoration. Declan also had some choice things to decorate his bedroom.

Ian Doyle was already arranging documents of Beatrice and Declan, he wanted to give his name to the children: Beatrice Doyle and Declan Doyle, was what he wanted. He had not chosen Turkey for nothing, he knew there rules for custody of children in case of separation of the couple, were very strict. Surely he would get custody of the children if Emily decided to leave him.

But Emily knew nothing about it, she looked like a zombie, walking the corners of the house. Lately, she was afraid to go to the bathroom alone. Everything she depended on him. But she could not stop thinking about Nicole and Christine, but she did not have the courage and strength to go after them. It was Friday night, Emily had made pizza for the kids, she was a little happy that she had managed to go to the kitchen and walk the house all day without Ian around.

Around ten o'clock, she went to the Declan's room, who was still involved in some kind of game on the computer, she knocked on the door, entered:

"Good night, Deec..."

"Good night, mom…"

Emily hugged the boy:

"I love you, so much…. I never wanted to leave you!"

"I know mom…"

She got more time hugging him and left the bedroom:

"Don't dawdle on the computer, huh! It's already late…"

She was spying if Batrice was still awake:

"Hi, Bea ... I just wanted to say goodnight…"

"Good night, Mom…"

Emily sat on ledge of the bed where the girl was lying.

"You know I love you so much right?"

"I know mom…"

"I never wanted to leave you!"

"But you left…"

"One day you'll understand… Just know that I love you very much…"

"I know…"

Emily stretched out her arms to wait the girl come to hug her. The girl looked at her for a moment, with her arms outstretched, waiting for the hug. She finally sat up to hug her mother. It was the first embrace within two weeks she was already there. Emily hugged her daughter very strong, running her hand through the girl's hair. It was as if she could hug Nic and Chris through this hug too. And she wept, wept a lot.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry…" And she cried a lot.

Ian always liked to go to bars on Friday after work, drinking with friends; Emily was already used to it.

Emily was lying in her side of the bed, after crying a lot, she was able to sleep. She did not wait for him anymore; he came increasingly later on Fridays. That night he arrived a little after midnight, he took off his clothes, and went down the sheets embracing Emily behind, as she lay on her back on him. He hugged her from behind, sticking his body on hers, strolling hands on her breasts and kissing her neck.

"No, Ian, please…" She spoke sleepily.

"C'mon, love, just a little…"

"No, please…"

"I promise I'll be real quick…"

"No…" It was more a whisper, but she knew she would not to escape him.

"I'll be real quick; love…"

As he spoke, he pulled her panties, just enough for him to do what he wanted. He shoved inside her at once, and what he said it would be quick, it took more than an hour. The drink made him really turned on. Emily was lucky she had her back to him. So he could not see the tears that streamed down her face, while he fucked her strongly.

Two more weeks passed; Nicole's situation was still the same. In Turkey, Emily had improved a little bit of panic attacks; living with her children had done very well for her. They've been together for over a month now. Ian had arranged school for them. He was doing well in his arms trade business. Afternoon, they were at home, children in school. Emily told him:

"Ian, I decided to go to London…"

"What?"

"I'm going to London… I'll get my daughter…"

"Emily, you can not travel alone…"

"You go with me…"

"I can't! I have the store to take care! and who will take care of the children?"

"So, I'm going alone... You take care of them…"

"And you'll abandon them once more?"

"I HAVE NEVER ABANDONED THEM, AND YOU KNOW THAT VERY WELL"

Ian grabbed her arm and twisted it forcefully:

"You're not going anywhere!" He spat the words very close to her face, and threw her on the sofa with force.

"Ian, please let me go… It's only four hours of flight. I can go back and forth on the same day…"

"I'm gonna make myself very clear for you…"

Ian took Emily by the hair to their bedroom and he hit her, he hit her a lot; more than fifteen minutes, kicks and punches.

"I hope that with this, you learn who's boss…. I'll let you locked in here for the rest of the day, think, reflect, and try to be a good mother to our children who are here…"

Emily moaned in pain from the floor. Ian locked the door from the outside, leaving Emily to the ground, moaning, bloodied, a human rag, she thought in what point of life was carried away in this manner, as it ended this way. That had to stop, she thought. She tried to gather forces against Ian, against panic, so she was able to take the reins of life again. And she mourned greatly, because she needed the team; and all of them had completely abandoned her to her own luck.

'Derek, how do you not notice? How you have not noticed, my love ... I need you to help me ...' She spoke to herself in the bedroom, trying to get up.

At the same time, she had a feeling of obsession for Ian; she could not imagine living without him anymore. She needed him; he represented the floor for her; safety. So she decided to obey him.

That same day, at dinner:

"What happened to your face, mom?"

"Ah, Decc, sweetie, I fall down the stairs…"

Beatrice laughed:

"You live with dizziness…"

"Bea! Enough!" Ian Doyle yelled to the girl.

"Respect your mother!"

It was complicated to Emily to understand; how he demanded that girl respect and he himself did not; but for a good profiler she was she knew in his mind, he thought he was doing right, disciplining her.

Over the whole next month, she was the perfect wife, the perfect mother. Doing homework with the kids, play with the kids, watch TV, take care of house cleaning, taking care of all clothing, washing and ironing, cooking the favorite foods of them, and make love with Ian, every night, the whole night, or whenever he wanted. She knew that maybe, well, she had a chance, and she was right. A night after making love, he told her:

"We're going to London..."

She looked at him, her face lit up. She kissed him passionately:

"I love you..."

**Guys, leave your comments and opinions. They are very important to me. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly…. I own nothing!**

"We're going to London..."

She looked at him, her face lit up. She kissed him passionately:

"I love you..."

A week later, Ian had rehired a housekeeper who worked for him when Emily was trapped in the basement to babysit while he and Emily were in London. He would also leave the store being cared for by his trusted employees. And so they set off towards London. It was a Tuesday, 10 am, when they arrived at Interpol's office in London. Emily wanted to talk to Clyde first, before seeing the girl; she had things to settle with him.

"I'm here to see Clyde Easter…." She said to the secretary.

She knew virtually no one else there.

"What is your name, please?"

"Emily Prentiss…"

The secretary went to Clyde's office. Ian was with Emily beside her all the time. He felt a tremor standing right there, he felt like he was in the den of lions; Emily noticed his restlessness:

"Baby, if you want to wait for me at the hotel, I think I can solve it here…"

"No, love, I'll stay with you…"

"So stay calm, nobody here has evidence against you…"

"Mr. Easter, there is a woman wanting to talk to you…"

"Name…" Clyde said without looking at her.

"Emily Prentiss…"

Clyde froze where he was. After digesting the information, he looked secretary and said:

"Ask her to wait."

He needed to think, digest it better. He immediately phoned the school where Christine was studying, was a school full-time, from 8 am to 5 pm, and Clyde could take and get it all day at school. It was one of the best schools in London.

"Mrs, Prentiss, you will have to wait…"

Emily got up rapidly and flew into Clyde's office.

"Hey, you can not just invade!"

Ian ran after Emily. And the two stormed into Clyde's office. He was standing near the window, ending a phone call he had made for the school, making sure that Christine was there.

"…..No, that was it, thank you very much, I just wanted to check if she was there ... and not let her leave with anyone, but me!"

In that last sentence, Emily and Ian had already invaded his office.

"SON OF A BITCH! BASTARD! You had no right to pick up my daughter! Where is she, NOW?

Clyde gave a sarcastic bitter smile.

"I have every right ! She's my daughter! I did the DNA test; you left her, you abandoned her! I am her biological father, I have every right, I have a document that assures me this…"

"What? You're lying!"

"I put my name on her. She is legally my daughter. You have no rights over her anymore, Emily…."

Panic, panic, panic. Emily began to breathe deeply and then breathlessness.

"You thought you could be enjoying your honeymoon with this weapons manufacturer, and come back after almost a year as if nothing had happened? They are children, Emily! They need care!"

Panic, panic, panic. Emily started breathing fast; shortness of breath, she sat up, holding the arm of Ian.

"I gave my name to her. I'll never leave her with you, again, NEVER…"

"Clyde I don't want to fight, please, I just want my daughter… You can see her whenever you want…."

He laughed ironically.

"Are you out of your mind Emily? In what world do you think I'd let my daughter live with you and that man we both know how dangerous he really is. We can not prove anything, but do you remember how many people he murdered? Not on your best dream I'd let my daughter with you again. You can forget she exists…"

"Only over my dead body!" She managed to say.

"Living with him…. it will not take much time..." He laughed pure sarcasm.

Ian played only glances of hatred for Clyde. But he dared not open his mouth; it was a very dangerous territory for him. But what he did not do for this woman, dammit!

"This will not stand, Clyde…"

"If you want, we can meet in court…"

"Clyde, please, I need to see her…" She began to cry.

"No. If you want, we will litigate for custody of her, which is now my sole…"

Emily was having one of her crises, the last thing she wanted was to have crisis there in front of him, but she could not help herself; tachycardia, sweating, shortness of breath, tremor, leg weakness, heatwaves and cold, dizziness, feeling pressure in the head.

"Ian, please ... help me…"

She squeezed his hand.

" Stay calm, Emily, soon it will pass…"

Clyde just watched, thunderstruck, he became concerned:

"Emily, do you need a doctor? What is happening?" He asked to Ian.

"She will soon improve… she always has had these crises…"

She could not speak. Head down. Recovering her breath. After about ten minutes, she was a little better.

"Clyde… let me see her, please…"

Clyde hesitated a little before speak:

"Emily, I don't think it's a good idea…. She is only starting to recover herself…. She already suffered too much because of your absence…. And only now she is starting to smile again, to make new friends…. Starting a new life… and seeing you can represent a regression in this process… just think about her feelings…"

"So, you're actually saying, am I not supposed to see her never again?"

"Well, if it depended only on me, on my wish, yes, I don't think you should see her again. But, as I love her and I really consider her feelings, ok you must see each other again; but only under my guard… and whenever I'm around…"

Emily bit her lips as he spoke.

"So now I'll have to ask permission from you, every time I want to see her, or talk to her?... The fact that I have carried her inside me for nine months and have raised her by seven years of her life counts for nothing?"

"It was your first choice when you left irresponsibly . When you decided to go after this guy there, and abandon her…"

Emily's lips trembled nervously and bit it. It was time to face the truths thrown in her face, the point of view of the team and Clyde; indeed, for them, it was what seemed; that she had simply fled. But she knew the truth was different, she and Ian, nobody else, but she was not willing to tell the truth. She knows she had not abandoned anyone. She was stuck, dammit! But she could not tell anyone because it would mean handing Ian Doyle, once again! And she was not considering doing this, not one bit, not again.

"I didn't abandon my children, they were being well cared!"

"Yeah ... I saw it…. Well cared by Rossi's millions…." Clyde said, ironically.

"Children need LOVE…. from their PARENTS, Emily! And there's no way to take a break of a YEAR in this..."

"Anyway, how the fuck did you know about her?"

"Your team contacted me to know about your contacts and functions of the Interpol times. I didn't know you had another daughter after leaving London… From there, it was just doing the math, cross the dates... We did a DNA test, and I told her, in person, that she was my daughter…"

Emily swallowed dry.

"H...H…How did she react?" Emily asked, almost whispering, her voice was fading.

"Well, at first, she did not care… She did not even look in my face, then I talked to her, I told her I was her father, JJ had prepared her before, she was only able to look at me and ask, 'will you help find mommy?'…(pause)….. It broke my heart. I had no answers for her….. we did not know where you were!...(pause)….And now, almost one year later, Emily, do you think you can just go back and pick her up? No ... no way….. I'm sorry, but I do not intend to separate myself from her ever again. It's already enough the fact that you have kept her from me all this years, I will never forgive you for that…"

Suddenly, Emily felt the great villain of the story; listening Clyde speak, she could feel the other side of the story. Nobody knew the truth; within the scenario of them; Clyde was completely right. But she still was Emily Prentiss, right? A warrior, so she got up and said:

"I'll fight for my daughter, Clyde! I see you in court…"

She and Ian returned to the hotel where they were staying:

"Ian, do you mind if we get home tomorrow? I'm so tired. Today, I just wanna…. I just wanna ….to…. stay here…."

"All right, love…. Anything you want!"

She walked to the balcony, looking at the view. They were staying on the fifteenth floor, the view was wonderful. Ian hugged her from behind, putting his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her right shoulder. She lowered her hands to rest on his arm, as if engaging in his embrace.

They stayed that way for a long time; Until Ian talk:

"Love, I'm so sorry for all this…. I know this is all my fault… But I promise you I'll help you get the kids back… we'll get a good lawyer…. and I'll be by your side, always…"

Emily was already at the limit to throw all the shit he had done in his face, but at these words her heart just melted. She loved this man. Then she turned her body to face him and hugged him hard. And she remembered that she herself had separated him from his son, and that they had to spend ten years apart because of her. He deserved it? Yes! But still they were father and son, and still it must have been really painful. And now it was her turn to taste this bitter taste she had put him through.

They were holding each other for a while; Emily pulled slightly her body to face him. They looked studying the face of each other. She kissed him passionately. Strangely, she was calmer, feeling safe through his words. She would wait to do the right things at the right time; she would have her daughters back and he would help her in every step. She would have her family together again, and this time beside him, Ian Doyle, the man she loved. Breaking the kiss, she said:

"I want to get some sleep…I'm feeling jaded…"

"Ok, love… I'm going out for a bit…"

"Ian? Where are you going?" She protested sadly.

"Love, I'll not be long, I promise…"

"I don't want to be alone!" She protested again.

He grabbed her by the waist and:

"Love, I'll never leave you, I just need a few hours…. You take your nap and even before you wake, I'll be back, ok?"

He kissed her again and left.

In Quantico, Rossi was in his office, reviewing reports when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…"

JJ: "Hi, got a minute?"

Rossi: "Yes…" He put the papers on his desk.

JJ sat in the chair across from his desk.

JJ: "Any news about Nicole?"

Rossi: "She is the same way... Doctors said she will remain in an induced coma until her organs working by themselves again… But they said she is responding well to treatment; antibiotic…"

JJ: "That's good…"

Rossi: 'But I'm concerned, she's in a coma for nearly two months…"

JJ: "Some people get years…"

Rossi: "Yeah… I know… But she was too fragile… I remember that she refused to eat…. Sometimes I blame myself… I should have taken better care of them….since I volunteered to do it…"

JJ: "Ohhh…..Not at all !" Dave, of course it was not your fault. You assumed four children at once... that were not yours…"

Rossi: "But it took me a long time to realize that they need much more than food and shelter…"

Rossi: "I had accused Emily of not seeing things happening right in front of her nose, and I myself have not even been able to see what Nicole was doing to herself…"

JJ: "Do not blame yourself, Dave, everything just happened so fast and unexpected…"

JJ: "Maybe we should call Emily… Do you have contact with Declan, right?"

Rossi: "Yes, but I have her custody now, and I do not want to involve Emily. She made her choice…"

JJ: "We're not sure of anything, Dave. Maybe we should have some consideration for her…"

Rossi: "And what consideration is she having with her own daughter? With all of us, people she used to say that meant family to her?"

JJ looked down.

Rossi: "I'm not judging here…. I just want to take care of this girl. It is a matter of honor for me…"

In London, Emily awoke from her nap in the hotel room near the 7 o'clock at night. No sign of Ian, her heart tightened a little, she makes the techniques she learned to do taking deep breathing to expel another panic attack, it worked; she went to the huge hot tub in the room's bathroom. After twenty minutes of bath, she heard:

"Love, I'm back…"

Emily thanked heaven!

He opened the bathroom door, she looked beautiful in the midst of the foams.

"You are beautiful!"

His will was down there at the same time, but he had plans for later. So he only came close to her and kissed her on the lips.

"You will not tell me where you been?"

"Not now… But you'll find it later by itself…"

She just smiled. He took his bathrobe and grabbed for her:

"Now raise your butt and will be ready for me…"

Emily lifted from the tub completely naked, Ian put the robe on her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss before closing her robe so that her naked body was close with him, but he was fully clothed.

Breaking the kiss, he stopped to whisper in her ear:

"Now go to our room because if you stay here another minute, I'll not responsible for my actions… I left a gift on the bed for you... Wear it for me... Wait for me there…"

Emily smiled seductively and left. Ian was showering. He had bought a very sexy red satin with black lace corset for her; with lace neckline, and matching thong; besides sandals very tall.

She looked at that so sexy outfit and wondered the last time she had used one of these, 'I think it was with Ian, in order to conquer him, when I was Lauren Reynolds', she quickly banished those memories from her mind.

Not that she was really in the mood for a night of lust, but she gave herself that gift, and she really wanted to do this for him too, she spent cream on her whole body. And she dressed for him, and she also managed to make a makeup with a few cosmetic she had brought with her from home.

He used to be real quick in the bath, but that day he took a long time on purpose to give her enough time to get ready for him. Just the feel thinking about her getting ready for him has made him extremely horny. He had to expel these thoughts in order to not run to grab her and spoil the night that he had prepared for them.

He had not prepared an outfit for himself, so he donned his old jeans, and a shirt with three buttons undone, so that his hairy chest appear. He knew she liked it.

He left the bathroom still tucking his shirt into his pants with his hands, she was already ready; he froze when he saw her. He looked her up and down, making her blush. The luck for the moment was that the room's bell rang. Ian opened the door, it was the dinner that he had ordered; the dish finest of the hotel restaurant; besides the most expensive champagne. Ian gave a generous tipping for hotel employee, who left the cart with the food and the champagne at the room door. Of course Ian did not leave the boy enter the bedroom; see Emily dressed in those ultra sexy underwear was a uniquely his own.

Ian left the cart beside the table, inside the room, and said:

"I have one more surprise…"

He picked up a package he had hidden under the bed and handed it to her. It was a perfume; the most expensive. French, of course! She looked as pleasant surprise when she opened it.

"Wear it for me…"

Emily sneezed several times the perfume up into the air and went under the droplets falling on her body. That was enough to Ian ran and grab her. He could take no more. He needed to touch her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately, tongues playing excitedly into the mouths of each other.

While kissing her, he slipped his hand onto the tiny panties from her, massaging her gently. Emily moaned into his mouth. She needed air, so she cut the kiss, taking a deep breath. Before Ian could not control himself anymore, he said:

"Come on, love, let's have dinner first…"

Ian lit the candles on the table, and turned off the lights of the room. He had just thought of everything to a perfect evening. There were three dishes with metal lid, Ian pulled a chair to Emily sit in front of one of the dishes. He sat across her on the small round table, but beautifully decorated with candles, flowers, glass of champagne.

She just stared at him, she was not even a little shy; but she was so unused to all this, that she was leaving him coordinate all actions. No man did this to her, only he did, in the past, and now. She looked at him, waiting for the next step.

"You first; love…"

Emily then lifted the huge silver lid covering the plate. Her mouth opened slightly. She came face to face with a black velvet jewelry box.

"Ian?"

"Open it…" He said, waiting for her reaction; quietly.

She took the box in her hands, she trembled slightly. She opened the box and opened her mouth too; VERY MUCH!

It was a thick gold necklace with many stones of ruby, and studded with thousands of diamonds, a pair of matching earrings.

"Ian ... I. .. I have no words…"

Ian got up to get the necklace and put on her neck, and she put the earrings. It wasn't for nothing that Ian had bought a RED corsage for her.

"No need words, love; you can thank me by actions…" Ian whispered in her ear, very softly, causing shivers in her body. She knew very well what he meant.

**I appreciate the comments of my fellow fanfic.**

**Please R & R.**

**Next chap will be pure lust. So... do not like, do not read ...**

**and the most important: not old enough, do not read!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, folks, this chapter is pure slutty. If you do not like, do not read, it will not be important in the context of the story. If you are not old enough not read!**

**I own nothing.**

Ian has placed the necklace on Emily's neck and she quickly put the earrings in herself.

"I wanna see it!"

She ran to the mirror hung on the wall of the bedroom. Ian felt a special satisfaction in having achieved make her so happy; since was a long time ago she didn't feel that way.

As long as she admired herself in the mirror, Ian put a soft music to play; he used to be rude, crude, and nothing romantic; but on that day he has surpassed himself. After that he put the music on, he walked up to her, who was still looking herself in the mirror and embraced her behind, looking at her image at the mirror too:

"It matched perfectly on you, love…although this necklace can not hold a candle to your beauty…" And he planted a light kiss on her bare shoulder.

She turned to give him a big hug. He instantaneously put both his hands holding her butt; and she gave him a huge passionate kiss.

"Thank you..." she murmured on one of his ears.

After the supper that Ian had provided, lobster, that was a light dish, they were drinking champagne. Ian hauled her for a dance. In fact, he neither knew how to dance, but to the sound of the smooth song, was more an excuse for he be close to her, feeling her body really near to his own.

Even with a certain laziness after a dinner, and an excellent champagne; so many kisses and those smell of her left him with boiling blood, he was completely numb by desire; and all wonderful vision of her very sexy body dressed just for him; especially for him; exclusively for it. Ian wanted much more than a simple meal at that moment he wanted to devour her. The desire was mutual, and they kissed passionately while they were dancing a little bit, toward the huge bed, just with the lighting of candles and the moonlight coming in through the balcony. It was the perfect scene.

Still standing, they kissed and hugged, and the desire was still increasing even more. Before he bring her down on the bed, Ian was pulling the strings of the corset she was wearing, it was like he was opening a gift, his gift! He undid the little bow and was pulling the strings slowly as he stared at her, she smiled seductively at him, Ian pulled all the strings from the corset until it fell to the floor; so that Emily was only in her very small panties and her high heels. Ian took her on his arms and put her gingerly on the bed; he began to kiss her neck.

Emily replied closing her eyes and beginning the immense repertoire of moans that she had, and leaving the neck all available to him. His hands alternated stroking her waist, up and down her thigh, the atmosphere was warmer. From the neck, Ian down his tongue to her breasts. Emily's eyes still closed showed that she was enjoying the delicious sensations he provoked her.

Ian bent down and took her nipple in his mouth, gently sucking while his fingers wandered between her legs, inside her panties. She was getting really wet. As Ian did so, she opened her eyes and looked down, and began to straighten his head in order to guide him to suck harder her nipples; while she nibbling her own lips, crazy for what would come next.

While Ian sucked his nipples, she was trying to take his shirt of him; she wanted feel him too. So, he paused only to take off his shirt; he threw the shirt to the air, and went back suck her nipples. Emily breathing heavy, eyes closed in order to feel better each touch of him. But he wanted more, much more; so he stopped, and knelt on the bed, looked at her face, she was blushed, mouth slightly open as if inviting him for kiss her again.

So he did. Another passionate kiss. He knelt again, passed his tongue on her belly, lightly, right above her panties, causing her chills, it was being an extremely delicious torture for her. He got her panties in his teeth, with help of his own hands he took her panties off. He looked at her in every new movement he made. She was flushed, sweating, dilated eyes in pleasure, crazy for more.

He threw Emily's panties to the air. He knelt between her legs, he spread her legs apart and stuffed lightly one finger inside her, she was so wet it could be told his finger would dripping out from her. This made Emily to bow to him. So, he spread her legs even more and licking her clit, soft at first then started to suck harder, Emily was moaning loud and running her fingers through his head. Ian licked around then slowly slipped his tongue inside her and started moving it in and out and around in circles, it made Emily crazy, she was screaming his name, pulling his head towards in order he doesn't stop. Ian sucked and licked e tasted all her juice; she arched her body back offering up even more for him, opening her legs even more for him, while shouting his name and begged him not to stop, clutching the sheets, she was very close to having the best orgasm of her life.

While Ian sucked and licked and tasted the juice all from her, like a shot, interspersing his tongue between the clit and thrusting into her. Emily went to the stars, going through all the planets, she felt the floating body, it was the most fucking sensation delicious she had ever experienced in her life. She squirmed through the movements his tongue was doing.

In the next minute Emily's heart beat 120 times, her blood Traveled all over her body, the activity of her neurons tripled, her breathing Became very rapid and panting, her muscles dilate and contract, her face and other body parts become red and hot because that adrenaline of the boils, she was wet with sweat; and she came, she came so hard that he lost consciousness for a little while and shed two tears.

Ian also had a wonderful sensation to feel her vaginal contractions in his own tongue, from orgasm that he had caused her. Leaving her lying in bed, watching her reactions, Ian stand up, to boot his pants and underwear:

"Ready for the next?"

"Not yet…" She replied with some difficulty.

He lay beside her; she was still recovering from the orgasm, so he just lay beside her, stroking her hair. Her breathing was already returning to normal. He stared at her the whole time until she gets back to normal, and she looked at him. Ian held her face with both his hands, kissed her passionately, still kissing her, he dropped her right hand and slipped a finger inside her, making her moan into his mouth.

Ian stood over Emily, grabbed her thighs and positioned his cock between her legs, he slammed his body over her body even more, so that she could feel every inch huge cock invading her inside; she moaned softly into his ear, so he began a slow back and forth, and as Emily moans grew, he was pumping faster into her. Emily stuck her on the lips and kissed him deeply, she practically sucked his tongue as he metia more and more, stronger and stronger; Emily scratched his back; and she felt her body begin to tremble and she was wiggling, moaning , delirious, until you hear him whisper, 'cum to me again, love', because he was no longer holding on to hold, Emily felt a shiver go through her body, so he got even more, making loud groan Emily, she closed eyes and began to cum, he kept threading in her; Emily scratched his back harder, she came again, and soon after Ian; bodies glued, sweaty, panting with pleasure. They stayed that way for a good while yet, and slept embraced.

**I'm almost ready almost two more chapter; then I'll post again pretty quickly. Trial, beatings and trips to come. Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

Ian and Emily were back in Turkey, he was at the store, working and, Emily was at home preparing dinner (Ian had dismissed the housekeeper, he liked to have Emily alone taking care of the house, to keep her busy).

"Mom, can we go to the mall today?"

"Today is only Wednesday, Bea… We can go on Saturday, if your father agrees…"

Emily felt too insecure to leave home alone, or only with children. Ian always had to accompany her.

At dinnertime:

"Dad, can we go mall next Saturday?"

"And what daddy's little princess wants to do at the mall?"

"Well, I need new clothes and sandals… And also… we never hang out together, Dad…"

"And I want to buy new games too!" Declan said.

"Okay for you, love? All of us?"

Emily was reluctant and a bit, but noticed the happiness of her children and Ian, she agreed:

"Yes..."

On Saturday, at the mall, Ian had already bought the kids new clothes, shoes, and several new games for Declan, besides goalkeeper gloves for soccer.

Who saw from afar; could really thought they were the perfect family, and they almost were, it was not for two huge sensation of empty Emily was feeling inside her soul called Nicole and Christine. But she wanted to do the right things for Bea and Declan too; so, most part of the time, she pretended that everything was fine.

They were getting out from some store, there were not many people in that store; they were in the hallway of the mall, the mall was packed, there was a crowd the aisles; looking at that crowd, Emily felt tightness in the chest; she began to choke at the moment, he had one of the worst panic attacks, after all, she had been locked, isolated from the world for six months, she could not stay in contact with the crowd. With much difficult, she managed to say:

"Ian, please, get me out of here…. GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She could not do anything else. Her body was totally dominated by intense chest pain, dizziness strong; horrible feeling of choking, she seemed completely unrealistic, strong nausea, intense tingling in hands, feet and face, palpitations, fast heart rate; horrible lack of air, sweat, chills and tremors.

A crowd gathered to see what was happening; it worsened her situation. Ian then took her in his arms:

"Declan, Bea, let's go, let's go…"

And they ran through the halls of the mall.

Ian put Emily sitting in the front seat of the SUV. He rested her head back against the seat.

"You two, get in the car…"

Ian took her hand, he rubbed her hand tightly:

"Breathe, Emily… take a deep breath, love, soon it will pass… Take a deep breath… It'll be okay…"

After about fifteen minutes, she was feeling a little better, but she started crying, crying a lot:

"Ian, I can't stand it anymore, I don't want to feel it again…"

"We can see a doctor, love…"

"I was hoping it was not necessary… now that I'll have to be sane in order to get Chris' custody back….but I think… I'll need to take some medicine... Now…. I just want to go home…"

"But we did even eat!"

Ian looked at the back seat of the car and:

"There is plenty of food at home!"

The girl understood that she should shut up.

After a few days, Emily was feeling well, she asked every day for Ian hire a lawyer so she could fight for custody of Christine, but he seemed not to listen. That day, it was a Friday, as she was feeling well, the kids were in school, she decided to go out and seek for a law firm. She walked almost the whole day talking to several lawyers.

That day, at night, the kids were asleep; Emily was in the TV room, watching TV, waiting for Ian, who was drinking at the bar. Around one in the morning he came home, he heard that the TV was on and went there. Emily was leaning against the couch, dozing, she woke up when she realized he bequeathed, she then slowly sat on the couch:

"Hi.."

He didn't answer, he just walked up to her. He came very close to where she was sitting, causing him to raise her head to look at him.

"Where did you go today?" He seemed very angry; blood in the eyes.

Her self-protective instinct made her to lie. It was a totally thoughtless act.

"I…I…I didn't go… anywhere…" She stammered.

Ian snorted and:

"You liar!"

With the full force of the universe, he sat back on his right hand on her face.

Emily fell on the couch; she immediately put both hands over her face to protect her. Ian grabbed her by the hair and threw her down the floor, she automatically curled in on herself, and he began to kick her with force:

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME, YOU BITCH! I should throw you in that basement again…."

And he kicked and kicked her. She didn't want to scream not to wake the children. But neither she or Ian knew that hidden behind the door was Beatrice; she had woken up to get a glass of milk in her kitchen when she heard the first slap, she was spying, she saw all the beating that the father gave in her own mother. And that day she came to admire her father even more. Ian lifted Emily from the ground by her hair and threw her on the couch:

"Never lie to me again! And if I find out you are faking these crises just to fool me, I'll kill you!"

Emily trembled with nervous while bleeding from the mouth and nose, and pain felt by the whole body.

Ian went to his room, took a shower and lay down to sleep.

Emily sat there on the sofa, she could barely move. She cried a lot, a pained cry, she did not deserve that; being beaten by a drunk with jealousy crisis without any purpose or reason.

The next morning, Ian, Declan and Beatrice sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast; Emily had her back to them, head down, washing dishes.

"You fell down the stairs again, Mom?" Beatrice asked best poker face. She know very well her mother had been strongly beaten.

Emily bit her lip and didn't turn around to respond.

"I…I fell in the bathroom…"

"If you two have already finished… excuse us, I need to talk to your mother…" Ian said to the children. He went to the sink, near her and:

Will you tell me where you were yesterday?"

Emily looked up to prevent the tears from falling, and said:

"I was looking for a lawyer…"

"And why you had to lie to me about it?"

"I don't know! It was my first reaction…"

"You shouldn't have lied to me…"

"I know, I'm sorry…" She was being a little ironic.

"Just for you to know, I looked for the BEST…..THE BEST lawyer, expert in this area of custody, of this whole country… but he was in a work trip; he'll be in the city next week; I paid dearly anticipated, for a meet with him in front of all other cases he already had scheduled…"

Emily looked at him:

"So you should have told me!"

"A little trust, Emily… A little trust!...I'm going out with the kids. I'll spend the whole day out with them; take that time to think…."

America, ten days later:

The team was in Texas, for a case. Rossi's cell phone rang:

"Rossi"

"Mr. Rossi, here is from the hospital, is about Nicole. We need you to come here as soon as possible…"

"What happened to her?"

"I'm afraid I can't speak on the phone…"

"Please, I'm not in town, I'm away…"

"Her situation worsened. We need you to come as soon as possible…"

Rossi dropped the case and flew straight to Quantico.

At the hospital, many hours later:

"Mr. Rossi, there has been a total failure by one of her kidneys. That would not be a big problem because many people live very well with only one kidney… but I'm afraid we'll have to do a liver transplant as soon as possible…"

Rossi was speechless.

"Doctor, do what you need to do, please…"

"It is not that simple… This is a very expensive surgery… And there's a liver transplant waiting list…"

"Doctor, money is no problem; we need to save this girl!"

In Turkey, Emily was feeling a very strong sensation of agony; enormous discomfort, tightness of the chest. It was no longer one of her crises, it was a different feeling, she never dreamed how bad Nicole was, but maybe it was her unconscious, somehow, trying to warn her.

It was Wednesday evening; Ian was not at home yet. Bea was taking a shower, Declan was playing computer games. Emily went to his bedroom:

"Dec, sweetie, can I use the computer for a moment; son?"

"Sure, Mom…"

Emily wanted some privacy, she did not do anything wrong, but she wanted to be alone, then:

"You can wait a little in the TV room, son?"

"Sure…"

And the boy came out of his bedroom, leaving Emily there, alone.

Beatrice had realized everything. She went to her bedroom and stood there waiting Emily leave Declan's bedroom. Emily did what she needed to do and left the internet opened on the web page on Google. She left Declan's bedroom and went downstairs to call him back. Beatrice quickly entered her brother's bedroom; she punched the button back of the computer until she can see what her mother was doing there. She came out, went to her bedroom to put her pajamas and went to dinner with her family. Ian arrived, Emily was finishing setting the table for dinner. During dinner:

"The hearing with the judge is scheduled to take place one month…"

"Seriously? I did not think it would be so fast…"

"I told you, love…. he is one of the best and most reputable lawyers…"

Emily smiled at him, grateful.

Ten o'clock at night, Declan and Beatrice were in their beds; Emily and Ian were lying embraced on the couch watching a movie that was starting. Emily was very sleepy:

"Ian, I think I'm gonna sleep. I'm very sleepy…. And this film will take a long time to end..."

She was not the least bit interested in cowboy movies.

"Ok, love…"

And Emily gave him a slightly kiss and went to her room. Almost midnight, Ian was still watching the movie, lying comfortably on the sofa. Emily and Declan was in a deep sleep. Beatrice came down the stairs with the excuse to pick up a glass of milk for her, she saw her father alone in the TV room; it was the perfect opportunity. She walked over to him:

"Hi my little princess, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was thirsty…"

"Come here, give daddy a kiss and go back to sleep, ok…"

The girl went to her father, who kissed her forehead, and she said:

"Daddy, I don't want you and Mommy trip again…" She made her best angel face and pouting.

"The hearing is only here for a month, do not worry, ok…"

"So you two are not going to America?"

"America? Of course not, sweetie! The hearing is in London, and here only a month…"

"So why mommy was looking for airfare to America, aircraft, schedules and prices for DC?"

Ian's blood boiled.

"Was she?"

"Yes, today…"

The girl was so masked that even the experienced Ian Doyle, her father, was not able to realize how much she was being spiteful and venomous. Even inside her own mind, she was not very clear if she was doing it because he did not want her sisters came to live with them, or if the simple act of pure evil in seeing her own mother being beaten.

"Look, dear, nobody is going to America, okay? Now, go back to sleep…"

"Okay, Dad…. I love you…"

She gave her father a hug and went upstairs happy; twisting her diabolical plan to succeed.

Ian's blood boiled and he puffed; eyes full of hatred.

'That bitch is still hiding me things…' He thought.

And he had serious trust issues regarding Emily, because of what she had done in the past. With much anger, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Beatrice watched from her bedroom. When her father closed the door of his bedroom, she walked up there, in fact, she wanted to see what would happen, but only hear was already good for her; but Ian had not really closed the door; it was only ajar; so she would be able to see and hear what was going to happen.

Emily was sleeping peacefully, Ian walked near the bed, he did not bother to turn on the light, it had a light coming through the window, he took off his own belt from his pants, pulled the duvet she was covering herself, grabbed her by hair and said:

WAKE UP!

What? Emily woke up scared.

Ian held her by the hair with one hand and with the other hand, he grabbed her chin with such force that her inner mouth started bleeding due to strong contact with her own teeth. Emily began to tremble, and she had no idea what was happening.

You tell me, you liar!

He held her by the hair, bringing her face close to his, and told her, through clenched teeth:

"I hate having to do this, but you need to learn who's boss. And until you learn, things have to be this way…"

He dropped her to get the belt.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I swear…" She began to cry.

And Emily had no idea really, she did not know that a simple research on the computer was awaken great anger, and she did not know she had a spy inside her own house, much less that it was her own daughter. And Ian was not angry because of the research itself; what made him so mad was the fact Emily had hidden it from him. To him, it was like she was trying to escape, or something sneaking behind his back, as she had done in the past.

"I have already said and I'll repeat: DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

Ian grabbed his belt; Emily with both hands in to stop him, but he hit her with the belt with all his strength. She got out of bed and tried to run to the bathroom. She never ran away from the beatings, because she thought better deal soon. But that day, she tried to protect herself. Just tried. But it was in vain, before she could enter the bathroom, Ian pulled her by the hair and threw her on the floor, in a corner of the bedroom, so that Beatrice could watch everything; each beat her mother was taking. Emily, on the floor, curled up in itself; to protect at least the face, because she no longer had excuses for her children. But the rest of her body, nothing escaped, legs, arms, back, nothing. And Emily endured each belted in complete silence, not to wake the children, she never dreamed that Beatrice was right there, watching everything, and worse: loving it! And even worse: her fault!

After a while, Ian stopped beating her, and said:

"I'm watching every step of you, Emily. Never, NEVER forget that…"

And he left the bedroom, down the stairs, he was in need of a strong drink, leaving Emily there, on the floor, looking in her mind what could have caused this. There was no way she could leave him now, she depended on him for everything, she had no job, house, money, anything. She was completely disowned by her parents. With great difficulty, she rose from the floor, and went downstairs fifteen minutes after him, he was sitting on the sofa, drinking whiskey, Emily appeared in the doorway of the room and said:

"If you think I'm leaving you just because I checked tickets and flights to DC; you're tremendously mistaken, Ian. I did it, but because I need to see Nicole, I need to see my daughter!

"So you have to learn to talk to me before you do things…"

In two days, she'll complete 13! It is a very important period in the life of a girl. And I'm not there for her, and I'm so sorry about it! Emily started crying very much.

Two days later, day of anniversary of Nicole, they were eating breakfast, Emily was deeply sad.

"Declan, sweetie, do you remember what day it is today?"

"Yes, Mom, it's Nic's birthday…" He said sadly.

"Will you…. call her?"

Declan was quiet.

"Do not even think about calling her, she said she never wants to talk to you again…" Said Beatrice at best cheeky style.

Declan looked at the girl with the face of 'liar! "

Emily realized that he was quiet and said:

"It's because if you call…. you can ask her if….. maybe….. she wants to talk to me. Your father will not mind, do you, Ian?"

"Of course not…. I just do not like to do things behind my back…"

"So… Dec…, you call her?

Emily realized the enormous discomfort of the boy. She was still a fucking profiler.

"Declan?"

"It is…that... it is… I…." the boy began to stutter.

Emily was starting to come into despair:

"Declan….. say something!"

"I…. I…. can't call her….. because she… she…..can't answer…"

"What do you mean, 'she can't answer'?"

"She can't speak right now…"

"What? WHY NOT?"

**Does Declan will tell Emily the truth? What will be her reaction? It's almost ready the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Own Nothing**

"Declan? Please, tell me what's going on….NOW!"

Emily was desperate, Declan was starting to get very desperate too, but he knew he could no longer hide the truth, even knowing how unbalanced Emily was lately.

"She is hospitalized…"

"Hospitalized?"

"Yeah…. since we came back here!"

Emily got up quickly; began pacing one side to another.

"Declan, you should have told me before, dear. Why is she there?"

The boy looked down.

"Declan, please, tell me the truth!" She cried.

"She was… making cuts…. in her own body…"

"W…h…a…t?" Emily crying very much.

"And…. one of the…. cuts… seem it was…. very deep, and she is in the ICU since then…"

Emily fell down her legs. Her legs softened. She had to sit down; she felt a tightness huge in her heart. Breathing was getting difficult.

"Declan, you kept it from me? Why? …" She was in tears.

"I'm sorry, Mom." The boy said, with tears in his eyes.

"Ian, I need to go there! I need to see her, please…" She pleaded with the little strength that still remained.

Well, it was time to face the team. The moment she was most postponing. But for her daughter, she would face anything.

"Emily, the judgment is here less than a month; don't you think we should solve this first, then we go?"

"No! Ian, I need to go, I must go today, NOW! If you can't go with me, I'm going alone, but I'm going today!"

"I'll go with you. I'll rehire the housekeeper; let someone minding the shop and I'll buy the tickets…"

Beatrice had already climbed the stairs to get to school bag; she did not care for anyone but herself. Emily went behind her.

"Bea ..."

"huh?"

"The girl did not even look at her mother. She continued to put books in the school bag.

"Bea? Stop!"

The girl looked at her mother and cried:

"WHAT? I'M LATE!"

"I don't care, look at me! (Emily waited until the girl look at her) why you lied about Nicole?"

The girl crossed her arms, her eyes lowered.

"Look at me!" Emily talked tough on her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know ! yeah! You know very well! You lied about her not wanting to see me anymore, when, in fact, she was already hospitalized!"

"Is it because you would be sad if you knew…"

"You're lying, Bea!" Emily said bleakly, it seemed that the great girl's mask had fallen there in that very moment.

"I don't have the strength to deal with you right now, but when I get back, we'll have a long talk… you can count on it…"

And Emily left the bedroom.

"Whatever…" the girl whispered.

The next day, in the afternoon, Emily and Ian were bags packed to America, he had hired a driver to take the children to school and the housekeeper to take care of them.

"Dec, dear, I need you to take care of your sister, ok? Soon we'll be back…"

"Ok Mommy…"

Emily gave the boy a hug.

"Mom, I'm sorry for not have told you before…" He was crying.

"That's ok, son…" She looked at him, holding him by his shoulders:

"This is not your fault…. This is all my fault… I'm the adult here, I should have searched for her before…"

Emily hugged the boy again. Strangely she didn't feel comfortable embracing Beatrice. She just stared at the girl, who was embraced by her father.

"Let's go, Ian…"

Ian noticed that Emily not even said good bye to Bea; but he remained in silence.

They would pick up the flight of the 10:0 of the night at the airport in Istanbul; the prediction of arrival in DC was 10:0 in the morning. It was 6 a.m., Emily and Ian hadn't talked almost nothing throughout the flight. He managed to get some sleep, but Emily didn't. She hasn't slept nada. She was thinking about Nicole, and in life itself; of how things had gotten at that point. Ian woke up:

"You stayed quiet the whole trip…"

"I'm thinking of… About life…"

Ian remained silent.

"Ian, if something bad, if the worst happen to my daughter; I kill you. I end up with you. You can count on that…"

"I think that now is not the right time for argues, love…"

"I'm not arguing (she looked at him): I'm warning you…"

Emily was feeling a great revolt within her. She was starting to fall in on itself; how much bad thing had happened after she went to live with him. But, still, she loved him. Ian even not cared about her threats; He knew how much she loved him. How much he had done her to be completely dependent on him; in every sense. He held her hand and:

"Nothing bad will happen, love…"

They arrived at the airport in DC around 10 and a half in the morning. Emily was horrible, large dark circles, puffy eyes from crying, hair stuck, pale and without makeup.

They were taxi to the nearest Hotel to BAU, only to leave things there. And from the hotel, they went walking to the BAU. Emily was feeling a whirlwind of emotions; return there after a year, she had many things to explain; many things to say, to think, to hear; but she didn't want to deal with anything like that at that moment. She just wanted to know from Nicole. They went down the elevator, on the sixth floor, which was the BAU, was close to lunchtime, and all the team were there.

Through the glass door, Emily saw Morgan and Reid in their desk jobs, a woman occupying the place that was hers (which was Alex Blake); She turned to Ian and:

"You don't mind to wait here? I want to deal with this all alone…"

He didn't like it; but he agreed. Emily took a deep breath and walked into the great Office, and she went straight up the stairs toward the Rossi Office; leaving Morgan, Reid stunned; she passed by them without even looking at them. One looked at the other; they were completely without action or words. She simply invaded Rossi's Office:

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

Rossi and Hotchner were arguing over some complicated case of assassins in series; they stopped what they were doing to look at her. Definitely she didn't seem nothing to Emily that they used to know; She was quite different; more lean, haggard, sloppy, some scars by the arms and face, dark circles. Well, for two excellent profilers, quite quickly, they noticed everything. She was wearing only a white t-shirt and old jeans.

"Emily, what happened to you?" HOtch asked.

"I don't have time to talk… I just want to know where is my daughter… In which hospital she is, Dave?"

"I don't think you can help her at this point, Emily…"

"I don't want your opinion. I want to know where she is…"

"Well, I won't say, Emily. You just disappear in the world and comes back as if nothing had happened…" Rossi spoke, without losing his calm.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS DAVE! Emily started yelling and shaking from nervous, beating her hands on Rossi's table.

Reid and Morgan were up there to see what was happening.

"Emily, calm. Stay calm…"

Hotch tried to hold her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She was making a scandal at Rossi's office; and everyone realized how much she was disturbed.

"You all delivered Christine to her father and I lost her custody; I'll have to fight in court for her; and you let this happen with the Nic… and you want to keep her from me?"

"It was your choice in the first place; and just for you to know…you'll have to fight for custody of Nicole, too. I've adopted her legally…"

Emily took a few seconds to realize what he was actually saying.

She looked at him with a face that she just wasn't believing. Now, she was completely out of control.

"You son of a bitch! You didn't have that right!"

"Emily, in fact, you should thank Rossi; once you have just abandoned you own children all alone…" Reid said, sheepishly, to the door.

Emily just stared at him and:

"I haven't abandoned my kids… You all digged my life for what? For nothing!"

"Emily, we went behind you… We spend a lot of time looking for you…" Hotch said.

"Oh… Thank you!" She was being very ironic.

"Emily, I found you in Turkey, do you remember what you told me? By the way, how's your baby?" Morgan said.

Emily looked at Morgan with sarcasm, she walked up to him and:

"I lost that baby; at that same day. A lot happened to me; and what I realized in all of this; it is that I can't rely on anyone here; because all you all did was find a way to fuck up my situation even more… You don't need to tell me where she is, Dave; I'll find out for myself."

"She is the Inova Fairfax Hospital…" JJ said, from the door, with tears in eyes.

Emily looked at her immediately. It was a small moment of lucidity and tenderness. She walked over to JJ and:

"JJ….thank you!" She hugged her and both wept. It was not necessary to words. There was a mutual love between them.

Emily went flying out of there, leaving everyone on staff speechless.

"JJ, you know that she won't be able to see the girl… Only I can authorise it…"

"I know, Dave, and that's not fair! She is the mother!"

JJ came out of there, fast. She did not agree with anything that.

In hospital, Pediatrics Ward, Emily and Ian were searching for information:

"Hi, my daughter is in the ICU, I need to see it; need to know about her."

"What her name?"

"Nicole Prentiss."

After check on the computer, the woman said:

"Oh. Yeah. She is in the ICU."

"I want to see her."

"Who are you?"

Emily praying mentally not to lose control in the hospital:

"I am her MOTHER!"

"What is your name, please?"

"Emily Prentiss."

The woman checked a list of authorizations.

"Your name is not here; her tutor it left a list of people allowed to see it and your name does not appear in this list, I'm sorry."

"Listen to me! I am her MOTHER! I don't need authorization."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"Are you really saying that I can't see my own daughter?"

"I only intend to accomplish orders. I'm sorry."

Emily was crying; she went from a complete despair to a profound sadness:

"Then at least you can tell me how is she."

The woman felt sorry for Emily; smashing right there in front of her.

"I'll see if the doctor can come talk with you."

"Thank you."

Ian nor dared to open his mouth. Emily bit their lips; she stood there half an hour waiting in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Prentiss; the doctor will receive you at 8 room, down the Hall to the right."

"Thank You."

Emily and Ian went to the room 8.

"So, you're her mother?"

"Yes. Doctor, how is she?"

"She is ill, very ill, she is for four months in ICU, she began to respond well to antibiotics, but then there was a considerable worsening; one of kidneys stopped working; and we are struggling to get a liver; as soon as possible; even with the queue for transplant; We are trying to pass it in front; due to the severity of the frame it; But anyway; It is not so simple."

Emily wept too; tears of sadness.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything?"

"You're her biological mother?"

"Yes."

"The liver is an organ that regenerates on its own when healthy. Can we do a test of compatibility; and you might be able to donate a piece of his liver to her."

"OK. Let's do this, let's do it now!"

"We need to talk with her tutor."

"No, doctor, I'm her mother. For God's sake! Let's save my daughter!

There are rules and bureaucracies that need to be met."

"Emily, hey, will be all right. Of course he will authorize, calm.

Ian spoke with her, before she struck the doctor."

"Call him now, doctor. Please."

"I will take all the steps, I ask that you two wait outside."

Outside the doctor's room, Emily hugged Ian too tightly and cried a lot. He stayed with her the whole time. She thanked the heavens for it does not face it all alone.

It was already night when Rossi arrived at the hospital to talk to the doctor. It is clear that he agreed with surgery; He just wanted the girl well.

Was agreed that Emily would arrive the next day, in the morning, to make the compatibility tests; and if it had been ok with the tests; the surgery would be made the next day; There was no more time to lose.

Still in the hallway, inside the hospital:

"Dave, take me to see her, please…" She begged.

Dave just nodded; and they were toward the ICU. Emily's heart was beating very fast. They entered the ICU; Rossi stopped in front of the room where Nicole was; he looked at Emily; Emily looked at him; She was afraid to look through the glass. Rossi caught her trembling and cold hands and:

"She's right there; I'll wait outside…"

Emily looked at him; She was afraid the eyes. Dave came out from there. Emily lowered her head; she turned facing the glass; and she looked up. And she saw her daughter; in that way; completely helpless; alone; various tubes; several connected devices around; so small; so fragile; She just stood there staring for a while; powerless; no reaction; and tears streamed down just like two water taps opened. She touched her own face in the glass; as both hands; as if to touch the girl; and whispered:

"Baby; I'm right here; I'm sorry, baby... (Emily was sobbing)... I'm so sorry for all of this. I'm going to take you out of here... I promise... We're going to be together again...I love you so much…"

Emily wept a cry of pain; sorrow of soul.

Still the night, in the hotel room:

"I'm going to ask for something to eat. What do you want?"

"I don't want to eat."

"Emily, you didn't eat anything today; you didn't eat anything during the flight. You need to eat."

"What I'm gonna do if I don't feel hunger."

"Okay; but I don't you think this will not affect the results of your exams tomorrow. I just to see if the doctor mention that you are too weak to face surgery."

Yes. He had a point. And there was no way disagree. Then, Emily ate, they ordered all that was healthier meals in the hotel restaurant.

On the following morning, she was hospitalized, and had already done the compatibility tests. She was waiting for the result. As Ian was not allowed to stay there all the time; He left; leaving Emily there at the hospital. A nurse came into the room where Emily was:

"Excuse me; there is a woman here to see you… Her name is Jennifer."

Emily swallowed hard, she didn't know if she was prepared to deal with so many issues; but she loved and trusted JJ so much; then:

"Ask her to come in, please."

Emily if straightened to sit on the bed. JJ came into the room; walked up to a little close to Emily; with the sweet way of always:

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"If you meant physically, well, I just did tests so far. I'm waiting for the results; but emotionally I don't think I can answer that."

"I'm sorry, Emily; for all of this."

"Me too."

"Emily, look at me."

Emily looked.

"I'm sure you did not abandon the children on purpose; I have stated this for everybody all the time; saying that something very terrible should have happened to you; so please tell me that I was not wrong."

For all the love and attention that they shared, Emily replied.

"You're not wrong JJ… I just can't tell anything…"

She did not want to deliver Ian. This is not happening for her.

JJ embraced her strong:

"That's Okay, Em. This is enough for me. I was sure…."

JJ stared at her; the two were very emotional.

"And now you will do the right thing: I'm sure that you'll be able to save her…"

"It is the least I can do…"

"And then we gonna fight together for you to recover her custody. I'm gonna help in whatever I can."

"Thank You, JJ. I'm missed you so much…"

A doctor entered the room:

"Excuse me; Mrs. Prentiss."

"Yes?"

"I have the results."


	19. Chapter 19

**I Own nothing**

"And then, doctor? What were the tests results?"

The doctor looked at Emily, he did not know if she could speak in front of JJ.

"That's ok, Doctor, she's my friend."

"Well, Mrs Prentiss, the compatibility results were positive and…"

"Excuse me?" Ian came in; the doctor looked at him and Emily:

"That's ok, doctor, he's my husband…"

"Well, as I was saying, the compatibility results were positive."

"So… it means that we can do the surgery? That's great!"

"Mrs. Prentiss…."

"Call me just Emily…."

"Ok, Emily…..I need to put you abreast of all the risks…. This type of surgery is not common in adults. I'll try to explain… We have a limit that we may remove from your liver, it would be the equivalent of 3% of your body weight, which, in your case, as you are so much below your normal weight, we have to take off a very small piece, in order to not compromise your liver, but still yet it can be very risky…"

"Why?"

"Because… we wont know how your liver will react after the surgery….Emily, I want to make myself very clear here; this is a very important decision, a huge one, and yours alone, and I need to be completely honest here: there is a chance you will not survive, a big chance, I'd say 50%..."

Emily swallowed hard; JJ and Ian were starting to get restless.

"And about my daughter?"

"Considering her current situation; which is actually really bad; her chances of survival and cure are greatest than yours…"

"So let's do it."

"EMILY, Didn't you hear the doctor?" JJ interrupted, totally scared.

"I'll give you time to think…"

"No, Doctor, I want to do it; the sooner… There is nothing to think…"

"Ok. I'm gonna call her tutor and they gonna bring some papers for you to sign; please, read it, and if you agree, sign…"

"Ok. Thank you."

The doctor left the room.

"Emily, you heard the doctor say it is very risky!"

"JJ, I can not stand watching my daughter die! I need to at least try to do it for her…"

"Emily, you have other children! You have to think about them!"

"JJ, I know! But Nic is needing of me. I've already decided… Christine is with her father, if I survive, I'll fight for her, ok, but if I'm not, I know she is being well cared for him. Declan and Bea have Ian, I know he will look after them well…"

Ian squeezed her mother.

"Nic has only me... I need to do it for her…I own it for her…"

JJ was crying beside Emily.

"JJ, I really appreciate your friendship, your love and support…thank you for everything, but now go home, take care of Henry. It'll be okay…"

"Keep me informed?"

"Before the surgery I ask to warn you…"

JJ kissed her friend and left the room.

Ian came very close to Emily, squeezed her hand, and:

"Are you sure about it, Emily?"

"Totally… I'm scared, but I'm totally sure about that…"

Ian hugged her hard. He spent the night with her, both slept very little. The surgery was scheduled for the next day at 7 am. At 6 am, a nurse entered the room to pick Emily.

"Hey, can I talk to her for a second before you take her?"

The nurse left the room and Emily's eyes filled with tears.

Ian came very close to her face.

"Love, I am not good on words, you know that, but I want to tell you, I never usually say this, but I want you to know that… I love you. I always loved you and will always love you…"

Emily, holding his hands:

"Ian, promise me you'll take good care of the children? If something happens to me…"

"Nothing bad will happen to you, love…" He said this but, deep down, he was scared to death.

"Promise me?"

"I promise!"

He gave a soft kiss on her lips. The nurse opened the door:

"I need to take her now."

Emily could see tears in his eyes; thing she had never seen before. Ian walked beside de stretcher up to the limit of the door of the Surgical Center.

"I'm sorry, but from here, you cannot pass."

He dropped Emily's hand. They looked each other, until the big Surgical Center door closed, automatically.

And, at that very moment, who was in panic was him; only by thinking about the hypothesis he had just finished seeing Emily for the last time; he despaired. He went out there and started walking through the corridors of the hospital, aimlessly. After a lot of walking around, he ended up in the hospital chapel. There were some people in there; he never used to pray, let alone speak in God, nor did he even knew if he believed in something higher. But at that moment, he prayed, asking if is really there a God, that He save Emily and her daughter, that God could do a miracle to save the two; He entered the chapel; he prayed:

'God, I know I do not have the right to ask for anything. I know how bad I am, and I know that this situation is my fault. If this is some punishment for me please, then take me, and let her live…'

Ian stood there for another twenty minutes and went to the waiting room. It was going to be a long day in the waiting room, he was looking through the huge window, it was a lovely sunny Saturday, when JJ arrived:

"Where is she?"

"They already took her…"

"But the surgery is at 7!"

"They took her at 6; I think they need to do some preparations… tests… I don't know…"

JJ took a deep breath.

"I wish I had spoken to her…"

Ian just looked.

After half an hour they were there in the waiting room, they were in silence, Penelope and Morgan arrived. Morgan just looked at Ian, look of hatred; Ian not even care, it was too insignificant for him to think now.

Penelope: "Any news, JJ?"

JJ: "No. He said they took her at 6 for testing…"

After three hours that Emily and Nic were in surgery; the whole team was in the waiting room, and Ian stood, next to the window. They exchanged only a few words, they were all very apprehensive. Everyone on the team knew how dangerous Ian was, assassin, arms dealer, sociopath; and nobody understood how Emily could be with him, voluntarily knowing that all bad things that have happened to her, it was because of him. Ian was a bit more away from them; He stood; and the team was sitting on couches in the waiting room.

Penelope: "What kind of love is this?"

JJ: "What?"

Penelope: "Emily… and this man…" She made a disgusting face.

Morgan: "Merciless killer…"

Reid: "Arms dealer…"

Rossi: "And considering her scars, she has been beaten several times.…"

Reid: "What is really awkward… here…. Is…. she is happy with him…"

Morgan: "Happy, no… She seemed very disturbed to me…"

Reid: "I mean… she is with him entirely by free will…"

JJ: "We cannot judge…"

Morgan: "JJ, we're not judging her… We are trying to understand. She is no longer that Emily that we all know, she is far from being…"

Hotch: "The question is: what is the real Emily?... that one we known, or this on?"

Reid: "Perhaps, he may have kept her from us… And she may have developed some disturbance, perhaps Stockholm syndrome…"

JJ: "Guys, let's concentrate on her survival, OK. This is what we have to think now; and then, if she wants to talk… then she herself will talk."

Three o'clock in the afternoon, the doctor appears in the waiting room. Everybody looked at him with the face of despair.

"The surgery went well, but the greater risk is now, in the early hours. The liver regenerates quite fast and also dies very fast… We can't tell yet how this is going to react…"

"And this means what?" Ian asked.

"It means that if both survive until tomorrow, Emily will be completely out of risk and Nicole has a great chance to be 100% cured…"

"I wanna to see her…"

"Impossible, she is under the influence of anesthesia, she is in the ICU. My advice to all of you is go home, and any news, I call you."

"I won't leave here…" Said Ian Doyle.

"It is your choice." Replied the doctor, and left.

Morgan walked up Ian Doyle and spoke close to his face.

"You're staying to collect the SHIT that you did?"

They looked with much hatred on each other; but Ian wasn't going to pass up the opportunity:

"I'm staying…agent… because… she – is – **my** – wife…." Ian said very slowly, in the face of Morgan.

Morgan wanted to punch him right there.

All of them were gone, but Ian Doyle, who didn't come out from there. This was a personal issue for him; be there when she woke up, when she needed someone, be there for her; throughout her life, he was the only one who made her feel that way. He was not the kind of man who surrender to love; He liked the excitement of the feeling of need and obsession that she felt for him. It gave him power and control, and he loved these two things. But he was starting to get used to this little word: love. After all, yeah, it was what he really felt. And feeling was something quite strange to him; before her, he felt nothing for any woman. Love he felt just for his son, but it was a different kind of love. He promised himself that he would try to stop the beatings. And he was beginning to admit that what he was feeling for her was really love.

After the doctor and the team were gone, Ian went to the hospital cafeteria, ate a loaf of bread with something and took coffee, after all he was there for more than 24 hours. But he didn't want to go to the hotel; He'd wait for her the time it'd take. Long hours, bitter hours. Around seven o'clock in the evening, another doctor appeared; attending physician. Ian Doyle was sitting on the couch, sleep heavy eyes, but he did not surrender, he could stand a lot more than 24 hours awake, and for Emily he would stand much more.

"Mr. Doyle?"

"Yes!" He jumped.

"Your wife woke."

Ian stood up quickly and walked up to the doctor.

"Can I see her?"

"She is being taken to the same room she occupied before. I'll call you when she can get the room, ok."

And the doctor was leaving.

"Excuse me?"

The doctor looked back at him.

"This means that she will be fine? Completely out of risk?"

The doctor gave a slight smile and:

"Yes. She is totally out of risk."

For he was the greatest happiness in the world, similar to what he felt when he learned that his son was alive. It looked like it was going to explode from happiness.

"And… the little girl?"

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow…Her case is more complicated…"

"Thank you".

Half an hour later, Ian was coming into the room to see Emily, she was a bit more felled, dry mouth, lying on the bed.

"Hi, love."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…"

But she was still a bit sleepy still under anaesthesia.

"I'll be sitting there on the couch, I'll let you rest, ok…"

"Ian, goes to the hotel, rest, take a bath…"

"No, love. I just go out of here with you… I'm proud of you…. you have been very strong, very brave…."

She just looked at him.

"I hope I could help to save my daughter…."

"The doctors said they'll have to wait until tomorrow…"

Due to medication for pain, because of points in cut that she had suffered, Emily got a good night's sleep, she slept the whole night, practically. And the doctor had given her a high dose of medicine for her to sleep and not be stirring. The next morning, they brought the breakfast for her; and Ian was taking a coffee in the cafeteria at the hospital, which was on the ground floor. Emily also had asked him to check on the children. Emily was tilted, with your back on the pillow, a little pain on the cut but she was calm, quiet, waiting for news of Nicole. She heard a knock at the door:

"Come in."

He opened the door and looked at her. She looked at him. Morgan. It was a little embarrassing situation, because the last time they were together alone, just the two of them, was in his bed.

**Emily and Derek have a lot to say one or the other; but that will be for the next chapter. Guys, I need help from you. Well, I can see Emily in love with Ian; but that idea bothers me somewhat; so I still do not know with whom Emily will end up or will be alone. Well, there are many things to happen yet. **

**Please R & R. Lov u.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Own nothing**

He opened the door and looked at her. She looked at him. Morgan. It was a little embarrassing situation, because the last time they were together alone, just the two of them, was in his bed.

"Can I come in?"

"You already did…"

Morgan stepped back and she noticed.

"Hey, sorry…"

He approached her:

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, a little painful, waiting for news of Nic…"

Morgan wanted to talk about a lot of things, he had a thousand questions to ask, but he just talked around instead of go straight to the point, and this caused a huge discomfort to both parties. Then, he said:

"Emily, don't you think we need to talk?"

She thought for a little.

"And you, Derek, you realized that to tell me this simple phrase you took longer than ten minutes; can't you see during those ten minutes who spoke louder was the silence?"

"This silence says a lot to me…" She protested.

"And of course you think this silence is totally my fault?" He asked her.

"No, but this silence reflects our relationship…since the beginning…"

"Oh, wait, Emily, you were who never let me in…"

"How could I, if you never even tried?"

"I never tried because I thought it was just all about sex… you never showed any feeling for me, Emily…"

"No?... Derek, we were together for 7 years, 3 of them in bed, including; and do you think that I had no feeling for you? What kind of person you think I am?"

"Emily, it was you that wanted to keep our relationship between the walls…"

"For the sake of my children and our jobs…"

"So…. you are saying that the whole time you were in love with me?"

Silence.

"I… I don't know, Derek… I don't know if I've already been in love with someone; but what I know, and I'm pretty sure, is that I already feel deeply loved by someone, and this person is not you"

Well, it was worse than a slap on the face. And there was no way he contradict this. But he still had something:

"I don't no what kind of love this man can offer to you…"

"He may have done some bad things but ... "

"Some bad things?" Morgan cut her off. "Emily, this man is more dangerous than more than half of UNSUBS who we've already hunted….and I bet anything he beats you…what kind of love is this…"

Now, it was her who was speechless.

"My life is none of your business….even if he beaten me, he loves me and he does things for me that no one ever did; he cares about me, he goes to hell for me, and you? where were you and the entire team when I needed you guys most?"

Pause

"I'll tell you where you all were: trying to screw my life even more; Clyde did not know about Christine and now I'll have to fight for her in court. You and the team handed her to him; I'll never forgive that…"

She was crying. Right now Ian Doyle appeared in the room:

"Something wrong, love?"

"No, Morgan was just… leaving."

Morgan stood. He did not move. He was standing right beside the bed where Emily was, Ian Doyle walked to the other side of the bed, very close to Emily, he faced Morgan and:

"You heard my wife, agent… I think she wants you to go away…"

Morgan gave a look of hatred for him, he looked at Emily to try to say goodbye, but she was looking down. She was really pissed with all the team. So Morgan just left without saying anything.

Ian looked at Emily and:

"What did he want?"

"Ian, just hold me ok, please…"

Emily wrapped her arms around his body, so that her head was resting on his chest and he was stroking her hair. She was crying, but with the warmth of him, she was calming down. She lay down again, because the cut was still hurting a bit.

"You called home?"

"I called, I talked to Declan and Bea, they're fine."

"Good."

"I called the store also, it will get a large shipment and ..."

He stopped talking; he does not want to worry Emily with his business.

"I'm sorry you could not be there…"

"No problem, love. You're infinitely important…"

"Ian…. I need a favor…"

"Anything love."

"I need you to go get news about Nicole, I'm waiting here but nobody tells me anything."

"I will, love."

After twenty minutes he returned:

"The doctor said he is coming to talk to you."

"Ian, if something bad happened to her?"

"No, love, she is okay! You will see."

He was not sure of anything, but he was wise, he lived under the power of words. And one of the things she loved most about him was that he conveyed this security. She felt completely safe by his side.

The doctor entered the room with clipboard in hand:

"Good morning, Emily, How are you feeling?"

"Good morning, doctor. I want news of my daughter."

"First you: I see that the nurses are administering medications, and I see that you did not have a fever, which is really good; are you in pain?"

"Just a little, in the cut..."

"This is pretty normal, when we take out the points, the healing will be better and faster if you don't moving a lot…"

"Doctor, for God's sake, I can not take anymore, and about my daughter?"

"Well, we it was done the procedure of placing a small piece of your liver replacing hers. She was all the time in an induced coma and today we will get her out of the coma, to know how exactly her body will react to surgery."

"Is it possible she wake up today?"

"Well, if the response is positive, she will come out of the coma today…"

Emily was so excited; she did not even know what to say.

"But remember, Emily, she spent four months in a coma, we do not know how she will react."

"What do you mean?"

"She might not remember some things."

"Maybe she does not recognize me?"

"No, no, not that. Of course, she'll recognize you, she suffered no brain damage. But things like how she ended here at the hospital, and the fact that she was cutting herself; these types of things…maybe she, at first moment, does not remember."

"Well, I've to go now…"

"Doctor, please, keep me informed."

"Ok…I will."

That day, in the afternoon:

"Hi, can I come in?"

"JJ? Sure…"

JJ walked to near her friend:

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"I called to know about the surgery, sorry I did not come before, Will had to go on a trip, and I did not want to bring Henry here…"

"Oh, it's okay, JJ, no problems. I understand…"

Silence.

"Ian, baby, why don't you go to the hotel, you are here for three days, dear. Go take a shower, change your clothes, then you come back… JJ will be here with me…"

"Yeah… All the time…"

"I got it, love. You two want to talk… But I'll accept your suggestion. I go to the hotel and I will be back soon; anything, you call me, ok?…"

Ian ran his hand lovingly over her face and kissed lightly her on the lips.

"And how is Nic?"

"Ah… the doctor came to tell me maybe she quit coma today, JJ, I'm so apprehensive…"

"Why?"

"Because I do not know what she'll remember, the doctor said that maybe she does not remember why she ended here in the hospital, she might not remember the cuts. Will she remember that I…. I…..left?" She lowered her head. That last sentence was a shamed lie.

"Em…You really… left?" JJ asked trying to look at Emily's eyes, but realized Emily did not want to talk about it, yet.

"Emily, it does not matter now, what matters… is that you two will be fine. Then I will help you to regain custody of her…"

"What the fuck, why Dave had to do this?"

"That's when Morgan found you, in Turkey, he said that you were pregnant, living with Ian Doyle, for free and spontaneous will; Dave and the big part of the team concluded that you had really abandoned the children. And Nicole was worse health, so he wanted to do it for her…"

"JJ, do you think he will back down? Do you think he'll let me take her with me… without a judicial dispute?"

JJ twisted her mouth (figuratively) and looked up. She took a deep breath before answering:

"I don't think he'll let you take her to live under the same roof as Ian Doyle."

Emily broke a little.

"But let's not think about that now, Em…Let's focus on taking you two from here; well, and Nic completely healed…"

"Em… I just want to ask you one thing: Do you really love this man? I'm not judging, I just wanna understand…"

Emily took a deep breath.

"I can't see myself without him; I miss the air without him, I can't think or walk alone without him, I can't make decisions by myself; I need him for everything; I'm not able anymore to guide my own life by myself. I need him all the time for anything. It's like an addiction; I just…need him… I just don't know… if it's love...I just can't breath without him being around…"

"I can see you breathing perfectly right now…"

"Yeah… JJ… but I know he'll be here very soon, and I keep confirming this to myself mentally all the time, and breathing, moreover I am here with you, a person that I like and trust, but if you were not here, I probably would be having a big panic crisis right now... 'cause I really need him all the time…"

"Panic crisis?...Since when do you have panic crisis?"

"Ohh JJ…. (Emily realized she had spoken a little more than she wanted), It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it…"

JJ had read all the story perfectly, and now she was certain that Emily had probably been kidnapped by Ian and held captive, she still did not know how and when it happened Emily goes from prisoner to be with him willingly,; but she knew there was a long history behind it all. And she would keep everything for her, until Emily wanted to share everything. JJ took both hands of Emily, came pretty close to her face and:

"Emily, before he comes back, I want to tell you that you can count on me for anything, anytime; you can trust me, and I believe in you. And if one day you want to open yourself, I'll listen, without judgment, not as an FBI agent or police, none of this, but as a great friend because I love you."

JJ hugged her.

"Thank you, JJ. I love you too."

JJ waited until Ian came back, and went away. Around 10 pm, a doctor on duty came into the room. Emily was lying in bed and Ian sat in a chair near her.

"Excuse me; Mrs. Prentiss?"

"Yes…"

"Your daughter, she woke..."

Emily opened her mouth, a lot; but took long time to words came out.

"Is she all right?"

"She was taken out of an induced coma in the morning, she had mild fever during the day, but this is perfectly normal, due to internal organ adaptations…."

"Doctor, please, what I want to know is if she is completely out of risk."

"It is premature to assert that, but she's 90% out of risk."

"I wanna see her."

"I'm gonna take you there, but remember that you're not on discharge yet. Try to move as minimal as possible."

Emily began to breathe deeply and fast, it was a symptom of a panic attack.

"Ian?"

Ian got up and began to help her as he always did during her crisis:

"Doctor, can you give us five minutes, please?"

"Ok. I'll be outside."

After she calmed from the crisis, she stood next to Ian, and they went to the doctor, which led them to where Nicole was, she was still in the ICU, the doctor turned to Ian and said:

"Only she can come in here, I'm sorry."

Emily did not want to release Ian's hand, she was afraid of having crisis inside the room.

"Love, I'm staying right here, I will not leave here, I'll wait for you here, I promise, there go; says 'hi' to your daughter for me… It'll be okay."

She gulped. Miraculously she calmed down listening to his words. The doctor entered the room first, then Emily, the girl was on the stretcher, there was a small light from a lamp burning inside. The girl's eyes were closed. The doctor whispered to Emily:

"When a person comes out of coma, sleep is pretty normal, but soon she'll be awake again. It's like that all the time; probably she'll be talking with you and suddenly sleep again, it's normal, don't worry, ok; I only ask you not to wake her up, wait for her to open her eyes…"

"Ok…"

"I'll be in the office, anything, press that button."

"Thank you."

And the doctor left the room.

**I'm very emotional preparing the next chapter. I'm gonna cry! Oh how I'm such a fool! Emily and her little Prentiss...**

** Please R & R **

**And thank you all for read and comment!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Own nothing**

Alone in the hospital room with her daughter on a hospital bed; Emily walked very slowly until near her daughter, she just stood there staring at the girl, she was extremely emotional, teary eyes, dry throat, heart racing, she took a deep breath to try control the anxiety of the first impact, and after a few minutes, Emily began stroking Nic's hair and face, very lightly, to not to wake the girl, but she had to touch her daughter, she was not holding on anymore. The girl slept peacefully, calm breathing. Nicole had her arms out of the blanket that covered her, so Emily could see the scars of the cuts she was doing in herself; it hurt deeply in her soul; making Emily cry a little harder now, but she made a huge effort to get back to normal, she would not want be so sorrowful when Nicole woken.

After half an hour, the girl had not yet woken; Emily had pulled a chair up to get close her daughter, and wait for her to wake up. She was all the time looking at girl. After a while, Nicole opened his eyes slowly; Emily heart raced, and she got up and went very close to her daughter, so that the girl, still trying to keep my eyes open, could see her mother:

"Mom?"

'Oh God help me'… Emily thought.

"It's me, baby; I'm right here."

"Mom, what happened?" The girl was speaking very slowly with some difficulty.

"Oh... Nic, baby, it doesn't matter right now… ok? What is really important is that you are gonna to be good…" Emily was speaking very softly and calm.

"Mom… what day is today?..."

"It's April 10, your birthday has already passed, but when you leave here, we'll have a big party to celebrate ..."

"I don't want…." The cut her mother off.

"I just want you back, Mom."

Emily broke it even more. Nicole noticed her mother silence.

"Mom? You're back right?" The girl asked her mother with tears in eyes.

"I'm here, are not I? That's what matters now, right now…"

"I'm glad you're here mom...I missed you so much…"

"Me too, baby… me too…"

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

The girl was really crying now.

"You don't have to be sorry, baby…"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I've done this to myself, and I caused all of this…"

The girl was totally lucid, it was like if someone had told her everything that had happened; she remembered everything; exactly everything that had happened, that Emily was gone, that she had stayed at Rossi's home, she remembered all the evils of Beatrice, and of course she remembered about her cutting herself.

"No, Nic. You don't have to be sorry. This is all my fault…ok? This is not your fault… Try not to think about it, Nic… Let's focus on your health…"

"Mom, I… I just wanna go home… our home…"

Emily had no words for the girl, there was no way she tells that now she would have to fight for her in court, with Rossi, that they lived in Turkey now, much less that she was practically married. So she just remained quiet, caressing her daughter.

After a little more time, a nurse came into the room:

"Excuse me? It's time of her medications."

"Oh… sure…"

Emily was watching the nurse administer an injection in the girl's arm.

"What is this injection?"

"It is for pain and has a dose of soothing, she can't stay agitated, probably she will be sleeping in a few minutes."

The nurse left the room.

"Mom? Why are you wearing hospital gown?"

Emily walked up close to the girl and:

"Because I'm also hospitalized."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to be near you…"

"Really, Mom?"

"Yeah… I know I have been a terrible mother, I know that about my four children, I have been a mother worse for you… But I promise, I'll fix it, baby…"

"No, Mom, you're great, and I love you just the way you are…. You're the most important person in my world."

Well, at that time, Emily had no more tears; she smiled a lovely smile at her daughter. Very close to her daughter's little face she said:

"And I…. love you too, very much!"

After fifteen days of surgery, Nicole was leaving the hospital. Emily, Ian and Rossi were there at the hospital to pick her up. There was no way Emily takes the girl to a hotel, so they all went to the Rossi's house. Rossi took Nicole in his car, Ian and Emily went by taxi; anywhere in the universe Ian Doyle would enter a car of Dave Rossi, he was too overweening to do that. And there were only 10 days for the hearing of Christine in London. Nicole and Rossi arrived first at his house.

Rossi's mansion:

"Uncle Dave, I'll go up and get my stuff, ok?"

"Nic, wait, we'll need to talk."

"Ok"

Rossi thought it best himself talk to Nicole, he knew that Emily was too emotionally weak to tell the truth to her daughter, sitting on the sofa:

"Nic, look, a lot has happened in that time you were at the hospital."

The girl stared at him intently.

"Emily no longer lives here in the U.S., she now lives in Turkey."

The girl opened her mouth a little, just like her mother.

"She is living with a man, Declan's father and Beatrice. That man you saw at the hospital…"

Now she opened her mouth a lot:

"She will not take me with her?"

'WHAT A FUCKING DIFFICULT SITUATION!' Rossi thought.

"Mr. Rossi, Mrs. Prentiss and a man are at the door…"

"Ask them to came in, please…"

Emily and Ian entered the room; Nicole got up from the sofa and confronted her mother:

"Are you not gonna take me with you, aren't you?"

Emily realized that Rossi had already spoken with the girl.

"Of course I'll take you!"

"Nic, look, when your mother went away for a year; and you stayed in the hospital, dying; I had to take a stand and, I adopted you… legally."

'SON OF A BITCH!' It was Emily's thought, and she just did not speak because of her daughter.

"That means what? Will I have to stay?"

"No, Nic. This means you'll have to choose."

"Nic this is not a matter of choice, dear…. it is a matter of what is best for you, right now. You still have six months of treatment. Your doctors are all here, in DC."

The girl threw herself sitting on the couch.

"Nic, dear, can you let mom talk to Dave, please?"

The girl went to her bedroom. Emily watched every step of the girl to make sure she was really gone. She came very close Rossi's face, pointing her finger at his nose, very close, she spoke:

"You sonofabitch, you had no right to take my daughter….Look in what situation you put her; are you really throwing on her back this responsibility?"

"It was you who said it was her choice…"

"Only for her does not feel obligated to anything…"

"Oh please, Emily…..You know very well that her treatment is here. You know that the better for her is to stay here…"

"And you know very well that I can not stay here. I need to be in London in one week."

"These are your priorities, while my priority is to take care of your daughter."

"I'm staying…"

Nicole said and went downstairs, in fact, she had listened all the conversation. She hugged Rossi. Emily went through without action.

"You can go mom, I'll be fine with Uncle Dave."

Emily, still no action, gave a look of hatred for Rossi.

"Nic, honey, look… I'll be back to pick you. We'll talk everyday…"

Emily did not argue anymore. Unfortunately, deep down, she knew the best for the girl, right now, was even stay in DC.

Emily and Ian departed straight to London. They had to meet their lawyer there a few days before the trial to talk about the details of the process. They were in the hotel bedroom, it was early morning, just three days into the trial, Emily woke up in the middle of the night, she got up and went to the balcony and sat on a chair, she sat and hugged her own legs, resting her chin on her knees. She was sad, very sad. She already could not even cry anymore. She asked herself if one day she would manage to take the control of her life again, if she would be able to have a normal life alongside her children and the man she loved. She felt a hand touching her shoulder. He sat down beside her.

"Ian, I can not take anymore. I just want my kids back…"

Ian just hugged her, and left her crying in his arms. After a while, it was cold outside. He carried her in his arms, placed her on the bed, lay down beside her, he cradled her in his strong arms.

Emily felt a big emotional dependence of him, she had an excessive need for love and affection in relation to him, it was something very close to being compared to addiction to drugs or alcohol; she was addicted to love him. Only him was able to take off from her all sense of insecurity she felt, and she panicked just at the thought of being without him, neither she understood herself, she was suffering a lot because of her daughters, but she could be without them, but she could not see herself living without him, she felt an enormous despair just thinking about it. And also he was addict to her. It was a madness love.

"Thank you for being here with me, all the time…"

Ian just came pretty close to her face and kissed her lips, she kissed him back and opened her mouth slightly, and they gave a passionate kiss. And went back to sleep, embraced. Of course he wanted something more, but he knew that Emily was not in the mood, not that he was a kind of person that used to respect someone or something, but at that moment, he felt he should respect her.

Day of the trial:

Emily was at the Forum, sitting in a bench in the huge corridor that led to the judges' offices; Ian was standing next to her; Emily was really nervous, she was head down, her mind was far away, focusing on things that she would say to the judge during the hearing. Clyde arrived with Christine, they entered the Forum, he needed take the girl, because she would go through an interview with a Social worker, during the trial and that information would help the judge make the final decision about her custody.

Christine and Clyde walking on the huge corridor; hand in hand, she was head down too.

When Clyde saw Emily from afar, instinctively, he squeezed a little the girl's hand and stopped walking; the girl noticed, making her lift her head to look at him; she looked first to her father, and then to the front; at this point, Emily was paralyzed, she had already seen her daughter, it had been a year! but she was completely without action, she did not know what would be the girl's reaction; and of course she had already tears in her eyes; Christine glared at her mother from afar, they were approximately ten meters away; the little girl stood there for a little time to be really sure that she really was seeing her mother. When Christine was completely certain of this; she dropped her father's hand and ran down the corridor; her heart racing, tears already forming in her eyes:

"Mommy!"

And the girl threw herself into the arms of Emily; Emily's backs hit the wall due the intensity in which the girl shot in her arms; Emily cried of joy in embracing the daughter; hearts racing; both daughter and mother. It was a moment entirely speechless; Clyde just approached, he dared to interrupt. Ian just watched, this touched his heart a little. The girl fully engaged between mother's legs, with little arms around Emily's head, she no longer wanted to drop her mother.

"Let me look at you, baby…" Emily said holding the girl's face with both hands.

The girl had a vague idea of why she was there; but she did not know that her mother would be there; much less than his father and his mother were disputing her custody; She had no idea of it; She thought she was there only to tell the judge that was enjoying living with her father and that she was in school and being well cared for him. That's what Clyde had talked with her about.

"I knew that you were going to come get me, Mommy! I Knew!"

Emily still with the girl in her arms; looking at her innocent face. She bit her lips and tears streamed down.

"Let's go, Mommy…"

The girl said, pulling Emily's hand with her little hand. Emily did not get up. Her will was picking up her daughter and rush out there, running away; but she knew this was not right, and that this could worsen the situation.

Clyde lowered to talk with her daughter:

"Look, Princess, remember that dad said you'd come here to talk to the social worker, for her to know where you live, where you study…."

Of course the girl remembered but she didn't wanted to respond, nesting her head in her mother's breast; and Emily passing hand by the hair of the girl.

This was a lot harder than what Emily had imagined; it was as if they were trying to pluck a piece of her own body.

At that point, the lawyer that Ian had hired, along with the social worker and Clyde's lawyer; came to call them:

"The judge is ready for you, now…"

Emily held the girl's face with her hands and:

"Baby, I need you to go with that Lady; she'll talk to you and I'll talk to the judge; and maybe we'll can be together…"

"Maybe?"

It was heart-wrenching. Emily wanted to kill Clyde right there if she could.

"We need to resolve things before… ok?"

The girl grabbed Emily's neck again; and Emily embraced her strong.

Emily was totally speechless. She had no courage to speak to her daughter that maybe they maybe wouldn't be together.

**The next chapter: the trial. I know a lot of people are reading, but no one is commenting, so please, I want to know your opinions!**

**Anyway, I thank those who are commenting, really means a lot to me and I'm sad when you not do. Sorry again for all the grammar mistakes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing**

Inside the judge's room were:

Table 1: Emily beside her attorney.

Table 2: (beside but slightly distant table 1): Clyde and his attorney.

There fore, at the head table, over the top, were the judge; next to him, below was the scrivener/ rapporteur. And in the small audience, was Ian Doyle.

The rapporteur made the following reading:

The applicant, Mrs. Prentiss, is the biological mother of the minor Christine Prentiss Easter. The currently child's guard belongs to the biological father, Mr. Easter, who learned of the existence of the child just ten months, since the child, along with her three siblings, was abandoned by her mother, who disappeared and came back just now .

Clyde was invited to sit next to the judge; he would be questioned by Emily's attorney.

"Mr. Easter, which is the age of your daughter?"

"She completed eight years."

"And since when is she living with you?"

"4 months; when I knew of her existence."

"How is the coexistence between you two?"

"It's good, she is adapting herself."

"Don't you think that's complicated for her to live away from his mother and siblings?"

"Her mother was gone; it is pretty natural form me to want to take care of my daughter."

"But her mother is here now, and it is very clear that the best for this child is to live with her mother and siblings."

"I will not allow that."

"You can say whether the child was well cared for in all the years of her life?"

"Yes, she was; until she had been abandoned."

Emily wanted to kill Clyde each time he spoke the word 'abandoned'.

"Mr. Easter, was your daughter happy to meet you?"

Clyde hesitated:

"She… was not in a… very good moment."

"I'll ask again, be clear and objective in your answer, please: was your daughter happy to meet you?"

"She did not show much emotion."

"And why is that?"

"Because she wanted me to help to find her mother."

"So it's obvious that she loves her mother, and what she wanted most was to find her mother?"

Clyde, very agitated and worried, he replied:

"Yes."

"No further questions, Your Honor."

Now it was Emily's turn to be interrogated by Clyde's attorney. She stood up, looked at Ian, who was back there in the back of the room, and walked, and sat beside the judge. And the attorney Clyde began the questions:

"Mrs. Prentiss, how many children do you have?"

"Four."

"Your daughter Christine, who is the subject of this dispute, is the youngest."

"Yes."

"How old was she when you abandoned her?"

"I did not….. abandon my children."

"And how do you call this: vanish and return a year later?"

Emily began to stutter a bit; she was nervous because she would have to lie:

"I had to do a treatment."

"But your children were many months without knowing where you were, or whether you were alive or dead."

Emily opened her mouth to speak but the words did not come out.

"Mrs. Prentiss, where do you currently reside?"

"In Turkey."

"With who?"

"I live with my… husband…. and two of my children."

"Mrs. Prentiss, what is the name of your husband?"

"He has nothing to do with this."

"I'm going to ask you again: what the name of your husband."

Emily looked at the judge, and the judge said:

"Please, answer him."

"Ian Doyle".

"Mrs. Prentiss, this man has a long and extensive criminal record; he has been accused of many crimes, including dozens of murders."

Emily's attorney interrupted:

"Objection, Your Honor. This man is not on trial here. This is totally irrelevant."

Judge: "Objection denied. Please answer Mrs. Prentiss."

"There was never concrete evidence against him."

"Just because he is very smart and influential, but he committed several crimes."

"Like I said, there is no evidence against him."

"And is in that place, with this man, where you want to take Christine to live?"

"Yes, me, her siblings, our family."

"And Ian Doyle?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Prentiss, what is this treatment about that you simply disappeared?"

"Some seizures I was having".

"Your Honor, this is ridiculous! Mrs. Prentiss, in what planet is this hospital; that you simply could not get in touch with your own children? Four poor children abandoned on their own fate, fatherless and motherless?"

Emily had tears in her eyes at that moment.

"I needed some time off. But now I'm fine now to take care of them."

"So you confirm that you disappeared for free and spontaneous will for nearly a year, without giving news to your children, four helpless children, neither a phone call?"

Tears rolled freely down her face Emily, but she was not going to tell the true and risk jeopardizes Ian, never:

"Yes."

"No more questions, Your Honor"

While the trial occurred, the social worker questioned Christine:

"Chris, where do you live now?"

"Here in London, with my dad."

"And he is good to you?"

"He's nice."

"And how is your routine?"

"Normal."

"Can you tell me a little about your routine?"

"My father let me in school in the morning, I stay there all day, then he'll pick me up, and then at night, we stay at home, or sometimes we go out…"

"And when you lived with your mother, who took care of you?"

"First was Louise, but she died of cancer."

"Then, what?"

"My mother."

"And did she take you to school every day?"

"No, she traveled a lot… to work."

"And who took care of you, when Louise died and your mother was traveling?"

"Ourselves."

"And how was it?"

"I have a sister, she is evil, and she did not like me, but my other sister, she's cool, she took care of us 'cause she's older."

"How old was she?"

"I think twelve…"

"Regarding to your mother, you like her?"

"I love her. And I want to go back to live with her…"

And she made a few more questions to the girl, and delivered the report to the judge.

At the trial room, everyone in their places, the judge made his decision and read:

"The decision was made based on the best interests of the child aimed hers best physical and psychological equilibrium. The principle requires the predominance of the interests of the child, turning it into a subject of law, legally protected rights holders, as well as adults. The principle of human dignity is a constitutional principle used as the basis of the family, ensuring full moral and spiritual development of the human person, in the conduct of all its members, especially children and adolescents. Therefore, on the facts, we consider that there are no morals and conduct in leaving children to their own fates and lucky; (the judge spoke directly to Emily, now): When you have minor children, defenseless, and is the only one responsable for them, there is no way to do a pause one year on this, and then resume from the point you left off. This causes trauma in children. Considering that the ambience in which the mother lives now is too dangerous and also considering her act of abandoned the children; the custody disputed here of the lowest Christine Prentiss Easter will be only under responsibility of the father, Mr. Clyde Easter, the birth mother can make visits at intervals of fifteen days always in the presence of her biological father."

Emily was crying more and more each word that the judge was uttering.

Meanwhile, right next to her, Clyde celebrated the victory with his lawyer. He looked at Emily with some pity. She quickly got up, walked up next to him, pointed his finger in his face and said:

"This will not stand!"

She was in complete despair, and ran into the hall. Ian was behind her.

Christine was in the hallway, sitting on a bench, head bowed, beside the social worker, awaiting the end of the trial.

Emily sat on the bench beside her daughter, the girl stood up, facing her mother, Emily hugged her very strong, and wept.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry…" Emily said between tears. Emily cuddled with her daughter; she had no courage to face the little girl.

Chris pulled back a bit; she was leaning her head on the shoulders of Emily:

"Mommy, I wanna go home with you ..." The girl begged in tears.

Emily looked at her daughter with the face of despair and completely speechless.

"Mommy, will you not take me home?"

Right now, Clyde appeared, he stooped to speak to her daughter:

"Chris, look, Emily can't take you right now, baby…"

The little girl grabbed Emily's neck, not dropped anymore. Clyde ran his hand on the backs of his daughter:

"Chris, look at Daddy, we have to go home, baby."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO … I DON'T WANT GO WITH YOU!"

The girl cried a lot, clinging to her mother.

"I wanna go with my mommy!"

She cried and cried and Emily too. It was a really difficult situation. But Emily was the adult there, she had to do her best to make things easier for her daughter. She held her daughter's little face and said:

"Look, baby, I'll go with you to the car, okay?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ... I wanna go with you Mom! Pleaseeeeeeee….."

Emily spent her purse for Ian to hold it; she got up and carried his daughter in her arms. The little girl clung to her mother's body with both legs and arms and buried her head in the crook of Emily's neck and cried a lot. They walked through the huge hall, until near the car of Clyde, who was in the parking lot, it was already dark outside.

The little girl sobbed and wept in the arms of her mother. Arriving in the car, Emily was putting the girl in the car, but the girl did not let go of Emily's neck. She made a scandal.

"Noooooooooooooo mommy, I don't want to go with him! I wanna stay with you, pleaseeeee…."

The girl was crying a lot and she did not get into the car. Emily tried to stay calm, but she is broke inside. She rested her body on the car; in fact, she was not holding more the girl's weight clinging to her. The girl never let her mother go, sobbing and crying a lot. Clyde then took drastic action. He grabbed the girl by force of Emily's arm and put the girl in the car, in the back seat, locking the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY ..."

Emily leaned her face on the car window before Clyde could start the car, she managed to say:

"Mommy loves you, sweetie….I'll come see you…"

Clyde drove off quickly and the girl seeing her mother through the glass of the car, in the backseat; and Emily watching from afar. Ian passed his hand lightly on her backs. When the car disappeared, Emily hugged him hard and wept again.

**I just wanted to clarify that I do not know how a court works, or a dispute over custody, so I invented everything. Poor Emily, her suffering is just beginning. Please R & R.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing**

Back in Turkey, it was a Saturday night, around 10 pm, when Emily and Ian arrived home after nearly a month off. When Bea saw her father, she jumped off the sofa to hug him:

"Dad, you took so long! I missed you so much…"

Still hugging her father, she said to Emily:

"Hi, mom."

Emily in tears, said:

"Won't you give me a hug?"

The girl hugged her mother, and Emily felt like she was hugging her three daughters.

"Where is Declan?" Ian asked.

"He went out with friends."

"What friends?" Ian asked, nervously, frowning.

"I think they're from school."

Ian immediately phoned the boy, while Emily went to her bedroom to shower:

"Declan, where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with some friends from school."

"And you asked permission to whom?"

"No one, you were not at home, dad!"

"I want you to come home now."

"But, Dad."

"NOW!" And Ian turned off the phone before de the boy could say something.

Ian's patience was on the verge of bursting, the whole treatment of Nicole, the surgeries, and all the time spent there, plus the time spent in London, and the trial; all of this made him very stressed. Of course he did all this for Emily, but he wanted to watch her too, very closely; being with her every step to ensure that she would not tell anyone that, in fact, she was literally imprisoned for six months, because she would go to met herself with the best profilers in the world, and they could not know the truth. Everyone on the team realized how disturbed she was and how she was different, but no one could do anything, since she herself assured that did everything for free and spontaneous will, and that she is with him because she wants to. So no one could help her, if she had left quite obvious that she doesn't want help.

Emily went downstairs to fetch Beatrice to put her to sleep:

"Come on Bea, Mommy will put you in bed today…"

"I am no longer a baby, Mommy."

"But I want to put you in bed today, I missed you so much…"

The two went into Beatrice's bedroom; Emily waited for the girl to lie down, and sat on the edge of her bed:

"Bea, you know I love you right?"

"I know, Mom."

"I…could…not ... bring your sisters, I'm sorry..."

She began to fight back tears.

"But I'm not giving up. And meanwhile, I want to be a great mother to you... I want the two of us to be friends…"

The girl just looked at Emily and said nothing, but she was thinking: 'hopefully you will never be able to bring those boring losers'.

"Ok, sweetie?"

"Ok, mom."

Emily gave her daughter a hug, good night and left to her bedroom; Ian was downstairs waiting for Declan. The boy arrived almost eleven PM. Without saying a single 'hello' to his son, he said:

"Never, NEVER do it again!"

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Go to your bedroom…"

"Can I say hi to mommy before?"

"She's in the bedroom…"

The boy went, and Ian was watching some TV, and drinking a whiskey, pure, without ice; he was really on needed. About midnight, he had drunk a half bottle.

He went to his bedroom, he saw Emily on the bed, but he realized she was not sleeping, she seemed sad and depressed, so he concluded she was thinking about children. He took off his clothes and lay down beside her under the covers. There was no way for her to escape from him anymore; he was not holding on anymore, he wanted her. By far, she had felt his alcohol breath. He began to spend his heavy hands and calloused over the Emily's body. She tried to dodge.

"Ian, no, please, don't ... I'm tired."

"You don't have to do nothing, love."

"Oh... please... I don't want ..."

Ian grabbed her firmly by the arms, she was beneath him, and he with all the weight of his body over her.

"Emily, I tolerated all this stress, travel, trial, surgeries, it was almost a month. Now we're back home... I want you to forget this whole thing. Your daughters are well! You have to focus on our family, in OUR children!"

He was holding the Emily's arms very strong, which made her eyes widen in fear.

"I don't want to have to repeat it!" He said quietly, through gritted teeth, with a lot of determination in his eyes. He released one of Emily's arms, only to drive away the panties and prepare the way for entry of his huge cock, which he placed at once, making Emily moan of pain. And it lasted a long time.

After fifteen days they were back to Turkey; Emily was a little better, but she still sought in her mind for a way to be able to bring Nic and Chris to live with them, but she did not play much on the subject, in order to not to annoy Ian . She was totally involved with the services of the house. She also spoke every day with Nicole and Christine, by phone and internet. It was a Tuesday, around three in the afternoon, Emily had washed all the clothes in the house, sheets, towels, some curtains, children's clothing and Ian, the clothesline was in the back of the house, in a grassy area. Emily hangs the clothes and went to shower. From the window of her bedroom, Bea watched everything. She waited for Emily to enter the bathroom, went downstairs, grabbed a chair in the kitchen, climbed, and with a knife, she cut the rope clothesline, making all clean clothes fall on grass and land. Quickly, Bea went upstairs and went to her bedroom, she was doing homework, but she wanted to spy on what would be the reaction of her mother.

After Emily left the shower, she went downstairs to hang the panties she was wearing on the clothesline indoor, inside the laundry, and was hanging the towel she used, the clothesline outside. When she saw it all on the floor.

"What Hell!"

She ran to get her clothes, she took the cut wire, but he was shattered, looking like he had broke out. From her bedroom window, Bea delighted seeing the despair of her mother; she had an inexplicable feeling of pleasure. Emily had to wash all the clothes again, and then I started preparing dinner. She was very tired. She prayed for God, to Ian wanted nothing to her today. She refused no more for him. She just did whatever he wanted. Every time she wanted to leave the house, she had to ask permission for him.

That night, over dinner:

"I need to make a small trip tomorrow; I'll be back only on weekend."

Emily despaired a little; she did not like the idea of getting away from him. As bad as the situation was, she needed to be with him all the time.

"Travel?"

"Yeah… It's about work. I'll close a big deal. You can take care of the house by yourself during these days, huh?"

She hesitated but answered.

"Yes."

She began to feel a slight shortness of breath, with the idea of getting away from him for a few days.

"Ian, this trip is to where?"

"It's business, baby. No need to discuss it with you."

"It's that…. I worry…"

"Don't worry, I know take care of myself…. I want you to make my bags even today. Just a few things, it is only three days…I'm gonna left you some money in case you need something…"

"Ok…"

Despite all the extra tiredness; Emily washed the dinner dishes, made Ian's bags, and made love with him most of the night, because he'd travel and he wanted enjoy until the last moment with her.

The next day, Ian came out early and the kids went to school, Emily was starting to prepare lunch when the phone rang:

"Hello?"

"Is Mrs. Prentiss?"

"Yes."

"Here is from your daughter's school. I need a responsible person for her to attend school today."

Emily despaired:

"Did something happen to her?"

"No. She's okay. She is on the principal's office, and she just leaves here accompanied by a guardian."

"Her father is traveling, and I'm alone."

"You can attend without him."

The woman had no idea that Emily depended on Ian for everything.

"Ok, I will." She answers hesitantly.

She had no car, so she called a cab and went to school. In the principal's office:

"Mrs. Prentiss, your daughter has had misconduct. It's been a few months she has been practicing bullying against some students. And the situation is getting worse…"

Breath Emily started to get difficult.

"She offends her colleagues, she doesn't respect their colleagues and calls them losers, she purposely drops the colleagues' snack on the ground, and there are numerous occurrences, but the main reason that made me call you here was to alert you to the fact that she may become worse, because today she tried to drown a girl putting her face in the toilet water…"

"W…w….what?"

"No… this…. Is…. Not…. possible. Emily had a panic attack right there; although, she has managed to disguise a bit.

"Mrs. Prentiss, this girl needs to change; otherwise she'll be expelled from school. We do not allow that kind of conduct here…"

"I'll talk to her…. I'm…I'm… terribly sorry…"

"We hope so. For now, she can go home."

It was almost time to Declan leave then Emily grabbed Bea, waited for him to leave, took a taxi and went home. Emily did not open his mouth to say anything the whole way. Arriving home, she went to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch for them. They had class from 7:30 to 12:30 in the morning. Emily served lunch for the children and said to Bea after she had finished eating:

"Go to your bedroom and wait for me there!"

"But, Mom, I want to watch TV."

"Go to your bedroom and wait for me there! NOW!"

The girl went upstairs quickly, raging. Emily washed the dishes and went to talk to her daughter. She entered Bea's bedroom and closed the door. The girl was in her bed, with IPOD, listening to music, she saw her mother but she did not take off the headset.

"Take it off!"

The girl took off the headset from one ear only.

"Take off the two!"

Emily sat on the bed near her daughter, who was sitting cross-legged.

"What happened at school today?"

"Nothing..."

"Bea; I was told that you tried to drown a girl!"

The girl got up from the bed and began to walk through the bedroom as she spoke. Emily still was a fucking profiler, then soon she noticed the first sign that she was lying: avoiding eye contact.

"Mom, this is overkill! It was a joke, for fun…"

"For YOUR fun, you mean!"

Emily turned to look at the girl, but the girl did not look at mother.

"Bea, stop, stop. Look at me!"

Emily held her daughter with both hands. The girl's arms were rigid, another clear sign that she was lying: resistance.

"Look at me!"

Bea looked up to face her mother.

"What kind of joke is this? Trying to drown someone?"

"I told you it was not like that!"

The girl moved her eyes to speak to avoid contact.

"So, I want to hear your side, start talking…"

Emily dropped the girl's arm. Quickly she pulled away, to stay close to the wall: defensive, another strong signal. Emily was 'reading' all the signs of her daughter.

"What do you wanna know, mom?"

The girl avoided answering, asking Emily to repeat the question: another sign.

"I want to hear from you what happened."

"We were playing and the girl said she wanted to wash her hair because it was ugly, so I helped her to get wet."

"Avoiding telling negative things: another strong sign of lying.

"In the toilet?"

"Yes".

Sarcasm: another sign.

"You're lying, Bea!"

"I don't care if you don't believe me." The girl yelled.

Emily grabbed the girl's arm:

"Do not talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

"What about the other things: overthrow food of your colleagues on the floor."

"That was unintentionally." The girl said and shrugged.

"You're lying!" Emily told more like a finding for herself.

Emily was in complete despair. Perplexed. She knew that her daughter had the same gens of Ian Doyle, and she knew she liked to provoke her sisters, but she never thought it could develop into a sociopathy. She was getting really worried.

"Bea, sit here."

The girl sat on the bed.

"Look at me. I want you to tell me about the lie you told me. About Nic does not want to see me anymore."

The girl was very intelligent, she realized that her mask was falling, so she decided to speak the truth:

"I don't want to share the room that my father gave me with those losers."

Emily grabbed the girl's arm, very hard now, looked right at her face and said, very firmly, through gritted teeth:

"Your sisters are not losers, and I don't want you to repeat it again! known that from now on, for every evil act of you it'll be a punishment; and I'll make sure of this and you can count on it."

Emily got up to leave the room. Bea's mother shouted back:

"I'll tell my father. He will protect me!"

Emily calmly stopped, turned to her daughter and said quietly:

"Your father does everything I want!"

The girl came to her senses and remembered how her father could be violent:

"Mommy please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, please, don't tell daddy."

She hugged her mother, and it melted Emily's heart, who hugged the girl back. But she was very concerned about the antics of her daughter. Studying and analyzing criminal minds, Emily knows very well that there is no cure or treatment for sociopathy; she knows that it is practically impossible to handle a sociopath because he has no anxiety, is totally immune to punishment and their moral ethic is totally distorted. So she was sad and very worried.

"I want you to promise me that you're gonna to stop provoke, or do anything wrong… that you're gonna to stop to think about people's feelings…"

"I promise, mom…"

"I'll keep both eyes on you…"

Ian arrived from the trip, Emily did not tell him anything, but turned the watch over Bea. The girl took a break in her wickedness. Another fortnight had passed; Emily always talking to Nic and Chris, over the internet and by phone. She was feeling some dizziness, but it was something different from panic attacks, it was something she had felt four times before.

At night in their bedroom, Emily was quiet, pensive. Ian went to the bathroom and found packages of pregnancy tests in the bathroom wastebasket. He picked it up, returned to the bedroom, and only showed her, asking:

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"If I had intended to hide something from you, I would not leave it out!"

"And what? The result?"

Emily lowered his head, took a deep breath and:

"Positive."

Ian raised his eyebrows, and walked over to her:

"We're having a baby, and you're not happy?"

"Of course I'm not happy! I'm old, I'm a terrible mother! I lost two daughters in court! I am suffering because I have to live away from them! And the daughter I raise is a sociopath! And I don't see any possibility to recover them, because I live with you! The only possibility I recover my daughters is to leave you! And now, this baby! I just can't. I have no house! I have no job! I have nobody!"

"Well, love, that leaves me... You were considering leaving me?"

Emily was in tears, she tried to calm down:

"I was not considering leaving you, but I know this is the only way I can recover my daughters; and now… this baby. This is all your fault, Ian, all your fault! If you had let me take the pills… I DON'T WANT THIS BABY!" She yelled in tears.

Ian grabbed Emily by the hair too tightly, and hate:

"Don't repeat it ever again! NEVER!"

He had hatred in his eyes.

"If I have to imprison you like I did with Declan's mother, I'll do! So I'm gonna advice you: behave yourself! Don't make me do any madness…" He dropped her on the bed.

**I WANT TO THANK JENNY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing**

Three months later, Emily was four months pregnant; they already knew it was a boy. Emily was not none too happy with the idea of having another child, but she was pretending the whole time that she was happy because of Ian. The more she thought about leaving him, her situation got more complicated. Would be school holidays for children, and Emily was able to convince Rossi leaves Nic come to vacation in Turkey.

Emily went alone fetch her daughter at the airport in DC. Ian had let her go alone, because he knew she would not do anything stupid, because she knew she would never see Declan and Beatrice again. At the airport in DC:

"MOM!" Nicole hugged her mother.

"Hi, Nic ... Let me see you!"

Emily embraced the very strong girl, she had grown a lot, a beautiful teenager.

"I missed you so much, baby. Hi, Dave."

"Hi, Emily."

You could not see the four months of pregnancy; then Rossi did not notice and Emily did not tell anything.

"Emily, her medicines is in first aid purse and the schedule are…"

Emily cut him off:

"You don't have to teach me how to take care of my daughter, Dave… (Emily looked at the girl and)… Let's go baby…"

Nic gave Dave a big hug. Dave told her:

"Have a nice trip, anything, you can call me, ok, anytime, kiddo."

"Thanks, uncle Dave."

Emily and Nicole talked a lot during the trip, told Nicole about school, about the recovery of her health, about the therapy sessions she was doing, about visits to a psychologist, and she did not even thought about going back to do that stupidity of cut herself again. In the plane, at one point in the conversation, Emily had already realized how emotionally mature her daughter had became, so she felt compelled to talk to her daughter because the girl had almost an understanding of an adult.

"Nic, look, about my disappearance, I mean… I'm sorry …. I never wanted to leave you behind…"

"I know mom, don't worry. I just thought if you were in love with him, it was just talk to us…"

That left Emily speechless; she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, because she did not want to tell the girl the truth. And the girl continued:

"We had understood that you would want to live with him ..."

Emily cut her daughter off:

"Nic, it was not like that ..."

The girl stared at her mother, waiting for Emily continued to speak, but Emily did not speak.

"That's ok, Mom. The important thing is that we're gonna spend the vacation together."

Already at the airport, before Ian arrive to pick them up; Emily stood facing her daughter, took both hands of the girl with her own:

"Nic, before we go home, I want to tell you something…"

The girl looked at her mother's face, curious.

"I'm pregnant…"

The girl was happy because she thought her mother was happy.

"Ohh Really, Mom? Congratulations!"

And Nic hugged her mother tightly.

"And I'm going to have a baby brother or a baby sister?" Nic asked smiling at her mother, who had tears in his eyes.

"A baby boy."

Nic hugged her mother again:

"I'm very happy for you, mom."

"Hello, love."

Emily and Nic loosened the hug; Emily gave a peck on the lips of Ian.

"Hello, Nic."

"Hello" the girl gave him a hug.

That scene shifted slightly with Emily, his daughter embraced him so innocent. But she knew that Ian would not be able to do anything against her children.

Arriving home, Bea was watching TV, it is obvious that she was not one bit happy to review the sister, but Emily was controlling every step it up close, so she had to make the best poker face and go talk to her sister. She hugged her sister:

"Hi, Bea."

"Hi, Nic… Can I go back now watch TV?" She asked her mother, completely bored.

"Yes…" Emily said.

Declan down the stairs, he stopped in the middle, he looked at Nicole. Nic looked at him. He slowly went down the stairs, he came close to her:

"Hey, Nic!"

"Hi, Dec."

"You look ... different ..."

"I just took off the braces ..."

"No, I mean ... you look ... prettier ..." The boy said.

"Thank you."

Emily had prepared a bedroom for Nicole, she took her daughter there. Emily showed the whole house to her and said:

"Nic, this is your home. Feel completely at home, ok."

Emily hugged her daughter again; she was emotional, and she seemed she'll explode with so much happiness, she just was not completely happy because Clyde had not allowed that Chris came to Turkey for vacation. But Emily had plans to go to London to spend a few days with all the children.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"I'm so glad you're here with me!

"Me too; mom."

It had been three days that Nicole was in Turkey, it had been the three happiest days in Emily's life since she was kidnapped; she was very happy, she had no more panic attacks; even the fact of pregnancy she was beginning to accept better. Beatrice had given a break in her wickedness.

Nicole, Emily and Ian were in the living room watching TV and chatting amenities. Suddenly, Declan appears:

"Hey, Nic, I have a new game; super cool, you wanna play with me?"

She gave a shy smile:

"Sure…"

And they went to the bedroom, leaving Emily and Ian in the living room:

"Are you really happy, eh, love?"

She smiled at him:

"Yes…"

Ian hugged her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, and his hands clasped. After a few minutes:

"Ian?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking of spending a few days in London…you know… To see Chris…"

"When?"

"I wanted to profit that Nic is here, and they never saw each other again since when Chris came to live in London ..."

"Yeah, I think you two can spend a few days there…"

Right now, Emily took off her head from his shoulder to be able to look at him:

"Ian, actually, I was thinking of going with them all."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah….me, Bea, Nic and Declan… And you if you want to."

Actually, Emily did not want him to go, but she thought it best to invite him.

"No, Emily. No way; not a chance."

"Ian, please…I'd like to take a chance to be together with all my children again…Don't take it from me..."

"You can go with Nic; but I won't let you take Declan and Bea…"

"Please, Ian, they grow up so fast… I'm afraid I'll never be able to be with all of them together again… Please…"

She begged him; and he was getting nervous and nervous.

"You come with us… You know I feel safest with you…" She started to appeal for everything now.

"I'm going to think…"

She, happy, gave him a kiss on his lips and:

"Thank you!"

"I'm not promising anything…"

"I know… but… nevertheless… I love you…"

When she said 'I love you' she purposely ran her hand through his tight pants, and gave a look super sexy for him making him get horny at the time. She knew she would have to deal with the consequences of this small act; later, but Emily Prentiss also had feminine wiles, and she knew very well use them.

Meanwhile, Declan's bedroom:

"Wow, Declan, this game is super cool indeed!"

Nic said, leaving up the remote and stretching in bed, he turned to her and:

"Yeah!... You know what would be cooler?"

"What?" She asked shyly.

"You to come live with us."

Nic looked at him; Declan already was a fifteen years boy; very handsome. And she realized that she still had feelings for him, and were not exactly a feeling of sister.

"I don't think Uncle Dave would let me…"

"Why not?"

"He says that the best for me is to live in America…"

"But, Emily is your mom… And I bet she wants to…"

Declan took her hands and:

"Do you want?"

"What?"

"...live with us… here?"

"Yes…"

"So… ask him…"

She gave him a smile:

"I will…"

**In the next chapter:**

**- the trip to London, **

**- a first kiss, **

**- and a little more.**

**Guys, send suggestions of what you want to happen in this story.**

**Lizzabet ! Thank you so much! You made me very happy by saying that my English is better, because I'm working really hard on it. It's not easy to write in another language.**

**You can still evaluating ... I love it !**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing**

After making love almost all night, Emily had been super lavishly loving with him this time, they were on bed, embraced each other:

"Ian?"

"Huh, love?"

"You thought about the trip?"

"Yeah!"

Emily's heart sped up a little, waiting for his response:

"I will not let you travel, pregnant, and with three children."

Emily was apprehensive afraid he really would not let her go. But she remained quiet.

"I'm going with you…"

Emily turned to give him a big smile, followed by a big kiss.

"I love you, Ian! Thank you so much…"

"Only three days, I can't leave the store for long…"

Emily gave him another passionate kiss.

They arrived in London on Friday, in the morning, and went to a hotel, the nearest of Clyde's house. Emily left the kids in the hotel with Ian, and went alone to get Christine, she thought she'd better go alone. Before nine o'clock in the morning, she was already there.

"Hi, Emily."

"Hi… Where is my daughter?"

"I want to talk to you before I call her."

Emily just looked at him, withering look.

"I will not let you take her to anywhere."

"What? I called you telling that I'd come!" She screamed.

"I will not let you leave here with her! I've got that right! Your visits to her must be supervised by me… You remember what the judge said, right?"

"Clyde, I came with all my children to London to spend time with all of them together; a long ago that it does not happen, so long ago that they do not see each other..."

"You can bring them here ... if you want ..."

Emily was about to drop an expletive when Chris came running:

"MOMMY!"

The girl ran to hug her mother, nearly knocking Emily.

"Hiiiiiiii baby ... I missed you so much!"

Emily hugged the girl tightly.

"Me too, mommy!"

The girl grabbed strongly her mother by her waist, and Emily with her arms around the girl's body:

"Clyde, please, I leave you the name of the hotel, you can monitor her by phone if you want to, but… please, I just want to spend time with my four children again…"

Clyde swallowed dry, he no longer trusted Emily, he was afraid she would take the girl away. Christine walked over to her father and:

"Please, Daddy…" The girl had tears in her eyes, really begging to her father. And she had really conquered him, Clyde could not say no to the girl.

"Let me go with Mommy, please… I promise I'll be back…"

That broke Clyde, his daughter, only eight years old, having to understand and go through a lot of situations created by adults.

"In you… I trust, dear… Anything, you call me, ok?"

The girl only embraced his father, super emotional, and happy that she was going out for a walk with her mother, seemed like a dream to her. She grabbed Emily's hand and:

"Come on, Mommy…"

Emily looked and Clyde:

"Thank you!"

Emily did not really have any intention of running away with the girl.

"Emily, I won't let her to sleep at the hotel; I wait for you two here, tonight…"

"Ok, I'll bring her at night…"

And there they went, mother and daughter, towards the hotel. Ian had booked adjoining rooms so they could all be together; only an internal corridor separating the two rooms. When Emily arrived with Christine, Bea was watching TV, Declan and Nic were just chatting on the balcony, and Ian was in double room, on the phone, monitoring his business. Emily opened the bedroom door and:

"We arrived!"

Nic sat on the bed to be able to embrace the younger sister.

"Hi Chris! Hey I missed you so much! You look beautiful!

"I missed you too, Nic!"

Nic hugged her sister again, straightened her hair, looking into the face of the younger sister, running a hand through his sister's little face, as if she had really wanting to feel the presence of her sister.

Bea was right there beside on another bed, watching TV, and there she stayed, without even moving. Emily just gave her a look. She made the best bored face and stood to greet his sister. She hugged forced Chris.

"Hello, little loser ..." She said as she hugged her sister.

Emily, at the time, grabbed Bea strong by the arm and dragging led to another bedroom, where Ian was:

"Listen to me, I'll be very clear with you again: I already said and I will repeat: I do not want you to talk to your sisters like that!"

"I WAS KIDDING!"

"Don't yell at me! Kidding or not, I don't want this anymore! I made myself clear with you?"

The girl made a sudden gesture to get rid of her mother's hand, she ran to the corner of the bedroom and yelled at her mother:

"YOU LIKE ONLY THEM! I'm sick of it! It is as if I'M NOTHING TO YOU. Your whole life is all about them! And I'm at home, you don't care! You just want go after them….It sucks!"

"Bea, this is not true…" Emily spoke calmly but firmly.

Ian just watching everything. Emily walked over to Bea, trying to catch the girl with both hands, by the shoulder of the girl, now without force, but the girl was really snobby, she ran to her father:

"Bea, I love all of you equally, I worked hard to be able to be with all of you again. But it isn't right you call your sisters like that, and they are so affectionate with you…"

Emily sat up in bed:

"Baby, look at me, come here…"

The girl went close to Emily, but neither looked at her.

"I love you, baby!"

Emily hugged the girl, but she did not return the hug.

"Bea, look at mommy…please…"

The girl made an extreme effort to look at her mother, they were really close, Emily stared at her daughter with those big dark eyes, to made sure that the girl could feel she was telling the true:

"I LOVE YOU….NEVER forget this… ok?"

The girl nodded just a little. But she hugged her mother now, and almost wept, but she really was a hardhearted.

"Now, let's all get ready to spend one beautiful day, ok? Go to the room and tell everyone to get ready to leave…" And the girl went.

"How much money do you need?"

"You're not going with us?"

"Oh, love, I don't think I have patience to walk in shopping, streets and squares… If you need anything, you call me…"

Emily hugged him:

"Ok…"

"You think you can take care of them for yourself, huh?"

"I think so."

"I'm staying here at the hotel."

He placed his hand on her belly and:

"And take good care of this little one here…"

She winked and smiled nodding, and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Ian gave her money to spend with the kids, and they went to the mall. They were in the cinema watching a comedy film. They sat Bea, Emily, Chris, Nic and Declan, exactly in this order. In the film, there were a couple of teenagers who were the main characters, and they playing around a lot, and there was a romantic scene with their first kiss, while playing a romantic song, then, Declan put his hand on Nic's hand, very softly causing her to look at him, mouth a little opened (the three girls had inherited this habit from her mother.); he looked at her too. They looked at each other for a while, mouth, eyes. It was really close for them to kissed, they did not; but the will was screaming inside. Nic was the first to turn her face to the big screen again, but she could not pay attention to anything else. Neither him.

After the movie, they walked over the mall, ate and had a great time together; Emily was really happy. Before going to the hotel by taxi, she left Christine at Clyde's home, saying that would on Saturday morning (next day) she'd be back to get her. Clyde allowed because he saw that she really had accomplished what she had promised. And he also realized how Chris was happy to have spent the day with her mother and siblings.

There was a game room in the lobby of the Hotel they were staying. There were some teenagers there, and Declan saw that it would be a good opportunity to be alone with Nic, so he asked, before entering the hotel elevator:

"Mom, can I stay here, with Nic… at the game room?"

"Dek, sweetie, you all were there hours playing at the mall ... It's almost nine pm ..."

"I know mom, please, just a little."

Emily looked at Nic:

"Do you want?"

She nodded.

"I need to talk to Ian…"

"From the hotel reception, Emily called Ian by the interphone, to ask his permission.  
Emily accompanied them to the entrance of the games room and told the two:

"Just half an hour, your father said ..."

"Ok Mom ... Thanks ..."

Emily and Beatrice went up the elevator to the room, they were really tired.  
In the room:

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Dad, but you should have gone. I missed you."

Ian hugged his daughter.

Emily sat up in bed and said to Bea:

"Came here, sweetie."

The girl went close to her mother.

"You behaved very well today, honey…"

Emily hugged the girl tightly:

"Now go take a shower and rest, we have another day full of good things to do tomorrow!"

Emily kissed her daughter and the girl went to her room. Ian had been all day in the hotel, so he was well rested. He was on the bed, and he pulled Emily into a hug so fast that she almost fell over him. He tipped Emily's blouse just a little to hug her waist so he could feel her skin, and gave her a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, he said:

"I am very happy to see how happy you are, love."

"And I want to thank you so much for everything…" Emily replied, still very close to his lips. They kissed again, still in his mouth, she said:

"I'll take a shower ..."

She bit lightly at the bottom of his lips. Still touching his lips on hers, he said:

"So go, I'll be here waiting for you…"

"Yeah ... But you better sleep, we can not do anything with the kids so close..."

"They are in another bedroom, love."

"Yeah, but this room has no door, just a hallway separating us from them."

"So… we'll have to do everything really quiet…"

"You know I can't do that…when I'm really horny, huh?"

"So… you are really horny?"

"I need to take a shower ... NOW!"

And Emily flew to the bathroom, screaming from there:

"Pay attention at the time to call the kids!"

"Okay, love."

Meanwhile, in the doorway of the game room, in the lobby of the Hotel:

"Come with me to the balcony?" Declan said.

Wordlessly, Nic went with him. It was a lovely balcony, very large, you could see the entire back of the hotel where the pool was. The pool was all lit up; the sky was all starry; it was a beautiful night.

"That place looks really cool!" Declan said.

"Yeah ... Really beautiful!" Nic said.

Silent pause.

"Dek, why did you bring me here?"

Declan turned to face her and:

"I just… wanted to spend time alone… with you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you ... I missed you ..."

"I missed you too ..."

Nic was not so sure he liked her as a sister, or something else, and he had not made that clear, yet.

Declan was facing her:

"Nic, look at me."

She turned to face him. He said:

"I don't like you as a sister…"

"No?" They were almost whispering.

"I like you as a ..."

He held her face with both hands gently, he looked at her eyes, then at her mouth (that was already slightly opened, as her mother, of course!), they were really close. And his lips touched hers for a slight kiss.

Nic was very nervous. It was her first kiss, and quite to the boy she loved! Her heart was racing, her hands were cold. She was caught quite by surprise. She turned her face away a bit:

"I never ..."

"That's ok, Nik ..."

"I never kissed ..."

"That's ok ... Stay calm ..." He said, still holding her face.

"Do you want it?"

She stared at his face, very close.

"Yes…"

"So, let me kiss you ...ok?"

Declan hugged her by her waist and she put her arms on his shoulders, so that they were well embraced. They looked at each other in the face. Declan whispered in her ear:

"Just close your eyes and open your mouth a little, the rest will happen naturally, ok. Just relax and don't be afraid... just feel…"

Declan pressed his lips to hers, skimming his tongue inside her mouth. Automatically, Nicole began to move her tongue too, arousing sensations in both that they had never experienced before. Declan was already fifteen, he had kissed another girls, but never one who liked so much. They kissed for more than two minutes. Nic broke the kiss to breathe. They rested their foreheads on each other, still embraced:

"Did you like?"

"Yes…"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes…"

And they kissed again passionately. Declan broke the kiss, to answer the cell phone was vibrating in his pocket.

"Hi, Dad…"

"You're five minutes late, son."

"Dad, please, can I …"

"No. Come. NOW!"

Ian hung up before the boy could say anything.

"We have to go."

They went to the elevator, entering and exiting the elevator embraced. Before entering the apartment:

"Nic, wait…"

Nic looked at him, they were holding hands:

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him:

"Yes… But we can not tell anyone…"

"Okay… We do not tell anyone…It'll be our secret…"

They gave another kiss before enter the bedroom.

**Well, this chapter was good for our dear Emily; she deserved a break in the tears!  
But unfortunately this happiness will not last long.  
Please, please ... R & R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I Own nothing**

The whole weekend was really great, Emily was with her children all the time; she really enjoyed every minute she could stay beside them. Nic and Declan have not had many opportunities to be alone, just the two, but they could enjoy together. It was Sunday night, Emily was at Clyde's home to left Chris there and say goodbye to her.

Clyde was standing, arms crossed, Emily was sitting on the sofa, Chris was standing right in front of her mother, seated between Emily's legs. It was the moment that Emily was more fearful.

"Mommy, I don't want you to go away, please…"

"Sweetie, I also loved to spend these days with you… I promise… I'll come another times, several times ... and there is not just one second of all my days that I'll not be reminding about you…"

"Mommy, please, take me with you…"

Emily looked at Clyde. She was dying to tell her daughter that it was all his fault, but she could not cause more negative feelings on her daughter, so she said nothing. Clyde sat next to Emily, looked at his daughter and:

"Chris, you've walked a lot with your mother, and you went out a lot with her and your siblings… now she needs to go home…"

The girl did not care for him:

"Mommy, why can't I go with you? I don't want be without you mommy… please…" The girl was already crying.

Emily hugged her daughter, stroking her hair, and holding her little face, then she said:

"Look, Chris, never forget that the mommy LOVES you, and I'm gonna leave this with you (it was a scarf that Emily was wearing around her neck, and was with her perfume); every time you miss me, you get this scarf, then you call me and we'll talk by internet, ok?"

The girl just stared with face crying.

Emily held her daughter's chin gently and, with tear in eyes, she said:

"I love you! Never! Never forget that, okay? Never!"

It was very sad to farewell; Emily, alone in the taxi back to the hotel, crying, tears were definitely back in her life. She felt a great despair. Now was the moment she could start thinking about leaving Ian in order to return to live with her children, but she was pregnant, and no job, no friends, no home.

They were back to Turkey, Ian was working and Emily was home with the kids, they were still on vacation. Emily was ironing clothes when Nic appeared in the laundry:

"Mom?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Do you need help?"

"No dear, it's okay, thank you…"

"You have to think about the baby, Mommy…"

"Yeah…I know baby, but I'm fine…"

Silent pause.

"You are sad because of Chris, right?"

Emily looked at the older daughter, bit her lip and looked down:

"Yes…"

Nicole approached her mother and:

"Mom… I don't understand why we can't come and live with you, Chris and I, I mean, why the judge doesn't let us live with you…"

It was a statement of the girl, but there was also an implicit question, and Emily obviously realized it. She rested the iron clothes, and looked at Nicole:

"Nic, dear, my only chance to live with you and Chris again is if I leave Ian… I can do this; but I don't have a job… or home… or money… and now I'm pregnant to worsen the situation…"

"But mom, why we can't live here… with you guys?"

Emily gulped, but Nicole was almost an adult; Emily felt she could open up to her, and it would also help rebuild the friendship and trust between them, so she opened up a bit:

"Nic, Ian was my boyfriend… in the past, as you know… he is Declan's father Beatrice. He did some bad things in the past, things really bad, and he stayed in jail for a few years. And the judge do not think that it is safe for you and Chris to come live here with us…"

"It is very painful to me that people think I just left my children to live with him, that's not what happened, but now is as it seems, because the only way I can get my children back is to leave him… and I'm not leaving him… at least for now…"

"You love him, Mom?"

"I do love him…. but I certainly leave him for my children… I just need some time… especially now with this baby…"

Nic came much closer to her mother:

"Mom, even if you don't leave him… ever and I will always love you… I'll always remember you as a great mother you always been, and that you saved my life…"

Emily hugged the girl tightly:

"I love you baby…"

Ian came home from work, around seven in the evening, they dined together and Ian went to his room to shower and went to watch TV, Nic and Declan were in Declan's bedroom, playing and listening to music; Bea was in her bedroom, and Emily was taking care of dirty dishes. Around ten o'clock at night; Bea realized that her father was alone watching TV, she went there:

"Hi, princess…"

She sat beside her father and stayed there for a while. Then:

"Daddy?"

"huh?"

"You and Mom… are going to break up?"

Ian immediately looked at the girl. He knew she had information for him, he had already noticed that the girl was his informant.

"Why do you say that, Bea?"

"Because today I heard Mom say to Nic that she's gonna leave you… so she can live with Chris and Nic again…"

"You heard?"

"mmhmm…"

"What else did you hear?"

"That she needed some time to leave you, she can't do it now because of the baby…"

"Daddy… I don't want mommy to leave…"

Ian hugged her daughter, he was very angry.

"Bea, darling, stay calm… I promise you mommy doesn't go anywhere…now go to bed…"

Ian kissed the girl and she went. He had to stay in the TV room for a while, because he was so angry and mad at Emily that he would be able to spank her so bad that she could die; and he didn't want her to lose his baby. Bea went to her bedroom; she knew her father would not spank her mother because of the baby; so she didn't get curious to see what would happen.

After half an hour, Ian climbed the stairs toward the bedrooms; Emily was leaving nic's bedroom, she liked to say goodnight to the children, she was headed to her bedroom, Ian intercepted her in the hallway, he was bursting with hatred. He grabbed Emily by both her arms and slammed her back on hard on the wall, so he squeezed her arms as she moaned in pain, Nic was leaving her room to go to the bathroom and she saw that scene, she could not believe, she started crying panic. She could still see Ian get her mother by the hair and make the way to their bedroom slamming the door.

Ian threw Emily on the bed:

"Hit me! Hit me until I lose this damn baby! So I can go away from here!" Emily yelled at him, who immediately slapped her on the face with full force.

"MOMMY?"

They heard a knock at the door and Nic crying for her mommy.

"Mommy? …please… open the door ..."

Ian said, through gritted teeth, to Emily:

"I'll talk to her, and if you don't want to see your daughter being beaten, stay quiet, not saying a word…"

Ian opened the door for the girl:

"What do you want?"

"I want my mother…" She was shaking with fear.

"It's past bedtime; go to your bedroom…"

Nic was trying to see Emily inside the bedroom, but Ian was right in front of her.

"Nic, I'm fine, baby… go to your bedroom, please…" Emily said.

The girl got the message straight from her mother and went. She wept that whole night.

The next morning, Emily was at the kitchen sink preparing breakfast for Ian and children.

"…morning mom…"

"…morning, sweetie…"

Emily did not dare to look and Nic, she had half of her face completely swollen and purple and one red eye, due to the slap she took from Ian.

Nic realized, she went close to her mother, and looked at her; she could not contain the silent tears when she saw her mother's face. Emily also started crying and she hugged the girl:

"Don't cry, baby…"

"Mom, let's get outta here, I'm sure Uncle Dave lets you live there with us, and Bea and Dek, and so you will be able to bring Chris back…"

Emily took her daughter's face:

"It's not that simple, Nic… But I promise that the day is near. I promise I'll think about something…"

Bea appeared in the kitchen:

"You fell down the stairs again, mom?"

The girl was happy to see her mother bruised, and she liked to play with the situation.

A week later, the next day would be the day of Nicole back to America. She was in the bedroom packing her bags; Declan and Emily were also there helping her. Ian came home from work and went to Emily:

"I need to talk to you…"

She got up and they went to their bedroom:

"I bought the tickets for tomorrow morning, and I'll take her to the airport in DC…"

"No!"

"This is NOT open for discussion! I'm just informing you…"

"No, Ian, please ... she will not feel comfortable with you…"

"Declan and I are going to take her…"

The next morning, there was much sadness in parting, Nicole was leaving Turkey with great sadness in her heart, it was like she was leaving her own heart there. The fact that Declan be going along on the trip did not help the fact of having to leave her mother in that circumstance.

At the airport in DC, before Rossi come for Nicole:

"Dad, can I have a minute with Nic?"

Ian raised an eyebrow at his son, he did not like but agreed:

"I'll be right there drinking a coffee…"

And Ian went.

Declan hugged Nic tightly:

"I'm gonna miss you so much…"

"Me too… Dek…"

"Promise you'll talk to Uncle Dave, to let you live with us?"

"I promise… Dek, I wanted to ask you something else…"

Declan looked at her:

"I want to ask you to take care of our mom, don't let anything bad happen to her, please…"

"I'll take care of her…"

Declan was not sure to which she was referring.

"We'll talk everyday day, okay?"

"Ok…"

They looked around to make sure that Dave and Ian were not around, and gave a passionate kiss goodbye.

A month later, Emily was almost six months pregnant, but she had no bond with that baby. She did not caressed her belly, she did not talk to the baby; important factors for him to be welcome to the world, but she just could not help herself. It was as if she were carrying a baby that was not hers; it was as if she had just lending her belly.

In DC, Rossi's mansion. He had come from a complicated case, he was in the room, drinking whiskey to relax, Nic went downstairs:

"Hi, Uncle Dave…"

"Hi kiddo… Still awake?"

"I was waiting for you arrive…"

"You want to talk to me, honey?"

"Yes… Uncle Dave… I wanna live with my mother in Turkey…"

**Will Dave let Nic live in Turkey? Does Emily will be able to love her baby? Stay tuned.**

**Sorry for the delay this chapter, but I had personal problems, my ex-husband came to me and it sucks! Sorry for the rant.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing**

Nicole: "Uncle Dave… I wanna live with my mother in Turkey…"

Rossi moved the cup to mix the ice in whiskey, he looked at the whiskey, stared at Nicole again:

"It is not so simple, Nic…"

"Why not?"

"Look….. Emily talked with you about Ian?"

"She told me that he did some bad things, and he was in jail…"

"She said what bad things?"

"No… she did not elaborate…"

"He not only did some bad things, he did very bad things… And we don't know if he still does…"

"But Uncle Dave, I really want to live with my mother… Especially now that she's going to have a baby…"

"Baby? Is she pregnant?"

"Yes…"

Rossi remained quiet for a while.

"That man, he killed people, tortured, and did many other bad things. Believe me dear, it is not safe for you to be there, nor Emily will be able to protect you…"

Nicole did not want to tell Rossi that she saw Ian beating up her mother, because she still had hope that he would let her go live with them. But as she realized he was not going to leave, she decided to tell:

"Uncle Dave, we need to help Mom…"

Rossi just looked at the girl, he knew things would come.

"I saw him beat up Mom!"

Rossi made faces, sometimes sad, sometimes conformism, because he knew it already.

"Look, Nic, we can't help Emily, if she doesn't ask for it…"

"She told me she wants to leave him; but she has no job, or money, or friends, we have no home, uncle Dave! And now that baby. She didn't want the baby… But how can she raise five children without anything and all alone? She NEEDS help, uncle Dave…"

Rossi just stared at the girl, who was already in tears.

"Please help my mommy…"

"I'll talk to the team…"

The girl stood up and gave him a hug:

"Thank you, Uncle Dave…"

The next day, Turkey:

"Go get ready, we're going for a walk…"

Ian's car an hour later:

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to get married."

"WHAT? GET Marry? And don't you query me anything?"

"Shut up! You go there to say yes and sign the papers…"

"Ian, you should have consulted me!"

Ian was very very nervous lately, all desire to hit Emily, he was keeping to himself, and this was choking him.

"I said shut up!"

In the office, they signed the certificates, including one that gave sole custody of the children to Ian, in case Emily decided to flee or separate from him. And she had to sign. By signing, she cried. The judge realized:

"You are ok; ma'am?

"Yeah! She is! She is pregnant, as you could see, so she's just too emotional, she cries for any reason, even during marriage. But we have been together for many years; we already have children, as you saw in the certificates…"

And so they left the notary's office. In the car:

"You son of a bitch! I already lost two children because of you!"

"And you're gonna lose the other three if you decided do something stupid…"

At BAU, Hotch's office:

"Aaron, you got a minute?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at his friend, and dropped the pencil he was using to write. Rossi took that as a yes.

"It's about Emily…"

Hotch looking at his friend, waited for him to continue; leaned in his chair and crossed his arms.

"She's in trouble… Nic came to me asking for us to help Emily… She saw Ian hitting the mother…"

Hotch gulped.

"Dave, she made it clear to us that she is there because she wants! What can we do?"

"She said… to Nicole… she just does not leave him because she has no job, or money, or anyone, and she has five children completely dependent on her…"

"Five?"

"She is pregnant…"

"She is again pregnant with his child and you say that she wants to leave him?"

"Aaron… we don't know in which circumstances this child was made… she can be being raped…"

"Oh… please, Dave…"

"We already know that he is a psychopath and he is completely obsessed with Emily."

"Ok, Dave, try contacting Emily; see if she really needs and most importantly, wants help. If yes, then we go into action. I can't move the team there for nothing…"

"I'll do it…"

Rossi was waiting for the best opportunity to talk with Emily; he knew it was not an easy task to contact her, since she was watched all the time.

Ian was spending too much time at home, watching her steps. After a week, Emily was distraught and desperate to escape, but she had no strength; a deep sadness had taken care of her, she had improved a lot of panic attacks, but she had been taken by a feeling of anxiety and the pain in her soul was so big that she wanted to scream for help. In order to listen a friendly voice, she took the advantage that Ian had gone to solve problems at the store and went to make a phone call, she could not use the phones in the house neither the computer, Ian had put tracker in everything she could use for communicate with someone. It was 3 o'clock PM in Turkey, and 11 PM in DC, Emily went to a pay phone, a female voice answered the call:

"Hello?"

"Oh .. Hi .. (she began to stutter): Where do I called?... I…. I…. I want to talk … Derek ..."

"You called the right place… darling, but he's busy right now, he's in the shower, here's his super hot and sexy girlfriend… do you wanna leave a message?"

Emily lost her speech.

"Oh .. Oh …. No…no… thanks… I'll call him later ..."

She hung up quickly.

Emily wanted to die with hatred, thinking that she had been really just another one on his bed. She returned home. To her luck, Ian was not there. That night, Bea and Ian were together in the TV room; Emily was alone in the kitchen washing dishes, Declan came to talk to her:

"Mom?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"I was talking to Nic by skipe, and she asked you to call her..."

Emily looked at the boy:

"Did something happen?"

She was wiping her hands quickly to run to the phone. Declan took her hands.

"No, Mom. Not now… Nothing happened…"

Emily looked at him.

"She just asked you to call her at her home… in the evening, and not here from home…"

He lowered his voice; Emily quite understood the message. Declan had already realized how much his father was violent with her, and that he beat and tortured her, but there was not much he could do, besides, the guy was his father, dammit!

Next day, during the call:

"Nic, hi sweetie, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Hi Mom, I'm dying to meet you!"

"Oh baby, me too!"

"How is the baby?"

"Growing… everything is okay with him…"

"And you Mom?"

"Oh Nic ... how can I be ok far away from you and Chris… Even we talking every day, is not the same thing… I miss you two so much that hurts…"

"I know Mom. But we're gonna to help you….. Mom… Uncle Dave is here and he wants to talk to you, I'll pass the phone to him, ok?"

Emily was a little surprised:

"O….o….oK…"

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby!"

"Hi, Emily."

"Hi, Dave."

"Congratulations for the baby."

"Dave, I can not take too long..."

With a belly of nearly seven months of pregnancy, she was still in denial stage about the baby.

"Ok, I'll try to be quick… Nic talked to me about you may be needing help to get back to DC…"

It took Emily completely by surprise. She was quiet for a while.

"Emily?"

"I'm here. Dave, I appreciate your concern, really. But it took me by surprise. I need to think of something…"

"Emily, I just want you to know that you still have friends here… You still have your family from always. Even though at the BAU, you've been already replaced, know that… in our hearts… you were NOT replaced, and never will be…"

"Oh Dave, that means a lot to me… Thank you!"

"If you need to stay here… in my house… with your five children… you will be very well received…"

"I think neither in another planet Ian would let me leave here with his three kids. He made me sign the papers. I can never live with my five children again…"

"Don't say that, Emily. We're here to help…"

"Thank you, Dave… I'm gonna think about something…"

Two days later, at dawn, Turkey:

"Ian, please ... I'm pain ... Help me, please ..."

Ian quickly turned on the light, pulled the sheet, the bed was soaked in blood.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. Please… help me…."

He quickly changed his clothes, grabbed Emily in his arms, led her to the car. She screamed in pain, the children woke up:

"Declan, son, I need you to take care of your sister, and the house, okay?"

"Dad….What is happening?"

"We are going to the hospital to find out…"

Hours later, the doctor came to speak to Ian at the waiting room of the hospital:

"Mr. Doyle, it was very close to your wife lost the baby. From now on, until the baby is born, she needs absolute rest. She can not get out of bed. For nothing! Nothing! We have made all possible procedures, and when she wakes up, she can go home…"

"Thank you, Doctor."

Emily and Ian went home. He put her in bed, he rehired the housekeeper to do things in the house and look after the children. And he would not let Emily leave the bedroom for anything, he knew she was not taking care of herself, and he knew she did not want the baby, and she would not mind losing him.

This made Emily feel even angrier for being pregnant. Because of that baby, she was stuck on the bed, and she would have to postpone her plans for a long time to ask help to the team. At the same time, as she wasn't get out of bed for anything, she had plenty of time to think. She did not want to leave Ian again and she did not want to betray him again. But that was a choice between him and two of her children. And of course she had to choose her daughters. That night, Ian brought a tray with dinner for her.

"Thank you."

She began to eat a little. Ian stood beside her in bed, waiting for her to eat.

"Ian?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Ian just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You know you were the greatest of my mistakes, but also the best…"

She spoke as she ate.

"When I betrayed you the first time, I was so hurt inside that I promised myself that I would not love again, I would not give my heart to anyone else, because I had already determined that it belonged to you. Only you… And I even didn't know that some day, I would see you again…"

"I had other men, but they were just for sex…"

"My love…. I just gave to you…"

Ian did not say a word. He was just listening.

"I hope you believe that time we lived together many years ago was the best time of my entire life… the first time I allowed myself to feel all the happiness; it's really crazy because you were the evil that just made me well… you made me feel complete and loved…"

Ian took a deep breath; he knew things would come over.

"So, what?" He asked.

"I never thought I would have to choose between you and my children… I know I will suffer without you, but without my daughters… I'm dying inside…"

"Even if you leave me, Emily, you'd never see Bea, Declan and our baby again…"

"I will not leave you, Ian. I'm only opening myself to you, I'm suffering a lot without my daughters…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!...Maybe we could go back to America?"

Ian thought: 'NO WAY', but he didn't say that… instead, he said:

"Let's wait the baby comes, then we'll talk, okay?"

She nodded.

"Have you thought about a name for him?"

She signaled not.

"I thought of Eric; begins with 'E', like yours… and also has the 'I', from Ian. What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful…"

Ian took the tray and went downstairs.

After that conversation, things improved slightly between them, Ian realized that she was being sincere with him, she wanted to stay with him, but she wanted her daughters. Definitely, they would have solve it, but it was all for after the baby's birth.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing**

**I want to thank you so much you guys that are following this story, it means a lot to me, really, it makes me happy! It makes me keep continue… This chapter has a little slutty. Just a little. **

**Please… please...R&R ! **

A few days later:

"Declan?"

"Hi, dad?"

"Turn off the computer… I want to talk to you…"

The boy obeyed.

"Declan, I know what's going on between you and Nicole…"

Fear and apprehension gripped the boy's face. He had no idea that Ian had put tracker on his computer; Emily knew because she was a hell of a fucking experienced profiler. But she had not told anything to the boy.

"Daddy, I didn't tell you before 'cause ..."

"That's ok, son. I just want to know why you hid it from us?"

"Nic didn't want to tell, 'cause we are… like…. siblings…. and we think Mom would not allow…"

"I can save it for me, son, but I don't want you to do anything in my back, ok; any step, you need to consult me …"

"Ok, dad."

"I know you are almost sixteen now, but until you go to college, things will be like this, ok?"

"Ok, dad."

Before leaving the bedroom, Ian said:

"Son, you have very good taste. She is a beautiful girl! Like her mother…"

The boy just smiled back at his father.

Two months later, in the middle of the night:

"IAN! WAKE UP! DAMN! FUCKING! I'm in pain! the baby ... GET UP of this fucking bed!"

Ian had already used to waking up with the crazed screams of Emily in the middle of the night. He quickly put his clothes, grabbed Emily in his arms and placed her in the car.

"The go bag!"

"What go bag?"

"The bag I prepared….. with baby clothes…"

"Forget the bag!"

"THE BAG, GO GET THE BAG!"

She was really mad. Better go…He also told Declan they were going.

Emily gave birth to a boy, normal delivery, without major complications, she pretended to be ill; to not to hold the baby, she did not want this first contact yet. Ian stood by her all the time, it is clear that he felt that first rejection from Emily to the child, but he would fix it quickly. All procedures were performed; Emily was asleep, had dawned, Ian was with her and the baby in the hospital room. The baby began to cry causing Emily woke up. She opened her eyes, praying that she was in a kind of dream or nightmare. The baby cried a lot, Emily looked at Ian, Ian looked at Emily. Implying that they did not know what to do; Emily knew exactly what she had to do, but she didn't want to do anything:

"Ian, go call the nurse…"

He went. The nurse came and looked at the baby and:

"Mrs. Doyle, your son is hungry, you have other children, I'm pretty sure know how to breastfeed, right?"

That very moment was the most Emily was trying to avoid; she was apprehensive, she hesitated a lot to answer; she did not want that bond, she did not want this child, because that child meant an eternal bond with Ian, and a great distance to get custody of the girls back. The nurse took the baby from de cribs and put him on Emily's arms:

"Breastfeed him and see how quickly he'll stop crying…"

Ian watched everything. Emily looked at Ian, and then for the first time she looked at the little face of her son. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she blamed herself for rejecting this innocent child; she could barely look at him, so guilty she was feeling. Within seconds, she was breastfeeding her son, who had stopped crying almost immediately. The nurse just looked thrilled to Emily and whispered:

"Anything, just call me, ok…"

"Thank you."

Ian had stone heart, and it was to doubt whether he had a soul, but this time; watching the woman he loved breastfeeding his son, it was one of the rare moments he felt a complete happiness, without forcing anyone to anything; threatened with a gun. He came very close to Emily, he caresses her face and her hair, while she was breastfeeding Eric. It was the most lovely scene he had ever experienced. Words were not necessary, and Emily finally fell in love for her son.

Emily spent the next three months involved with baby things. Ian had fired the housekeeper so that Emily had to take care of the house and the baby and the children. It had been six months since the last visit to London, so she was really missing Chris, who still had not met her little brother, Eric. Nicole had come to see the baby, but she and Declan had returned to DC for Declan's vacation, at Rossi's. The age of the children now was: Declan, 16; Nicole, 14; Bea, 11; Chris, 9, and Eric 3 months. The romance between Nicole and Declan was really serious, true love, but Emily still knew nothing about it. Her focus was entirely another: get the children back, but she had given a complete break to those plans in order to take care of the baby. The first three months with baby at home were good; it was almost the perfect family. At a Saturday afternoon, Ian was at the gate talking to a neighbor, Emily was in the TV room with the baby sleeping in the stroller; Bea was in her bedroom, Emily took advantage that Eric was sleeping peacefully and went to the kitchen preparing dinner; Bea went downstairs, she went into the TV room, she was in needed to do something evil; she always had those feelings; It was like a drug; then she grabbed the baby, she put the stroller overturned on the floor pretending that the cart had fallen, she put the baby on the floor; as the baby didn't start crying, she slapped him on the little face:

"Cry, little monster…" She said more to herself, through gritted teeth.

With the slap, Eric started crying. Bea ran up the stairs quickly back to her bedroom; Ian was coming and he saw the baby on the floor, at which point Emily also appeared, because she was hearing the baby crying.

"Emily, are you crazy?"

Ian ran to get the boy off the ground, and lift the stroller.

Emily was helpless and speechless. She had no idea how he had fallen to the ground.

"How could you let the baby fall, Emily?"

"I did not! Gimme him!"

Ian looked at her disbelieving. That was too much. Emily managed to calm down the baby.

"Ian, if he broke something?"

"If he had broken, he'd still be crying…. Emily, tell me what happened…"

"He was asleep… I went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner… And I came back with him crying..."

"The stroller can not fell by itself, Emily…"

"I know! But I don't know what happened… maybe it is defective…"

"I'll take a good look…"

"Do this…"

Emily looked at the baby in her arms:

"I'm sorry, baby… That will not happen again… I'm so sorry… I love you ..."

She climbed the stairs to her room, she realized it was very quiet up there, she decided to peep in the room of Bea, the girl was on her bed, pretending to be asleep when the mother approached. Emily looked at her daughter asleep, and she quickly banished the thought that maybe the girl had anything to do with it. She blamed herself for thinking this about her daughter. Emily went to her room, lying on her bed with the baby. She stayed there the rest of the day.

In DC, Rossi's mansion:

"Hi, Nic."

"Hi, Uncle Dave."

"Look, kiddo, we're here in Boston, the case is really complicated, I think we just go back tomorrow…"

"Ok, Uncle Dave."

"I need you and Declan behave, ok?"

"Surely, Uncle Dave."

"Can I trust you?"

"Sure, Uncle Dave."

And so they hung up. Nic looked at Declan, they were embraced on the sofa, watching a movie on TV.

"Uncle Dave is not coming today…"

"Then we have the mansion just for us?" Declan joked.

"Yes!"

They gave a passionate kiss that lasted almost the entire film; and Nic fighting back the hesitant but daring hands of Declan. Both teenagers had their hormones screaming inside, they were very in love with each other, it was the perfect fit. Declan's hands had traveled almost all over her body; they were both loving this feeling of pleasure. He was over her body, on the soft couch; Declan had passed his hands on her small breasts, but he wanted more, so he started taking off the shirt she was wearing, as he was kissing her mouth effectively.

"No…" She muttered.

Declan broke the kiss so he could look at her:

"Nic, why not?"

"We can', Dek…"

"We have been together for a year, Nic!"

"Yeah! But how many times we have seen each other during this year? two or three?"

"We talk for hours every day!"

He started to kiss her on the neck, ear, everywhere:

"C'mon Nic, I wanna feel you…"

"No, Dek, stop ..."

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you, I'm just not ready. I never ..."

"Nic, I also never done this before, but I know how to do ... trust me…"

"Dek, no, not today ..."

The boy quickly stood up, he had to compose himself, he was very horny. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Nic stood there on the couch watching the movie, under the blanket.

At the same time, in Turkey, almost seven o'clock. Emily was breastfeeding Eric, sitting comfortably on the sofa, Bea appeared to watch TV, she went through Emily and said nothing, Emily just looked at her and:

"Good morning, my dear!"

The girl looked at her mother, with the face of contempt, and quickly looked back at the TV. Emily finished feeding the baby, and she made him belch and everything else and:

"Hey, Bea, you want to hold him a little?"

Emily wanted to bring the girl to her brother since she never came near him, she acted as if he never existed.

"No."

Emily got up with the baby, and went sitting near her daughter:

"Look, Bea, you have other siblings, but this baby, and you are the only ones that have the same father and mother…"

"So what?"

"He's your little brother; I wish you liked him…"

"But I DON'T! And I don't care for him! Can I watch TV in peace now? You suck!"

Emily went upstairs quickly; put Eric in the cribs; she went downstairs again, she went to the TV room; caught Bea by the arm and went upstairs with her:

"You will learn to respect me!"

Emily was practically dragging the girl to her room, while the girl screamed:

"STOP! STOP! LET ME GOOOOO! LET ME GOOOOOOOO! I HATE YOU! YOU WITCH!

Emily took the girl to her bedroom, she practically threw the girl on the bed and said:

"You gonna stand here during all day… You're gonna thinking about all the evil you have done, and then I'll come back to talk to you…"

Emily was shaking with nervous; she did not want to talk to the girl now, because her will was beating her daughter so bad; but she knows she could not do that, it was not right. She took a deep breath to try to calm down and the girl screamed:

"Let go of me! Let go of me!... You also didn't like this STUPID baby, you didn't want him!"

Emily locked the girl in her bedroom, but she was leaning on the door outside listening to everything the girl was screaming. Ian appeared in the hallway, he awoke to the screams:

"What the hell is going on here?"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT YOU LET US ALONE, TO STAY WITH DEREK, INSTEAD OF COME HOME!"

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MOTHER!"

The girl screamed from inside her bedroom, but she had no tears, she had a heart harder than Ian, unlike Emily who was already in tears outside the bedroom from hearing all the terrible things that own daughter was talking about her.

"Give me the key!"

"For what?"

"I will not leave her locked inside the bedroom!"

"Ian, you can't disallow me! She needs to think about the things she did and said!"

"What I just heard her say now is true!"

"No, I will not give the key for you!"

Emily ran to their room, Ian went behind her:

"Give me the key! Don't make me take it from you!"

"Ian, please…If you get her out from that bedroom, I may never be able to discipline her again; you need to understand!"

"What she said is true! Will you tell me that you did not leave the children alone to throw yourself in the bed with your co worker, and so it was with all the colleagues you had! Even when I went to fetch you, you were getting out of his house, in the middle of the night; what were you two doing inside the house? Playing cards? You have a child from each different father, Emily…. you have no moral to discipline anyone!"

Wow, those words hurt more than all the blows she had taken from him.

It was like an arrow drilling Emily's heart; stealing the little strength she still had. Ian snatched the key from the hand of Emily, with force, and released the girl from her punishment.

In DC, at the same time, it was little more than midnight; Declan returned from the bathroom and went to the TV room, where Nic was watching the movie:

"You took too long!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright."

He went to the couch, staying with his girlfriend, it was starting another movie, they were holding each other for a while, under the blanket. It was a good romantic film, after a long time watching the movie; Nic stared at Declan, she spent some time just looking at him. He realized she was staring at him, he felt the desire through her look, and he also looked at her. They were looking each other in the eyes; he whispered:

"What?"

"You are so handsome!"

He smiled.

"Nic? (long pause)…I love you ..."

It was the first time he told her that.

She opened her mouth a little (like her mother), but before she could say something to him, he kissed her passionately. Still with his mouth close to hers, he said:

"I know you're not ready, and I'll wait your timing… But I really want make you feel something really good…"

Without disconnecting the kiss, he passed his hand slowly over her belly, inside her blouse, until the zipper of the pants she was wearing. She whispered:

"Dek ..."

"Shhh ... Just feel, ok…"

Slowly, he opened the zipper of her pants, and ran his fingers under the elastic of her panties.

"Oh .. Dek ..." She murmured.

"Shhh ... Trust me…." He Whispered….. "Close your eyes, relax and feel ..."

He put his hand inside her panties, making her moan a little. He touched his mouth on her ear and whispered:

"You know why you're like that? So wet?"

She was dry-mouthed, heavy breathing, wrapped in feelings he was arousing in her, she did not answer, and he answered for her, in her ear:

"It's because your body is ready… Still, I will wait your timing ok…"

And then, he was playing with her clit, and after a while, he realized she was blushing with pleasure. He felt good doing this for her. After a while, she began to whisper his name with pleasure:

"Dek ..."

"Yes, Nic, yes, baby, it's like that ..."

"Dek ..."

"Cum for me, babe…. Like that…"

And she did, made him feel good.

They were so happy together that words were not necessary.

In Turkey:

"Ian, we need to talk, seriously…"

"Emily, now I can't!"

"It's now or never, but we need to talk!"


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing**

Inside the office, in their home, Ian stopped doing what he was doing to pay attention to what Emily wanted to talk. That was the same day that he had counteracted Emily; taking Bea off the punishment. He was sitting at a desk; Emily sat in a chair in front of him.

"It's about Bea…"

"Emily, I don't want ..."

She interrupted him:

"Let me talk…"

Ian took a deep breath, leaned in his chair, crossing his arms, waiting for her to speak.

"Our daughter is ill. Ian, I worked with the worst minds on the planet; analyzing behaviors of all kinds… She is a sociopath, Ian... This is serious! I am very worried…"

"Emily, you're exaggerating…"

"NO! Ian. I'm not! I wish I were. But I'm not!... She feels … nothing!

"I'll quote some of the characteristics of a sociopath… and you… yourself see if you can not recognize her behavior: no sense of responsibility; inability to form meaningful relationships, even with her sisters; inability to control impulses, she says what comes in her mind; lack of moral sense, she says bad words all the time; chronically antisocial behavior, she has no friends; emotional immaturity; lack of guilt, doing bad things is a pleasure for her; she has fun seeing people suffering ! self-centeredness, she thinks the world comes around her… It's really sad; and the saddest thing is that I'm pretty sure I don't know neither ten per cent that she already did…"

Emily continued talking:

"…And what you did today, taking her from punishment, it only reaffirmed this behavior, you think you punished me, but it was not about me, it was to help her…"

"What do you want to do?"

"…There is no cure for sociopathy…but we can direct this disease for good or for evil, and it depends on us, Ian, me and you, that are her parents, we are responsible for her, especially you, who is with whom she is able interact somehow... And we have to start now…sociopaths aren't murderers and criminals by their nature, they're simply people without compunction… Naturally this can make them callous and cold, but it doesn't automatically make them dangerous… In fact, in cases where sociopaths will personally benefit from abiding by rules, then it is possible they can interact well with society, because they respond very well to incentive…"

"I think you're exaggerating… she's just a child a little more temperamental than usual…"

"Ian, I know what I'm talking about... That was my job during my lifetime…"

Pause.

"I want to make it clear to you: I will not give up my daughter! I'll do whatever I can to approaches her to the maximum possible to be a normal person, more human… And I need to know if you will help me on this... I need to know if you are aware of how serious this is…

Emily wanted answers from him; because she knew he was a sociopath too.

"This is not about me, Ian… It's about saving our daughter… And I need to know how much you want to be committed to it…"

"This is all new to me, Emily. I don't know what I have to do…"

"So let me act… Let me do this…"

Ian looked at her suspiciously, but nodded:

"Ok…"

"For starters… the first thing that has to change is for her to get something, or win something she really wants, she'll have to behave well. Sociopaths respond well to incentive. So we can't afford or do things to her, just for free. She has to earn it, at first place…"

"Ian, to devote myself to her, I'll give it a time to fight for custody of Nicole and Chris, because one way or another, I know that both are good, I know they are being well cared for and educated, though I know I'm missing great moments of their lives; really important things in a life of any girl, I'm their mother! I liked to be around to help them at every stage. Nicole is already a big girl and I know nothing about this phase of her life, but Bea really needs us now… and I'm doing it for her…"

A few days later, in Turkey, Ian was going to get Declan and Nic at Istanbul airport. Nicole had decided to accompany him on the trip because she wanted to see her mother and Eric. And also wanted to spend a little more time with her boyfriend, and she still had a week off from school. Coming home:

"Mommy!"

Emily gave a tight hug her daughter:

"Wow, Nic, how you are different! Let me look at you…"

"Come on, Mom, not so long ago!"

"You are much more… girlie!"

Eric was in the stroller; close:

"Let me see that my little brother; mom... how cute he is!"

Nic took the baby in her arms. Nic made jokes at him: and the baby smiled back a lot to her. Emily hugged Declan, who was practically the same height as her:

"Hi, baby…"

"Hi, mom…"

"Did you enjoy the trip?" Emily asked caressing his arm.

"A lot, Mom…"

That whole family happiness was too much for a bothered Bea, who passed to her bedroom without looking in the face of anyone, much less greet. Emily looked at the girl crossing and room and up the stairs; she bit her lips; at that moment, there was nothing she could do, Nic noticed the discomfort of the mother and ran a hand through her mother's arm:

"That's Okay mom, no problem…"

On next Friday, at night, Ian was at the bar drinking with friends, he needed to unwind in the drink, because since the baby's birth, Emily spent a lot of time involved with him, and now this whole problem with Beatrice. And the nights of sex were very scarce since the baby was sleeping in the bedroom with them. So sex was rare to happen, and when it was happening it had to be very quickly, quietly and under the covers, and Ian was not a man to do anything quickly or in a hurry or hidden, he liked to enjoy things for a long time, so he was really stressed; but Emily was afraid to leave the baby alone in the other bedroom, and Bea do something bad to him. Declan and Bea were in his bedroom, playing games, Bea was in the room watching TV, and Emily was in her bedroom, taking care of the baby and making him sleep. Nic and Declan had been very discreet, so nobody had noticed anything different between them, except for Ian that already knew everything. When the game ended, Declan pulled his girlfriend into a passionate kiss that did never stop, so she sat on his lap. Nic broke the kiss:

"Stop, Dek. Not here!"

"…I'm already missing you…"

"I know, babe. Me too. But for now things have to be like that…"

They gave one more kiss.

"I'll stay a little with my mom and the baby, okay?"

"Yeah, but then you come here to tell me good night…"

"Of course my luv…"

Nicole knew that Ian was not home, she gave a knock on the bedroom door and her mother opened the door:

"Mom, can I come in?"

"Sure, Nic…"

Emily was sitting on her 'King Size' bed; Eric was right in the middle of the bed sleeping; Emily was folding baby clothes, which she had taken from the clothesline on that afternoon. Nicole came over and sat on the bed.

"So…. What… Mom? How are things around here?"

Emily took a deep breath.

'Depends, sweetie, to which you are referring…'

"Ian ..."

"Oh .. he is calmer, with this whole thing about pregnancy and baby, I've been focused on this, and make things work around here, the way he wants, so it's okay. Although I really miss you and Chris. And I'm very worried about Bea ..."

Nic just looked at her mother; she already knew how Bea could be evil. But Emily did not want to scare Nic saying about the diversion of behavior and how severe it was, so she quickly changed the subject:

"But tell me about you, how are things there in DC, your friends, the school, the team?"

"Well, mom, pretty normal, my grades are great, I have only a few but great friends; Uncle Dave controls my steps, I can not go out at night, and I always have a curfew. Uncle Dave does not tell me much about the BAU team; I only know Agent Blake is doing very well in your place, Spencer has a new girlfriend, mysterious one, JJ and I always go to the mall… sometimes, she always gives me girl's advices (Emily felt a twinge of envy when hearing this) and ..."

Nic lowered her eyes and stopped talking, she was apprehensive about she was going to say now, but what she really wanted to say it to her mother, Emily (of course!) realized:

"What Nic?"

Nicole looked back to his mother:

"Derek is engaged…"

Emily opened her mouth, just a little, and frowned, just as if she had felt a twinge of pain. That stuck with her a little, but she managed to disguise very well:

"Well, it seems I can not blame him…"

Nicole made a face that she was afraid of hurting her mother for what she still had to say, but she lowered her voice and:

"He is engaged to Aunt Pen ..."

"What? Derek and Penelope?"

The girl just nodded. And now Emily could not hide the big surprise.

She started to stutter a bit:

"That's….. good!... Good for them….. deep down I always knew she was crazy about him…"

"I think she even disguised, right, mother…"

"Yeah…. But Nic, and you, tell me you..."

She would deal with others feelings later and now she just wanted to enjoy the company of her daughter.

"Mom … I have something to say…" Nicole said shyly.

Emily smiled fondly at her daughter:

"I'm all ears…"

"I met a boy…"

"Oh seriously, dear!"

"Yes, mom, ….we….are… dating."

"Oh .. Nic! This is BIG!"

But the concern of mother spoke louder, so she quickly asked:

"Uncle Dave knows? He knows the boy?"

"No…. I wanted to tell you at first, Mom…"

Emily looked into the eyes of her daughter very emotional.

"Oh honey, I'm glad that you told me…"

"But I want to know everything about this kid…"

Emily took both hands of her daughter and said, looking into her eyes:

"You are a very special girl, so you deserve someone very special too. Tell me, is he in school? How old is he?"

Nic broke free from the hands of her mother, got up from bed. She was totally helpless, she had no intention of telling who he was; she just wanted to tell that she was seeing someone. But Emily was a fucking profiler. Nic had forgotten this little detail, because the mother had been very disturbed over the past two years.

"Nic? Tell me, dear. Who's the lucky guy?"

The girl sat back on the bed, heart racing. She was very afraid of the reaction of Emily. And Emily, meanwhile, was getting worried. But as she was a fucking profiler; deep, deep down, she had her suspicions:

"Declan, right?"

The girl looked at her mother, looking terrified, trying to read the signs of the mother, but to no avail, she was not born to be a profiler. She understood nothing of facial expression of Emily.

"Say something, Mom."

"Came here, sweetie."

Emily hugged her daughter very strong.

"I'm very happy that is him; Declan is a great boy, I think I just am not ready to have a big girl…" She said with tears in her eyes.

Moving away from the hug, she said:

"I am very happy and honored that you wanted to tell me first, and I really want things to continue like this between us, babe…you have to tell me everything, ok?"

Mother and daughter talked some more things about women stuff and the girl left the bedroom to go to sleep.

Emily put Eric in the crib and went downstairs, she went to the TV room, Bea was still there. The girl was asleep on the couch. Emily approached her and:

"Bea, honey, let's go to bed…"

The girl, very sleepy, murmured:

"I'm waiting for Daddy…"

"No, honey, Daddy will take too long today; it is Friday, remember? Let's go to bed…"

Emily turned off the TV and went with the girl to her bedroom. Bea quickly lay in her bed, Emily covered her daughter and she stood there for little time with her, stroking her hair.

"I love you…" She whispered, tears in her eyes, before leaving the bedroom.

Emily was on her bed, she was thinking about Nic and Declan; thought about Chris and wept with longing. She thought about Bea and cried even more, there was not much she could do about Bea. She thought about Penelope and Derek. She did not blame Derek for him had moved on, even if he had to do it, yet she felt a twinge of pain, she felt it could be her, if she had assumed things with him years ago. She thought about her relationship with Derek, was not just about sex, although she really loved that part, but she also had feelings for him, she just did not know quite what it was. Analyzing her life today, she came to the conclusion that if it was not for the fact of being separated from Chris and Nic; and Bea and be mentally ill, she would be quite happy with the man she had, Ian.

Around midnight, Ian entered the room; Emily smelled the drink as soon he opened the door, but she was more than used to it. He took off his clothes and lay down beside her, it was dark, so he was not sure if she was asleep or awake. He was tired so he decided to sleep. Suddenly, he felt a hand holding him from behind, he quickly turned to her. Up close, he could look into her eyes, she did the sexiest voice she could and whispered:

"Kiss me…" She asked.

"He did! He did that and much, much more; he made Emily travels to the stars and all the planets, everything in silence and under the covers. After all, there is a baby sleeping in the bedroom!"

** I did some research on line about sociopathy.**

** Please... Please...Please...Please...Please...Please...Please...R&R**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing**

A month later, everything was normal, as far as possible; Nicole was already in DC, for the classes. Around seven in the evening, Ian arrived home after another day of work, Bea was watching TV; Declan was in his bedroom studying, he was not talking to Nicole now, because in DC was noon, and Nic was in school that time. Emily was in her bedroom, packing. Ian opened the door and looked at Emily curious because she was packing:

"What happened?"

"I'm going to London…"

"Emily, I can't travel now, I got a new shipment to the store and I need to be here…"

Without stopping packing, she replied:

"I'm going alone…"

"Emily, you're not going nowhere…"

She looked at him, and with all the determination in the world, she calmly said:

"I'm going, even if I have to kill you…"

Ian grabbed Emily's arm, tight, and stared at her with anger in his eyes.

'Fucking hell!' Emily thought.

"Ian, Chris is sick! My daughter, Ian! Clyde called me, my daughter is needing me…"

"And you're going to meet yourself alone with that guy?"

Emily was startled by this question from him.

"Are you jealous of him? Ian, it makes no sense! I'm going for my daughter!"

Emily started begging because she had no money, and she had to convince him.

"Ian, what else do I need to do for that you can trust me? You kept me prisoner for six months! And for over a year and a half since you took me from that basement; don't you think that if I had plans to go out, run, or deceive you, I would not have done that already?"

"You've fooled me, Emily... I guess I'll never be able to believe or trust you again…"

Well, for that, she had no arguments, he continued:

"As you know, I did horrible and very bad things in my life, and for that, I had to deal with the worst kinds of people, bad people, unscrupulous, false, deceitful, hypocritical, and I never, Emily, never let myself be deceived by anybody; nobody ever fooled me like you did, and I'm speaking of the worst men and women on the planet. And you, like an poisonous snake tricked me straight; made me believe in every word that came out of your mouth since our first meeting at that bar. You used all your tricks of seduction to get me completely involved. You suggested we left the bar to talk in private, and so as soon as that hotel door was closed you jumped on me and gave me the best night of sex of my entire life… But everything was a part of a script… And you fucked my life from that day. And I hate myself, I hate myself for feeling this need of you. A feeling that borders on madness… my initial plan was to kill you, but I could not…"

"Ian, look at me… all that you said is true, but I have not deceived you, you think I would have given myself to you so strongly if I did not feel anything for you? I've already proved it to you, Ian... The same need you have for me, I have for you…"

"I don't know, Emily; I can't believe in no word come out of your mouth…"

Using all the tricks of seduction; Emily came up close to him and:

"If you don't believe in my words; think about my affections, in the times we make love, gestures and actions are worth much more than words. Think about how I take care of the house, of our children, and how I am dedicated to our life together, even missing two very important parts of my life that are my daughters... Only a week, Ian… please…"

"Ok, tomorrow I'll buy the tickets and I give you some money…"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Emily's face lit up. And she gave him a passionate kiss, and returned to put things in the bag:

"Why are you taking baby clothes?"

"Because Eric is going with me…"

"No, Emily…"

"Ian, I have to breastfeed him, I will not take it from him. He has only four months…"

Ian did not have many arguments against it, then he fell silent.

Sometimes, Ian stopped to think about how this woman had him in her hands, he wondered if she even realized it. He wondered what kind of witchery was this. What kind of witchery she might have cursed him. What kind of madness or obsession kept him stuck in her claws. Or if it was simply love.

"In London, at the living room of Clyde's:

"How is she? Tell me what happened…" Asked Emily, with the baby in her arms.

"She has had such a high fever, almost every day, I took her to several excellent doctors, she did several tests, but her health is perfect, she has nothing, so they thought it is emotional…"

"Since when is this happening?"

"A couple of months…"

"You should have called me before! Where is she?"

"She's in her bedroom…"

Emily put Eric, who was asleep, on the sofa and asked:

" Can you take care of him for me?"

Clyde looked up in surprise, like: is she really asking me to take care of the son of Ian Doyle? Well, he was just a baby, so he agreed. It was early evening when Emily entered Chris' bedroom.

Emily opened Chris' bedroom door, there was a small lamp lit and Chris was on bed, so she saw Emily, she sat up in bed:

"Mommy!"

Clyde had not told to his daughter that Emily was coming, so it was a total surprise.

"Oh baby!"

Emily sat on the bed to hug her daughter.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry…"

Emily started to cry seeing how fragile was her daughter.

"Mommy, I wanna go home with you… Take me with you, Mom. Please, Mommy, please…"

The girl begged, leaving Emily totally speechless cursing herself mentally for letting it all happen.

"Chris, baby, I'm here; I'm not going to anywhere until you improve yourself. Let's just stay together and not think about anything else for now, ok baby? I'm here..."

As much as Emily wanted to take the girl with her, she could not promise the girl something she does not know if she could fulfill.

After a while, Chris slept in the arms of her mother. Emily stayed there for more a little while and then went to get the baby in the living room. She sat down on the sofa next to her son, to talk to Clyde:

"Clyde, you need to let me take her…"

"Take her?"

"It was the first thing she asked me!"

"Emily, nowhere in the world I'd let my daughter live under the same roof as Ian Doyle…"

"He will never do anything against her, we're fine, Ian is not that person anymore…"

Clyde laughed quite ironic.

"I'm going to take care of her, I stay at home all day, every day, I take care of everything, personally. I will not get away from her any time…"

"Emily, this is not opened for discussion…"

"This is not about me! Think about her, dammit!"

"I'm thinking about her! That's why I can't allow this…"

"Clyde, you know very well that once I'm gone, she'll get sick again! We know how these things are. She had suffocated, for these last two years, all this frustration and sadness inside her, and now it has surfaced! And you know that the only solution to this is she came to live with me again… I'm her mother! She needs me!"

"Emily, you abandoned her, you abandoned your children because this man! How can I be sure you won't do it again?"

"I did not abandon them! That's not what happened!"

Emily told him, firmly in the tone of voice and truth in her eyes.

He looked at her curiously, and calmly said:

"What happened then?"

She looked away, trying to dispel his attention. But to no avail, he kept staring at her:

"Tell me what happened, Emily."

She stammered a bit, still looking down, she said:

"I can't tell ..."

She glared at him and continued:

"But I have never abandoned my children!"

She was thrilled and continued talking:

"I die a little every day because of the distance and lack of my daughters, with every detail of their lives that I'm missing… They are the most important thing I have, and it is not true that I abandoned my children because of a man…"

"So tell me what happened…"

"I can't…"

"He kept you trapped, captive. That explains the panic attacks… And your disappearance..."

Clyde could see exactly what had happened to her. He said it very quietly, as a true statement. Emily looked at him. Mute. It was an intense exchange of glances. Emily's chest puffed out as if it would explode, and her eyes filled with tears. She had never opened up to anyone, absolutely anyone, about the months of torture she suffered in the basement, how she felt abandoned, how everyone she thought she could count on turned their back to her and quickly moved on with their lives; and the consequences of this until today, and how she was avoiding get in contact with everything that had happened to her, how she every day had to pretend it had not happened just to escape from her cruel reality.

But she broke right there in front of Clyde, she was no longer stand to hold it to herself. She cried, she cried a lot. Clyde got up and went to sit beside her. He hugged her. And Emily hugged him back. After a while, she was calmer.

"Emily, we can process him. You tell what he did to you and we arrest him…"

"No, Clyde! He made things much worse and he got away! I don't want to deal with it now, I just want my kids back…"

"You love him, right…"

Emily hesitated in response:

"I don't know… but I keep telling myself that I love him all the time, it makes things easier for me…"

Emily looked at him, they were very close now, she begged again:

"Clyde, on behalf of our friendship and relationship we had, on behalf of the years that I lived here together and we were partners of each other at all. Give me that chance? Gives that chance to our daughter….. Look, Bea and Declan go to American School there in Istanbul, just like in America."

"I don't know, Emily…."

Really it was not a thing that he wanted to do.

"I'm going to think…"

Emily saw a light at the end of the tunnel. A glimmer of hope.

"Thank you!"

Emily took advantage she was in London and that there was no tracking on the phones and made a call, and she was in the guest bedroom with the baby sleeping peacefully on bed beside her. With a little luck, she would achieve her goal. It was a little after midnight in London, and half past seven o'clock in the evening in DC. It was a Friday. A known voice answered the phone:

"Hello?"

**Does Clyde will let Emily take Chris? To whom Emily called? Stay tuned! I need opinions, because I'm not sure Ian will stay nice and stay with Emily, or if he goes back to being evil and Emily will be alone. **

**So: Please R & R**


	31. Chapter 31

**I Own Nothing**

In the guest room of Clyde's, Emily made a phone call:

"Hello" A very known voice answered.

"Hey... Derek…"

"Emily... hey... I hadn't recognized this number... Where are you? Is everything ok?"

A little embarrassed, she replied:

"Oh… yeah... I mean... I'm in London... I... I... don't know why I called you... I… I... shouldn't have called you… I'm sorry…"

"NO ! Emily… wait... you sounds like... worried... you need help?"

"No… no… I just was in needed to hear a friendly voice..."

"It's nice you called me and… still considering me a friend..."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have called you... specially now… you are with Penelope, and we were involved in the past and… we left… things unsolved…" Her voice trailed off.

"So… you already know..."

"Yeah... and... congratulations... hope you're happy…"

"Yeah... I am... We're going to get married…I was in need of something calm and safest in my life... since my last relationship was a complete disaster, with someone I thought I knew very well and I sadly figured out that I never really knew her…"

"Stop, Derek… please... listen... I never meant to hurt you... ok..."

"But you did..."

"I'm sorry..."

"That's ok, Emily; this is all part of distant and horrible past… I'm very happy now… I hope you are too…"

Of course she was not happy and all, but she disguised it very well, though Derek was a fucking profiler.

"Congratulations, Derek… again. Give my love to Penelope. I need to hang up, the baby is crying…"

It was a huge lie, but before he could say anything, she hung up the phone.

In Turkey, it was already half past two in the morning, but Ian was still awake; apprehensive walking from one side to the other, wishing to kill Emily. Oh if he could catch her now, do not be left a piece of her.

After the call to Derek, Emily got bitter taste in her mouth, she needed to talk to whom truly unique and could be in love with her, so she called her husband. Ian was in the office, in their home, in the fourth shot of whiskey, when the phone rang and he answered the phone screaming, he knew it was her:

"Where the fuck are you, Emily?" He yelled.

She surprised a little with the way he spoke.

"I'm in London…"

"I know, damn it! I told you to stay in the same hotel ever! I called there!"

"I'm at Clyde's."

"WHAT?" He yelled a lot; and he expired hatred from every pore of her body…"

"Emily, I gave you a direct order!"

"I came here to take care of my daughter until she improved, there's no way I can do this staying in a hotel!"

"Emily, don't make me lose my temper! I can catch a plane now!"

"Do what you want, I will not leave here! I'm not going to get away from her…"

With Emily's yells, the baby woke and started crying.

"Ian, Eric is crying… I can't leave now, in the middle of the night… Tomorrow night, I go to the hotel… I'll spend the day with her at night and I go to the hotel, ok?"

Emily did not want Ian at Clyde's house doing a scandal, it was the last thing she wanted, because then Clyde never let Chris live with them. And she was really counting on it. The next day, Christine was already much better, mother, daughter and baby went out for a walk during all day, the girl was very happy next to her mother, and never returned to have fever. At Clyde's; Emily stood next to Chris until she sleep, after she fell asleep, she was talking to Clyde:

"You thought about what I asked you?"

"Yes… I'm responsible for her, Emily! I can't let anything happen to her!"

Emily knew that was a no.

"Clyde ..."

"Let me tell you, Emily…"

"Look, it's a difficult decision for me… Do you remember when you were undercover… Ian has killed an entire family, and this family had three little children under ten years?! Just because the father delayed a delivery of weapons?"

Emily lowered her head as if she wanted to escape from having to remember it, but he insisted:

"Remember, Emily?"

With her head still low and low voice she said:

"Yes…"

"You say he is not that man anymore, but we both know he is! Things have to be exactly as he wants, and when something does not go as he wants, he transforms into a demon worse than he already is… When you do something he does not like, he will turn against you, and to see you suffer, he will attack Chris, because Nic is not there, and his own children, he will not hurt. He will attack our daughter, Emily… to hurt you; and if he has to kill, he kills her first just to have the pleasure of seeing you suffer… And you know I'm telling the truth…"

There was no way for her to disagree with him.

"If you want to continue being beaten, tortured and imprisoned in the craziness of him, okay, it's your choice, but you really think that our daughter deserves go through this, after all she has suffered? And, at best, considering he not do anything against her, you think it fair she has to live, grow up watching her mother being beaten as if it were the most normal thing in the world? I don't want my daughter to grow up thinking that being beaten by a man is normal, because that is the example that you will leave for her…"

Clyde said it all very calmly, he was quite rightly.

"You're right, Clyde, but in the current situation, we have to think about what is least bad for her…"

"I thought of something…"

Emily looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"In the coming vacations, I'll let her spend a month with you, missing only three months; we'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure this will give a new life to her..."

"OK…" 'Well, that was something.' Emily thought.

"And don't think that is easy for me; for my will, she did not spend a second under the same roof with that demon… But I'll do a test, and I'll be watching closely…"

He talked and walked from one side to the other. Emily got up, walked over to him, she grabbed his hands and:

"Thank you!"

He stopped walking and looked at her; intense exchange of glances again. She hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her body so close to him, and he felt a heat at his own body, he had not felt for a long time. Both realized the contact so close; Emily had a power to bewitch any man. Quickly, she released the hug:

" Can you call a taxi for me?"

"Taxi?"

"Yeah… I need to go to the hotel…"

"Emily, you can stay here ..."

"I can't ..."

He looked at her bewildered, curious.

"Ian ...is going to call me there… to make sure I am there…"

"I don't believe ..." he said incredulously, already picking up the phone.

Emily got a few more days there, the girl was already much better and she was very happy that she would spend next vacations with her mother.

Emily was back in Turkey, Ian left the store to pick her up at the airport; the kids were in school. Ian saw Emily with her son in her arms, she saw him from afar and walked over to him, without saying anything to each other, they entered the car. She knew he was still angry because she had spent one night at Clyde's. But she was silent. He was still with all that hatred saved inside him. He needed to get this out. Inside their home, he put the baby in the stroller, which was in the living room, and grabbed Emily's arm dragging her into the living room TV, and threw her on the couch. She, on impulse, immediately shielded her face with her hands. Ian grabbed her by the hair now, pulling tight.

"You disobeyed me, Emily…"

"I'm sorry…" She asked with a trembling voice there. She knew what was coming.

"You stayed with your lover! You bitch!"

She was quiet because she knew it was better than to talk back. And he hit her. He hit her a lot. She tried to escape but that only increased his anger and hatred inside him: he was faster and grabbed her and threw her down on the floor and kicked her until he feel that all the hatred that was kept leave his body. He only stopped because the baby was crying a lot.

Emily was a rag on the floor, blood running down her nose, aches throughout her body, but nothing hurt more than the humiliation. Ian grabbed her hair:

"Arise and go take care of your son. I'm going to work, at night, we will continue our little 'talk', and that's a promise…"

With great difficulty because of the pains all over her body; Emily got up from the floor, leaning on furniture around. She brought the baby in the stroller to near the couch in the TV room; she sat down to be able to get the baby in her arms, because she was in great pain throughout her body. The baby was still crying a lot.

"Shhh baby… calms down… please shhh…."

She spoke fondly with the baby trying to soothe him. As if he had understood the plea of his mother, he calmed down completely. And once again she wept, a lot.

After hours, Emily was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Eric was in the stroller beside her. Declan and Bea came home from school; Declan saddened to see the mother with her face like that. Deep down, he knew, but he was not yet ready to confront his father about that. Emily noticed the boy's discomfort at seeing her:

"Come here, baby, that's ok ... I'm fine…" Emily hugged him.

Bea passed them by sending a demonic look and a sadistic smile of satisfaction to her mother, only mentally regretting that she was not present to watch the beating. But she thought it would be really cool her mother being beaten twice in a row, and she can watch, so she began to devise a plan to make it happen. Sometime later, during the dinner:

"So, Mom, how were things in London?"

It looked very suspicious for Emily.

"Okay…" Emily answered coldly.

"Is my little sister better?"

"Yes, she is…" Emily was wondering the sudden interest about the sister.

"You never worried about your sister, why this now?"

It was the cue the girl needed.

"If I worry… I'm wrong…..if I do not worry, I'm wrong too!" Protested the girl, raising the tone of her voice.

"Do not talk to me like that!"

"You only care about Chris and Nic and Nic and Chris, what about me? You don't care about me! You only care about Chris…

"That's not true…"

The girl kept yelling at her mother:

"…and it's because you like her dad! And you don't like mine!"

Emily opened her mouth and frowned. She was horrified by what the girl had finished speaking. In fact, Bea had heard someone of the team say this, about Emily's profile; they were talking, nobody saw that she was listening. In fact, they had spoken to the contrary, that Emily saw no defects about Bea because she loved her father. But she reversed the story only to infuriate her father, and it was working; Ian by this time was already pissed off.

"This is not true! Where did this come from?"

Emily was speechless at the audacity of that girl. And Ian, meanwhile, was even more furious, the girl had a point, what she had just said made perfect sense to him. He slammed his fist on the table, shouting:

"Enough!"

Bea startled by the noise. She rose from the table, grabbed her plate, it still had some food in, looked at her mother and threw the dish with much force on the floor, and ran up the stairs toward her bedroom. Emily quickly got up to go after her daughter, but Ian grabbed her arm, staring at her with hatred in his eyes. Declan, which was still sitting at the table, watching everything, astonished, said:

'Dad? Please ... don't hit her…"

Ian just made a stop sign for the boy. He stared at Emily again and:

"You're gonna clean up this whole mess, and then you go up to the bedroom for us to finish our conversation. I'll talk to our daughter…"

Ian climbed the stairs behind her daughter. Declan stood there with Emily. She bent down to pick up the pieces of the plate on the floor; Declan bent also:

"Mom, let me clean it…"

Emily looked at him:

"I'm so sorry you have to see this…"

"And I'm so sorry you have to live this…"

Right now, Emily knew the boy knew about the beatings. He was already a big boy. But she just looked at him, and felt ashamed of herself, by accepting this whole situation.

Ian invaded her daughter's bedroom:

"Why did you say that?"

"Because is true, Dad… Mom does not like me… She never liked… My sisters always inventing things about me, saying I did bad things, and Mom always believed in them… And I think that's because she just loves her father…"

The girl was very wily.

"You like me, right, Dad?"

"Of course I like you, baby…"

The girl hugged her father.

"Daddy, I want our family to be normal like the others. I did not want my mother had other men, like Chris' father and Derek…"

The girl wanted to fan the flames until the last detail. Ian looked into his daughter eyes and:

"Look, Bea, your mother has no other men, she just got me now…"

"So why is she always calling Derek?"

Ian looked curiously at the girl:

"Derek?"

"mmhmm, she goes to the pay phone to call him..."

Ian let out a breath like smile, or a bitter smile like a breath. Laughter dry and hatred. He was about to explode, and in the afternoon he could not unload all the rage on Emily because of the baby.

He was a little in doubt regarding that last statement of the girl, he did not know if the girl was making this up, or if Emily invented that her own daughter was ill to get rid of her charges.

"Sorry to tell you this dad, but they had an affair before she run away with you…"

Well, in relation to this, Ian was sure. So he believed his daughter. And he would solve it. He stormed out of the girl's bedroom. And Bea almost asked to her father to leave the door open so she could watch and enjoy the beating, but she resisted and stayed quiet. As soon as he left her room, the girl vibrated with joy. Her plan had worked. She celebrated alone.

Ian quickly went into the kitchen and looked at her, and went out, he wanted to drag her by the hair right now, but the damage would be too great and he did not want to do it in front of children, he had to give it time to see if anger soothed, and also for the children to sleep. Then he went to the bar. Once at the bar, after the fifth shot of whiskey, his anger only increased since he was thinking about everything that had happened, and more information that Bea had given him. And he knew, deep down, every beating he gave to Emily, was to avenge every day a little more than she had done to him in the past. And still lacked many beatings for him start to feel vindicated.

At home, it was almost midnight, Emily was on her bed; the baby was on the cradle, sleeping. She was awake, she could not sleep; she was too apprehensive and afraid. Bea was also awake; she was waiting for the 'show' to start. Well after midnight, Ian opened the bedroom door.

So, guys, poor Emily! She is going to suffer a little more… 


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing**

Ian approached her, she could feel the breath alcohol, by far:

"Ian, please don't hurt me anymore, I can hardly move me…"

Grabbing Emily by hair, he said:

"We'll go to another conversation…"

As the baby was sleeping there in the bedroom with them, Ian dragged Emily to the office downstairs of their house. Bea could see through the door of her room, the moment that their parents went toward the stairs. Inside the office, Ian Emily threw against the wall:

"Explain to me why you have not been to the hotel and spent the night in the house of the father of her daughter!"

Still on the ground, unable to get up, Emily looked at him and said:

"I already told you, I needed to take care of my girl. I could not do that being in the hotel…"

"We had agreed that! That was the deal… the primary condition for me to let you go. I don't like to be cheated, Emily…"

"I did not cheat you!"

Ian slapped her in the face.

"You will learn to obey me…"

"No, Ian, please…" Emily begged as he took off the belt of his own pants. She had no strength to get up off the floor, she was all sore.

And he hit her, he hit her a lot, with his belt; and Bea watching everything through the small gap of the door. The girl laughed quietly, evilly. After a long time, realizing that her father was wearing the belt again, she quickly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She was very happy because she had contributed to what happened. Ian left the office leaving Emily there on the floor. He left home in the middle of the night, he was driving without direction, he was needing to unwind a little.

Emily spent a long time still on the office floor, she could not get up, she was very sore. Bea, realizing that her father had left, and that the mother did not go upstairs, she went to her parents' room, where Eric was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She walked to the crib and stared at the baby. She wanted to suffocate him with a pillow, but it would be too early, she could still do much evil things to him even before killing him, because he could not speak and would not tell anyone anything, so she gave up the idea of killing him, at least for now. She turned the baby on his stomach and hit him in the back until he cries a lot. She waited baby cry for more than five minutes and watched, he could not turn around in the crib:

"You little idiot… I'll have to go now, damn baby… You want your mom…huh? keep waiting, asshole..."

The girl left the bedroom because she was not sure if Emily could hear the screaming baby. Quickly, she went to her bedroom; shortly afterwards, Declan woke up with the baby's crying, his bedroom was the closest to his parents' bedroom, he got up and went there, and found the baby alone in the crib . He took the baby in his arms, and went through the house looking for his parents. Emily was practically unconscious on the office's floor. Declan found his mother on the floor of the office:

"Mom! What happened?"

"Dek… sweetie, help me up…"

"Mom... what he did to you…"

Declan helped her up off the floor. She sat on the small couch and Declan put the baby in her arms, just so the baby stopped crying.

"Go back to sleep, honey, I'll take care of him…"

"Mom…"

"Please Declan… not now..."

Emily ordered without looking at the boy; she was very embarrassed. She spent the rest of the night there with the baby in her arms; and a lot of pain throughout the body, and totally broke inside.

A week later, the situation was unsustainable in the house, no one was talking to anyone; Emily looked like a robot doing things the house and taking care of the baby, everything automatically. She was a little better of body aches, but she still had many recent scars, some more for the huge collection of scars that he already had given her.

She was thinking a lot of a way to escape, she no longer wanted to live with him; live this way. She spent every minute of the day thinking about how she could get away with the kids without a trace. She thought about selling the valuable jewelry he had given her, diamond and ruby. But fear and panic had returned and she could not leave home alone by herself. She was afraid that anywhere, Ian would find her.

Another week later, the situation had not changed much, there was another big discussion between Ian and Emily but, miraculously, he did not hit her. The discussion was because Emily begged to him that she might take the pills, she did not want to risk getting pregnant again, she knew the chances were slim because of age, but she did not want in any way to take that risk. Miraculously too, he agreed. He bought the pills to her to start taking it. Not that she wanted to have sex with him, even if she refused, she knew he was going to force her, so she had to take precautions.

Next day, Bea was watching TV, Emily went to speak to her:

"Hey, Bea…"

"Hey, Mom…"

"I'd like to talk to you…"

The girl looked at her mother, waiting for her to speak; not that she was in a mood for conversations, but she was extremely curious. She wanted to know what her mother wanted to say.

"Bea, you're already eleven… I can't believe you grow up so fast… Not long ago, you used to watch only cartoons, now a days you only watches series. Not long ago, you just liked dolls and now is just IPOD, music and fashion stuff ..."

The girl interrupted her mother:

"Mom, what is it? If you want to know if I already menstruated, NO!... And I already know everything about it, I researched online…"

"So… you don't… want to ask me anything?"

"Actually, I do wanted to ask you something, but I don't think you'll be able to answer me…"

"Try…You can ask me anything you want…"

The girl made a very sarcastic face:

"I wanted to ask how to avoid getting pregnant… but I guess you are not able to answer me this, right! Since you don't know how to do that…"

Well, at this point, Emily already knew it was a provocation, but she was really very hurt.

"Bea, I am your mother! I'm trying to do the right thing here! I don't know what else to do; to approaching myself to you… I really …. Really want us to be friends… I'm your mother! Tell what I have to do, Bea… To touch your heart… 'cause I'm really start to doubting you have one…" At that point, Emily was already in tears.

"Your tears will not move me! And everything bad that is happening to you, to us, is YOUR fault….. you hid my father from me, you hid Chris' the father from her, and Nic doesn't even has a father… and I know you had an abortion at fifteen!"

Emily stared at the girl; she could not believe what she was hearing.

"How do you know that?"

"Tell me if it's not true!"

"I don't have to explain my life to you!"

"If you didn't tell your mother that you were pregnant at 15, I don't have to say anything of my life to you! And I'm already sick of this conversation!"

The girl got up to go to her bedroom, but before she could leave the TV room, she said:

"I heard that from that idiot old guy that took care of us when you abandoned us… I heard him talking to someone from the team…"

Emily was very upset, 'Dave had no such right, I had confided this to him, I had trusted him!' She thought. But the greater sadness was the huge chasm and barrier she was seeing grew between her and the girl, her daughter, who grow up inside her, and became a person so heartless and cruel.

It was a Tuesday, 8 am, Ian had gone to work and Declan and Bea were in school. Emily was in the TV room with the TV on in some channel, she was breastfeeding the baby, when the doorbell rang. Her first reaction was always the fear. With the baby in her arms, she pulled back the curtain of the window in order to see who was there so early in the morning.

She could hardly believe her eyes, blonde figure standing at the gate. JJ realized that Emily was behind the curtains, then she waved happily with her hands to Emily. Emily quickly went to open the gate to enter the friend:

"JJ! Wow! What a surprise!"

"I hope I'm not disturbing!"

"Of course not! Come on, get inside!"

JJ hugged her friend tightly, and then kissed the baby on the cheek.

"Ohh he's so cute, Emily…"

"Thank you!"

The friends went into the house.

"Wow, how he's grown!"

"Five months now, I can not believe it!"

"And how are you?"

Emily gave a heavy sigh.

"Come, let's sit down…"

"You don't need to respond Emily… I can see the sadness in your eyes….Look, I wanted to come earlier, but you seemed so sure of what you were doing, but I was not holding on with longing; Hotch gave me a week off, so I came to see you…"

"I'm glad you came. Really!"

"But you look worried, Em..."

"Is that ... is not safe for you…"

"And to you too, right?"

Emily nodded.

"So I came this early, waited everybody went out… I miss you so much, Emily…"

"Me too…"

"These two years that you're gone, there was one day that I did not look for something in my mind to justify this…"

Emily took a friend's hand and held tight. Through the eyes, she begged for help. But she could not say anything. Fear always spoke louder.

"Emily, I want to help you, to get back to DC…"

That sounded like music to the ears of Emily, but fear took hold of her body, paralyzing all directions; quickly she found herself denying help:

"Oh, JJ, I can't ..."

"Let me try?"

"JJ… look… Ian would not let me take the kids…"

"We can hide you at first…"

"No, he would find me, I'm sure, and he would kill me and my children. I can not risk it…"

"Emily, look, Declan soon going to college. Chris and Nic are good where they are, they can stay where they are now, at first. And you would take Bea and Eric, I'm sure Ian would not be able to kill his own children…"

"But he would go after me, or Chris and Nic… You don't know him, JJ. You don't know what he is capable of…"

"Then you'll be living like this eternally?"

"I'd rather sacrifice myself to protect my daughters. Even if I have to be beaten every day, I prefer it than I put them at risk…"

With tears forming in her eyes, JJ said:

"Emily, you can not live like this forever! There must be some way. Something we can do!"

"I've already thought about everything, JJ. But I can not put my children at risk, and I know that if I go away, the first thing he will do will be to go after them!"

"We can hire trained security personnel to stay with them 24 hours a day!"

Shaking her head, Emily said:

"Oh… No…, JJ. That would not be fair with them… they are just beginning to live…"

They remained in silence for a moment; then JJ said:

"There is a way out, Emily…"

Emily looked at her curiously:

"We can send him to jail… You just have to do the right thing…"

JJ did not know about the private jail and six months of torture trapped in the basement, which Emily had suffered. That would be enough to arrest him. But Emily was not going to tell her, not yet. Then she just asked:

"Claiming what?"

"That…he beats you, tortures you, attempt to murder, plus his historic… We would have a chance…"

Emily pensive, apprehensive. JJ asked very slowly:

"Would you able to hand him to the police?"

**Sooooo... people... ****what will be Emily's answer? Stay tuned and thanks for the reviews. **

**Love you all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Guys, I have to confess: I cried writing this chapter. Call me silly but I'm very sorry for Emily, I have to think of a turnaround for our beloved Emily Prentiss. Any help?**

**I Own Nothing**

JJ asked Emily:

"Would you would be able to hand him… to the police?

Emily hesitated a lot:

"I don't know…. I'm really scared…"

JJ not conform:

"Emily, I'm going to help you every step of the way, let's plan every step so that nothing goes wrong…"

"JJ, I can't afford five children! I have no home, I have no job…"

JJ held strong Emily's hand:

"But you have friends!"

Emily gave a bitter laugh:

"I don't think so…"

JJ receded:

"Why are you saying this?"

Already in tears, Emily replied:

"Because when I needed support, when I was dying in the worst ordeals, and bear the brunt of the torture, I found myself completely alone, for months. And when I left, every day I realized that the team, instead of having sought help me, they turned against me…"

"It was not quite like that, Emily…."

Emily looked up to fight the tears fall, and breathed deeply.

"….You all searched for all my life… I did things I'm not proud of? I did!... But at that moment, what I was needing it was help. When I went back to my reality, Clyde had already taken my daughter… he did not know of her existence… That was my secret! My life!... And today I doubt that one day I go to get her custody again. And Rossi: I am grateful that he took care of my children, but he has custody of Nic, this is an absurd!... And I just do not take him to court, because you all are going to testify against me, saying that I abandoned them! And I'm going to lose again ..."

"Simply tell the truth ..." JJ said, firmly.

Emily looked at her friend. She bit her lip. JJ continued:

"You keep saying that you never abandoned yours children, that was not what happened… It's simple: just tell what happened, then. Tell me the truth, tell the truth to the team and make them shut up their mouths; tell the truth in court and regain custody of your daughters. Can you do this, Emily? Prove… that we are all wrong about you…"

"I don't know… All of you have moved on with your lives… you have Will and Henry; Hotch has Beth and Jack; Spencer is dating, and I hope he's really happy. Rossi has his millions; bottles of whiskey, lovers, and my daughter! ... (She gave a sarcastic laugh at this last statement ); BAU…quickly replaced me by a new agent, and from what I hear, everyone loves her, and she is very competent… And Derek… is going to marry Penelope… which means that they always had a connection... And where I fit in his story? Only in bed… So, JJ, I have to think very much and carefully; because I'm dealing with a very dangerous man, for myself, and all alone. And I know that if I leave, I will not have the support I need to keep my five children and still fight this man…"

JJ opened her mouth to say something, but Emily spoke first:

"I really appreciate that you came here to see me, to offer me help. But the kind of help I need, you can not offer me by yourself…"

"I can talk to the team, with Hotch…"

"And force them make things they don't believe… help someone they despise…No! JJ. No! Not an option… I don't want to be a burden to them. I'm no longer part of that team…"

By this time, the baby was sleeping in the stroller; Emily got up from the couch and walked slowly from side to side of the room.

"A lot has happened to me, JJ… I have panic attacks… I think I'm gonna die, quite shortness of breath… I just can not breathe during the crises… And this is just one of the consequences I face..."

"Bea threw me in the face that I had an abortion. Rossi had no right to tell anyone! It was my secret, my life!"

"Emily, Rossi ... we had to make your profile! In order to find you and try to find out what had happened to you…"

Right now, JJ also stood up and grabbed both hands of Emily, firmly, and said staring right at her eyes, very emotional:

"I don't know what happened to you, I respect the fact you don't want to say, or don't feel comfortable to say, but I never, ever believed that you have abandoned your children…"

Emily felt that her friend was telling the truth, they gave a very tight hug; after the hug, a sincere and intense exchange of glances. And JJ broke the silence:

"I'm leaving very frustrated because I could not do anything for you, but Emily… know that I'm there for anything you need and any decision you make… I'll be there for you…"

"I know, JJ…"

Crying now, JJ hugged Emily again, and soon left.

At the same time:

Bea was in the school, she was thinking of a plan for months now, and today, she would start putting this plan into practice. There was a group of drugged girls; all of them in the same class of Declan. In between classes, for lunch; Bea saw the group of this girls gathered, she realized that one of the girl was moving away from the group to go to somewhere, maybe the bathroom, she was not sure. She approached to the girl, who was about 16 years; same age Declan:

"Hey ... Can I speak to you?"

The girl was wearing black clothes; famous band t-shirts; tight black jeans, converse shoes, lots of eyeliner and black eyeshadow, lip piercings and studded belts. She turned to Bea with bored expression on her face:

"I don't have time to waste with brats like you…"

The girl kept walking not giving a shit to Bea. But Bea did not give up; she screamed for girl:

"I can give you a lot of money…"

The girl stopped walking and calmly turned to talk to Bea, she walked slowly to Bea and said in a low tone of voice:

"If this is some kind of trick, you'll regret being born, your little girl disgusting! Spit it out, that my time is precious…"

"You're in the same class of my brother, Declan, right?"

"So?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"He is too preppy. He is not my type... Bluntly, what do you want and how much you will pay me?"

The girl was addicted to drugs, she wanted money.

"It is this: I need you to prepare an opportunity to kiss my brother in the mouth, and I'm going to take pics..."

"No way…"

"It's a lot of money…"

"Will you not put me in trouble for it, will you?"

"No, no way, I'm just helping my parents, it's that he has a girlfriend, and the girl is evil, really evil… and my parents do not like her, you will only help us…"

The girl was a professional liar.

"How much?"

"50…"

"oh .. no ... I want more…"

"100"

"No."

"200… and nothing else… besides… and you'll still kiss the cutest boy in school!"

"When do I get the money?"

"Let's have a meeting tomorrow to arrange the details. And two important conditions: You can't tell anyone! And you'll have to wear something more feminine in the day…"

That same evening, after dinner, Declan was already in his bedroom; Emily was in her bedroom, putting the baby to sleep; Beawas in the TV room, where her father was:

"Hi my little princess…"

"Hi, Dad…"

The girl went to sit on her father's lap and hug him.

"Daddy, I need to ask you something…"

"Whatever you want, dear…"

"It is that the school is having a campaign for students to help sick children in a hospital, and we have to raise some money, you know, to help…charity… And I want you to give me this money…"

"How much do you want?"

"200."

"Whoa! Each student will have to take that much?"

"No, Dad. It is that each student will have to sell a raffle to raise the 200; each raffle has 100 numbers and will cost 2, and the school will donate some object to whoever wins the raffle…"

"And you want me to buy all the numbers of your raffle?"

"mmhmm… Is that I don't have patience to get selling… Please, Daddy…"

Ian looked at his mischievous smile of his daughter. It was the perfect father-daughter chemistry.

"Okay, you know I can not say no to you... Tomorrow night I bring the money, right?"

"Ok, Dad… The girl hugged her father. "I love you…" She said.

"I love you too, honey… I'm glad you want to help and participate in it…"

The girl smiled mischievously.

"Now go to sleep, it's too late for you…."

The girl went. She was happy that her plan was working. Ian soon turned off the TV and went to his bedroom. Getting in there, Emily was on the bed, almost sleeping; Ian sat on the bed to take off his boots, saying:

"Don't you think it's time for our baby to have his own bedroom?"

Emily knew very well what he meant by that.

"You want a baby five months old has his own bedroom?"

"Yes, I do… All babies have their own bedroom, we can by a baby monitor…"

"He's too young, Ian; and besides, I need to feed him during the night…"

"That will not last long… When he completes six months… he goes to his bedroom…"

Emily didn't want this, she didn't trust Bea in any way; she feared that the girl did something bad for the baby. She knew very well how a mind of a sociopath worked. And she also did not want to be alone with him in the bedroom; she knew the baby's presence helped her to keep him away from her. Well, not today.

During all the next week, Bea and the drugged girl devised the entire plan. Everything was ready, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Bea had already given some of the money to her. A few days later, it was a Wednesday, during the dinner:

"Dad…it will premiere a new movie in the cinema, and I wanted to go with my school friends…"

"When?"

"On Friday, at Akmerkez mall…"

"OK, son… I think you can go… But… midnight… be at home…"

"OK, Dad."

The next day, Bea passed the information to her accomplice:

"It has to be on Friday! They go in session nine o'clock, you go to my place so I go with you…"

"No, I wont…"

"You have to! I can't go alone in the taxi!"

"Argh! OK."

Everything combined; and comes the Friday. Declan went early to the mall; Bea had dinner, said good night to Emily and went to her bedroom. Emily knew her daughter didn't like to stay in the TV room, when her father wasn't there; Ian was at the bar, like every Fridays. In her bedroom, Bea put pillows under the covers pretending she was there, she always saw it in the movies. She turned off the light and left hidden. She entered the taxi that the girl was already waiting at the corner, as they already had agreed.

The girl was wearing a very short mini-skirt; and pink top. Inside the mall, they went straight to the cinema, which was packed. From a distance, they saw Declan and two friends in line to buy the tickets. Bea said:

"They are there. Go there, stay there talking with them, kiss them on the cheek, talk a little, ask about the movie. And always touch his arm, speak with him holding his arm and laughing.

"I know what I have to do."

"Hey, guys…"

The kids were amazed to see how beautiful she was without those ugly black clothes.

"Hey…"

"Does this film is good?"

And the girl was talking to them, and sometimes put her hand on the arm of Declan, sometimes on the other boy, only to disguise,and she did in a way that seemed very natural, so they do not even suspected of anything; And Bea, by far, taking several pictures. After the movie, they went to a coffee shop within the same mall. In line to order a pizza, she was in front and Declan behind her,she made her request and turned very suddenly, so they were face to face a few inches away. Declan looked at her; she gave the first kiss on his mouth, just a little one, and Bea taking the pics; Declan decreased, and the girl was very smart:

"I'm sorry, Dek… I could not resist… I'm so sorry…"

She went and sat at the table with the other kids. They stayed there for a while talking about the film and laughing a lot, the order was ready and Declan got up to fetch it, he leaned on the counter, the girl followed him without him realizing it, she hugged him from behind. Bea took several pictures.

Declan stepped back and:

"Hey, I have a girlfriend ...". He said awkwardly.

"I'm not doing anything wrong…"

After a little more talking, they went to the games. There was a dance game, very cool. The girl pretended that she was going to fall and Declan, for instinct, hold her to help her got up, and when she stood up, she supported on his neck, bringing him in for a kiss on the mouth; she grabbed his mouth with hers, with tongue and everything. Bea took several pictures of that moment. Declan grabbed the girl by the arm and said:

"I said I have a girlfriend! Guys, I'm going home…"

And he left. And the mission was accomplished. The two girls left without speaking one with another, they could not be seen together; they arranged to meet in the bathroom to Bea give the rest of the money to her. Separately, they went to the taxi. Bea was a long time hidden outside the house to make sure that no one would see her coming.

At home, the girl did exactly what Bea had told her to do; she left a message on Declan's facebook page and a link to all the photos that Bea had carefully selected; she already had Declan in her list of friends because they were at the same class; the message was: "yummy boy, I loved our night together, I loved the movie, but I loved more your hot kisses… maybe we can repeat it someday…"

As was already one o'clock in Turkey, Declan was sleeping, but in DC it was only still six o'clock pm. Nic was arriving after a walk with a girl from the neighborhood, she always connected the computer to see the messages that her boyfriend had left to her, but this time she would not like anything she'd going to see.


	34. Chapter 34

**I Own nothing**

Nicole seeing the photos on facebook of the girl with Declan, and the message she had left for him, he looked very comfortable in the photos. With her mouth opened and shedding tears; she could hardly believe in what I was seeing. She stood there for over half an hour looking at it. She turned off the computer, and lay on her bed, she could not believe it. And she wept, a weeping effect. She got up and picked up the phone:

"Hello?" A sleepy male voice answered the phone.

"Ian? Is my mother there?" Nic asked, trembling voice and tearful.

At this point, Emily was already awake and sitting up in bed. Ian simply handed the phone to her, saying nothing.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Nic, what happened, honey?"

Emily asked, already getting up and leaving the bedroom.

"Mom, I'm sorry I call so late, you should be sleeping…"

"No! Sweetie, that's ok… Something happened? It seems that you're crying…"

"…. It's …. It's just… that… I miss you so much, Mom. I wish you were here…"

"Oh Baby, me too ..."

That broke Emily's heart, it was clear that her daughter was in need of a hug, and mother's lap.

"Nic, look, did something happened, I can catch a plane ..."

"No, Mom, no… I should not have called you; I should not have worried you. You already have so many problems there…"

"No dear… you are a priority for me…. You can open up to me, Nic..."

"I know Mom, is… that… I… I just wanted to hear your voice... I'm gonna hang up, okay…"

"Nic, listen, dear, you can call me as many times as you want or need; and the time you want, ok..."

"Ok, Mom…Thank you…"

"I love you, baby…"

"I love you too, mom…"

Alone, with her first heartbreak, and away from her mother, she cried a lot, she thanked the heavens that Rossi was traveling to a case; because she did not want keep answering questions. She just wanted to cry.

In Turkey, it is not necessary to say that Emily did not sleep over the rest of the night, worried about her daughter, longing, and hating herself, for all that were passing.

Declan had set the alarm to wake up at 6am to send a 'Good Night' message to Nic, as he did every Saturday, because DC would still be eleven o'clock pm the previous day. He sent the following message to her cell phone:

"Good night, Princess, Sleep well. Love you!"

He sent the message and went back to sleep, then his phone beeped with a message:

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore... you're no longer my boyfriend!"

Declan read it and understood nothing. He immediately phoned her. She did not answer, he insisted twice more and she did not answer. He sent another message:

"Hey, Nic, please answer. I didn't understand anything!"

"Look at your facebook… you'll understand."

He quickly turned on the computer on and went to his facebook page.

"What the hell! Damn girl!" He told himself.

He tried to call Nic, but she did not answer the phone. He sent another message:

"Nic, answer the phone, please; I can explain. It was all a hoax."

"I don't wanna talk to you for now, leave me alone."

Emily was already awake since Nic had called, she was already dealing with the baby. She went through the corridor near Declan's bedroom and she heard the boy grumble with himself; for a fucking profiler, she soon realized that it could have something to do with the Nic's call in the middle of the night; she went to his bedroom, the boy was red with anger, looking at the pictures on the computer and the message that the girl had left him; With the baby in her arms, Emily went in his bedroom:

"Awoke so early on Saturday, son?"

Soon she noticed the boy's condition:

"What happened, Dek?"

The photos were all open on the computer screen, and he showed to Emily. She was sure then the reason for the Nicole's call at her in the middle of the night; she sat up on his bed; disappointed expression on her face.

"Wait, mom, you're not thinking ... I didn't do anything!"

Emily looked at him, she was very divided:

'Look, Dek, you're only 16, it is pretty normal to be interested in other girls, but ..."

She said it, but inside she was dying. Declan interrupted her:

"No, mom! No! I love Nic! You have to believe me…"

"Dek, dear, the photos speak for themselves…" Emily said raising her eyebrow.

"Mom, this was all a hoax! I did not hook up with her! You have to believe me; you have to help me with Nic… please…"

The baby started crying in Emily's arms, so she got up and began to walk from one side to the other, stroking his back, and talking to Declan:

"Declan, you said you were going out with your friends, so you knew she would go there…"

"No, Mom! I did not know! She met us there, in line at the cinema to buy the tickets..."

"And you two did end up hooking up!"

"No, Mom! Believe me!"

Emily thought for a moment, biting her lips. Declan stood up to talk to her and insisted:

"Mom, I love Nic. I can not lose her. She does not even talk to me ... she does not answer my calls…"

"I can imagine ... I wish I would be there…." Emily said more to herself.

"Help me, please?"

"I'll see what I can do…. now let me change the diapers of this little one here, and I'm going to prepare the breakfast... Anyway, Declan, is already too late there. We will not be able to settle this now…"

"Mom, you think my dad would let me go there?"

"Declan, not now! Let's settle this later, ok? The last thing I want is your father nervous, please…"

In DC, Nicole woke very early, she was barely able to sleep, but she would not get out of bed.

Three o'clock pm in Turkey, on Saturday; eight o'clock in the morning in DC. Emily could not stand Declan's appeals anymore, so they went to Ian's office to make the call for Nicole. The girl answered in a voice very discouraged:

"Hey, Mom…"

"Hey, Nic, baby… Are you better, sweetie?

"mmhmm." It's wasn't true at all.

"Nic, look, I know what happened… Dek is here. He wants to speak you, dear…"

"No, Mom! I do not want to talk to him. Never again!"

"Nic, dear… at least hear what he has to say... Then, you make your decision. Please daughter, for me…"

The girl thought for a while.

"Ok, Mom. For you!"

Emily handed the phone to Declan, at which point Ian entered the office:

"What is going on here?"

Holding gently Ian's arm, Emily gently told him:

"Let's go out of here… this is boyfriends issues... Let them talk…"

They went to the TV room where Eric was sleeping in the stroller, and Bea was watching TV. Bea was paying attention to everything, but she pretended not to know anything, and be neither binding, to avoid suspicion. But she knew that everything was going as planned. Eric awoke, Emily grabbed him in her arms, stood there on the sofa beside her family, playing with the little one in her lap.

"He's so you!" Ian Told Emily, saying that the boy looked like her.

"No... he is much more beautiful…"

Ian, with his paralyzing eyes; said:

"You're beautiful, Emily!"

She looked at him for a few seconds and returned to play with the baby.

Inside Ian's office:

"Nic, please, you gotta believe me!"

"I'm gonn listen what you have to say, but I will not go back…"

"I went with two friends from school, at the movies. When we were in line to get the tickets, she appeared out of nowhere! And she stayed there spending time with us, she is also in our class…Then, twice she tried to kiss me… You can see it by the photos!"

"In the photo, you appear holding her by the arms, Dek!"

"It's because she was going to fall!"

"I'm not stupid, Dek!"

"Nic, I love you, please… believe me." The boy begged.

"I don't know… I need some time… Anyway, this long distance courtship, I'm tired of it…"

"Next year I'll be there with you, I want to go to college in DC! Our plans, Nic, you can not just throw it all away…"

"YOU DID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Nic; I did nothing! Believe me!"

"I need some time, and during that time, I do not wanna talk to you! I'll call you when I get an answer…"

And Nicole hung up the phone, both teens were heartbroken.

Declan got stomped in the TV room, only to return the cell phone to Emily, everyone realized that the situation had not been resolved. Bea celebrated inside. Ian leaning against Emily, whispered to her:

"It seems that Doyle's boys are born to suffer by the hands of Prentiss' girls…"

Emily replied to him, whispering also:

"Are you really saying that in our relationship are you who really suffer?"

Intense exchange of glances; there was no answer.

A month later, Declan and Nicole had not resumed dating, they hardly spoken, and were sad. Ian had bought things to fix up the baby's bedroom, and Eric was already sleeping there for fifteen days now, Emily, heartbroken, she stayed there with the baby, on the little sofa beside the crib until the baby sleeps; she often napped there, and only went to her bedroom, where Ian was coming to get her, but she started to barely sleep, and just kept watching the baby monitor.

One night, in the middle of the night, she got up to go to the kitchen, she was very thirsty, but before, she passed by her son's bedroom to check on him, it was always a little light on the switch. She opened the bedroom door and she startled; Bea was supported in the cradle; very close, looking at the sleeping baby. She looked at her mother, and Emily, frightened, wide-eyed, frowning, she knew very well that demonic sociopaths look:

"What are you doing here?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, people... sorry but this is not a real chapter... It's just to say that I don't want Emily without a real love at the end of this fanfic, I don't want her with Doyle for obvious reasons; I don't want her with Derek because... well... I don't know why... but I don't. It leaves Rossi and Hotch for her... Hotch is dating Beth in this fic too as in the CM; but here I can make anything happen. =) .Sooooooooo... I need your help! I decided do it for voting, ok? Rossi or Hotch. Please... Help me sending your vote by review or PM!**

**Next chapter is almost done... stay tuned!**


	36. Chapter 36

**As there were many requests, I decided to include others possible real love for Emily. The vote is as follows:**

**First: Hotch 7**

**Second: Morgan 6**

**Third: Rossi 2**

**Fourth: Other**

**Soon, I will begin to write the ending to this story, so I need to start plotting this romance, I'll do the will of you guys. For now, Hotch is winning. But if you want her with Rossi or Morgan or Clyde or other, keep voting!**

**I own nothing**

"What are you doing here?"

Without saying anything at all; Bea slowly walked toward the bedroom door, staring at her mother, with demoniac look in her eyes, she really seemed possessed. Emily had seen many sociopaths and psychopaths in her life, but get this look from her own daughter was very frightful to her. When Bea passed beside Emily to get out of the bedroom, Emily felt shivers of terror. She felt from the bottom of her soul, that in that day she had saved the life of her son from the hands of Bea (a mother always knows!). This finding did Emily fall into a deep despair and weeping; grabbing her baby from the crib and crying, she said to him:

"I'm so sorry, baby, this will never happen again! I'll never gonna let you alone anymore. I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry…"

Emily spoke cuddled the baby, stroking his back.

Emily stood there in the baby's bedroom for the rest of the night; to her luck, Ian did not wake up for the rest of the night. The next morning, Ian went to work and children to school. Emily was determined to find a treatment for her daughter, even though she knew there was no cure or treatment for sociopathy, but she needed to do something. She made an appointment for her daughter with a professional psychiatrist.

That night, Bea and Declan had already gone to sleep; Emily went to her bedroom to talk to Ian, she needed convince him that Bea needed treatment, or something to ease the illness she had. She entered the bedroom with the sleeping baby in her arms; Ian was leaving the bathroom, mopping up at their room.

"Ian, we need to talk…"

He looked at her. Apprehensive, she began:

"Ian, as we've talked, our daughter needs treatment…"

Ian just looked at her; Emily was trying to read his reactions as she spoke.

"I made an appointment with a psychiatrist… For her… I would like to ask you to go with me, on the doctor... to take her…"

"I don't think that's necessary, Emily…"

"Ian, this is not about me, it's about her! If you really love your daughter, do it for her…"

"She's just a child, Emily! You are the one who are crazy and unbalanced… you owe it for your years at Interpol and FBI…"

"Ian, I'm serious… Last night, she was, in the middle of the night, at Eric's bedroom, just staring at him…. Her look gave me chills… I freaked out…"

"Oh… Emily…. What do you think she would do? Kill him?... oh please…"

"Well, I can assure you she is perfect capable of it… try to imagine that it is not her, Ian. It is her illness… the illness speak for her; drive her make things that, consciously, she would not do…"

Grumbling a lot, Ian ended up agreeing with her:

"OK... When is that damn doctor's appointment?"

"On Wednesday, at 3pm…"

"Ok…"

"Ian, there's something else I want to ask you…"

Ian looked at her, bored.

"I want you to talk to her about it... About going to the doctor…"

"No, Emily. It is not necessary... On the day, we took her and we'll go… simple…"

Seeing that Emily was putting Eric to sleep in the stroller, right next to their bed, Ian asked:

"What does that mean?"

"He'll sleep here!"

"No! He has his own bedroom!"

"Ian, I will not leave my son alone, there completely unprotected in the other bedroom! You can kill me! But I will not do that…"

"You are testing my patience, Emily…"

"He is your son too. I can't believe you don't worry about him…."

"There is no plausible reason to worry like that…"

Emily did not want to discuss, nor fight, so she stopped. She put the crib very close to her side of the bed, and so they slept.

After hours of tests in Beatrice, the doctor called Emily and Ian to talk privately in his office while Bea was still completing some tests with a psychologist assistant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Doyle, I'm sorry to have to say that your daughter has a severe antisocial personality disorder. We redid the test several times, and… she has no feelings! There are some children with this type of disorder, but is lightweight. In the case of your daughter, is very serious!"

Emily; crying already; began to start to panic; heavy breathing. She already knew about her daughter's disorder, but be completely sure of this hurt too much for her. Ian looked at her, looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, what can we do?... To help her…."

"Unfortunately… There is not much that can be done; it is a brain disorder, a brain condition that, if combined with heredity, can aggravate the situation even more…"

"So, we do nothing?" Emily asked, with difficulty breathing.

"In the case of your daughter, you two have to do something and quickly. She is a danger to society."

Ian punched on the table, and with much hatred, he said:

"Wait! I will not let you talk that way about my daughter!"

The doctor could see from whom she had inherited genes damned.

"Ian, please let the doctor speak…"

"These children are only halted when there is a real risk against them, then discover their wickedness early is the primary means of trying to at least partially limit it. It needs to be 'unmasked' and through psychological treatment to try to get you to understand, since it has no empathy and ability to perceive the suffering of others, that these actions are illegal and that the injury may be hers."

"How we do that?"

"She has to be watched as much time as you can, the correct would be 24 hours a day; but I know this is impossible… so the most time you can put your eyes on her and her actions you do; and when she did something evil, she has to be unmasked at the same time… and every time! This will inhibit her actions, she will go from covert to blame. And this feeling is bad for sociopaths…"

Leaving the doctor's office, Emily, Ian and Bea went home. Emily would redouble her attention to the girl, she had to do it for her daughter. But she knew she could not count much with the help of Ian for this, because he thought all of it was a big mistake.

The school vacations arrived, Declan was able to convince Ian to let him travel to DC to try to win back Nicole. And Clyde was in Turkey to bring Christine to spend some days with Emily, as he had promised.

He arrived at Emily's and Ian home around three o'clock on a Saturday. Emily opened the door for them; Emily hugged her daughter and the girl was very happy that she was finally on her mother's house. It was a dream for her. She was sweet and gentle, a sweet girl.

Before leaving, Clyde told Emily:

"I'll be at the Hilton hotel..."

"You'll be here in Turkey?"

Clyde laughed sarcastically and said to Emily:

"No way I would leave my daughter lonely in this city with you. I'm staying half an hour from your home…"

He stooped to look into the face of his daughter, he took a business card with all his phone numbers and emergency numbers and handed to his daughter and said:

"Whatever you need, you call me… No matter the hour… I come in a rush…"

"Ok, daddy…"

Emily was a little upset that he said that, but she was so happy with the presence of daughter in her house that she let it go. The girl was also very happy. Emily prepared the bedroom for the daughter, the same as Nicole had been. By then, she already knew it was not a good idea to share space with Bea, although she did everything to Bea interacts with her and Chris.

Emily stayed in Chris' bedroom with Chris and Eric until the girl sleeps and then she put Eric in his crib in his room (Ian had demanded that he return to sleep there), but she locked the door and slept with the key under her pillow; and left the baby monitor on. And she also woke up several times during the night to check on the baby. Ian did not interact with Chris, much less Bea. But she was very happy she was with her mother.

After a few days the girl was at the home of Emily, during the afternoon, Clyde phoned to speak to her daughter as he did every day.

"I miss you, darling…"

"Me too, daddy; but I wanna stay here with my mommy…"

"Are you enjoying?"

"Yes, dad…"

"Good… Listen… There is a big pool here at the hotel… why don't you ask Emily to come here, and bring you and your siblings to spend one day in here…"

"I'm gonna ask her; daddy… wait a minute… mommy… daddy is asking if we can spend a day at the hotel, he said there is a big pool there…"

Well, it took Emily through surprise, she knew Ian would not like any of it, but the claim that innocent daughter, she did not know what to do, so she said:

"You want go?"

The girl nodded very happily. And Emily, very awkwardly, replied:

"Ok…"

"Okay, daddy, we'll go tomorrow…"

Emily looked at Bea, who was also in the TV room, watching TV, and:

"Do you wanna go too, Bea?

Emily thought taking Bea with her, Ian was not going to get mad.

"It sounds good…" Bea was in need to do something evil.

At night, all the kids were asleep, Ian and Emily were making love, in fact, it was more a rape, since Emily had no desire to be near him, much less have sex. He realized that she was much distant and colder than normal. He paused for a moment just to ask her:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Ian raised an eyebrow, as an order for her to speak.

"It's… just…. I… I'm just tired… We went for a walk today, and tomorrow we will spend the day out…"

"All the day?"

"Yes…"

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Not now…"

She said it as if to say: get over soon with this so I can sleep. But, of course, she said nothing.

It was a Friday, the day at the hotel was very good, the kids had fun in the pool; Emily stayed during all the time in the shade, next to Eric, in the stroller, watching her daughters play in the pool, watching from afar, Bea seemed so innocent, so harmless, she shed a few tears, that did not go unnoticed by Clyde:

"What?"

Emily took a deep breath and said:

"Is that… I…. I miss them, I miss my life in DC… When it was just me and my children…."

With the exception of this moment, the day was very beautiful and sunny.

The night, at home, Emily was with Chris and Eric in her bedroom, Eric was sleeping in the stroller and Chris was lying on the bed of Ian and Emily, Ian was at the bar, it was Friday. Emily was folding clothes she had taken from the clothesline and talking peacefully with her daughter.

That night, Ian decided to go home early; Bea realized when he went to his room:

"Dad, hey ... come here ..."

Ian went to the daughter's bedroom.

"What, princess?"

"I missed you, dad."

The girl said that and hugged him. Running his hands through her hair, he said:

"Now I'm here, daughter, and it's time to go to bed…"

The girl looked at him and with angel face, but devil soul, she said:

"It is Chris spent the whole day with her dad… in the pool, and I wanted to be with MY father... you… That's it…"

Ian gently grabbed his daughter by the arm and asked her, staring at her face:

"What are you saying?"

"We spent all day at the hotel where Chris' father is staying. It has a swimming pool there…"

"Who?"

"Me and mommy and Eric, and Chis… and her father…"

"And you all stayed in the pool all the time?"

"Mom and Chris' father went to the hotel room… She took Eric with her, I think he was asleep…"

Ian could hardly believe what she was hearing, he told his daughter:

"Bea, this is very important, I need you to remember how long they stayed in the bedroom…"

"Dad it was too long… Nearly all afternoon."

"Are you sure about that? Are you not making it up?"

"Dad, look, I'm all tanned, so does Chris... Mom is not…."

In fact, Emily had gone to the room to change diapers and bathe Eric, but she went lonely. Clyde was in the pool all the time with the girls.

Emily had spent plenty of sunscreen, because of her sensitive skin, and she just stood in the shade because of the baby.

"Just stay here, okay?" Ian said to her daughter.

Ian went to his bedroom, he opened the door with a lot of hatred. He looked at Chris; he saw her face really was red from the sun. He stared at Emily with hate in his eyes. Emily froze, she knew him very well.

He grabbed Emily by the hair, and was dragging her out of the bedroom, down the hall and then down the stairs, she vainly trying to defend himself. And Chris, desperate seeing that happen, she started to scream:

"No, stop, mommy, no, mommy let her go, stop, please stop, Mommy…."

The girl screamed and cried a lot, and she went beside Ian and her mother.

Emily cried for the girl:

"Go to your bedroom, baby…. Just go to your bedroom…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO… stop… let my mom go…" She screamed at Ian.

Ian threw Emily against the wall of the office, her body hit the wall and fell to the ground, but she tried to get up, she did not give up, she did not want her daughter to see it:

"Ian, please, my daughter…"

The girl tried to get close to her mother but Ian did not leave.

"Go to your bedroom baby, please ..." Emily asked…

"No, mommy, nooooooooo ..."

Emily managed to get up only to Ian grab her again and throw her against the wall again.

"Noooooooo"

The girl screamed and started beat Ian's backs.

Emily was on the ground, he kicked Emily stomach to hold her to get up quick, and then grabbed Chris's arms, as he pushed her out of the office, and said:

"You're just like your mother… Didn't learn to obey anyone? Go to your bedroom!"

He locked the office door and began beating Emily. And the girl, outside, listening to everything and shouting:

"Mommy! mommy! Noooooooooooo. Please." She was crying a lot.

She punched the door, but in vain.

She was very scared, she looked to the side and saw Bea down the stairs slowly, she looked at Bea, who seemed to have a smile on his face. Bea came close to Chris, they could hear the groans of Emily, and the punches and kicks of Ian.

Chris looked at Bea face of despair; Bea looked at Chris and smiled, fiendishly.

With the demonic look from her sister, Chris ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room, she picked up the cellphone that her father had left her and:

"Daddy? Please ... hurry up ..."


	37. Chapter 37

**I Own Nothing**

"Daddy? Please ... hurry up ..."

"Chris, sweetie, calm down, breath, tell me what's going on..."

"Daddy, please… come here, you have to come now… to help my mommy…."

"Where are you in the house?"

"I'm in my bedroom… but mommy is…"

He interrupted her:

"I want you to stay exactly where you are; lock the door and don't leave until I'll get there, ok?"

"Ok, daddy… please… come soon… you have to help mommy…"

Inside the office, Emily groaned with each new kick from Ian on her fragile thin body. She tried to get up faced him, but he was much stronger than her, the more she had the strength to fight, the more she was beaten. She managed to get up to her feet, leaning on the chair, crying a lot, she said:

"Why don't you kill me already?"

Ian slapped her in the face.

"Wasn't this your plan since the beginning?... Your bloody revenge… You always wanted to kill me... Why don't you kill me and get it over with? Just do it!"

Ian grabbed her by the hair tight, and spat in her face:

"That would not be enough for you to pay what you put me through in prison. And it would be very little compared to the betrayal that you made me…"

He threw it on the wall for the fourth time, and started kicking her again.

After another twenty minutes of beating, Ian took the handcuffs that were in his desk drawer, and held Emily at the table leg and he knew she did not have the strength to lift the table and leave, she stood there on the floor, completely devastated, powerless, pains throughout the body, she could barely move, her face was deformed, all bloody. She was moaning on the floor, and Ian went out and locked the door, leaving the key outside.

"Daddy, Chris' father is at the gate…"

"That little bastard called him!" Ian said, more to himself.

Ian went upstairs, knocked on the door for the girl open.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door, your father is here…"

"I'm not opening for you…"

"Well, I can do the same to your father; is that what you want?"

With great fear and very scared, she opened the door. She ran the hall and down the stairs, toward the office, but when she put her hand on the lock to open, she saw Ian, so she thought it would be best to get out of the house. Ian followed her outside, to open the gate for her to leave. Clyde was impatient outside the huge iron gate.

Meanwhile, Bea came into the office to have fun looking at the conditions in which her mother was. She slowly came close to Emily, she felt a great pleasure to see her mother like that. With great difficulty, Emily managed to speak:

"Bea, please help me. Please ... tries to lift the table…"

She wanted to leave the office. Seeing that the girl was not doing anything to help her, she asked again:

"Please Bea; trying to lift the table…"

The girl bent down to speak to her mother, she said very slowly and low tone of voice:

"I don't think my dad would want me to help you. But don't worry, Mom, I'll take care of the baby…"

The girl said that, with the most devilish way; Emily panicked at the time. And the girl left the office, locking the door again, just as her father had done.

"Noooooo… Bea… No…." She cried a lot.

Outside the house, Ian opened the gate to leave the girl and said:

"I send her stuff to the hotel…"

Quickly, Ian locked the gate. Chris was desperate:

"Noooo… daddy… nooo… we have to help mommy… we have to get in there, dad, please…"

The little child seemed to be having a crisis of madness in the street. There were moments of terror seeing her mother being beaten. Clyde hugged his daughter, he also had tears in his eyes. Embraced her father, still on the sidewalk, the girl said:

"We have to help Mom; Dad…"

Clyde down to talk to her daughter:

"Look, honey, it's not that simple, I can not just break into the house… Your mother lives here because she wants! She is the one who have to leave…"

The girl cried a lot, she did not conform.

"We go to the hotel… then..."

"No! I want my mommy!"

"Later, we called to see how she is doing. We can not stay here in the middle of the street… It's almost midnight…"

Clyde took his daughter to the hotel, the girl took too long to get to sleep, and had nightmares.

Ian drank too much the rest of the night, with the TV on at some cowboy film. Around three o'clock in the morning, he decided to check on the baby. When he went upstairs, he could hear the baby crying. Bea was listening too from her bedroom, but she didn't care about the baby; she really wanted the baby died from crying.

Ian opened the door of his bedroom, where the baby was, he took the baby in his arms and ran down the stairs toward the office, he let Emily handcuffs, he lift her from the floor, he put her sitting on the small couch and placed the baby in her arms:

"I think he's hungry…"

Emily was all bloody; throughout the body, face, clothes, yet she took the child in her arms; hurt too much to hold the baby, but she wanted to protect him.

Emily tried to breastfeed the baby but he was sucking desperately but he would not stop crying. Emily realized she had no more milk. She looked at Ian, and still moaning in pain, said:

"You'll have to go there in the kitchen preparing a bottle for him…"

"What?"

"That's right you heard. Thanks to you, my milk dried up…"

Ian went to the kitchen with the instructions that Emily had given him, and stood there talking to the baby, trying to calm him down:

"Shhhh ... baby I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry ... shhhh…"

And a lot of pain throughout all her body.

Emily was unable to stand up; Ian came with the bottle, and a medicine for pain for Emily to take. She took the bottle and put the baby to take. After a while, she looked at Ian and with her voice cracking, she said:

"This needs to stop. It's not fair to my kids to have to go through this…"

"I'm tired, Emily. I don't wanna talk now."

In DC, Declan was staying at Dave's, as he always did. But Nicole did not want to talk to him. She was adamant. She was not close to him, or she was out house, or she was locked in her bedroom. One night, Dave was traveling; Declan, again insisting to talk to the girl:

"Nic, please open the door, hey, I've come so far to talk to you… Open the door…"

She opened the door for him to enter.

"I'm gonna hear what you have to say, but I never, ever, forget what I saw in those pictures. And that you exposed me publicly…"

"Nic, I never had anything with that girl, I'm not even friends with her. And it's been two months, I never talked to her again, you can see on facebook. Nic … just think… if I wanted something with her, it would be much easier for me… I'll be there right now… But I'm here, because it's you who I want…"

He took her hands, she looked at him:

"I love you, Nic..."

"Okay, I believe you, but I do not want to get back with you…"

"Why not?"

"Because I do not want to… I'm worried about my mother… I need to focus on how to help her to get out of that house…"

"We can do this together…"

"Would be able to help me to rid her of this man, even though this man is your father?"

Declan lowered his head, and said softly:

"Yes, he is my father, but I know how much she suffers by his hands…"

"So you're aware of that up front you'll have to choose between them two, right?"

"mhm… But if I'm with you by my side, and in college, I'll be able to cope…"

Moments the silence.

"Don't you love me anymore, Nic?"

"Of course I love you, Dek… But I need more time, I'm still very hurt with you…"

"But I did nothing!"

"Well, but I'm still hurt!"

The next morning, Turkey, from the hotel:

"Daddy, can you call Mom, please?" Chris asked Clyde.

With a broken heart because of his daughter, Clyde picked up the phone to call Emily.

Emily had spent the rest of the night sitting in the small sofa at Ian's office, she managed to doze a bit, and the baby slept there on the couch next to his mother. She awoke to the sound of the phone, but she could not get up to answer it. Ian answered the phone from his bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Emily can answer?""

"No, she can't." Ian hung up.

Clyde disguise like he was still talking to him and he had to lie to her daughter that her mother was right.

Emily could not move, she could not get up. The baby began to cry again with hungry; office door was open, as Ian realized that Emily did not leave it, he went to check on her.

He entered the office, and saw the baby crying next to Emily on the couch, she was also crying, crying pain, pain in the body, and in the soul. Once Ian entered; Emily told him, with a tone of hatred:

"I think he's hungry again."

"So what are you waiting for?"

She looked at him, her face was deformed, bloody, with hatred in her eyes, and crying, she said:

"I can't move!"

Grumbling a lot, Ian went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for his son. Emily gave the bottle to the child, the baby fell sleep again. Ian took the sleeping baby in his arms, and put him in the stroller that was in their bedroom. He helped Emily to get up and walk to their bathroom, she needed a bath. She moaned all the way, Ian put her in the tub:

"You want help?"

She looked at him with the most ironic gaze of the world:

"I don't want your filthy hands on me again…"

"We'll see…" He said sarcastically.

He helped Emily out of the tub, she wore the bath robe, and lay down on her bed and she laid the baby beside her. Holding the small hand of her son, she was able to sleep. Near midday, Ian entered the bedroom, Emily awoke frightened.

"I'm going out with Bea, for lunch. I'll lock the door. I bring you something to eat. And here is one more bottle ready for the baby…"

Emily said nothing, she thanked God that he was leaving. After half an hour he went out, she picked up the phone:

"Clyde, Hi… How is Chris?"

"Hi Emily, she's a little calmer. And you?"

"Can I talk to her?"

The girl's eyes were lit waiting to speak to her mother, so there was no way Clyde deny that. He handed the phone to her daughter.

"Mommy?" The girl began to cry.

"Oh… baby, don't cry… I'm good…" That was a BIG lie.

"Mommy, I want you to come with me and Dad, please, Mommy…"

"Chris, is not that simple, but I promise sweetie… this will not last longer… I promise… I need you don't worry about me, ok? I'm ok, and we'll be together soon…, ok?

"Ok, mommy…"

"Now I want you to stop crying… stop crying now… ok?"

"Ok, mommy…"

"Know that I love you! And I always will!"

"I love you too, mommy…."

"Now, hand the phone to dad…"

"Clyde, I need you to take her back to London, take care of her… and if something happened to me, never, ever let her alone, ok?" Emily was crying.

"You can be sure of it, Emily… and anything you need, you can call me, you can count on me, ok?"

"Ok, thank you…"

A week later, Emily was a little better of pain, she was able to walk alone, despite the pain. Declan had not returned from DC, Ian was working and Bea was in her bedroom, the doorbell rang, it was a bailiff; Emily allowed him to enter. Inside the house, sitting on the couch, the man began to speak:

"Unfortunately, what brings me here is not good news…"

Emily thought: 'my life sucks so much that bad news is better than it'.

"Good or bad, you'll have to tell me, right?"

"Well then bluntly: your parents suffered a serious car accident… They are dead…"

All the air escaped from the body of Emily, she opened her mouth (of course), she got up, walked around the room a bit. And then she said, stammering:

"I… I…. have not spoken to them since… I can't even remember…" Her eyes watered.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Prentiss…"

"And what I need to do? Do you need something from me?"

"In fact, the accident was very serious, so they were already buried…"

"Oh my God… I can't believe… We were not close… but… anyway, thanks to come here to inform me…"

"Actually… your parents left the whole family fortune for you; sole heir."

Emily frowned and opened her mouth:

"Oh… wait… it can't be… they … they… disinherited me, they disowned me as their daughter…"

"Well, I can assure this testament is completely legitimate and valid. And I'm here to fulfill the last wish of your parents….Many Real Estate around the world, and the estimated value is ten million dollars…"

Emily opened her mouth very much, now.

Well, is all this money will help our Emily escape from Ian now?

Guys, thank you so for the suggestions, but there is virtually a tie between Morgan and Hotchner, so I still do not know with who she'll be.

**Well, is all this money will help our Emily escape from Ian now?**

**Guys, thank you so for the suggestions, but there is virtually a tie between Morgan and Hotchner, so I still do not know with who she'll be.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I own nothing**

The bailiff passed all the necessary information for Emily to take possession of the fortune left by her parents, as well as all documentation.

Fifteen days later, Declan was back to Turkey, but the school year had not yet begun.

Emily, alone, hatched a plan to escape. Now, she only had to wait a perfect opportunity.

On a Wednesday afternoon, Ian was working in the shop; Declan was in his bedroom talking to Nicole via computer. Bea was watching TV.

"Dek, sweetie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mom."

Emily spoke briefly with Nicole through the computer, just to say hi, and hung up.

"Dek, I made an important decision, son. I'm leaving… I'm leaving your father… and I need to know if you want to stay with him, or if you want to come with me…"

"Of course I wanna go with you…. But Mom, isn't it too dangerous? He can go after you… after us…"

"I know Dek, first of all I need to get out of here, I already have a safe place for us to stay, until I figure it out what I can do to protect us from him… I just wanted know your position in all this… be prepared, son… I'm so sorry you have to do this, but I can't live here anymore… I tried…"

"Mom, you don't have to explain me anything… I love my father, but I know he is bad to you…"

"This is not going to be easy…"

"I know Mom, but you can count on me…"

Moments of silence.

"What about Bea? Have already talked to her?"

"Not yet… I'm not sure about taking her…"

"She is very attached to Daddy, it will be difficult for her."

"Yeah, I know, son. I'll think of something…"

Emily had decided not to say anything to Beatrice, she would say only on the day of travel. She knew it would be right to let the girl live with Ian, but she just would not get to do that. Some ten days later, all were dining, Ian broke the silence:

"I'll need to take a trip, a business trip…"

Emily looked at him, thinking: this is the perfect opportunity.

"Ok…"

"A maximum of three days…"

"Ok… I'll take care of the house, as usual…"

Moments of silence.

"And when is this trip?"

"I'll travel Monday and get back on Thursday…"

Ian never dreamed that Emily had plans to flee.

The night that Ian traveled, Emily began to put the plan into practice. In the middle of the night, she left the baby with Declan, in his bedroom, and went to make the necessary phone calls. The flight was the next night, so she had to get everything ready. They would be hidden in a small village in Spain, in the house that belonged to her parents, who now was hers, and it was empty. The family assets were protected, so Ian hardly could find them; though she knew she could not live forever hidden with the children.

Emily returned to the house around two in the morning. Eric was sleeping in the stroller beside Declan, so she left him there. She wandered around the house, just thinking about everything she had lived there, since from the time she was trapped in the basement.

She dropped a few tears, because at some point she thought she could work with Ian if he just let live the good and human side of him, but always speaking louder was the cruel sociopath. And because of him, she had to spend two years away from her daughters, and she almost lost Nicole for good. It was a retrospective and both, but she was determined.

The next day, she prepared the bags. She would take just a few things, only personal items. She came to hesitate because she knew that the first thing that Ian would do was go after Nicole or Christine, so one of the first steps would warn Dave and Clyde. She did not feel safe to bring the girls to live with her for now.

'Oh, God, I feel so alone… I need your help…' Emily prayed.

On the day of the escape, Bea was coming down the stairs and saw the few bags:

"What are these bags?"

Declan looked at Emily, Emily looked at Declan, then she grabbed gently Bea by her hand:

"Bea, look, we're moving to another place… I wanna know if you want to stay here with your father, or if you want to come with me…"

The girl had to think fast, that really caught her by surprise.

"We're leaving Dad?"

"Bea, I can not live here anymore... But if you want to stay..."

Bea interrupted her mother:

"No! I wanna go with you, Mom…"

"Bea, it's really important that I can trust you… you have to know if your father find me, he'll kill me at the time… He won't think even for a moment…"

"I won't let him kill you, Mom…"

Emily hugged her daughter and she was very apprehensive, but she did not have many options, she knew she'd have to keep both eyes open to every step of the girl.

After another time; Emily called the taxi, put the few bags inside, and with the baby in her arms, alongside Declan and Bea, she was heading to the airport. The feeling was very scared; apprehension, she took a deep breath to fight panic attacks, but it still was Emily Prentiss. She took courage from where she never knew she still had.

From the airport she called Clyde and Dave, explaining that she was running away; and that they should redouble the safety for Chris and Nic. She did not say where she was going. She knew it was very risky, but she knew she'd end up dying if she continued living with Ian.

While she was getting the house in Spain, Ian was coming home. He found no one at home, then he was certain that Emily had fled and taken the children with him, with hatred, he broke many things in his room, and went to drink something strong. He did not sleep for the rest of the night and was thinking of a way to find her.

BAU in the morning, everyone was in the boardroom, when Rossi went:

"Emily escaped from Ian!"

Morgan: "What?"

Hotch: "How do you know?"

Rossi: "She called me…"

Morgan: "She needs something?"

Rossi: "She only asked to redouble the security of Nicole… she fears a kidnapping to blackmail her…"

Reid: "It's very likely…. She probably called Clyde too…"

JJ: "Hotch, we need help her... She can not face him alone, we know that sooner or later he will find her…"

Hotch: "Where is she, Dave?"

Rossi: "She didn't say…"

Reid: "We know her parents died… She must be in some of their houses…"

Hotch asked Garcia to looked for Prentiss addresses of all the world, the data was protected, but the FBI had access to everything. Emily had properties in Italy, France, Spain and America.

Reid: "She probably be in Europe, it is closest to Chris…"

Hotch: "It is not the only thing… DC would be too obvious for Ian…"

The process of the location of Emily took a week, the same time it took for Bea be able to use her mother cellphone, while Emily worked at Eric bath, to send a message.

"Daddy, this is our address… I miss you… Come soon…"

"I will, baby... Peek through the window… Open the door for me when I arrive…"

"Ok… don't write anymore… This phone belongs to Mom…"

The girl deleted messages before Emily came out of the bathroom.

DC:

With Emily's address in hands, Hotch ordered:

"Dave and Reid… "

Morgan: "Hotch… I wanna go too! We have to save Emily and I want to be there!"

Hotch: "I can't break the team… we have cases here…"

Morgan: "Well, I wanna go…"

Hotch: "Morgan, we don't have a case, there is nothing against this man… There is no complaint… we're just helping a friend… I can't send the entire team…"

Morgan: "I'm not asking for you to send the entire team; I want permission for me to go…"

Hotch: "Ok… you can go…"

JJ: "Will he go alone?"

Hotch: "Dave?"

Morgan: "I'm going alone…"

Hotch: "You're not going alone… Reid is going with you…"

Well, Turkey is much closer to Spain than DC, so that Ian Doyle arrived first at the new home of Emily.

Emily was in the kitchen, in the middle of the afternoon, the baby was in the stroller, biting a toy. Emily was washing dishes, when she turned to the side to put in a dish on the drainer, she came face to face with Ian, smiling at her with a gun in his hands. She dropped the dishes on the floor.

**This story is nearly over, and I'm already sad. But I have to say that there will be tragedies happening, but also some surprises like Nicole's father, and a true love for Prentiss.**

**Please… please… please…. R&R….. the voting is still opened.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Guys, I must warn you that this chapter will be dark... with crime scene.**

**I own nothing**

"Ian ..."

Too scared and stuttering, Emily began distance herself from him, leaning against the kitchen sink. She stood near the stroller. She was very frightened.

"Emily ... Emily ... you should never have done that ... you know… keep my kids from me ..."

"Ian, look, I…I… I'd look for you, I…I….I just needed some time..."

"SHUT UP!"

Emily jumped in fright by his scream, and the baby started crying. Emily took the baby in her arms to calm him.

"Did you really think you could get rid from me that way, so easily? That was a big mistake, Emily…."

"Ian ..."

"I'M TALKING!"

"You know, you had a choice before, we could have lived as a happy family forever, or you could die ... but now you have only one option ... (Ian grabbed a knife that was inside one of the drawers and began moving the knife between the face and neck of Emily ...) ... and I'm gonna do that very … very slowly… piece by piece…"

"Ian… please… think about our kids…"

"YOU should have thought about them when you ran away…"

Declan appeared in the kitchen:

"Dad? Dad, please… don't hurt her…"

With the gun pointed at the head of Emily, Ian grabbed her from behind and said:

"Declan…son… take the baby… and take care of him, I have unfinished business to settle with your mother…"

Crawling Emily out of the kitchen, he still told his son:

"You tell someone, she dies…"

The terrified boy looked at his father, he felt intimated by the gun and the knife, in addition, Ian had a look at the most hatred, he seemed to be possessed.

Ian locked himself in a bedroom with Emily, Declan went with the baby in his arms to Beatrice's bedroom.

"It was you who told him, wasn't it?"

The girl was silent.

"He is locked up with Mom, with a knife and a gun ! And he is going to kill her! Kill! …and this is all your fault!"

Declan said it desperate and crying; normally he was a very quiet boy, but knowing what was about to happen to his mother, he was desperate and he did not know if he called the police, but that could accelerate her death, and the fact he call the police to his own father, it wasn't nice at all.

"He will not gonna kill her…" Bea said a little scared.

"Of course he will… BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Inside de bedroom where Emily and Ian were:

Emily sat up on bed, she was crying, it was a cry of grief, sorrow, suffering. There was no despair. Quietly crying she told Ian:

"I know you're gonna kill me, but I must tell you that at one point, I thought we could be a family, I really thought it was love I felt for you, but you killed this feeling inside me; each punch, every kick, every beat you gave me killed a little more what I felt for you… And the sad thing is that I never knew why I was being beaten…"

Now she looked at him:

"You kept me prisoner for six months Ian, I lost a baby because of you, I lost custody of her two daughters because of you, and yet I stayed beside you… But that was never enough for you, you want to beat me and beat me, until you get over with my life... I could not live like that anymore, Ian... My children are traumatized because of our relationship… If you want, you can continue to see the children, but I can not live next to you anymore..."

"Of course you can't…. (touching the knife into her neck, he said)… because you will not live longer!"

Emily swallowed dry.

"Much to me is nothing… Everything for me is not enough… I built a home for us, Emily ! I was supposed to kill you since the day I got you… But I gave you one more chance, I gave to us one more chance… and once again you acted behind my back… It's the end of the line, Emily…"

"Ian, if you kill me, you go to jail…. again. Think!"

Ian gave a sarcastic smile:

"You never heard that love is lightness… identity… silence…. Passion is fire, instant, hurricane… The obsession is fear, handcuff, loneliness... Love allows passion… Passion thinks is love… The obsession kills them both… You see: there is no way out for us, Emily!"

"Ian… this not has to end like that… we have children that depend on us…"

After hours of discussion, Emily trying to convince him not to do anything stupid… With much anger, Ian grabbed Emily's hair and pulled too hard, so that her head was completely turned backwards, and he said to her face:

"You're gonna die, Emily! And nothing that you say will make me change my mind!"

Emily got up from the bed and tried to open the fucking door. She had to start acting. The door was locked. She started a fight with him, throwing objects at him, but again he dominated her, he was much stronger. Again, he beat her a lot. Deep down, he had no courage to kill her, but not because he wanted to spare her life, but because he did not want to live without her to torture.

Around midnight in Spain, Morgan and Reid were outside the house; they observed which lights were on.

Reid: "How we get inside?"

Morgan: "Our best chance is Declan… We need to think of something to warn him…"

Reid: "Do you think they're being held hostages?"

Morgan: "Emily is… we err, she dies…"

Morgan and Reid were wearing bulletproof vest underneath clothing. They managed to jump the huge gate, so they were in the garden of the house.

"Hey, Dad, baby is crying! Please, open the door ..."

"You take care of this, Declan!" Ian yelled from the bedroom.

"Dad, I think he wants Mommy."

"I said you take care of this, son! Mommy and I are busy."

Emily was already bloody both being beaten. She could not even talk.

Reid: "Hey, Morgan, look, someone turned on the kitchen light…"

Peering through the crack in the curtain, they could see that it was Declan, he would prepare a bottle for the baby. Morgan tapped on the glass door of the kitchen; Declan scared, with the baby in his arms, he pulled the curtain to see who was outside the door. He felt dread and relief seeing that it was Morgan and Reid. He quickly opened the door to enter the two. No need to say that they were heavily armed. Really low tone of voice, they talked:

Morgan: "Hey, Declan, where is Emily?"

"She is locked in the bedroom with my dad…"

Reid: "Is he armed?"

"He has a knife and a gun… I think he's going to kill her…" Declan said, teary-eyed. It was a very difficult situation for him, he loved Emily as a mother, but Ian was his father, dammit!

Reid: "Declan, who else is in the house?"

Declan: "Bea…. she's in her bedroom, I think she's asleep…"

Morgan: "Ok… I need you to stay here in the kitchen with the baby… Do not go upstairs until we come here, ok?"

Declan: "Don't let anybody die ..."

Morgan: "We're gonna try, kid…"

Reid: "Where is the bedroom they are in?"

Declan explained where it was, and Reid and Morgan quietly climbed the stairs toward the bedroom.

Getting close, they could hear the groans of Emily, they stood there listening for a while and they could realize that Ian had neither gun nor knife pointed at her at that moment, they realized it was a kind of wrestling… Scenes of horror was about to happen:

Morgan kicked the door.

The door opened.

Ian grabbed Emily and aimed the knife at her neck while trying to get the gun that was tucked in the back of his pants.

Reid and Morgan pointing guns at Ian.

Bea behind, pushing Reid and Morgan, going between the two into the bedroom.

Emily gets rid of Ian and runs to the other side of the bed.

Ian aiming to shoot her.

"NO DADDY!" Bea yelled.

He shoots, but the shot hit his own daughter, who fell right in front of Emily.

Morgan empties the gun shooting him.

Emily, terrified, opens her mouth; she puts her hand on the mouth. She feels as if it was she that had been shot, she falls to her knees, she take part of the body of her daughter in her arms to hug her. Before dying, the girl, with great difficulty, managed to say:

"I…I…I'm sorry, Mom…"

"No, no, no, no ..." Emily has just embraced the dead body of her daughter.

Both Reid and Morgan teary eyed.

Reid: "I'll check Declan…"

Morgan went close to Emily; he bent down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My baby ... my baby is dead ..." Emily cried compulsively.

After a time, the rescue team arrived to take the bodies of father and daughter. Emily was still on the floor with her daughter's body dead in her arms.

"C'mon Emily, let them do their jobs ..."

"Do not let Declan see it ..."

"Reid is with him in his bedroom, he already told him what happened…"

Rescue team took the bodies. Morgan gave Emily a big hug.

"What am I gonna do to continue living?" She cried in his arms.

"You are strong… and you have four other children… who love you… and need you… And I'll be here for you… Always!"

Emily went to Declan's room:

I'm sorry ... She hugged the boy, and they wept together.

Two months later, Emily was already living in DC. She was still completely devastated over the death of her daughter. Christine was already living with Emily again, she had not fight to Clyde for her custody; because he willingly let the girl go back to live with her mother, after all Ian was dead, and Christine wanted so bad to move back in with her mother, despite Clyde really love his daughter, and was very attached to her, he allowed, because that's what it comes true love eh: Doing the will of the beloved, above his own. Rossi had also allowed Nicole to move back in with her mother.

Emily did not want to live in the house that belonged to her parents, she bought a house simple, but beautiful, very comfortable, lovely, for live with her children.

Declan was already 17 years old, Nicole 15, Christine 10, and Eric 10 months.

Eric slept in the same bedroom with Emily, she left the baby asleep in the crib and went to Nicole's bedroom:

"Hey, sweetie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mom…"

"Nic, you're already a big girl now, and I want to talk to you about the real story about your father….. he is not dead…"


	40. Chapter 40

**I own nothing**

"Nic…I need to tell you the whole truth because I can't stand to live with this weight, this guilt anymore…(pause)….. I met your father, I was on vacation from work, and I had gone to visit your grandparents, he was doing a job for them at the time... It was love at first sight! I've never seen a man so beautiful, so elegant…. his gaze on me, melted me… Things ended up just happening… we simply let ourselves be guided only by emotions and feelings… It was a week in which the rest of the world did not exist for us, just the two of us… and our love…. He finished the work he was doing for your grandmother, and I returned to the city where I lived at the time, to work. One night he came to my apartment and:

**FLASHBACK - 16 years ago:**

"Emily, there is something I need to tell you…"

"mmmmmmm….Can I kiss you first?... I'm dying to prove your lips…"

He grabbed her arms and:

"Emily, it's serious..."

"Ok..."

He walked across the room, to take courage, he looked at her:

"I'm married..."

Emily opened her mouth a lot:

"What?"

He tried to get close to her.

"Don't touch me, you son of a bitch! You should have told me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Get out of my house!"

"Emily, please…. Let me talk to you… let me explain…."

"There is no explanation for this…"

"Look…. I intend to talk to her and say that our marriage was a mistake…"

"And I carry a guilt that I ruined with somebody's wedding?... NO!"

"Emily… look at me… answer me if there is any way in the world that we had not have lived what we lived… I thought that I knew what love was…. Until I meet you…"

Moments of silence.

"How long are you married?"

"Three months…"

"Oh… GOD… I can't believe… you are newly married…"

"My love…. Just give me some time… I'm gonna talk to her…"

"I don't know… I have to think…"

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

"And on the next two months we barely spoke… I didn't say to him that I would be with him in case he left her… because I really wanna know how important I was to him; how much I meant to him…"

"I didn't want that the fact that he leave her or not was conditioned to me be with him or not, you know what I mean, Nic?

"Mmhmm"

"I really wanted to know if he felt nothing for her…"

"And what did you do, Mom?"

"I waited. I waited, without give him any hope…"

"And what happened next?"

"He also waited. He waited for me to decide whether I would go back to him or not… And he did not end the marriage ... And soon, I found out I was pregnant… I did not tell him to at the beginning... Because I wanted to make sure that he wanted to stay with me, I wanted to be sure about his love for me…. One day, I was getting home from work, there was someone waiting for me at the door of my apartment… It was his wife:

**FLASHBACK - 16 years ago**

"Look, I have not come to discuss…"

Emily unlocked the door of her apartment for the two to enter.

"I just wanna talk…"

"I think you should be talking with your husband…"

"He doesn't know I came here…"

"Look, my husband is everything to me, he is my life… I have no one in the world, I lost my parents, I have no brothers or sisters, we've been together since forever; we just get married, but we've been dating since high school, and he takes care of me on everything… I just don't know what is gonna be of my life without him…"

"I never asked him to leave you…"

"But you know very well that he is just gonna leave me if you're gonna be with him…"

"Look… I neither even know how I got into this situation, I have nothing with your husband… and I'm gonna ask you to leave… please… I have a lot of work to do…"

"Please… don't take away my only chance of happiness…"

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

"I cried a lot when she left my apartment. I called him, I told him to not look for me anymore and that was all finished between us…"

"And what did he do, Mom?"

"Nic, your father is a super practical man, so he did nothing… he simply moved on with his life with her… And I was decided to raise you by myself…"

"So… he never knew about me?

"He did… But I did something very wrong…"

**FLASHBACK - 15 years ago and some months**

"I hate these conferences where they talk a lot about things that we are already tired of knowing, and we have to be smiling and pretending to be enjoying everything…"

"Wow, Emily, you used to love these conferences..."

"Ah, Brianna, I think I'm pretty boring lately…"

"I'm gonna give you a break… Because of these five extra pounds you're carrying in your belly… lol…. Speaking of which, how long now?"

"Six months! I can not believe it… Soon she will be born…"

"This corridor is so huge ..."

"Look….I think that is that room over there…"

"Ops Emily ... Look who is there ..."

"Oh .. he can not see me ..."

"I think it is a little late for that, my friend …"

"Hey, Emily ..."

"Hey ... Hi …"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No… it is that I ate a watermelon seed and grew a foot of watermelon right here in my stomach…"

"Stop joking, Emily… I'm serious… Will you not gonna tell me?"

"Why? You have nothing to do with this child…"

"You expect me to believe that I have nothing to do with this child? How long are you pregnant?"

"This is not of your business! This is not your child!"

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

"Nic… I'm so sorry… Is that when we're young, we think only about us… I know I had to think about you… But I know it now… at the time I just wanted to show him I was fine without him; actually I never was… and he never left his wife…"

"So he knows I exist but he think I'm other man daughter…"

"Yes… But he insisted… When you born, he went to my place to ask for paternity test? A DNA test?"

"And how was it…"

"He got there by surprise; for my lucky you were not at the living room at the time, and I told him I only was going to allowed him to see you after the DNA test and if it was positive… I had to let you take the test because he was very influential, and he would get a warrant very fast."

"So… the test was made?"

"Yes… Brianna, my best friend at the time, her sister just had had a baby too… so at the day of the test, I took her daughter instead of you… so the result was negative…"

"I'm sorry, Nic…"

"He never knew about me… that I'm his daughter?"

"No…we ended up having a big discussion because he thought that he was about to end his marriage, he was about to left his wife because of me and I was sleeping with someone else besides him… well at least that's what it seemed…"

"And why you did all of this, Mom… You could just tell him the true and we could have a normal life….and you could have been happy with him…"

"I know, baby… but at the time I was really hurt…first he hid from me he was married… then I waited for him taking the initiative to ask for the divorce… and he didn't… he just didn't!"

"He was waiting for you to decide, mom…"

"Yes… but for me… at the time… it had no sense… I thought: 'he is only gonna love me, if I stay with him?' NO!... First, he had to prove that he really loved me, and then we could be together…"

"But he didn't, Nic… it never happened…"

"Then I went to London… to work for Interpol…"

"Did you already tell him the true about me?"

"… No…"

"Are you gonna tell?"

"….. Yes….."

"Mom, do you know where he lives now?"

Emily knew what lay ahead, she would have to tell the whole truth, she bit her lips, avoiding eye contact, but she looked at her daughter sometimes.

"Yes…"

"Do you still see him?

"Now a days… not much…"

"Did you love him?"

"If I really loved somebody it was him, because I never felt for any other man what I felt for him; but he broke my heart so bad… that… my life just get so messed up… "

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't think I know what love is anymore…."

Moments of silence.

"Mom…"

Emily looked to her daughter.

"Do I know him?"

Staring at her daughter, Emily almost whispered:

"Yes…."

"What's his name?"

**I know… I know… don't curse me… I promise update very soon… and it doesn't mean Emily will be with Nic's father… that you guys may already know who he is… there a little time for voting yet… Thank you so much and keeping R&R….**


	41. Chapter 41

**I Own Nothing**

Emily was taking too long to answer Nic's question, so the girl asked again:

"What's his name, Mom?"

"Oh… this is so difficult… Nic, first I wanna say you that I'm so sorry about all of it, I really regret of this, no about having you…. But keep you father from you, and keep you from your father…"

"Mom…. Please…just say it…"

Emily took a deep breath, she wanted to run away, but she had to face it, she looked at her daughter's face and:

"His name is Aaron ..."

Nicole made a face surprise, there were many Aarons in the world, she only knew one, but she wanted to make sure, so she just continued looking for her mother, who said:

"... Hotchner ..."

Nicole opened her mouth:

"Hotch? Who worked with you?"

"Yes .."

"Mom ... I can't believe, I…. I know him since I was… what? FOUR?"

"I'm sorry, Nic ..."

"I can't believe ... I never knew ... I always wanted to meet my father, I always wanted to know how he looked like ... You told me he was dead and your never show me pictures of him ... and he was the whole time so close to me ... "

"Nic, I know I can not go back in time, I know that nothing…. Nothing that I say or do will be able to bring the time that you two spent apart… I don't know what to say… I just want to start doing the right things in my life… I hope someday you can forgive me for that…"

"I really hurt and sad… but … you are my Mom… I know you had your reasons… you were a dad and a mom for me during this whole time… and you saved my life… and I love you… no matter what…"

Emily hugged her daughter and cried… of course.

"Are you gonna tell him, Mom?"

"Yes… I don't know how… I don't know when… but I know I have to do this…"

"And if he rejects me?"

"He won't…"

"Mom… how could you two work together this whole time… nobody ever suspected?"

"No… because… since the DNA test was negative, he was completely sure I was sleeping with someone else and cheating on him… he said I did not deserve his love, and that his wife deserved… that it would be the worst crap he would do if he had left his wife for me, anyway, that's not the case now… things became so cold between us that we just spoke about things strictly professional…"

"And… how did he accept you at BAU?"

"At first… he did not want… but Strauss put me there… so he had to accept me… and we just acted as if we just had met…"

"And what about his wife?"

"They were married… they had a son… as you already know…"

"…. Yeah…. Jack is my brother… and I remember Haley…"

"Yeah… she left him… at the time, she told that it was because of the job… but I knew I was because I was working there… but we never, never had anything since I put my foots at BAU… we never even talked about what had happening in the past…"

"Never?"

"No… we just acted as if we never had met before….. your father is a very weighted, controlled, even cold man…"

They talked a little more.

"Thank for telling me Mom…"

Two days later:

"Hey Nic… come here…. I wanna show you something…"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that girl… that flirt with me… and kissed me at the mall, in Turkey?"

Nicole grimaced and:

"Yes…"

"So, she is a different person now…. she no longer does drugs, she baptized in a Christian church…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she" is afraid that something bad happen to her, as happened to Bea, as a way of punishment..."

"I don't follow, Dek…. just go straight to the point, please ..."

"Ok. Bea hired her, Bea gave her money, for her to do everything she did, and it was Bea who took the pictures that were on Facebook!"

"W.h.a.t?... Oh ... Dek ... I can't believe it ... How did you find out?"

"Is everything here, in her Facebook, she published this to everyone see it…"

"How many bad things Bea did… I can not believe…"

Moments of silence.

Teary eyes, Nic said:

"I never understood why she was that way… so evil…but I still loved her… I miss her…"

"Me too…"

Declan hugged her.

"Nic, do you believe in me now?"

"Yes… I'm sorry for not believe you before…"

"That's ok… you had not how to know…"

They gave a passionate kiss.

A week later, Saturday afternoon, Declan and Nicole had gone for a walk at the mall, and Christine was out with Clyde, who had come from London to see his daughter. Emily was watching TV with Eric, who was sleeping on the couch next to her. The doorbell rang, she checked who it was, and opened the door.

"Hey…"

"Hi, Derek… Come on in…"

They sat on the sofa. Derek looked at the sleeping baby and:

"He's grown up, huh…"

Looking at her baby, Emily said:

"Yeah…"

Morgan looked at her:

"How are you feeling?"

Looking down, she replied:

"Day after day… The pain never diminishes... but I'm getting used to it every single day… I miss her… so bad… a mother is never supposed to have to bury a child…"

"Yeah…"

"And this was all my fault…"

"Oh Emily… don't do this… don't torture yourself…"

"I let that situation goes so far… I should have taken an attitude before… I should have handed him to the police… but I didn't have the strength for this…"

He took her hands:

"Emily… it not going to help you think about things you should have done, or done different… you have to think about the future…"

"Derek… I'm still alive just because of my other children… but… I feel like I just existed, I don't feel life inside me anymore…"

"This is a process, Emily… this wound is going to hurt a lot yet… but it gets better…"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't… she took that shot for me! The soot was for me!"

"So… just remember how much she loved you… she'll always be your little girl… it's a matter of time for you to see her again…"

Morgan squeezed her hands:

"Do you believe in this, Emily? That you are going to see her again… in another life after this one?"

"I have to believe…"

"So… just believe in this, ok…. It is just a matter of time for you to see her again… she went there first… she fulfills her mission here in this world… you have things to do here yet… but it is just a matter of time…"

Of course Emily was already crying. Wiping tears with both hands, she changed the subject:

"… What about the wedding? When is it?"

Exchanging glances.

"We are expecting a break at BAU, is difficult to Hotch give both of us ten days off at the same period…"

"I can imagine… but there is another agent at there, I heard she is really good, like… the best!"

"Yeah, she is good… But Penelope does a very specific work and ..."

He stopped talking, changing the subject:

"Well, I came here to check on you, and not to talk about me…"

"You don't need to do that… came here and…"

"I know… But I worry about you… I like you… Hey?"

She looked at him:

"I'm still the same as ever!" He gave a sweet smile for her.

"Thank you, Derek…"

He came down with the back of his index finger on one side of her face and said:

"…And I still want to see a smile on those lips…"

She gave a forced smile to him.

They talked a little more and Derek went away.

Emily had asked JJ to warn her when Hotch was in the BAU until later. One Tuesday, called JJ:

"Hey, Em, How are you?"

"Surviving…"

"Look… Hotch will stay until later today…"

"Oh, JJ, thanks for letting me know…"

"You need me to stay here?"

"No… JJ…. thanks, I just want to thank him for having sent Reid and Morgan ... you know…"

She lied.

"Ok, Em…. Let's go out someday…"

"Sure, let's do this…"

Emily left Eric and Christine with Declan and Nicole, after all, they were already grown and could take care of the children. She arrived at BAU around eight o'clock in the evening, there were just a few lights on. She took a deep breath and climbed the stairs toward to Hotch's office. Emily knocked on the door and heard:

"Come in."

She opened the door, entered, closed the door behind her, she looked at him.

He was writing, only then he lifted his head to see who it was. There was an exchange of glances slightly tense. He dropped the pen and stood behind his desk:

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Another exchange of glances.

"What can I do for you?" Coldly, he asked.

**There is almost a split vote between Hotch and Morgan, with an advantage for one of them. That makes me sad because it means that almost half of you will be sad if she stays with Morgan, and the other half will be sad if she stay with Hotch. I'm even thinking about leaving her alone. But anyway, I'll do the will of the majority. Although nothing is set, and if you wish you can continue voting. Thanks for R&R ! =)**

**I love to write and create, but since PB left CM I don't know… I'd love writing another story since this is about to end, mas it just make no sense anymore… since she isn't in the show anymore… It's sucks! =( **


	42. Chapter 42

**I own nothing**

Standing behind his desk, Hotch asks:

"What can I do for you?"

Emily, also standing, bit her lips, dropped off the purse she was carrying on her shoulder, putting it in the chair opposite his desk. Pressing her own hands, she finally spoke:

"I have something very important to tell you... Something that I kept to myself… but I can't do this anymore… it's just… not fair…"

Hotch just looked at her with a frown, waiting for her to speak. She looked at him to try to get some support, but nothing came. His gaze was cold, distant. Realizing that she was taking too long to speak, he said:

"I'm pretty busy here if you can be quick…"

Emily looked at him, a little bewildered, a little awkwardly, she bit her lip and nodded.

"Hotch… do remember that DNA test?… "

For a fucking profiler, he already imagined what was to come, he said nothing, but the facial expression of his face was turning sharply, he flushed, his breathing was getting heavy, and increasingly frowning. Emily noticed the transformations (once profiler, always profiler) as he said nothing, she continued:

"Hotch… that baby that I took that day we did the test…. it was not our baby…"

Hotch just froze, hearing "our" baby, he stared at a fixed point on the table from him, but actually he was mentally trying to digest what he had just heard. He tried to remain calm in the face of such information. After a while, he stood up, he began to walk from one side to the other in his office, impatient, assimilating the information and searching for words... He was very nervous. completely upset, he said, staring at her face:

"….Are you really saying what I'm hearing?"

Emily, frozen, said:

"Yes…"

Emily was scared, she was so used to being beaten that she thought Hotch could beat her right there; so much rage he was feeling. Deep down she knew he would never be able to do this. Hotch had a lump in his throat, he could say:

"Emily, how could you? How could you have kept it from me? From your own daughter? How could you have been so selfish? How could you think only of yourself? My God! I don't believe it! Sixteen years that I… I…. I will never be able to recover with my daughter!"

"…..You don't even imagine what she went through when you abandoned her…."

"I have not abandoned!"

Hotch yelled at her: "I DON'T CARE FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO YOU, EMILY! You went away and that's a fact! She started to cut herself, and almost died! Do you think it was because you have gone? Not! That was just the trigger! It was because she must have had a horrible life, with an absent mother and without a father, when actually I was right here..."

"I've always been a good mother for her…"

"That is what you think! But I bet you were not… You already had abandoned her with strangers for more than a year living with one bandit arms dealer..."

"It was my job!"

"Even if it was just work, what was your priority? When she was just a baby? You left her for living with this man and raise his son!"

Emily's lips were shaking from nervousness, tears flowed incessantly.

"I know all about your life…. And the more I think, the more I hate you…"

"I just don't have answer… I just wanted you to know the true…"

"This explains why you never left us, the team, get much closer to your kids…..She already know?"

"Yes…"

"I wanna see her, I wanna talk to her… I wanna another DNA test so I can give my name to her…"

He was very angry.

"I'm gonna talk to her…"

"Do this… Now, I have a lot of work to do….. You can go."

"Hotch… I…"

"Please, just go!" He said very angry, without looking at her.

In fact, he would not work that night anymore, he did not mind for anything else. Emily got up, took her purse, and when she was getting out of his office:

"Emily…."

She turned to look at him.

"I will NEVER forgive you for that."

Emily left his office, she was crying, she was still very weakened, sore, because of Bea. She got home about ten p.m. Barely Emily came into the house, Nic was anxiously waiting for her:

"So what, Mom, did you speak with him?"

"Yes…"

"So, what?"

"He wants to meet you… he wants talk to you… he wants give his name to you…"

"Really, Mom? So, he was happy?"

"Not really happy because of the whole situation… but… I'm pretty sure… somehow you two are gonna find a way to make it work…"

"Ohh… mommy…" Nic hugged her mother.

At the same day, at night:

"Hey, Nic, it's me… your… father…"

"Hey…. Hi…"

"I was going to call you tomorrow but I could not wait… Despite the big surprise… I'm very happy for being your father…"

"….Me too… for have a father now… and for him being you…"

"Look… I'll probably spend next days out working on a case, the team travels tomorrow morning… but when we come back, I wanna see you… talk to you… well… I think we have a lot of things to do together, right?... I want you to meet Jack!"

"Oh… sure… I… I'm looking forward to it…"

They talked a little more. Emily was a little relieved that things were starting to fix.

Few days later, everyone were sleeping, long after midnight, it started a strong rain, thunder and lightning. Emily was sleeping in her bed, Eric was sleeping in the crib next to her bed, in the same bedroom. Christine got into the bedroom to woke her mother:

"Mommy… can I sleep here with you, just today…"

"Ohh… of course you can sweetie…"

Declan woke and went to Nic's bedroom; he sat on her bed, next to her and:

"Hey…"

She woke and:

"Hey…. What happened?"

"Nothing… I just want to protect my girl from the storm…"

"There is no storm inside the house, Dek…"

"Are you not happy seeing me?"

"I see you all the time…"

"Ok… I'm going then…"

"No no no no… I'm kidding… Stay…"

Two teenagers completely in love, hormones boiling, a strong rain outside, the perfect scenario, it did not take long for them to make love for the first time. And with the adventures of the loving couple under the sheets, into the night, they ended up falling asleep, holding each other.

The next morning Emily woke up early, as usual, to prepare a baby bottle for Eric, walking through the corridor toward to the kitchen, she realized that Declan's bedroom door was opened, he always slept with the door closed. Slowly, she pushed the door to make sure he really was not in the bedroom, after all, it was a Saturday, and he did not have to wake up so early. She saw that he was not inside his bedroom; the bed was slightly messy, implying that he was there until some point of the night. But as the sixth sense of mothers does not fail ever, she went to Nicole's bedroom, she slowly tried to open the door, as she expected, the door was locked. She took a deep breath, counted to ten to calm down, and knocked on the door:

"Nic ... open the door! Open the door, now!"

Inside the bedroom:

"Hey, wake Dek! It's mommy ..."

Nic started to panic.

"What do we do?" She whispered to him.

"Calm down, I talk to her…" He said while wearing his pajamas.

With the delay in opening the door, Emily was getting more nervous, and she, with the palm of her hand, knocked on the door stronger:

"Nicole, open the door, NOW!"

And the door opened, and she really had the sure she did not want to: A young man, almost as tall as she, timidly opened the door.

"Mom…" Declan trying to talk.

"Go to your room!" Emily, very nervous, said to him, pointing the direction of his bedroom without looking at his face.

"Let me ..." The boy tried to talk again.

"GO TO YOUR BEDROOM, DECLAN! NOW!"

And boy went, Nicole was sitting on bed, waiting for the scolding. Emily entered the bedroom:

"Nic ..."

Emily did not know what to say, she was sorely disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Mom…"

"I'm sorry? Nic ... Since when this is happening? …Under my nose?…..You're too young, Nic! I never expected that… I told you to talk to me!"

She began to hear Eric crying:

"I can't talk to you right now, Nic... But we'll have that conversation!" She left her daughter bedroom and returned quickly just to say:

"I'm very disappointed with you!"

Near lunchtime, Emily was still busy cooking and taking care of things around the house, when Nic came to talk to her:

"Mom, I'm going biking with ..."

Emily cut off her daughter; without looking at her, said:

"You're not going anywhere!"

Nicole thought it better not to insist.

"….If you think you're already adult and mature enough for certain things, so take off all those clothes from clothesline, bend over and let on my bed…"

Emily's voice was dry, cold. In the late afternoon, Chris was watching cartoons in the TV room, Eric was in the stroller.

"Chris, sweetie, you keep an eye on him for me, please… I need to talk with Nic and Declan. If he cries, you call me, okay?"

"Ok, Mom…"

At Nicole's bedroom:

"I don't know what to say to you two…"

Nobody said anything.

"Is not enough that I'm already going through?

"The last thing I was needing now is another thing to worry about!"

Declan decided to speak:

"Mom… you don't have to worry about us… I…. I love Nic…"

"Dek, you are 17! Nic is just 15!"

"We love each other; Mom…"

"Nic…Believe me… it's too soon for you two to talk about love…. When I was your age, I thought I was in love… I ended pregnant and I did the worst shit of my life… that I regret until today…"

"We wore a condom…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this…" Emily said more to herself.

"Mom… here a few months, I'm going to college… It's gonna be difficult for us to see each other…"

"I know Dek, I just did not want to this had happened so soon… But I also know that it won't do any good we just stay here arguing... what happened already happened… there is no going back… But, from now on… I don't want you two in each other bedrooms. I DON'T WANT!"

"Until when?" Declan asked.

"Until I decide. I'm gonna take Nic to the doctor, she will do gynecological exams… and then… well… then we see…"

Before Emily leave the bedroom, she turned back to say:

"I really hope I can trust you two…"

"You can, Mom…" Nicole said.

As soon he took a break at work, Hotch went to Emily's place to pick Nicole up, but the girl was still in the shower when he arrived, he had to wait a while in the room:

"Do you want water or coffee?"

"No. Thank you." Cold and dry, more than ever.

"Well… then…. feel at home, I need to take care of the baby…"

She turned, but he called her back:

"Emily?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day… I didn't let you speak... If you want… we can talk another day…"

"Ok…"

She turned, but he called her back again:

"And ... (she looked at him) I… don't hate you…"

Intense exchange of glances between them. Emily smiled a small smile at him; very small.

That night, Emily's cell rang with a message:

'Hey, you good?'

'yeah, tks'

'want company?'

'Derek, it is not right'

'what? Having a friend?'

'Having an engaged friend'

'I miss our days together…"

'Me too…'

'so, can I come?'

'no, it's Saturday night, you should be with your fiancé…'

'yeah… I know…but we left unfinished things between us…'

'no, we did not…you should marry Penelope and build your family…'

A few days later, Friday night:

Beth: "What a lovely restaurant! What the occasion?"

Hotch: "Beth, I brought you here because I have something really important to say"

At the same time, at Penelope's place:

Penelope: "Flowers? You never brought me flowers… what's the occasion?"

Derek: "We need to talk…"

**So, so, so, so… guys, it will be in the next chapter. I have not decided yet. She can be with Hotch, Derek or….. alone…. **

**Help me, please! Thanks anyway.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I own nothing**

"How is the job in New York?"

"Very good! I'm so excited! And I get these clearances to come see you!"

Her hand touched his, on the table from the restaurant.

"Beth, there's something important I need to tell you…"

"Ok… Go ahead!"

"Many years ago, as soon as I got married, I met another woman… Things became very intense between us. I just got involved with her in such a way that I thought about ending my marriage with Haley, who was my girlfriend since high school. I knew it was wrong…and it's one thing I have not even a little pride. But, it was an uncontrollable feeling…I needed her like I needed air… And she got pregnant, but the child was of another man. I was devastated because I really was going to end my marriage for her. And I would do it for her, and she gets pregnant with another man! That was sixteen years ago…"

"So, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because a few weeks ago, I found out that, in fact, the child was mine…"

"Oh… Aaron… How did you find out?"

"It's a long story, but I already did another DNA test, and I have a fifteen years old daughter! I'm still getting used to it… But I just wanted you to know…and I wanted you to meet her…"

"I'd love to! Of course! What's her name?"

"Nicole…"

"Ohhh… Aaron… I don't know what to say… if I say I'm sorry for that take too long to you meet your daughter… or congratulations because you have a daughter…"

Hotch took her hands:

"You don't have to say anything… just be with me, supporting me, loving me…"

"Of course… you already know how much I love you… I'm dying to meet your daughter… go walk with her in the mall… break you credit card…"

Hotch gave her a big charming smile.

"Maybe I can take her to New York someday!"

"I bet she'll love to…."

"Beth, there is another thing I need to tell you… about her mother…."

Beth's smile faded.

"Her mother is… Emily…"

Beth was surprised:

"Emily… the same that worked with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh…Aaron…. that changes everything…" She had not liked it at all.

"No, Beth. I never had anything with her since she put her feet on BAU, never! You can believe me…"

"So you know your daughter for a long time…. Why did she keep you from her own daughter? Since you two were so close all this time…"

"I don't know… she came to tell me but I never listen to her… I was so upset with her, It'd don't do any help argue with her because, the true is, time doesn't come back, so I have to think from now on… I want to do the best for my daughter now… and I want you with me in this important step…"

Beth was a little apprehensive.

"I can guarantee you, Beth… my only interest is in my daughter."

"I believe you…"

Hotch smile relieved at her:

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Aaron Hotchner…"

At Penelope's apartment:

"I just wanted to bring flower for my fiancée … future wife!"

Morgan gave her a big hug, almost lifting her.

"Oh… so sweet… Thank you…"

They gave a passionate kiss.

"Pen… I want settle the date of our wedding. I want to have kids with you… And I want to do it soon… And I bring you flowers because you bring flowers and colors to my dark life… and I love you for that…"

"I love you too, Derek Morgan…"

A few days later, Eric was completing one year of life. Emily had made a small cake just to sing Happy Birthday to him. All though the boy did not understand anything yet, but it was good this family atmosphere. There were Chris, Nic, Declan, Eric and Emily. It was a day very enjoyable for them, especially now that Eric was in his first steps and first words, so cute! Emily put him in the crib and she was reviewing some old photos and recent. She saw pictures of Bea, cried a little. She saw photos of Ian, also wept. She was in her bedroom and the door was ajar; Declan slowly pushed the door:

"Mom?"

Emily quickly wiped the tears:

"Come in ..."

Declan entered the bedroom, a paper in his hands. He saw pictures of his father scattered on Emily's bed:

"I miss him too…"

"I know sweetie… It is still very recent…"

"Do you still love him, Mom?"

Immediately, there was a lump in Emily's throat, and her eyes watered again, her voice was failing, but she said:

"Dek, dear, so many things happened, but I feel he was the only man whom I truly loved… And I also feel that he was the only man who truly loved me… But he had this disease, madness, obsession, which was stronger than him…and… Unfortunately, things ended on that terrible tragedy… But when I think about him, I prefer to remember only the good times…"

"You're right, Mom… me too…"

Declan was standing, he took Emily's hands so she also stand up. And he said to her:

"Now, I want to see a big smile on that beautiful face of my mother…"

He handed the paper to her hands. Emily was reading the paper. But before she could figure out what it was about, he said:

"This is my admission to Yale, Mom! We did it!"

"You did!" Emily said end hugged the boy, who by this time was already a little taller than her.

"Congratulations, son! I'm so happy for you!"

Three months later, Declan was going to college, Nicole was happy for her boyfriend, she knew he was happy to study Law at Yale, she also knew that they'd be together for the holidays. And college was not so far from Quantico.

Another three months later, it was the wedding day of Derek and Penelope. Hotch was going to get Nicole to go with him and Beth.

"Are you sure you do not want to go, Mom? Pen will be sad with you…"

"Yeah. I'm sure…"

"Chris, if you want to go with me, I can take care of you!"

"No, Nic…. I wanna stay with mommy…"

"Mom, do you mind if I sleep at my father's house today? Is that Beth will spend the whole weekend there too, and we arranged to spend time together tomorrow, the whole family…"

"Ok…"

Nic gave a kiss on her mother and left. Hotch was already honking outside, waiting for her, with Beth and Jack in the car. Once Nic left, Emily took a deep breath, that made Chris ask her:

"Are you sad, Mommy?"

Emily frowned and asked her daughter:

"Why would I be sad?"

"Because uncle Derek is going to get married…"

Of all man in her mother's life, the only one who she remembered was Derek. Ian, she even considered. She was terrified of him.

"Oh… Chris… no… how can I be sad when I have my little princess here with me?"

The girl approached to her mother, on the couch where they were, she lay in her mother's lap, passing the two little hands on her mother's face, she said:

"I love you, Mom."

Emily looked into her daughter's eyes and:

"I love you too! And that's enough for me…"

Another two months later, it was the presentation of Christine on the theater, at school; Clyde came from London to see his daughter. And he did not come alone. He came with a woman. After the presentation:

"Ohhh… my love, you were so beautiful! You did everything right!"

"Thanks Mommy!" Emily hugged her daughter. Nicole also hugged her sister, just a little, because she was with Eric in her arms. Declan wasn't able to come because of the classes.

"Come here, darling, give your daddy a big kiss!"

The girl hugged her father.

"Congratulations, my love! You were great!"

The girl looked sheepishly at the woman beside her father.

"This is Carly, she's my wife… I brought her to meet you…"

The woman down to talk to Chris:

"Hi, Chris… Nice to meet you…"

"Hi…"

"Emily… do you mind if she goes with us… I take her back to your house then…"

Chris hugged her mother. Emily looked at Clyde, she opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. After a while, Emily held her daughter's little face and:

"You wanna go?"

The girl looked at her mother and denied, saying nothing. Emily looked at Clyde, saying nothing. She did not know what to say. She bit her lip. Clyde down to talk to the girl:

"Chris, we came from London just to see you… let's go out to dinner, and then I take you home, okay?"

"I don't wanna go…" She shyly said, very softly.

Fell to Emily:

"Clyde, I make dinner at home, and you two go there, so we had dinner together. What do you think?"

"It seems that we don't have much choice… Alright, then… See you at your home…" Clyde said to her daughter.

In the Emily's car, towards to their home:

"Why didn't you want go with your daddy, Chris?"

"I don't like that woman…"

"Oh Chris… you don't even know her! How could you don't like her?"

"She is with my dad! I don't like her!"

The girl was sitting in the backseat of the car; she released the seat belt and stood with her face between the two front seats of the car, and asked her mother:

"Mom, why don't you marry my daddy?"

Emily was surprised by the question:

"Chris, things are not that way, dear, so simple…"

"It's just the two of you get married and you're done!"

"Chris, for them to marry, mom must love your father and your father needs to love mom…." Nic said.

"Don't you love my dad; mom?"

"Chris… I like him… but not the way you have to love to marry someone... Sorry…"

Chris returned to the rear of the car seat and kept quiet.

"…And Chris, at home, you need to be nice and polite with her, ok? Please…"

"Ok, mommy."

Emily Prentiss worked in the coming months in the administration of her house, in the administration of the properties that belonged to her parents and Ian, and now were hers and her children; besides devoting herself wholly and exclusively for her children. Declan was living on campus, and he always came home for the holidays.

Gradually, she began to realize that things were coming together, and that life gradually went back to normal, her life was taking color again. For option, she decided to devote herself only to her children, she was happy with that. She did not want to keep in touch with the team, because each of them followed with their own life from the day she was kidnapped by Ian. She was quickly replaced in the BAU, and she realized that she was not replaced within the heart of anyone, simply because she never was there! But it no longer mattered, life goes on, and what really matters is the dedication to those who love us and whom we love. And in that moment, for her it was her children. And only them. She needs nobody else.

It was Eric's birthday party, he was completing two years old. Emily had made a cake for him, some colorful balloons were scattered in the kitchen; Nicole, Declan, Christine, Emily and Eric sang Happy Birthday to you to the baby boy, the little boy was happy. He hugged her mother and:

"I love you, mommy…."

Teary eyes (with happiness this time), Emily replied:

"I love you too, baby…"

THE END

**Thank you for everyone who has followed this story, for all the comments, you helped me a lot with the participation and encouragement of you!**

**I'd love to write another story, but I don't know, PB isn't on CM anymore, I think it makes no more sense.**

**If you noticed, in this story, I could not make her interact with the team, even being a fanfic, my subconscious kept reminding me that she is no longer on the show, and that EP no longer exists. It sucks!**

**Thanks to all of you and I appreciate the opinions! Even it is negative.**


End file.
